Our new beginning
by adreamersimagination
Summary: Riley and Lucas are finally together and enjoying their time as a new couple. What happens when insecurities and old faces come to the surface? Will this young couple make it through together or will it tear them apart? Follow Riley, Lucas, and their friends as they navigate through love, friendship, and high school together.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever story on Fanfiction! I've always loved writing and decided to let others read my ideas! I hope you enjoy and any feedback would be great!

 **Disclaimer: I do no own Girl Meets World or any characters from the show**

 **Chapter 1**

Riley Matthews woke up Monday morning with a smile on her face. For the last month all she could really do was smile. It had been a month since she and Lucas Friar decided to become boyfriend and girlfriend. While it was awkward at first, the two were finally figuring out how to be a couple. She was not afraid to hold his hand anymore and she was getting more comfortable kissing him. Walking over to her closet, Riley knew the exact outfit she wanted to wear. Grabbing the purple flower dress and brown boots, Riley was ready to take on the week.

"Hey!" Maya Hart climbed through the bay window and dropped down onto her best friend's bed.

"Hi Peaches," Riley greeted as she finished brushing her hair.

"Well don't you look cute," Maya smirked.

"I always dress like this," Riley waved off and took a seat next to her best friend.

"Are you ready to take on this week?" Maya asked.

"As long as I have you by my side," Riley smiled and Maya smiled in return.

"Always," Maya looped her arm through Riley's and the two headed out the door.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Riley! Maya! " Farkle Minkus's voice instantly caught the best friends attention and they turned to face their friend and his girlfriend, Isadora Smackle.

"Hey guys," Riley greeted with a kind smile and Maya just waved in return.

"Did you guys finish the homework?" Smackle asked and the two laughed at how it always went back to school with Smackle.

"Of course I did," Riley nodded.

"What do you think?" Maya raised an eyebrow.

"You know Maya. These are important times for our future and you should really be putting in the effort to further your education. If you want to go to a good college than school has to come first," Smackle lectured and Maya just rolled her eyes in return.

"It's not even nine in the morning yet Smackle," Maya groaned.

"Let me guess," Lucas's voice added to the conversation and Riley instantly felt herself get excited. "Maya is getting a lecture from Smackle on the importance of our future?"

"Obviously dude," Zay Babineaux walked over to the group. "It wouldn't be a Monday if she didn't."

"Hey," Riley smiled up at her boyfriend and was instantly greeted with a warm smile.

"Hi," Lucas returned.

"Hey," Riley blushed.

"Oh here we go," Zay groaned and the other three groaned in agreement.

"You would think by being a couple they would be able to greet each other normal," Farkle agreed.

"Oh hush," Riley waved off and quickly kissed her boyfriend. "We are adorable."

"Gross," Maya rolled her eyes and lead the group off to class.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

Riley and Lucas were sitting together at Topanga's later that day trying to finish their homework. The couple had one smoothie sitting on the table and they decided to just share it. Riley looked over at her boyfriend and saw him working intently on his math homework. He looked so cute when he concentrated and she could not believe that he was her boyfriend. Being the weird and quirky girl that she was, Riley never thought that someone as cool and put together like Lucas would go for her. When he sent her a smile she knew that this feeling was there to stay. She knew that Lucas Friar was meant to be in her heart.

"Is there something on my face?" Lucas asked when he saw his girlfriend staring at him so intently.

"What? No!" Riley blushed after being caught staring.

"So you just stare for fun?" Lucas smirked and loved how instantly he could make her blush.

"Like I have never caught you staring," Riley retorted and felt victorious when she saw him start to blush.

"Fine you win," Lucas laughed and then wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "So, do you think I could take you to the movies this weekend?"

"I think I may have space in my schedule for you," Riley leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled up at him.

"Saturday?" Lucas asked.

"Sounds perfect," Riley agreed.

"Well isn't this precious," Missy Bradford's sarcastic voice caused the couple to separate and turn to look at the girl smirking at them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

"What are you doing here?" Riley moved slightly away from Lucas but could feel him grab on to her hand. It gave her momentary comfort.

"I decided to get myself a post school smoothie and just my luck. I finally get to see the most adorable couple at Abigail Adams High School," Missy sneered with a nasty smile.

"You've seen us around school Missy," Lucas retorted.

"Have I?" Missy innocently shrugged. "Must not have been paying much attention."

"Why don't you just leave us alone?" Lucas snapped and Riley ran a thumb over his hand in comfort. Lucas instantly calmed down and took a deep breath.

"Where would the fun in that be?" Missy crossed her arms with a smirk. "Hey Riley, I heard Lucas couldn't decide between you and your best friend. Must have sucked to know that there was some doubt in his mind."

"I never had doubt in my mind," Lucas protested.

"Sure you didn't. I'm sure Riley felt the exact same way. I'm sure she never doubted for a second that you may like her best friend more," Missy laughed and walked to the counter to grab her smoothie. "Well you two have a great night."

"You okay?" Lucas asked after a couple minutes of silence between the couple.

"What? Yeah of course," Riley quickly nodded and blinked back the tears in her eyes.

"Please don't cry princess," Lucas pleaded.

"I'm not," Riley said and was proud at how even she kept her voice.

"You know that it's always been you, right?" Lucas asked.

"I do," Riley nodded and closed her textbook. "I should probably get home. I think Maya said she was going to stop over later today."

"I thought she was staying after school to work on her art project?" Lucas asked. Riley hated that she felt a moment of jealousy.

"She is but she said she would stop over after. I just want to be there when she gets back," Riley said before stuffing her books into her backpack and sliding out of the booth. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I can walk you home," Lucas suggested before quickly sliding out of the booth.

"That's okay," Riley waved her hand. Lucas leaned forward to kiss Riley but was greeted with her cheek. "See you tomorrow." Riley turned and left her boyfriend standing alone in Topanga's.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

Riley sat alone at the bay window later that night. Maya called to say that she would be over as soon as she could but Riley told her that she had a stomach ache and just wanted to sleep it off. She knew that she was being silly. She knew that their love triangle was resolved and that there was nothing between Lucas and Maya anymore. She could still hear the whispers though. She could hear her other classmates saying how they wished it was Maya that Lucas chose. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on top of her knees.

"You okay honey?" Topanga Matthews walked into her daughter's bedroom and was instantly worried when she saw how she was sitting.

"Yeah," Riley nodded.

"Did something happen with Lucas?" Topanga asked after taking a seat next to her daughter at the bay window.

"I let my insecurities get the best of me," Riley said and then explained the whole Missy situation to her mom.

"That's awful honey," Topanga's eyes widened at how cruel the young girl was. "I think the most important thing to remember though is that she's wrong."

"How can you know that though?" Riley asked.

"I see the way Lucas is with you. The way he treats you is completely different from how he treats Maya. He treats her like a sister. You have always been the one he wanted sweetheart," Topanga ran a hand over her daughter's hair and pulled her into her side.

"You really think so?" Riley asked.

"Maybe you should just ask him," Topanga suggested.

"I don't want to bother him," Riley protested.

"You could never bother me," Lucas's voice startled Riley and she turned around to see her boyfriend crouched outside the window.

"What are you doing here?" Riley asked and Topanga smiled at the couple before quietly leaving the room.

"I don't like the way we left things so I wanted to come and talk to you," Lucas explained as he took a seat next to his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted," Riley sighed. "I don't know why I still let other people's opinions get to me."

"It's not something you can just turn off," Lucas said.

"I just hate when people have to keep talking about the triangle," Riley admitted.

"The triangle really messed things up, didn't it?" Lucas let out a long sigh.

"It's my fault though," Riley whispered.

"How is it your fault?" Lucas asked.

"I should have never said anything about Maya's feelings. I should have never pretended to think of you as my brother," Riley said.

"This isn't your fault," Lucas shook his head. "We all played an equal part in this."

"You know what the worst part is? I never even asked you how you felt about Maya. I just assumed that you liked her too. I mean how could you not? She's amazing, beautiful, fiery, artsy, super talented. What's not to like about her?" Riley rambled but stopped when Lucas grabbed on to her hand.

"Riley," Lucas turned her face to look at him. Riley looked into his emerald eyes and could see the genuine care in them. "Like I said to you at the ski lodge, it's you. I meant it. I only want to be with you. You are the one I have always wanted to be with. Ever since you fell into my lap on the subway, you have had my heart."

"Really?" Riley asked.

"There is no one I could possibly want more," Lucas promised. "I promise that you are the only person I want. I don't care what anyone else has to say. This is our relationship and the only opinion that matters are the ones that we have."

"I'm sorry for being insecure," Riley apologized and scooted closer to rest her head on Lucas's shoulder.

"Don't ever apologize," Lucas kissed the top of her head. "Just talk to me the next time you feel this way so that we can get through this together."

"I promise," Riley nodded and kissed Lucas.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey Riles," Maya walked over to Riley in Topanga's the next day and dropped next to her on one of the couches.

"Hey Peaches," Riley greeted before placing the book she was reading on the table in front of her.

"I need your opinion on something," Maya said.

"Of course. You know you can ask me anything," Riley smiled.

"So Zay and I have been hanging out with you and Lucas at the movies and with the nerd couple as a group," Maya started.

"Nerd couple?" Riley laughed.

"It's something new I came up with," Maya shrugged but laughed. "Anyway, Zay asked me if I would want to go out on a date with just the two of us."

"Really?" Riley squealed. "That's so awesome! Did you say yes? What are you going to where? Where are you going to go? Can I help you get ready?"

"I haven't said yes yet Riles," Maya stopped her best friend's excited rambling.

"Oh," Riley pouted her lips. "Well why not? I thought you said you were starting to like him."

"I am," Maya nodded. "It's just Josh."

"What about Josh? He told you that he wanted you to live your life while you played the long game," Riley pointed out.

"I know," Maya groaned. "I just want things to work out between us now."

"I know Peaches," Riley wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulder and felt Maya rest her head on her shoulder. "Maybe you should give Zay a chance? You might be surprised by how much like him."

"I just want to find someone that makes me happy. I see mom and Shawn, your parents, you and Lucas, Farkle and Smackle. I want to find someone who makes me feel like I am the best person in the world," Maya explained.

"You are always the best person in the world to me," Riley promised.

"What would I do without you, Riles?" Maya smiled at her best friend.

"Well the good thing is that you will never have to find out," Riley said and then held up her hand with their friendship ring. "Ring power?"

"Ring power," Maya grabbed her hand and laughed. "I'm going to say yes."

"Really?" Riley perked up.

"What's the harm? It will either go incredibly great or incredibly bad," Maya said.

"That's my optimistic best friend!" Riley laughed.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Did you hear that Maya is going out on a date with Zay?" Darby asked Sarah in the bathroom the following day. Riley stayed in the stall to hear the conversation taking place between the two girls.

"I did," Sarah answered.

"I didn't even know that they liked each other," Darby commented.

"Maybe it's because they are the only two single ones left in that little group of theirs," Sarah suggested.

"I thought Maya and Josh were heading towards a relationship," Darby added.

"They are playing some long game thing," Sarah said.

"I bet she is doing it to make Lucas jealous," Darby said.

"You think?" Sarah asked. "He's with Riley though. Maya said she didn't even like him anymore."

"What better way to make him jealous than to date his best friend? I would sure notice you then," Darby said.

"Poor Riley," Sarah said.

"She'll probably end up with someone like Charlie Gardner," Darby laughed and Sarah laughed along before the two girls left the bathroom.

"Riley?" Smackle knocked on Riley's stall. "I see your boots and know you're in here."

"Hey," Riley opened the stall and smiled at her genius friend.

"I'm guessing you heard all of that?" Smackle asked. Riley just nodded. "You can cry if you want."

"Not this time Smackle. I know how Lucas really feels," Riley forced a smile. She was sure of Lucas's feelings, especially after the other night. It just hurt to hear what her classmates really thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Quick note: In this story I'm really going to be exploring the different types of relationships between the characters. Whether it's a friendship, romantic, parent/child, I want to show the importance of them all! Any feedback or ideas would be helpful! Hope you like what I've done so far! Off to Chapter 3 we go!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 3**

"Hey daddy," Riley walked into her father's classroom at the end of the school day and took a seat in her usual desk.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you would have left with your friends," Cory Matthews asked as he moved the papers he was grading to the side.

"I thought I would spend some time with you and go home with you," Riley shrugged.

"I don't buy it," Cory moved to sit next to his daughter.

"What's there to buy? I just wanted to spend some time with you," Riley said.

"What happened?" Cory pressed.

"I heard some girls gossiping about Maya, Lucas, and I today," Riley admitted.

"What were they saying?" Cory asked.

"That Maya is only going out with Zay to make Lucas jealous and that it will probably work," Riley elaborated.

"Oh that's ridiculous," Cory waved off.

"How is that ridiculous?" Riley asked.

"Riley, we have all seen what Lucas looks like when he is jealous. The way he reacted to the two of them was not even close to jealousy," Cory explained.

"Why do I always let other people's opinions get to me?" Riley asked.

"You're me," Cory grabbed his daughter's hands in his own. "We care so much about other people and sometimes we forget to feel ourselves."

"I really am you, aren't I?" Riley laughed.

"What's wrong with that?" Cory pretended to be offended. "I am a very cool person."

"So can Lucas come over tonight, cool person?" Riley asked with a smile.

"Gross," Cory made a face. "No boys."

"Dad!" Riley protested.

"No!" Cory crossed his arms and then saw Riley make a pouty face. "Don't make that face at me! You know I can't say no when you do that!"

"Exactly," Riley smiled victoriously.

"You win this one!" Cory rolled his eyes but laughed when he saw the smile on his daughter's face.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey Riles," Farkle greeted as he crawled through the bay window later that day.

"Farkle! What are you doing here?" Riley asked as she moved to sit at the window with him.

"I wanted to come check on you," Farkle explained.

"Check on me? Why would you have to check on me?" Riley asked.

"Smackle told me about what happened in the bathroom earlier today," Farkle explained.

"Oh," Riley mumbled and looked down at her hands in her lap. "I'm okay. I talked to my dad earlier. He helped."

"Good. I hate seeing you so upset," Farkle said.

"Can I ask you something?" Riley asked.

"Yeah," Farkle nodded.

"Do you think that during the whole triangle incident that there was ever a time when Lucas doubted his feelings for me?" Riley asked.

"No," Farkle answered confidently. "I remember that night in Texas when you told Lucas he was like a brother to you. I don't think I have ever seen him so defeated in the entire time we have been friends. It's like he stopped believing in love for a second."

"We are so young though," Riley shook her head.

"So does that mean your mom and dad weren't that in love when they were younger?" Farkle asked and Riley shook her head. "Love has no age in my eyes. I think when you meet the person that you are supposed to be with, you just know."

"You think Lucas is the person I'm supposed to be with?" Riley's eyes widened.

"I'm not sure if you are going to marry him but I do know that he is the person you are supposed to be with right now. It's always been Riley and Lucas," Farkle said.

"You have always believed in us," Riley laughed.

"I know a good thing when I see it," Farkle shrugged. "Plus, all I want is to see you happy."

"Farkle," Riley smiled.

"I'm serious," Farkle nodded. "You are one of my favorite people ever and you deserve to be happy. It's time for you to be put first and get your happy ending."

"I don't know what I would do without you," Riley admitted with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry," Farkle lifted his hands in defense. "This was not to make you cry. I was trying to make you feel better! Not worse! I failed."

"You did make me feel better," Riley laughed. "These are happy tears."

"Smile next time then," Farkle sighed but laughed all the same.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"What do you wear on a date with Zay?" Maya asked Riley, Lucas, and Farkle that Saturday. The four best friends were sitting in Riley's room while Maya got ready for her date.

"Clothes?" Farkle suggested and was greeted with a dress hitting him the face. "There is no need to throw clothing!"

"That was so not helpful!" Maya groaned and dropped onto the floor. "He's your best friend Lucas! Help me!"

"I'm Lucas's best friend," Farkle interrupted.

"Actually I'm his best friend," Riley disagreed.

"You're his girlfriend," Farkle retorted.

"That doesn't mean I can't be his best friend too!" Riley protested.

"Lucas!" Riley and Farkle both exclaimed at the same time.

"All of you are my best friends," Lucas smiled.

"Nice save Huckleberry," Maya laughed.

"But I'm your favorite," Riley leaned into Lucas's side and smiled up at him.

"You can't use your charm and seduction to win him over!" Farkle argued.

"Riles? Seduction?" Maya laughed.

"Maya!" Riley threw a pillow at her.

"Anyway back to Maya's dilemma," Lucas wrapped an arm around Riley and looked over at the blonde on the floor.

"Where are you guys going?" Riley asked before resting her head on Lucas's shoulder.

"A movie," Maya said. "Then for ice cream after."

"I wouldn't wear a dress," Riley said.

"Skinny jeans?" Maya asked.

"With that red tank top, your leather jacket and the black boots," Riley decided.

"Perfect!" Maya jumped up to get dressed. "Go away so I can get dressed."

"So bossy," Farkle rolled his eyes as the three left the room to go sit in the living room.

"Topanga! There was a boy in her room! No boys in her room!" Cory pointed at Lucas and glared at him when they walked into the living room.

"Oh honey," Topanga rested her hand on his arm.

"Why did you come here?" Cory continued to glare at Lucas.

"You would think that he would start to warm up to me by now," Lucas said and felt Riley grab his hand.

"Never!" Cory exclaimed.

"Is Maya almost ready for her date?" Topanga asked the three teenagers.

"She's just getting dressed," Riley said.

"What do you three have planned for the night?" Topanga asked.

"We are going to go meet Smackle and get pizza," Farkle explained.

"Alright weirdos," Maya walked into the room. "I'm ready."

"You look amazing!" Riley squealed. Lucas and Farkle nodded in agreement. They all heard a knock at the door and Riley shrieked. "That must be Zay!"

"I don't know who is more excited about this date," Maya laughed at her best friend. Riley rolled her eyes and walked over to get the door. Swinging open the door, she let out a gasp.

"Uncle Josh," Riley's eyes widened.

"Hey kiddies," Josh Matthews greeted. Maya looked up at the familiar voice that made her heart race.

"Josh," Maya whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

I got inspired so I decided to write another chapter for you all to enjoy! Let me know what you think!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 4**

"Are you okay?" Riley asked her best friend. The two were seated at the bay window and Maya had a somber look on her face.

"What is he doing here?" Maya asked.

"I don't know," Riley said. "I had no idea that he was coming over."

"Why does this always have to happen to me?" Maya sighed. "I just want a normal life."

"Then go out with Zay," Riley said.

"What?" Maya asked.

"Look, you and Josh would be great together. I absolutely think you would but it's not fair to wait. You decided on someday but why should you just sit and wait? You need to live your life too," Riley explained.

"I really like Josh though," Maya said.

"Then go out there and tell him," Riley said. "You have to decide so Zay doesn't get hurt."

"Maybe I should just go out with Zay and see what happens?" Maya shrugged and then walked off to the living room when she heard Zay's voice.

"Hey," Lucas walked into Riley's room and took a seat next to her.

"Hi," Riley smiled.

"So, she decided to give Zay a chance?" Lucas asked.

"Yup," Riley nodded.

"Never saw those two together," Lucas said.

"I think they could be good together," Riley said.

"I guess," Lucas shrugged. "I'm going to go meet Farkle and then we can head out for pizza, okay?"

"Yeah sure," Riley nodded.

Riley watched her boyfriend walk away and felt a twinge in her stomach. Was he jealous? Did Lucas really get jealous over Maya and Zay as a couple? Riley shook her head and stood up. She was letting those girls get to her again. She had to stop this. She had to stop doubting her relationship before she ruined it. She grabbed her jacket off the chair and walked out in the same way Lucas did. She needed to have a good time. She needed to start having faith in her relationship.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"So, how was the date?" Farkle asked the next day. He was sitting in a booth at Topanga's with Riley, Lucas, and Maya.

"It was good," Maya said as she twirled the straw in her smoothie.

"But?" Lucas asked.

"But what?" Maya asked.

"Oh come on, Maya. We can tell that there is something more you want to add to that statement," Lucas said. Riley just watched the two interact quietly. Farkle looked over at the quiet brunette before looking back at the other two.

"How can you tell I have something more to say, Huckleberry?" Maya raised an eyebrow.

"I just can," Lucas shrugged. "So what is it?"

"I had a really good time but all I could think about was Josh," Maya admitted.

"Maya!" Riley exclaimed.

"I know!" Maya groaned and dropped her head onto the table.

"You really have to make a decision," Farkle said.

"I will," Maya promised. "I just want what you all have."

"You will get it," Riley promised and smiled when Lucas grabbed her hand under the table. It made her feel silly for getting jealous.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey princess," Lucas climbed through Riley's bay window and smiled at the sight of her. She was wearing an old t-shirt, sweat pants, and her brown hair was pulled up into a messy bun on the top of her head.

"Lucas! What are you doing here?" Riley jumped off her bed and rushed over to kiss her boyfriend.

"I have something for you," Lucas said.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Riley said as she sat next to him at the bay window.

"I was out with Farkle and Zay," Lucas started to explain before pulling a brown bag out from behind his back.

"What's this?" Riley asked as she took the bag and started to open it. Inside was a piece of chocolate cake and a Coke. "You bought me a cake and soda?"

"I thought you might like it," Lucas shrugged.

"It's perfect," Riley promised and leaned forward to kiss him. "Let me go get two forks and we can share."

"No need," Lucas said before pulling two forks out of his pocket. "I come prepared."

"You really do think of everything," Riley crossed her legs underneath her and grabbed one of the forks from him. She took a bite of the cake and let out a content sigh. "This is so good."

"It really is," Lucas agreed after taking a bite.

"So, what do you think of Maya and Zay as a possible couple?" Riley asked.

"Well I don't think they will ever be as cute as us," Lucas said.

"Lucas," Riley playfully rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I can actually kind of see them together," Lucas admitted.

"Really? You didn't seem to think that last night," Riley said.

"Is that why you were jealous at Topanga's today?" Lucas asked.

"What? I wasn't jealous!" Riley protested.

"Riles," Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, I was kind of jealous. I didn't want to be though," Riley sighed.

"I don't want you to be," Lucas said. "I don't know how else to prove that it's you I want."

"I think the cake helps," Riley said before taking another bite. "I feel like I'm always apologizing but I'm sorry for getting jealous."

"I'm sorry for giving you reason to be," Lucas said.

"It wasn't because of you," Riley admitted.

"What?" Lucas asked. Riley took a deep breath and then explained what Sarah and Darby said in the bathroom. When she was done explaining she tried to gauge her boyfriend's face for a reaction. She could see the anger start to take over her features. "They really said that?" Lucas gritted his teeth in anger. "Why didn't you tell me when it happened?"

"I guess I was scared to," Riley played with the fork in her hand and looked down.

"Does anyone else know?" Lucas asked.

"Smackle and Farkle. Smackle was there when it happened and she told Farkle," Riley explained.

"I can't believe they would say something like that. Why can't people mind their own business?" Lucas snapped. "I'm going to say something to them Monday."

"Please don't," Riley pleaded. Lucas looked up at his girlfriend's face and could instantly feel himself start to calm down. "I just wanted to be honest with you."

"I always want you to be honest with me," Lucas said.

"I want the same thing," Riley said.

"No more secrets?" Lucas asked. Riley stretched out her hand and Lucas grabbed out and laughed.

"No more secrets," Riley promised before shaking his hand in agreement. The two let out a laugh. It was the kind of laugh they could both get used to for a long time.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"I can't believe all of us are in relationships now," Zay said when the six friends were seated together at lunch that Monday.

"So you two made it official?" Farkle asked Maya and Zay.

"Yeah," Maya said before she smiled at her boyfriend. It felt right. She knew that Riley was right. It was time for her to start living for herself.

"We aren't going to have to do giant group dates, right?" Smackle asked.

"Smackle!" Farkle exclaimed.

"What? I don't want to intrude on either of their relationships," Smackle shrugged. Farkle just shook his head at his girlfriend.

"Well I think a group date is in order," Riley clapped her hands excited and Lucas laughed at his girlfriend's enthusiasm.

"Great," Smackle groaned. "I mean, awesome!"

"What would we do without you?" Maya laughed at her genius friend.

"Riley?" A voice interrupted the conversation. The six best friends looked up and let out collective gasps.

"Charlie Gardner," Lucas mumbled and Riley quickly grabbed his hand when she saw the angry look in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 5**

"Cheese Soufflé!" Maya put on her best voice and tried to diffuse some of the tension in the cafeteria.

"Charlie! What are you doing here?" Riley asked when she noticed that no one else was speaking up.

"I do go to school here," Charlie reminded the group.

"I thought you went somewhere else?" Zay chimed in.

"No," Charlie shook his head. "I just wanted to come over and say hey to Riley."

"Oh," Riley's eyes widened. She felt Lucas tense up next to her and she grabbed his hand in comfort. "Well it was good to see you."

"You too," Charlie nodded. "Hopefully I see you around."

"Does that guy creep anyone else out?" Zay asked once Charlie left the group and walked back over to his own table.

"Totally," Maya agreed.

"He has always had such a strong interest in Riley. I am surprised he gave up so easy," Smackle said.

"Smackle!" Farkle shushed his girlfriend.

"What? Lucas knows that," Smackle shrugged.

"I'll be right back," Lucas quickly got out of his chair and walked out of the cafeteria. Zay went to go follow his best friend but Riley lifted a hand to stop him.

"I got this," Riley said before rushing off to follow her boyfriend. "Lucas!" Riley called out when she saw his retreating figure. "Please! I want to talk to you!"

"I really don't feel like talking right now," Lucas stopped in his tracks and looked at his girlfriend.

"Remember what we promised each other? No more secrets," Riley said and walked closer to Lucas.

"That guy makes me so angry," Lucas snapped and leaned back against one of the lockers.

"Why? I chose you," Riley said.

"He was there for you when I wasn't! He has never made you doubt how you felt for him. He asked you to the dance when I should have. He was there for you on New Year's when I wasn't," Lucas ran a hand over his face and she could see the pain in his eyes. "Why shouldn't you go for him?"

"Are you serious?" Riley asked.

"What can I give you that he can't?" Lucas sighed and looked down.

"Look at me," Riley walked closer to her boyfriend and grabbed his hand in her own. "You give me so much more than he ever could. You make me happy, you make me laugh. You treat me like a princess. There was never a competition between the two of you. It's always been you, Lucas."

"You don't have to say all of that," Lucas shook his head.

"I want to say it," Riley said. "I want you to know how I feel. You are always so quick to reassure me about your feelings. You need to know how I feel."

"People really keep trying to mess up our relationship," Lucas sighed.

"We have to not let them though," Riley said. "As long as we stand together we can get through anything, right?"

"Right," Lucas nodded and leaned forward to pull Riley into a hug.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Is dinner ready yet?" Riley walked into the kitchen to see her mom finishing at the stove and her dad setting the table.

"Just about," Topanga said. "You can have a seat though."

"Am I in trouble?" Riley asked.

"Should you be? Is there a boy in your room?" Cory asked and looked in the direction that his daughter just came from.

"Oh hush Cory, you like Lucas!" Topanga exclaimed.

"No!" Cory shouted and crossed his arms.

"Yes you do," Riley agreed with her mom.

"I smell dinner!" Auggie Matthews exclaimed as he ran into the kitchen. "Dinner!"

"Did you wash your hands mister?" Topanga placed her hands on her hips and looked at her son.

"Yessssss," Auggie hid his hands behind his back.

"Let me see them," Topanga raised an eyebrow and crouched down in front of Auggie.

"Mommm!" Auggie whined.

"Auggie!" Topanga whined back.

"Fine!" Auggie turned and ran to wash his hands.

"Mom one, Auggie zero," Riley laughed and Cory laughed along with her.

"Hush you two!" Topanga pointed her spatula at the two of them. They both let out shrieks and raised their hands in defense.

"Oh mashed potatoes!" Cory clapped his hands when he saw Topanga serve some onto her dish. "She does love me."

"Or she loves mashed potatoes," Topanga corrected.

"Oh you love me," Cory waved her off and she smiled fondly at him.

"How was school today?" Topanga asked her two children.

"So much fun!" Auggie exclaimed.

"Riley?" Topanga asked.

"Good I guess," Riley shrugged. "I saw Charlie Gardner today."

"Oh boy," Topanga mumbled.

"Charlie Gardner?" Cory asked. "What did he want?"

"Just to say hi," Riley said.

"How did Lucas take it?" Topanga asked.

"He got really insecure at first," Riley said.

"Why would he be like that? Isn't he your boyfriend, Riley?" Auggie asked.

"He is," Riley nodded. "Sometimes people just get jealous."

"Well he shouldn't," Auggie declared.

"I agree," Riley nodded.

"So you two worked everything out?" Topanga asked.

"We did," Riley said. "Everything is good with us now."

"Blah gross," Cory stuck his tongue out and caused everyone at the table to just laugh at him.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Have you noticed how tense everything has been lately?" Zay asked when the group of friends sat together in Riley's room the next day. Riley and Lucas were sitting on the floor by her bed. Farkle and Smackle were sitting on one side of the bay window with Zay and Maya on the opposite end.

"Thanks for the reminder man," Lucas said. Riley leaned in to his side and rested her head on his shoulder.

"We need to take our minds off everything," Farkle said.

"What did you have in mind sweetie?" Smackle asked.

"Let's go to the movies," Maya suggested.

"That's all we ever do," Riley said.

"I have an idea," Zay let a smile cross his face.

"Uh oh," Farkle said.

"That does not look like an encouraging smile," Lucas agreed.

"What do you have in mind babe?" Maya asked her boyfriend.

"I think a game of flag football is in order," Zay said and could see the different reactions cross everyone's faces. "Football in the park, who is in?"


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter and the last one are set up chapters for some major changes that are heading the gang's way! Get ready for some major drama! Continue to review and let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 6**

"Am I going to get really hurt?" Riley asked her friends. She was standing in the park, awaiting their game of football.

"It's tag football Riles," Maya laughed at her best friend and looped an arm through the brunette's.

"Yeah but do you remember the ski lodge? I was in a boot because I fell off the bus!" Riley reminded.

"She makes a good point," Zay said.

"You'll be fine," Lucas promised his girlfriend.

"So what are the teams?" Farkle asked.

"Me, Farkle and Riley against Maya, Lucas and Smackle," Zay said.

"How did you come up with those teams?" Maya asked.

"This way everyone is against their significant other," Zay said.

"There is no way I can guard Lucas!" Riley protested.

"You'll be fine," Lucas laughed.

"Then we get the ball first," Riley grabbed the ball from her boyfriend and ran in the opposite direction. On the way, she stumbled over her feet and landed on the grass.

"Well this is off to a great start," Smackle shook her head as the others laughed.

"You okay?" Lucas kneeled down next to Riley and helped her to a sitting position.

"I'm getting my klutziness out of the way," Riley shrugged and then let out a cute laugh.

For the next half hour the six best friends played a friendly game of football. Riley and Smackle were about as good at football as you would expect. Farkle was surprisingly good at football and had great speed. The game was tied 14 to 14 when the group decided that it was time to take a break. They each sat around drinking water and laughing. It felt good to laugh, it felt good to be a group. Sometimes a day in the park with your best friends was exactly what was needed.

"Riley! Tag Lucas!" Zay yelled when they decided to resume the game.

"He's too fast!" Riley yelled as she tried to tag her boyfriend.

"Go Lucas go!" Smackle cheered for Lucas. "He's so attractive."

"Smackle!" Farkle complained.

"Sorry honey!" Smackle quickly realized what she said and ran over to hug her boyfriend.

"Run Huckleberry, she's catching up!" Maya tried to run over to help but felt Zay wrap his arms around her waist.

"You're not going anywhere," Zay whispered in her ear and Maya let out a giggle when he kissed her cheek.

"Lucas!" Riley called and then grabbed on to her ankle. "I think I hurt my ankle."

"What? Are you okay?" Lucas rushed over and looked down at her ankle. When Riley was sure that he was distracted, she grabbed the football and ran in the opposite direction. "Riley!"

"Oh! She tricked him!" Smackle realized what was happening and tried to run out of Farkle's arms but he kept a tight grip on her.

"Go Riley!" Zay and Farkle cheered as their held tight grips on their girlfriends.

"Touchdown!" Riley cheered when she got into their end zone and did a little dance. Lucas caught up to his girlfriend and shook his head.

"Well played Matthews," Lucas smirked.

"Sometimes you just have to work your charm," Riley smiled and laughed when Lucas pulled her into a hug and started to tickle her. "Lucas! Stop!"

"Well now that we finished that," Maya walked over to the couple with the rest of the group. "Let's go get some ice cream."

"I'm in!" Riley agreed and everyone else nodded in agreement.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"There is no way that you are going to finish that whole ice cream sundae," Zay said as he looked at the amount of ice cream in front of Riley.

"Oh yes I will," Riley said.

"When it comes to ice cream, Riles can eat endless amounts of it. She lives for ice cream," Maya explained before taking a bite of her own ice cream.

"I thought you loved cake?" Zay asked. Riley and Lucas shared a smile at this question.

"I do love cake but I have always eaten ice cream more," Riley said.

"You know what's weird?" Smackle asked.

"What's that?" Farkle asked.

"How the six of us are completely different people but we all fit so well into each other's lives," Smackle said.

"I think that's why we get along so well," Riley said.

"Yeah," Maya agreed. "We all have different passions and aspirations. It's exciting to watch how each one of them plays out."

"Do you think that we will always be friends?" Zay asked.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Lucas asked.

"We are all probably going to go to different colleges and go different places in life," Zay explained.

"Lucky for us we are only freshman," Maya grabbed her boyfriend's hand.

"I just know that no matter what happens in high school and after that, I always want for us to be in each other's lives. You guys mean the world to me and I can't ever see that changing," Riley said and they all made a silent promise to always be together.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Okay class," Riley watched as her health teacher walked to the front of the classroom and pulled out his folder. "For this project I am going to be putting you into pairs and you are going to be working with this person for the rest of the semester. I will give each pair a sack of flour and you will take care of the flour as if it was your own child."

"Oh this should be a blast," Maya groaned.

"It could be fun," Riley whispered.

"You just want to be partners with Lucas," Maya rolled her eyes. Riley smiled and listened as the teacher listed off the pairs.

"Zay you will be with Smackle," He said and the two shared an annoyed look.

"Riley you will be with Farkle," Riley could not help how defeated she felt but was glad she got to work with one of her best friends.

"Maya you will be with Lucas," Riley instantly looked at the teacher and felt her stomach drop.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 7**

"You need to change Claire for me Farkle," Riley said when the gang was sitting together in Riley's living room later that day.

"Who's Claire?" Farkle asked.

"How could you not know our flour daughter?" Riley pulled the sack of flour closer to her chest and pretended to look offended.

"You named the flour?" Farkle walked over to where Riley was sitting and took a seat next to her.

"Of course I did! Who wouldn't?" Riley raised an eyebrow.

"Us," Maya raised her hand and gestured between her and Lucas.

"Will then how are you going to refer to your flour baby?" Riley asked.

"Like this," Maya turned to Lucas. "Here, take the flour."

"Come here little flour baby. She didn't mean it," Riley took the flour sack from her best friend and cradled it in her arms.

"You are taking this project way too serious Riles," Maya laughed.

"Excuse me for wanting to get a good grade," Riley pursed her lips together and looked away from Maya.

"Is something bothering you, Riles?" Maya asked.

"Why would something be bothering me?" Riley asked.

"You have just been acting weird since we left school," Maya said.

"No I haven't," Riley protested. "Can we just talk about something else? Like how hungry I am!"

"I'm pretty hungry too," Zay chimed in.

"Of course you are," Maya rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "Are you ever not hungry?"

"You do eat a lot," Smackle chimed in.

"Don't insult me like that in front of our child," Zay gasped at Smackle and pulled the flour closer to his chest. "She didn't mean that."

"Oh not you too," Maya groaned.

"Hey," Lucas nudged Riley and she looked up into his green eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," Riley nodded. "I'm really just hungry."

"So you're okay with me working with Maya?" Lucas asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be? It's just a project," Riley said.

"I just wanted to make sure," Lucas said.

"Everything is all good," Riley gave him a thumbs up and turned back to look at the group. Farkle caught her eye when she turned her head and she gave him a smile. He knew something was wrong and it was up to him to get to the bottom of it.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Why is Riley carrying around a sack of flour like it's a baby?" Auggie asked his parents at dinner that night.

"Because Auggie, it is my baby. We have to take care of a sack of flour for the first half of the school year and treat it like it is our own baby," Riley explained.

"Are you doing it with Lucas?" Topanga asked.

"No," Riley shook her head. "I got partnered with Farkle."

"So we are co-grandparents with the Minkus's?" Cory's eyes widened and he looked at Topanga.

"Who would have thought this day would ever come?" Topanga shuttered and then let out a laugh.

"This poor flour child is going to be trying to get more A's then all of you combined!" Cory exclaimed.

"Riley and I will still come out on top though. Isn't that right sweetheart?" Topanga smiled at her daughter but Riley could see she was serious.

"Uh I guess?" Riley shrugged and then looked down at the flour sack. "Don't listen to them, they are a little crazy."

"Who is Lucas working with?" Auggie asked.

"Maya," Riley said. Cory and Topanga stopped what they were doing and shared a look. "What's with that look?"

"What look?" Cory shrugged his shoulders innocently. "We didn't share a look. Did we share a look Topanga?"

"Absolutely not. We never share looks," Topanga resumed eating the food in front of her and acted like nothing happened.

"I saw you two share a look. What?" Riley asked.

"We are just worried about you since Maya and Lucas will be working together on a project so personal like this," Cory explained.

"Why should it be a big deal? It's not like they actually had a baby together," Riley shrugged as she stirred all the food together on her plate.

"As long as you are okay," Topanga raised an eyebrow at her daughter and then hesitantly looked at Cory, who just shrugged in return.

"I am just fine," Riley nodded her head and took a bite of the chicken.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey Peaches," Riley greeted her blonde best friend as she crawled through the bay window. "Where's your flour sack?"

"I just dropped it off at Lucas's house," Maya said before taking a seat at the window. "Where's yours?"

"Farkle came to pick it up earlier," Riley walked over and sat next to her best friend.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Maya said.

"What's that?" Riley asked.

"Me and Lucas working together," Maya said.

"What about it?" Riley asked.

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay with it. I know that sometimes you get insecure about us and I wanted to make sure there was going to be no weirdness with this," Maya explained.

"I don't get insecure about you two," Riley protested but both girls knew she was lying.

"Riles, you can't lie to me. I'm your best friend and I know when you're lying," Maya raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you want me to say?" Riley said.

"I want you to tell me that it's no big deal I'm working with Huckleberry on this project," Maya said.

"It's no big deal," Riley shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you being honest?" Maya asked.

"Maya Penelope Hart," Riley looked her best friend in the eyes. "I promise that it is no big deal and that I am not jealous."

"I don't ever want anything to come between us," Maya said.

"Nothing ever will," Riley promised. "You are my forever."

"Ring power?" Maya lifted her hand and Riley grabbed it.

"Ring power," Riley squeezed her hand tight.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"I talked to Riley," Maya said to Lucas when they were sitting at Topanga's the next day. They were waiting for their friends to show up.

"About what?" Lucas asked.

"Us," Maya gestured between the two.

"What about us? There is no us," Lucas narrowed his eyes.

"Calm down Huckleberry," Maya rolled her eyes. "I meant the project."

"Oh," Lucas relaxed. "What did she say?"

"She promised me that she was completely okay with it," Maya said.

"I don't know why she shouldn't be," Lucas said. "It's just a sack of flour."

"That's what I told her," Maya said. "It's not like you're jealous she's partners with Farkle."

"I think that's a little different," Lucas said.

"I guess," Maya shrugged and then flicked the wrapper of her straw at Lucas.

"What was that for?" Lucas narrowed his eyes and picked up the crumbled wrapper.

"You looked so serious," Maya shrugged and then gasped when he threw it back at her. "Huckleberry!"

"Not so fun huh?" Lucas smirked and the two proceeded to throw wrappers and napkins at each other, laughing the entire time. Riley walked up to the door to see the two throwing stuff at each other, laughing the entire time.

"You okay, Riles?" Farkle saw the exact same thing and looked over at the brunette who was just staring at the two.

"It's just a project, right?" Riley mumbled. Farkle wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"It's just a project," Farkle promised.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 8**

Do you ever feel like someone is watching you? Do you ever get the feeling that there are a set of eyes observing your ever move? That's how Lucas felt in that exact moment. He felt like he was being watched. He turned his head to the side and knew that feeling was spot on. He saw Riley standing there with Farkle's arm around her. She was looking down and it looked like he was saying something to her. He felt this feeling boil in the pit of his stomach. He clenched his fists together and felt his jaw tighten. Why was Farkle standing so close to his girlfriend? Why did she look okay with it?

"What's with you Huckleberry?" Maya snapped Lucas out of his thoughts.

"Nothing," Lucas snapped.

"You look like you're about to punch someone," Maya said.

"Nothing's wrong," Lucas repeated. "Just drop it."

"Okay. Oh look Riles and Farkle are here!" Maya smiled when she saw the two walk in. Riley took a seat next to Lucas and Farkle next to Maya.

"Hey," Riley greeted her boyfriend.

"Hi," Lucas answered but not in the kind way he usually does.

"What's wrong?" Riley asked.

"Nothing," Lucas mumbled and started writing in his notebook. Riley decided to not push him any further in front of their friends.

"Would someone please tell Zay to stop taking this project so seriously? This flour sack is not a real baby!" Smackle exclaimed as she and Zay walked up to the group.

"Sorry that I want to get an A!" Zay retorted.

"Oh we will get an A. You're working with me!" Smackle said.

"Jeez, what's with all the tension?" Zay asked after taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"I have no idea," Maya shrugged.

"You want to know something that this project made me realize?" Smackle asked the group.

"What's that?" Maya asked.

"That the odds of all us making it through high school and beyond as couples are highly unlikely. Only twenty-five percent of high school sweethearts actually get married," Smackle said.

"Smackle! Inside voice!" Farkle exclaimed and looked over at Riley and Lucas, who both visibly tensed up.

"Well I can believe that," Lucas mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Riley turned to her boyfriend with a look of bewilderment.

"I think you already know what that means," Lucas snapped.

"No I don't. So why don't you explain it to me?" Riley crossed her arms in anger.

"What don't you ask Farkle? I mean since you two are so close," Lucas slammed his book closed and shoved it in his backpack.

"What does Farkle have to do with this?" Riley glared at Lucas as he started to stand up.

"Forget it," Lucas rolled his eyes and turned to leave.

"Don't you dare leave," Riley crossed her hands.

"It's better this way," Lucas turned and stormed out of Topanga's.

"Lucas!" Riley yelled and ran after him. The remaining four all shared a look of surprise.

"What was that about?" Zay asked.

"I have no idea," Maya shook her head.

"What did you do Farkle?" Zay asked.

"I didn't do anything!" Farkle raised his hands in defeat. "I have no idea what he's talking about."

"Well something set him off," Smackle observed.

"That's for sure," Zay nodded and watched where two of his best friends ran off to.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey Riles," Maya walked over and saw her best friend sitting at one of the tables outside. Riley quickly brushed a tear off her face and looked up. "Where's Lucas?"

"He went home," Riley said.

"I'm guessing you two didn't work everything out?" Maya asked as she sat in the seat next to her.

"He said he didn't really want to talk about it right now and asked me to respect his space," Riley explained.

"What happened, Riles?" Maya asked.

"You know about as much as I do," Riley shrugged.

"Where did that Farkle comment come from?" Maya asked.

"I don't know," Riley shook her head.

"Were you guys in a fight already?" Maya asked.

"No," Riley mumbled.

"It's not because of the project is it?" Maya hesitantly asked. Riley looked down and brushed a few more tears away. "Riles."

"I don't know what's wrong with me, Maya. I keep getting so jealous about the two of you," Riley admitted and felt herself start to cry more.

"Oh sweetie," Maya moved closer and pulled Riley into her arms. "There is nothing going on between us."

"I know that," Riley whispered. "It's just every time I see the two of you together my mind goes back to that triangle."

"He picked you," Maya reminded. "It was always you. I never even liked him that way. I just thought I did."

"I know Peaches," Riley nodded. She took a deep breath and then told Maya everything that happened with Missy, the comments from Darby and Sarah, and her insecurities. Maya listened patiently and Riley could see the different emotions passing on her face.

"They really said that?" Maya narrowed her eyes. "How could they do that? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I thought I could get past it," Riley admitted. "I thought I would be able to deal with this by myself."

"What have I told you? You don't have to go through this alone. You can always come to me. You're my best friend in the whole world. I want to help you," Maya said and pulled Riley closer.

"What if Lucas and I can't get through this?" Riley quietly asked.

"You will," Maya nodded.

"How do you know that?" Riley asked. Maya looked down and felt her heartbreak. Riley looked so broken and scared. Her eyes were bloodshot red and her face was blotchy from crying.

"You're Lucas and Riley. If there is one thing I believe in this world, it's that the two of you can get through anything. You two give me hope for the rest of us," Maya said and then rested her head on Riley's. "You will get through this and I will be there for you every step of the way."

GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .

"Hey man," Zay walked into Lucas's bedroom. He saw his best friend laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked, keeping his eyes trained on the ceiling.

"Well you stormed out of Topanga's pretty fast that I wanted to check on you. Plus I saw Riley crying outside Topanga's so I knew that you two hadn't fixed anything," Zay explained.

"Riley was crying?" Lucas quickly sat up and he could see that his best friend looked truly broken up by this piece of information.

"Yeah man. She was crying real bad on Maya's shoulder when I left her," Zay sat on the chair by his desk. "What was with the outburst?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Lucas mumbled and then fell back down.

"Too bad," Zay said. "You need to talk about it.

"No I don't," Lucas argued.

"I can wait all night," Zay crossed his arms and watched Lucas sit back up.

"Do you think that there is anything between Riley and Farkle?" Lucas asked.

"Like romantically?" Zay asked. "Why would you even think that?"

"I saw the two of them hugging pretty close and talking pretty intimately," Lucas explained.

"Are you serious man?" Zay asked. Lucas explained everything that he saw to Zay and then waited for his best friend's reaction. "I think you are being ridiculous."

"What?" Lucas narrowed his eyes.

"That girl is the most loyal person I know. After everything that you three went through with that dumb triangle and you think she would sneak around behind your back?" Zay asked.

"I didn't mean…" Lucas trailed off but was interrupted by Zay.

"Don't even finish that sentence, I will for you. Riley had to watch you date her best friend. She had to stand by and hide her feelings because she thought that there may be a chance for the two of you. Do you know what that's like? Do you know what she had to go through?" Zay asked. "She has been listening to her classmates go on and on about how her boyfriend and best friend would be perfect for each other. When she tells you that you are the only one she wants, you better believe that." Zay let out an annoyed sigh and looked at his dumbstruck best friend. "So no, I don't think there is anything going on between her and Farkle. I think Farkle is the one who got her through this triangle."

"I don't know what to say," Lucas admitted.

"Well you better figure it out because that girl deserves a giant apology for the way you treated her today," Zay snapped and then saw the defeated look on Lucas's face. "Look man, you're my best friend. I always am here for you and want you to be happy. Being your best friend though means I'm the one who needs to tell you things when others won't. I think she's perfect for you and you'd be really dumb to let her get away because of these insecurities you both are dealing with."

"I should go talk to her," Lucas decided and then moved to get off the bed. He headed towards the door and turned to look back at Zay. "Thanks man."

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

As Lucas walked to his girlfriend's apartment, he let his mind wander. Zay was absolutely right. He put Riley through so much while he tried to make a decision about their love triangle. He never treated her with the respect that she deserved. She deserved the world and more. He always knew that it was Riley and he should have never let things get as far as they did. He wondered if maybe they should take a break. Maybe they both needed to work some things out on their own? Lucas knew that his mind was all over the place because of Charlie and Farkle. How was it fair to keep taking it out on her? Maybe some space was what they needed will he got himself together? Is that what he wanted though? She was everything to him and the thought of not being with her made him sick. He decided that when he saw her, he would know what the best decision would be.

"Hey," Lucas greeted as he slowly crawled through the bay window. Riley was already sitting there, reading a book. She looked so broken down but so beautiful.

"Hey," Riley closed the book and offered a small smile. In that moment he made his decision. He knew what the right choice.

"We should talk about everything. I have something I want to say," Lucas said and he watched her nod with a hopeful look on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

**So we left Rucas in a pretty tense spot right now! I am open to suggestions and ideas on things you would like to see happen between any of the relationships in this story. Whether it's romantic or just friendship, let me know who you want to see more of! Now let's wait no longer and head back to Rucas!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 9**

"Lucas, you're scaring me. Please tell me what's on your mind," Riley pleaded. Her boyfriend had gone silent and was just looking off into the distance.

"When I crawled through the window, I knew exactly what I wanted to do. I knew everything I wanted to say and how I wanted to say it but then I saw. You took the words right out of my mouth," Lucas finally spoke and then looked into Riley's beautiful brown eyes.

"Well what did you want to say?" Riley asked, almost afraid of his answer.

"I thought I wanted to break up with you," Lucas said.

"You want to break up?" Riley's brown eyes widened and instantly filled with tears.

"I thought that's what I wanted to do," Lucas repeated. "Then I saw you. I looked at you and it's like someone punched me in the gut. It's like they were asking me how I could be so dumb for wanting that."

"Why did you want that?" Riley asked.

"I thought that I needed to be away from you to take care of myself. I thought I needed to take care of my insecurities alone," Lucas explained.

"What is making you so insecure that you wanted to break up with me?" Riley asked.

"Charlie. Farkle. Knowing how bad I've hurt you in the past," Lucas listed off. "How do I deserve you? After all I've put you through?"

"I have to take some of the blame for this too," Riley said.

"What? What in the world did you do?" Lucas asked.

"I put us in this triangle, remember? It's because of me that we even got to this point," Riley said.

"We talked about this," Lucas shook his head. "We all put ourselves in the triangle. I should have made a decision from the beginning."

"I'm so tired of talking about this dumb triangle!" Riley exclaimed. "I just want to be with you without anyone else getting in the way."

"Me too," Lucas agreed.

"So, about this break up. Is it something you still want? You never really gave me a definitive answer," Riley played with her fingers and then looked down. It was so quiet. She feared the worst. She knew what was coming. He was actually going to break up with her.

"No," Lucas moved closer and grabbed one of her hands in his own. "I am fighting for us."

"What?" Riley lifted her head and saw the determined look on his face.

"I'm finally fighting for our relationship. I'm refusing to give up on us because things have gotten tough between us. Are you willing to fight with me?" Lucas asked. Riley moved even closer to her boyfriend and looked deeply into his emerald eyes.

"I'm willing to fight for us," Riley nodded and then leaned forward to kiss Lucas. Lucas could not stop the smile that formed on his lips and pretty soon Riley smiled along with him and pulled back. He shook his head and pulled her right back for another kiss.

"There's one thing I need to say though," Lucas said as he pulled back.

"What's that?" Riley asked.

"Can our relationship just be ours? I know you are going to talk to Maya and that's fine but when there is an issue can we go to each other first? Can we make a deal to always talk to each other about things first?" Lucas asked.

"Absolutely," Riley promised. "Now kiss me."

"Yes ma'am," Lucas smirked before granting his girlfriend's request.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"So everything is good between the two of you?" Maya asked Riley the next day at school. They were standing at their lockers before class started.

"We are working on it," Riley said. "It's not perfect but it's not awful."

"Good," Maya smiled.

"What about you and Zay?" Riley asked.

"Honestly? A whole lot better than I expected. I thought I would be so hung up on Josh that I never gave him a fair chance but that hasn't happened at all," Maya explained. "I'm really falling for him."

"Aw Peaches," Riley gushed and smiled at how happy her best friend was.

"Can you believe it's almost winter break though?" Maya asked, desperate to change the subject from her love life.

"I know," Riley nodded. "I want to do something fun this break! Last winter break was such a mess."

"I couldn't agree more," Maya nodded.

"Maybe the six of us could go somewhere? Even if it's just for a long weekend," Riley suggested.

"You think your dad would be okay with you and Huckleberry alone for the weekend?" Maya raised an eyebrow.

"Well we wouldn't be alone," Riley rolled her eyes. "Plus I know it would have to be somewhere with one of our parents."

"That could be fun," Maya agreed. "As long as I'm with my main girl on New Year's, I'm good with anything."

"I couldn't agree more," Riley smiled and looped her arm through Maya's.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"So Maya and I were talking this morning," Riley said to her boyfriend later that day. The two were sitting in the living room of Riley's apartment, trying to decide on a movie to watch.

"That's a surprise," Lucas mumbled and then felt a pillow hit him in the head. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Be nice," Riley narrowed her eyes and then let out a soft laugh. "Anyway, we were talking about what we wanted to do this winter break."

"Oh yeah? What did you guys decide?" Lucas asked as he looked up at her from his spot on the floor.

"We couldn't decide on anything. We were talking about how fun it might be to take a long weekend vacation," Riley explained.

"That could be fun," Lucas agreed. "Where would we go?"

"That's what we couldn't decide," Riley sighed.

"Well I'm sure between the six of us we could think of something fun for us all to do this break," Lucas said.

"What are you doing here?" Cory narrowed his eyes at Lucas as he walked into the apartment.

"Dad!" Riley exclaimed.

"At least they are in the living room," Cory mumbled to his wife. Topanga just rolled her eyes at her husband.

"What are you kids up to?" Topanga asked.

"Trying to decide on a movie to watch," Lucas said.

"We are also trying to pick somewhere to go for winter break," Riley said.

"Somewhere to go?" Topanga asked.

"Yeah," Riley nodded. "We were hoping someone would take the six of us somewhere for like a long weekend."

"That could be a lot of fun," Topanga said.

"Is he going?" Cory nodded at Lucas.

"Of course he's going," Riley rolled her eyes.

"Gross," Cory made a face and then walked out of the room.

"So you would be okay with that?" Riley asked her mom.

"Of course," Topanga said. "As long as a parent is there with you."

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"I have a solution to our winter break woes!" Zay said when the group was sitting at Topanga's the next day.

"Oh yeah?" Farkle asked.

"How did you come up with this on your own?" Maya looked at her boyfriend suspiciously.

"You doubt my ways babe," Zay pretended to pout.

"Never!" Maya ran a hand down his arm and the two shared a cute look.

"And I thought those two were gross," Smackle nodded at Riley and Lucas.

"Hey!" Riley protested and glared at her friend.

"What? You two tend to fall into your own world half the time," Smackle said.

"She's right," Farkle said.

"Oh whatever," Lucas waved the genius couple off and then turned back to his best friend. "So what is your great idea?"

"Well I talked to all of our parents," Zay started but was quickly interrupted.

"You talked to our parents?" Farkle asked.

"I did," Zay nodded. "I set up meetings and met with each one individually."

"You set up meetings with our parents?" Lucas raised an amused eyebrow.

"They are all lovely people," Zay nodded.

"So do you want to tell us where we are going?" Riley asked, starting to feel impatient.

"Well after making a few phone calls, I was able to plan the whole thing. We will be taking a five day trip," Zay said.

"Are you going to tell us where?" Maya asked.

"You are such an impatient group," Zay shook his head.

"Just tell us!" Smackle demanded.

"Well my best friends," Zay clapped his hands together. "We will all be returning, with the exception of Smackle who is going for the first time, to Texas!"

"What?" Riley mumbled as she, Lucas, and Maya all went pale in the face.

"We are going back to Texas!" Zay exclaimed.


	10. Chapter 10

**So I have decided that these next few chapters are going to take place in Texas. There is so much that I want to cover and there is no way that I am going to be able to cover it in just one chapter! I also want to say that I promise I have a plan for this story! Don't hate me with the outcomes! I promise everything is going to be addressed! So here's the next chapter and off to Texas they go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 10**

Riley threw another sock into her suitcase and let out an annoyed sigh. She never thought that she would be going back to Texas so soon. The last time she was there so many relationships were tested and almost fell apart. She had this fear in the pit of her stomach that everything was about to change again. Would this bring back old feelings that Lucas had for Maya? Would Maya be reminded of her feelings that she thought she had for Lucas? There were so many questions and thoughts running through her mind. Why did Zay think this was a good idea? She knew that there was no way she could be mad at him. Maybe he just wanted to go home and be with his best friends.

"Hey," Lucas's voice caused Riley to jump and she turned to see him crawling through the bay window.

"What are you doing here?" Riley asked before taking a seat next to her suitcase.

"I wanted to see you before we left in the morning," Lucas said as he took a seat at the bay window.

"Are you all packed?" Riley asked.

"Yeah," Lucas nodded. "I see you are still working on it."

"I'm never this last minute. I kept meaning to do it but kept putting it off until there was no choice but to pack," Riley explained.

"I wanted to talk to you about this trip," Lucas said.

"Oh?" Riley felt herself start to play with the hem of her t-shirt. Lucas noticed her nervous habit and moved to sit next to her. He moved her suitcase over and took a seat.

"Nothing is going to change us," Lucas said. "I know the last time we went to Texas, everything kind of fell apart for us. It's different this time. This time I am so sure of my feelings and know that there is nothing in the world that could ever make me doubt them."

"How can you be so sure though?" Riley could not stop herself from asking.

"I can't really describe the feeling. I just know that I want this to be our redo trip," Lucas admitted.

"Redo?" Riley raised an eyebrow and finally locked eyes with her boyfriend.

"I want to show you Texas. I want to take you on dates. I want to dance with you. I want to lay in the grass and watch the stars with you," Lucas said.

"Really?" Riley smiled and slowly felt her nerves start to slip away.

"This trip is about us," Lucas promised.

"Any time we feel something off, let's agree to talk about it. Deal?" Riley asked.

"Deal," Lucas nodded and then wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Riley rested her head on his shoulders.

"Will I get to ride a bull?" Riley asked.

"Absolutely not," Lucas said. "We can ride horses though."

"Really?" Riley jumped up excited.

"Really," Lucas laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Yay!" Riley cheered and then leaned forward to kiss her boyfriend. "You just made me the happiest girl ever."

"Good. Seeing you happy is all I ever want," Lucas pulled her into his arms and kissed her again.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"I still don't understand why you thought Texas was a good idea," Maya said. The two were at Zay's house and she was helping him pack all of his stuff.

"Everything is different now. I thought that this could be our chance to be in Texas and actually enjoy our time there," Zay explained.

"I just don't want any drama," Maya said.

"Unless you are going to confess your feelings for someone else, I don't see how there will be any drama," Zay said and somewhere deep inside he was slightly worried about Maya's feelings for Lucas.

"Are you afraid this is going to bring up old feelings for Lucas?" Maya asked her boyfriend. Zay took a seat on the chair by his computer and let out a sigh.

"The thought may have crossed my mind," Zay admitted.

"Zay," Maya sighed.

"I know it's ridiculous but I saw the fire between you two. I saw the intensity and it scares me," Zay said. Maya walked over and pulled a chair right in front of him before sitting down and grabbing his hands.

"There is nothing between us. That intensity is like brother and sister bickering. We were always the two that loved each other like brother and sister. I realized that the feelings I had for him were because I was so much like Riley. Those two are the ones who really have the fire and passion for each other," Maya squeezed his hand tight. "It's you I want. There is no one in the world that makes me feel the way you do."

"What about Josh?" Zay asked.

"We had our chance to make something and it didn't work out. I truly believe it didn't work out because I was meant to find my way into a relationship with you," Maya said and he could see the sincerity in her eyes.

"Wow," Zay muttered. "I have no idea where all that came from."

"I'm glad you got it off your chest. Now we can actually go and have fun," Maya smiled.

"Oh yeah," Zay agreed before the two shared a kiss.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Please don't come back in another love triangle," Cory begged the six teenagers at the airport the next day. "Any of you."

"Dad!" Riley exclaimed and Lucas shifted uncomfortably next to her.

"Honestly Cory," Topanga shook her head at her husband.

"What? It's not a weird request given this group," Cory nodded his head at the teenagers.

"Have a great time," Topanga ignored her husband's comment and smiled at her daughter and friends.

"Let us know as soon as you get to Pappy Joe's house," Cory added.

"We will," Riley promised.

"See you when you get back honey," Topanga wrapped her daughter in a tight hug and then lowered her voice. "Be careful, okay?"

"I will," Riley nodded. "I love you both."

"And we love you," Cory said before giving his daughter his own tight hug.

"Ready?" Lucas walked over and smiled at his girlfriend.

"Ready," Riley nodded and waved to her parents one more time before she walked over to the boarding line.

"We are going to have a good time, right?" Farkle asked the group. They each took a second to think about what the next week was going to hold.

"Right," Riley finally agreed.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Welcome back, kids!" Pappy Joe welcomed the group of six as they walked out of the airport and to his car.

"Pappy Joe!" Lucas exclaimed and walked over to hug him.

"It's good to see you boy," Pappy Joe hugged his grandson. "I see you have added another member to your little group."

"Isadora Smackle," Smackle walked over and shook the older man's hand. "You can just call me Smackle though. I am dating that one," Smackle nodded her head to Farkle.

"Ah Farkle," Pappy Joe walked over and slapped the younger boy on the back. "Ready for some good barbeque?"

"Of course sir," Farkle nodded. "Just give me the time and Farkle is there."

"Zay, it's good to see you. Thanks for making this all possible," Pappy Joe gave Zay a hug and then ruffled his hair.

"Always good to see you too," Zay said before fixing his hair.

"And last but not least, my favorite New York ladies," Pappy Joe pulled Riley and Maya into a group hug and then two girls laughed.

"It's good to see you Pappy Joe," Riley smiled and Maya nodded in agreement.

"I heard that you have made a gentleman out of my grandson," Pappy Joe said to Riley and she blushed in return.

"He was always a gentleman," Riley promised.

"Well let's get you kids back," Pappy Joe clapped his hands and gestured towards his truck. "I'm sure you all want to hit the town tonight."

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"What is taking so long?" Zay groaned as he, Lucas and Farkle waited for their girlfriends to finish getting ready.

"Girls," Farkle muttered and then heard the door open. The three girls walked into the room and for a second all three guys were speechless. "Wow Smackle, you look amazing."

"Thanks honey," Smackle walked over and hugged her boyfriend. She was wearing jean shorts, a black tank top with a green plaid shirt over the top, with black cowboy boots. Her dark hair was resting in loose curls and she decided to go for the smoky eye makeup. Her wrist was filled with different colored bracelets and Farkle was sure that she took his breath away.

"You look so beautiful Maya," Zay walked over towards his girlfriend. She was dressed in a pair of dark skinny jeans, with a purple tank top that was topped off with a black vest. She had on a pair of black cowboy boots just like Smackle and a couple of bracelets resting on her left wrist. Her blonde hair was completely straight and she went for a darker eye makeup.

"Thanks babe," Maya kissed her boyfriend and smiled at him.

"You okay over there Friar?" Riley asked her boyfriend after minutes of waiting for him to talk.

"I don't think there are words to describe how beautiful you look," Lucas slowly stood up and moved towards his girlfriend. Riley blushed and looked down at her outfit.

"It's really not that much," Riley waved off but he shook his head in protest.

"You are gorgeous," Lucas disagreed. She decided to go with a purple dress that was three quarter sleeves and rested at her knee. It was a little tighter on the top and flowed out at the end. She had on brown cowboy boots and a brown belt that rested on her hips. She had her brown hair half up, half down with the top part resting in a bun on the top of her head. She decided for a more subtle make up choice with only wearing mascara and a little lip gloss.

"I think tonight is going to be a good night," Farkle said once everyone was ready to go.

"Ready to take on Texas together?" Lucas held out his hand.

"I'm ready to see what Texas has in store for us," Riley grabbed onto his hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze.


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't hate me at the end of this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 11**

"I can't believe you ate all of that again," Riley shook her head in amazement at Farkle.

"What can I say? There is just something about Texas barbeque!" Farkle's eyes were wide and he had sauce all over his face.

"Told you man," Zay laughed and wrapped an arm around the blonde next to him. "You having a good time?"

"I am," Maya nodded and then her eyes landed on a familiar girl walking their way. "Is that Vanessa?"

"It is," Lucas nodded and shared a look with his girlfriend.

"Zay, hey. I didn't know you were going to be here," Vanessa said as her eyes connected with Zay's. Maya shifted uncomfortably in her seat and let out a huff.

"I didn't know I had to run it by you," Zay said coolly.

"Can we talk?" Vanessa asked.

"I'm kind of with my friends right now," Zay said.

"Please?" Vanessa pleaded.

"Go ahead," Maya nodded her head in Vanessa's direction.

"Let's go outside. It's much easier to hear," Zay said and then the two headed outside.

"You okay, Peaches?" Riley asked.

"Yeah sure," Maya nodded. "They are just talking."

"Well I think we should dance," Riley clapped her hands together.

"You go ahead. I want to wait for Zay," Maya said.

"You sure?" Riley asked.

"Absolutely," Maya nodded.

"Lucas?" Riley looked at her boyfriend and he instantly followed her to the dance floor. Farkle and Smackle quickly followed them out there.

"You think Maya is going to be okay?" Lucas asked as the two started to dance.

"Yeah I do," Riley said.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"How'd it go?" Maya asked when her boyfriend took a seat next to her again.

"Really good. We decided to put the past in the past," Zay said.

"Oh well that's good," Maya said.

"Want to dance?" Zay asked.

"Not really," Maya shook her head. "My stomach doesn't feel so good so I am just going to sit this one out."

"Are you sure?" Zay asked. "We can head back to Pappy Joe's and just relax."

"No way," Maya shook her head. "You go dance with everyone else."

"See you soon babe," Zay kissed Maya's cheek and then rushed out to dance with his friends.

Maya rested her cheek in her hand and watched the group have a blast out on the dance floor. She hated all the insecurities and uncertainties boiling inside of her stomach. She didn't want to be a downer. She decided that she was going to just enjoy her time with her favorite people in the world. She fluffed out her hair and as she was about to make a move to the dance floor, she froze. Zay was dancing with Vanessa and laughing with no care in the world. She quickly turned around and rushed out of there. She needed air, she felt like she could not breathe.

"Hey," Riley walked over and wrapped an arm around her best friend. "Are you okay? We saw you go running out of there so fast."

"Why me?" Maya whispered and then pulled Riley into a hug. Riley looked over Maya's shoulder at Lucas, who was looking at the blonde with concern.

"There's nothing going on between them," Lucas said.

"Then why do I feel so insecure about it?" Maya asked the couple.

"Because you really like him," Riley said.

"Does it get easier?" Maya asked.

"Once you get more secure in the relationship, it will all fall into place," Riley said.

"I hope so," Maya muttered.

"How about we go make a camp fire and roast marshmallows?" Lucas suggested.

"Camp fire? Really?" Riley raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"What?" Lucas asked and she could see the genuine confusion in his eyes and then it must have dawned on him. "Oh," Lucas mumbled and scratched the back of his neck.

"Gee Huckleberry, I know it didn't work out but I couldn't have been that forgettable," Maya smirked.

"Maya!" Riley exclaimed.

"Sorry," Maya winced. "I wasn't thinking."

"Clearly," Riley rolled her eyes. "Let's just make a camp fire. I'll go get the others," Riley said before walking off.

"You feeling better?" Lucas asked, a few minutes after Riley walked away.

"Yeah I think so," Maya nodded.

"One thing about Zay," Lucas stuffed his hands in his pockets. "He's not a cheater. He would never hurt a girl like that."

"Good to know," Maya said and then nudged his side. "What's this I hear about you two having a redo trip?"

"She told you?" Lucas asked.

"She was just saying how this was going to be the Texas trip you should have had the last time," Maya explained.

"I want to change her impression of Texas," Lucas shrugged.

"Well I think you are off to a great start," Maya said. "You two look so into each other tonight."

"Things are going to be okay with you and Zay," Lucas said and then wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I'm always here if you need someone to talk to."

"Thanks Huckleberry," Maya smiled and rested her head on his arm.

"Oh," Riley mumbled. The two blondes quickly separated when they saw Riley with their friends. "We are ready to go."

"Lead the way Huckleberry," Maya gestured towards the open field and let Lucas lead the group. The others followed his pace. Riley walked slowly behind the group and Farkle slowed down to walk with her.

"You okay?" Farkle asked Riley.

"Yeah," Riley nodded. "I just needed a second to get myself together."

"It was innocent," Farkle said.

"I know," Riley smiled at Farkle.

"It's different this time," Farkle said.

"Is it?" Riley asked.

"It is," Farkle promised.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"It was nothing, you know that right?" Lucas whispered to Riley when they were sitting around the camp fire.

"I do," Riley whispered back. "I talked to Farkle and feel better now."

"You talked it out with Farkle?" Lucas could not stop the jealousy that boiled inside of him. He looked over at his genius best friend who was in the middle of a conversation with his girlfriend at the moment.

"I know we agreed to talk these things out with each other but he was there and he asked," Riley explained. "I didn't tell him everything."

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked.

"I didn't tell him that it gave me flashbacks to the last time we were here," Riley admitted. "It threw me back in time and for a second I thought we were about to fall back into another triangle."

"Never," Lucas shook his head. "There will never be another triangle with us again."

"I'm sorry for going to Farkle," Riley said.

"Don't apologize," Lucas kissed her temple. "You should always talk to your friends if you want to. I'm sorry for getting jealous."

"Want to sneak off and go look at the stars together?" Riley suggested.

"I'm in," Lucas nodded and then grabbed her hand. "Riley and I are going for a walk."

"You're leaving?" Maya looked at the two with wide eyes.

"Yeah," Riley said. "We want some time alone."

"Fine," Zay sighed. "Go be gross and gaze into each other's stupid eyes."

"See you guys later!" Riley exclaimed and then dragged her boyfriend off.

"Farkle and I are going to take a walk too," Smackle said as she rushed off with her boyfriend before the other couple could even answer.

"I guess it's just us now," Zay said.

"I guess so," Maya mumbled.

"Are you mad at me?" Zay asked.

"Why would you think that?" Maya asked as she just stared at the fire.

"Because you are barely even acknowledging that I'm here," Zay said and Maya just continued to look at the fire.

"I know you're there," Maya said.

"Is this about Vanessa?" Zay asked.

"Of course you have to bring her into this," Maya rolled her eyes.

"Well I don't know what else could have caused you to act like this!" Zay exclaimed.

"Maybe I am just not feeling coupley tonight," Maya snapped.

"You were fine up until we saw Vanessa," Zay said.

"Would you stop saying her name?" Maya rolled her eyes.

"So this is how it's going to be? We can't talk about our problems?" Zay asked.

"Sorry we can't be like Riley and Lucas and just solve everything with a conversation," Maya said.

"What do Riley and Lucas have to do with this? I'm talking about us," Zay narrowed his eyes.

"And I said I don't want to," Maya retorted.

"Then maybe we just shouldn't be together," Zay snapped before standing up.

"Excuse me?" Maya quickly stood up and stared at her boyfriend.

"Maybe I need some space," Zay said.

"You're breaking up with me?" Maya's blue eyes filled with tears and Zay had to look away. "Zay, are you breaking up with me?"


	12. Chapter 12

**I just wanted to take a second to thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I read every single review and love to see your feedback and reaction to each chapter! If you have left a suggestion on something you want to see, I promise I am working out a way to fit it into the story! I have most of it already planned out but I will try my best to fit suggestions in the way you want to see them! So on that note, let's head back into Texas with our favorite best friends!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 12**

"I don't know what I want," Zay admitted. "It just scares me that you are afraid to talk to me about your feelings."

"I've always been like that," Maya said. "Riley is the only one that I feel comfortable talking about personal things with."

"I'm your boyfriend though, Maya. We have to be able to talk about these kinds of things. We have to be able to find a solution to our problems," Zay explained.

"This isn't something I can just change overnight," Maya shook her head.

"I know that," Zay said. "I don't want you to change who you are, Maya. I fell for you because of the person you are. I just want to be the person you can feel comfortable enough to come to with your problems," Zay shrugged and then turned away from the blonde.

"I want to be with you," Maya promised.

"I believe that," Zay said. "Maybe I just need to go for a walk? Clear my head a little and then we can talk."

"Promise we will talk?" Maya rested a hand on his arm and felt the fear of abandonment run through her body.

"I promise," Zay nodded and she completely believed him. "Just give me some time, okay?"

"Okay," Maya agreed.

"Hey Maya," Zay turned back to face her after walking a few feet away.

"Yeah?" Maya asked.

"You really do look beautiful tonight," Zay smiled before turning and walking away. Maya felt her heart start to race and she knew that this was not something she should mess up. She needed to fix things with Zay.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Do you ever wonder who else in the world is laying on their grass and looking at the stars right now, too?" Riley asked. She and Lucas were resting on the grass in the back of Pappy Joe's house and just gazing up at all of the stars in the sky.

"Sometimes yeah," Lucas admitted. "It kind of feels like you are connected to a world of people you don't know by just looking up at the sky."

"They are so beautiful," Riley admired. "Not a view you can get in New York."

"I'm sure if you went looking for them you could find them," Lucas said.

"Not like this though," Riley disagreed.

"You ever think you would want to leave the city life for the country life?" Lucas asked. Riley turned on her side to face her boyfriend. She propped her head up in her arm and Lucas did the same.

"Are you asking me to move to the country with you?" Riley raised a teasing eyebrow.

"No," Lucas laughed but could already imagine their life together in Texas. "I was just wondering if you would ever live somewhere other than the city."

"Maybe," Riley admitted. "I would hate to live away from my family and friends but I could see myself trying out a new place."

"I love the city but there is just something so appealing about the quiet country life," Lucas said.

"I agree," Riley nodded. "You can find yourself getting lost in the scenery and just appreciating the little things."

"Speaking of that," Lucas said. "I was thinking that maybe tomorrow we could ride one of those horses you wanted to ride."

"Really?" Riley shrieked and jumped to a sitting position.

"Really," Lucas nodded and smiled at the excited look on her face.

"Yay!" Riley exclaimed and launched herself into her boyfriend's arms. Lucas fell backwards but caught his girlfriend none the less. "Hi."

"Hey," Lucas smiled and felt Riley softly kiss him. Riley moved to his side and cuddled up next to him as they went back to looking at the stars. She was already feeling her opinions on Texas changing.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"There is no way I'm getting on that horse," Smackle shook her head the next day.

"Oh come Smackle," Riley walked over and wrapped an arm around the genius. "It's going to be so much fun!"

"I am going to fall and hurt myself," Smackle disagreed.

"I will be right here the whole time," Farkle promised his girlfriend.

"What if you fall and hurt yourself?" Smackle asked.

"I know how to ride a horse," Farkle said.

"Will you protect me if he falls off his horse, Lucas?" Smackle asked.

"Uh, I guess. I think he will be fine though," Lucas said and Farkle rolled his eyes.

"I appreciate all the encouragement," Farkle mumbled.

"I believe in you, Farkle!" Riley smiled at her friend and he smiled back.

"Well thank you Riley," Farkle glared at Lucas and Smackle before walking over to one of the horses.

"Oh honey! You know I believe in you!" Smackle rushed over to her boyfriend and started to talk to him quietly.

"One of these days he is not going to appreciate the way she flirts with you," Riley laughed.

"Does it bother you?" Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"No," Riley shook her head. "I know you're all mine."

"Where are Zay and Maya?" Lucas asked.

"Right there," Riley pointed at the couple headed in their direction.

"Hey guys," Zay greeted. Lucas and Riley could notice the distance between the couple in front of them.

"You okay, Peaches?" Riley asked after Lucas and Zay walked over to talk to Farkle and Smackle.

"I don't know how to fix this," Maya sighed. "He's so distant."

"Didn't he promise you would talk last night?" Riley asked.

"We did," Maya nodded. "Nothing was accomplished. We are just going to see what happens."

"I'm sorry," Riley smiled sadly.

"It's whatever," Maya waved off. "I just want to get on a horse and enjoy the view."

"That's the spirit!" Riley clapped her hands together. Then she rushed over to try and get up on her horse. "Uh, I don't know I'm going to get up on the horse," Riley mumbled and tried to lift herself up onto the horse. She stumbled and fell on her butt. "Lucas!" Riley called out. Lucas turned around to see his girlfriend sprawled out on the grass.

"What happened to you?" Lucas rushed over and laughed at the sight.

"It's not funny!" Riley pouted. "I fell trying to get onto my horse."

"You could have just asked for help," Lucas said.

"I wanted to try to do it myself," Riley said as he helped her to her feet.

"Do you want my help now?" Lucas asked.

"Yes please," Riley sighed. Lucas smiled and then helped his girlfriend climb onto the horse.

"You feel okay?" Lucas asked.

"I'm on a horse!" Riley exclaimed. "Quick! Take my picture!" Riley said and then tossed Lucas her phone. She did a silly pose and Lucas quickly took a quick picture of her. She looked so adorable and carefree.

"I sent myself a copy," Lucas said. "That's definitely going to be my new background."

"Oh no it's not," Riley shook her head as she watched her boyfriend do something on his phone.

"Done," Lucas showed her the screen and he was right. His new lock screen picture was of her on the horse.

"You're something else," Riley smiled and loved the fact that he made her his background. "Let's get out there!" She exclaimed as she pet the horse.

"After you," Lucas hopped onto his horse with no problem and then followed his girlfriend out onto the trail.

For the next hour, the six best friends rode all around on their horses. They started off slow but soon everyone had gotten the hang of it. Lucas and Zay were, of course, naturals. The other four instantly caught on with no problems. Riley felt free. She loved the feeling of the wind in her hair and the trees all around her. There was no way you could get a view like this in the city. She loved every second of it. She saw Lucas smiling at her and she felt her heart start to race. She loved seeing how relaxed and at home he looked.

"Did you guys all have fun?" Lucas asked the group.

"Yes!" Riley exclaimed.

"Surprisingly, I did. I enjoyed that a lot more than I thought I would," Smackle agreed.

"Can we go get cheese burgers?" Riley asked.

"Sure," Lucas nodded. "I know a place."

The walk was short but Riley got to enjoy more of the view. She had her hand tangled together with Lucas's and he would point out different things to her. She noticed Smackle and Farkle pointing to different things and talking quietly amongst themselves. They looked like they were really enjoying their time together. Maya and Zay looked miserable though. They were distant and barely talking to each other. Zay had his hands stuffed in his pockets and Maya was playing with the hem of her shirt. When they finally got to the burger place, they all gathered around a small table and were quick to place their orders.

"So what do you guys want to do tonight?" Lucas asked as he took a sip of his water.

"I heard that there is some festival downtown that we can go to," Zay said.

"Oh! That sounds like fun!" Riley exclaimed.

"Where did you hear about that from?" Lucas asked, surprised that he had not heard of it.

"Vanessa told me last night," Zay shrugged.

"What?" Maya glared at her boyfriend.

"When we were talking outside, she told me about it. What's the big deal?" Zay asked. The other two couples shifted uncomfortably in their chairs and tried to turn away from the impending fight.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," Maya rolled her eyes.

"I thought we weren't like Riley and Lucas? I thought we didn't talk about things?" Zay retorted.

"What?" Riley raised an eyebrow. "What do we have to do with this?"

"Nothing," Maya snapped and returned the glare to her boyfriend. "Can we please not talk about this right now?"

"Fine," Zay shrugged and then played with the wrapper of his straw.

"Well this just got awkward," Smackle widened her eyes.

"Smackle!" Farkle exclaimed. Riley and Lucas both had to stifle a laugh. It was just like their genius friends to diffuse the tension.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Do you think that Zay and Maya will be okay?" Riley asked her boyfriend. The two were sitting on the porch of Pappy Joe's house and waiting for everyone else to get ready.

"I don't know," Lucas said. "Zay was really upset last night when I talked to him."

"So was Maya," Riley said.

"I don't want to let this get between us though. I know they are our best friends and we can both get fiercely protective of them but promise me that we won't let them come between us," Lucas said.

"I promise," Riley nodded and then raised a playful eyebrow. "So am I going to bump into any of your ex-girlfriends tonight?"

"Wellllll…" Lucas pretended to think.

"Lucas!" Riley swatted his arm and laughed.

"You know that I only dated one girl from Texas when I was like thirteen," Lucas said.

"I do. Hannah Miles," Riley said.

"I think if I can deal with Charlie Gardner, you can deal with Hannah Miles. She is nothing compared to him," Lucas laughed.

"Oh he isn't that bad," Riley tried to defend the guy but saw the look her boyfriend was giving her.

"Seriously?" Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"Fine," Riley sighed and then laughed with Lucas.

"Let's do this," Zay walked outside and clapped his hands.

"Is everyone else ready?" Riley asked as she stood up and straightened out her dress.

"Yup," Maya's voice added to the mix and she saw her best friend walk outside with Farkle and Smackle.

"Let's head out then," Lucas said and the group started to walk in the direction of the festival.

"Promise you will try to win me a stuffed animal?" Riley wrapped her hands around her boyfriend's arms and he looked down to smile at her.

"Yes ma'am," Lucas nodded.

"I'm holding you to that Friar," Riley smirked and Lucas wrapped his arm around her laughing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 13**

"Oh cotton candy!" Riley exclaimed as soon as she saw the booth with cotton candy. She turned to look at her boyfriend with pleading eyes. "Can we go get some?"

"After you," Lucas gestured in the direction of the booth. Riley clapped her hands excited, grabbed her boyfriend's hand, and then dragged the two off in that direction.

"Want to go for a walk?" Maya asked Zay.

"Yeah sure," Zay nodded and then the two turned to head off in a different direction.

"Well I guess that just leaves us," Farkle said to his girlfriend.

"I think I can handle that," Smackle said.

"Well what do you want to do?" Farkle asked.

"I see a Ferris wheel over there," Smackle pointed in the direction of the Ferris wheel and then turned to look at her boyfriend. "I think that is supposed to be romantic."

"That's what I have been told," Farkle said.

"Then let's do it," Smackle said. The genius couple headed in the direction of the Ferris wheel and instantly got situated in one of the carts.

"So, how are you liking Texas?" Farkle asked.

"I must admit, it's very beautiful. I did not think I would be one for the scenery life," Smackle admitted.

"You looked cute on that horse," Farkle smiled at his girlfriend.

"Oh stop," Smackle waved her boyfriend away. "You are attempting to flatter me."

"I am just speaking the truth," Farkle said.

"Well you can't see it right now but I'm blushing," Smackle said.

"I'm glad it's you that I am on the Ferris wheel with," Farkle said.

"Really?" Smackle asked.

"One of the smartest decisions I ever made was when I asked you to be my girlfriend," Farkle said.

"I made an equally smart choice when I agreed to being your girlfriend," Smackle said. "I have something I want to say."

"What's that?" Farkle asked.

"Thank you for taking the time to get to know me. I know I can be difficult to be around sometimes and that I don't always say the most appropriate of things, but having you in my life has made everything better. I like when we are on the same team," Smackle said.

"It's much better than being arch nemeses," Farkle agreed.

"I think we are the best couple," Smackle said.

"Without a doubt," Farkle nodded and then wrapped an arm around his girlfriend as they enjoyed this moment together.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"It's okay, Lucas. You almost won," Riley smiled at her boyfriend. Lucas was defeated that he was unable to win the first game but was determined to win his girlfriend a stuffed animal.

"One more try," Lucas handed money to the game attendant. Riley laughed, she knew that her boyfriend was never going to give up.

"You really don't have to keep trying," Riley said.

"I want to," Lucas said. He took his position and Riley watched as he attempted to get the rings over the bottles. She turned away for a second to take in the view of the festival. Before she knew it, she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around with a gasp.

"You won me a purple cat!" Riley exclaimed.

"I did," Lucas smiled.

"My very own purple cat," Riley cuddled the stuffed animal to her chest and looked up at her boyfriend with loving eyes. "Thank you."

"Anything for my princess," Lucas wrapped an arm around her shoulder and started to walk off. They met up with Farkle and Smackle, who were just getting off the Ferris wheel.

"Nice cat," Farkle laughed when he saw the purple cat stuffed animal in Riley's arms.

"I have the best boyfriend ever!" Riley exclaimed and smiled up at Lucas.

"I disagree," Smackle said.

"Of course you do," Riley laughed. "Have you guys seen Maya and Zay?"

"No," Farkle shook his head. "They were going to go for a walk before we headed off towards the Ferris wheel."

"I hope they made up," Lucas said. Just then Maya and Zay walked over to the group and they looked considerably happier than when they left Pappy Joe's.

"You guys look happy," Smackle observed.

"We had a really good talk," Maya smiled at her boyfriend.

"So you guys are good?" Riley asked.

"We are getting there," Zay nodded. "Now, let's forget all this drama and do something fun!"

"What you got in mind?" Farkle asked.

"I saw a photo booth over there," Zay pointed in the direction of the photo booth and the group all agreed with the idea.

"It would be fun to take some pictures," Maya said.

"Then let's go!" Riley exclaimed and led the group off in that direction. She grabbed onto Maya's arm and walked at a slower pace with her. "So things are good with you two?"

"I think so," Maya nodded. "He is just protecting his heart."

"You have to protect yours too," Riley said.

"I am," Maya nodded. "I just hope we don't run in to Vanessa tonight."

"It's Texas," Riley laughed. "If there isn't drama with our group, then I would be surprised."

"I hear you Riles," Maya laughed.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"I think ice cream was the perfect choice," Riley said when the group was sitting around an ice cream parlor later that night.

"Here you all go," The attractive young guy working at the ice cream parlor walked over and handed each of them their ice cream.

"Well hello cowboy," Smackle smiled.

"Smackle!" Farkle exclaimed.

"I thought that was inside my head," Smackle's eyes widened.

"It was not," Farkle shook his head.

"Sorry honey," Smackle apologized. Farkle just shook his head and began to eat his ice cream.

"Well okay then," Maya widened her eyes.

"Are you mad at me now?" Smackle asked her boyfriend, ignoring Maya's comment.

"No," Farkle muttered.

"I am far too intellectual to know that you are lying to me," Smackle said. "After the lovely night we just had, I would like if you would not be mad at me."

"I'm not mad," Farkle said.

"So we can work this out?" Smackle asked. Farkle looked up to see the genuine fear in her eyes.

"Smackle, of course we are going to work it out. This isn't going to be the end of us," Farkle promised.

"Awwww," Riley could not stop herself. Lucas gently nudged her side. "Sorry, you know I love romance."

"That we do," Maya laughed at her best friend.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Lucas?" A hesitant voice asked. Lucas and Riley both turned around to see Vanessa standing behind them.

"Vanessa?" Lucas asked.

"I need to talk to you," Vanessa said and then her eyes shifted to Riley.

"Whatever you want to say to me, you can say in front of her. We don't keep secrets," Lucas said.

"I think I made a terrible mistake with Zay," Vanessa said.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked.

"Well you know how the two of us tried to date and do the long distance thing," Vanessa said. "Did he ever tell you why we broke up?"

"No he didn't," Lucas said. "He was just really broken up about it and said that it was for the better."

"I cheated on him," Vanessa said.

"What?" Riley could not stop herself. "How could you cheat on Zay?" Riley asked.

"It was a mistake," Vanessa said. "I want him back though."

"He's happy Vanessa," Lucas said. "He really likes Maya."

"I know that but I feel like there is unfinished business between the two of us," Vanessa said.

"Why are you trying to ruin a relationship?" Riley asked. "Don't you want to see him happy after everything you did to him? Shouldn't his happiness be enough?"

"What about my happiness?" Vanessa asked. "I made a huge mistake."

"Yes you did," Riley nodded. "Zay was obviously very hurt by it but you shouldn't try to come between them. If they are happy, you have to respect that."

"I thought I could," Vanessa admitted. "Then I saw him and all those feelings came rushing back."

"He's happy," Riley repeated.

"I just need to talk to him," Vanessa said.

"Well here I am," Zay walked up to the group and Maya was standing right next to him.

"Zay," Vanessa sighed.

"I think it's time we really talked," Zay said. Maya looked between the former couple and knew exactly what he was going to say. She knew what was coming. Zay looked over at Maya and the two shared a look before he walked off with Vanessa.

"You know what happened with him and Vanessa?" Riley asked her best friend.

"I do," Maya nodded.

"So you are okay with him talking to her?" Lucas asked.

"I trust him," Maya said.

"You do?" Riley asked.

"I know I'm the one he wants," Maya said.

"What did he say?" Riley asked.

"He told me he loved me," Maya smiled as she looked in the direction of her boyfriend. Riley and Lucas shared a look of surprised at the blonde's revelation. It's like they could read each others minds. Love? They were worried how fast the couple was moving. What did this mean?


	14. Chapter 14

**So Zay told Maya he loves her! How is this going to affect our other couples? Will it pressure them to move faster than they are ready for? Let's find out! Something big is heading their way! This is all just a buildup and I'm excited for where this is all headed! Thank you so much for continuing to read this story! I also have another story up! It's little one-shots of Riley and Lucas! Enjoy!**

 **** **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 14**

"You told Maya that you love her?" Lucas asked his best friend. He, Zay, and Farkle were sitting on the front porch of Pappy Joe's house, while the girls talked in the bedroom that they were sharing inside.

"I did," Zay nodded. "It felt right."

"It's only been like a month and a half dude," Lucas laughed.

"When you know you know," Zay shrugged.

"I haven't even told Smackle I loved her," Farkle said.

"Same with Riley," Lucas said.

"I just knew and wanted her to know," Zay said.

"If you're happy then who are we to stop you?" Farkle shrugged.

"Yeah," Lucas agreed. "Just be careful."

"What happened with Vanessa?" Farkle asked.

"I told her that I am completely over her and that we are never going to be together again. She needs to know that it's completely over between us. I am fully with Maya this time around," Zay told his best friends.

"I can't believe she cheated on you man. How come you never told us?" Lucas asked.

"I guess I was kind of embarrassed," Zay shrugged. "Plus ya'll were going through stuff so I didn't want to say anything."

"Dude, you can always talk to us. That's what friends are for," Lucas said.

"You sound like your girlfriend," Zay laughed.

"You kind of do," Farkle agreed.

"Nothing wrong with that," Lucas smiled.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Love, Maya? Are you sure that you guys are ready to be saying that yet?" Riley asked.

"I know it's right," Maya shrugged.

"You haven't even been together that long," Smackle said.

"So? I didn't know that we had to be together for a certain amount of time to say I love you," Maya narrowed her eyes at her friends.

"What about Josh?" Smackle asked.

"What about him? There is no me and Josh," Maya said.

"It just all seems so fast," Riley said.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm moving ahead in my relationship faster than you two are," Maya crossed her arms and the other two girls looked slightly offended.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Riley asked.

"I think the real reason you two are upset is because my boyfriend said I love you and yours didn't," Maya said.

"That's not true at all," Smackle said.

"This has nothing to do with our relationships," Riley agreed.

"Then what is it about?" Maya asked.

"It's about me worry about you," Riley said. "You're my best friend, Peaches. I know how hurt you have gotten in the past and I don't want to see you get hurt again. I just want you to be happy. This has nothing to do with my relationship, this is about yours."

"I understand that," Maya said and she really did. "I just want you to be happy for me."

"I am happy for you. I am glad you found someone that makes you happy and makes you smile. Just be careful," Riley said.

"I will," Maya said.

"I'm going to go find Lucas," Riley said and then walked out of the bedroom in search of her boyfriend.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked. The two were sitting on the grass in the backyard of Pappy Joe's house.

"Yeah," Riley nodded but knew her boyfriend did not believe her. "Maya just said something that kind of upset me."

"What did she say?" Lucas asked.

"She said that I was upset because Zay said I love you to her but you and I have never said it," Riley explained.

"Does that upset you?" Lucas asked.

"No," Riley shook her head. "I know that we are moving at our own pace and we have to say it when we are ready. I feel like if we said it before we were ready it would mess things up for us."

"That's how I feel," Lucas agreed. "Did you tell Maya that it upset you what she said?"

"I want her to enjoy her moment. We have time to talk," Riley said.

"You need to talk to her. It's not good to hold stuff in," Lucas said.

"We are still moving at a good pace, right?" Riley asked.

"I think so," Lucas nodded.

"Can we just sit here for a few more minutes?" Riley asked.

"We can sit here for as long as you want," Lucas said before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"So what are you thinking?" Farkle asked Smackle. The two were on the front porch and enjoying the sky full of stars.

"About what?" Smackle asked.

"Zay and Maya," Farkle said.

"It seems a bit fast to me," Smackle said. "They barely know each other as a couple."

"Maybe they know enough to think they love each other?" Farkle suggested.

"Should we have said it by now too?" Smackle asked.

"We shouldn't do anything we are not comfortable with," Farkle said.

"We have been together a long time though," Smackle said. "Far longer than the two of them."

"I know," Farkle said. "Let's just agree to say it when we are ready."

"So you are not ready to say it?" Smackle asked.

"Are you ready?" Farkle asked, surprised by his girlfriend's reaction.

"I could be," Smackle admitted.

"Oh," Farkle's eyes widened.

"I am just so confused," Smackle said.

"Then we shouldn't make any decisions tonight," Farkle said. "We have to be sure of our feelings."

"You're right honey," Smackle said and then looked up at the sky. "Let's just look at the stars."

"Let's do that," Farkle agreed.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Can we talk, Peaches?" Riley asked her best friend. Maya nodded from her spot on the bed and Riley walked over to sit with her.

"You're not going to try and talk me out of this again, are you?" Maya asked.

"I was never trying to talk you out of your feelings," Riley protested.

"It kind of feels like you were," Maya said.

"I came in here to talk about how it kind of hurt my feelings when you made that comment about Lucas and I not saying it yet," Riley said.

"How did that hurt your feelings?" Maya asked.

"It felt like you were comparing our relationships and saying yours was more important," Riley explained.

"That's not what I was saying at all," Maya shook her head. "Maybe you are upset that Lucas hasn't said it yet."

"I'm not upset about that," Riley argued.

"Then why did Zay saying he loved me upset you so much?" Maya asked.

"I'm just worried about you is all," Riley said.

"I don't need you to worry. I know what I'm doing," Maya said.

"Why are you acting like this?" Riley asked.

"Acting like what?" Maya asked.

"We never talk to each other like this," Riley said.

"Maybe we are changing. Maybe you need Lucas more than you need me now," Maya said.

"What are you talking about? I have never said that," Riley said.

"Look, Zay told me he loves me. I need you to accept that," Maya said.

"You want me to accept that? Fine," Riley said and stood up.

"Why are you so mad at me now?" Maya asked, standing up as well.

"I just feel like something more is going on and you are afraid to tell me," Riley said. "I don't know why but that's how I feel."

"I don't need you to fix everything for me," Maya said. Riley felt her eyes well up with tears at her best friend's words.

"I don't know what I did but I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings," Riley brushed away a tear and rushed out of the room. Maya just watched her go and felt her heartbreak. This was not how she wanted things to go.

"Riley?" Lucas asked when he saw his girlfriend rushing out of the bedroom.

"I just need a second," Riley said and then walked outside. Lucas shared a look with the others and followed after her. He finally caught up to her when he saw her leaning against the tree.

"What happened?" Lucas asked and Riley just leaned into Lucas's chest and let the tears fall down her face.

"I tried to talk to Maya," Riley said and then relayed the conversation to her boyfriend.

"That doesn't sound like Maya," Lucas said.

"I know," Riley nodded. "I'm just going to give her space."

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey," Farkle walked over and took a seat next to Maya.

"Hey Farkle," Maya smiled at her friend.

"So what's going on with you and Riley?" Farkle asked. Maya half smiled but told him everything none the less. "That doesn't sound like the two of you at all."

"It's not," Maya said. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Is it about Zay and Vanessa? He said that was completely over," Farkle raised an eyebrow.

"I think everything is just finally hitting me and I'm taking it out on Riles," Maya explained.

"You know that's not fair to her," Farkle said.

"I know," Maya nodded. "Why does Texas always have to mess things up between the two of us?"

"I don't know," Farkle said.

"I think I'm jealous," Maya said.

"Of Riley and Lucas? You don't like Lucas again, do you?" Farkle's eyes widened.

"No, not at all," Maya promised. "I think I'm jealous of how naturally the two of them found their relationship. It's like nothing can truly come between the two of them."

"You feel like Lucas is replacing you as the most important person in her life?" Farkle asked and he could see in Maya's eyes that was exactly how she felt.

"Is that wrong?" Maya asked.

"No," Farkle shook his head. "It's always been you and Riley against the world. Now you both have these relationships and it's natural to feel that way."

"I just miss my best friend," Maya said.

"Maybe you should tell her that," Farkle suggested.

"Doesn't that make me look childish?" Maya asked.

"No," Farkle shook his head. "It makes you look like you miss your best friend."

"Thanks Farkle," Maya rested her head on Farkle's shoulder.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey Riles, can we talk?" Maya asked. Riley stepped away from Lucas to look at her best friend.

"Sure," Riley nodded. Lucas looked between the two with uncertainly.

"Don't worry Huckleberry," Maya said. Lucas rolled his eyes but walked towards the house to give the girls some space to talk.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Riley asked.

"I'm sorry for how I treated you," Maya started. "It's not because of you, it's the way I have been feeling."

"How have you been feeling?" Riley asked as the two took a seat on the grass.

"Like I miss you," Maya admitted. Riley crinkled her eyebrows together and urged the blonde to continue. "I just feel like since you and Lucas became official, he has become more important to you than me."

"Peaches, that's crazy. You are always my number one," Riley grabbed Maya's hand.

"I know that he is your boyfriend and he should come first," Maya said.

"It's not that he should come first," Riley disagreed. "It's different my relationship with him and my relationship with you."

"I just want to always know that we are best friends," Maya admitted.

"You will always be my best friend," Riley promised. "There is no boy that can ever come between our bond. There are certain things that I go to him with first, just like there are certain things that I go to you with first."

"I can deal with that," Maya smiled.

"You will always be my special relationship," Riley wrapped an arm around the blonde and Maya rested her head on her shoulder.

"Can I tell you something?" Maya asked.

"Of course you can," Riley nodded.

"I think Zay and I are moving really fast," Maya admitted. "I know I really like him but I don't know if I love him."

"Did you say it back? I never even asked you that," Riley moved a little away from the blonde to see her staring back.

"I haven't no," Maya shook her head. "That's why I freaked out so much."

"How did you and he leave it?" Riley asked.

"He said I love you and I just kissed him," Maya explained.

"What are you going to do, Peaches?" Riley asked.

"I really don't know," Maya admitted and felt her eyes well with tears. "What do I do?" Maya's teary blue eyes locked with Riley's brown eyes. Riley was lost for words and just wrapped an arm around the blonde.


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter was really hard for me to write. It broke my heart and I was worried about the reaction. I promise you that there is a reason for what I did though. This is nowhere close to the end so please stick with me! I know where this is going and I want to emphasize that I love every couple paired in this story. Remember they are fourteen and in high school. All couples go through rough patches at that age. On that note, here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World**

 **Chapter 15**

"Have you noticed something going on between Farkle and Smackle lately?" Riley asked her boyfriend. The two were waiting for the group to finish getting ready so that they could enjoy one of their last nights out together.

"They do seem very short with each other lately," Lucas agreed.

"Do you think it's because of the comments she has been making about all the guys here?" Riley asked.

"Yeah," Lucas nodded. "Farkle said that it was really starting to get to him."

"I hope they can get through this," Riley sighed. She would hate to see two of her best friends break up, she always believed that they were perfect together.

"Me too," Lucas said. "Especially since we only have two days left here."

"I said I was sorry!" Smackle's voice interrupted the couple's conversation. They turned to see Farkle barreling through the front door with an annoyed look on his face.

"I asked you to stop though," Farkle said as he turned around to face his girlfriend.

"I don't understand why this is such a big deal," Smackle said.

"I have asked you so many times to stop. It bothers me when you flirt with other guys in front of me," Farkle said. Riley and Lucas shared a look as Zay and Maya walked outside to join the couple.

"You have never had a problem with this before," Smackle crossed her arms.

"I have been understanding about it in this past but this is too far. It's one thing to flirt with our friends but it's another thing to flirt with random strangers right in front of me. It doesn't seem like you are doing anything to stop," Farkle explained.

"I don't know if it's possible for me to change who I am. I have expressed who I am and you knew who I was when you started to date me," Smackle said.

"I have never asked you to change who you are. I am just asking you to respect my feelings," Farkle said.

"I thought I was," Smackle softened her tone.

"I think I need some time," Farkle said.

"You're breaking up with me?" Smackle's eyes widened.

"Maybe we need some time to just think about what we want," Farkle elaborated.

"I already know what I want," Smackle said. "I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too but I need a little space. I need to think about everything," Farkle said.

"So we are no longer boyfriend and girlfriend?" Smackle asked, the sadness evident in her voice.

"I don't know," Farkle shrugged.

"I will be going back to New York then," Smackle declared. "If we are not together, then I would like to go home and think."

"You don't have to," Farkle shook his head.

"Maybe space is what we need," Smackle said. "I know what I want but I would like to give you your space to think."

"I'm sorry," Farkle apologized.

"I refuse to give up on you," Smackle said.

"I expect nothing less," Farkle said and then watched her rush inside. Riley and Maya shared a look before rushing over to their genius best friend.

"Farkle! Are you okay?" Riley asked and Farkle locked eyes with her.

"I can't believe I just broke up with her," Farkle whispered.

"Don't think of it as breaking up," Maya wrapped an arm around Farkle. "Think of it as space to gather your thoughts."

"She's going home," Farkle mumbled and then buried his head in Maya's shoulder. Riley placed a hand on his back and shared a look with her best friend. "What have I done?"

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"How are you feeling?" Riley asked Farkle. He was sitting on the porch with Riley and Maya on either side of him.

"I can't believe she found a flight and went home," Farkle sighed. "Why did I think it was a good idea to do this?"

"Sometimes everyone needs a break," Maya said. "Even the best of couples break up. Look at Cory and Topanga. Even they hit a rough patch."

"Space can be good," Riley said. "It helps you to appreciate what you have."

"Do you think we are going to get back together?" Farkle asked the two girls.

"Do you?" Riley asked. "The only one who can answer that is you."

"I would like to think we will," Farkle said. "I just need to really think."

"We are always here for you," Maya promised.

"Go be with your boyfriends. Don't let me ruin your trip," Farkle said.

"Absolutely not," Riley shook her head.

"Yeah," Maya agreed. "We are your first wives. What kind of wives would we be if we weren't there for you?"

"We love you," Riley leaned her head on Farkle's shoulder and Maya looped her arm through his.

"I love you guys too," Farkle said and then just stared off into the distance.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Can we talk, Maya?" Zay asked his girlfriend when he saw her walk into the kitchen.

"Can it wait? I am kind of in the middle of something with Farkle," Maya gestured outside to where Farkle was sitting with Riley.

"I kind of wanted to talk about the whole I love you thing," Zay said.

"Do you really think now is the time?" Maya raised an eyebrow. "After everything Farkle just went through, I kind of don't think we should be rubbing our relationship in his face."

"You never even said it back," Zay said. Maya let out a frustrated sigh.

"I really want to talk about this later," Maya said.

"Fine," Zay snapped. "Go deal with someone else's relationship problems and not our own."

"Are you serious?" Maya glared at her boyfriend. "Now we are having problems?"

"Just forget it," Zay sighed. "I didn't want to pick a fight. I just wanted to talk."

"I said we will," Maya promised. "Are we good?"

"Sure," Zay nodded and then watched the blonde rush back to her friends.

"You good man?" Lucas walked up behind Zay and saw his best friend's annoyed look.

"Just tired of all the drama," Zay said.

"I'm with you on that one," Lucas nodded.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Poor Farkle," Riley sighed and rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. The two were sitting in the living room after everyone else turned in for the night and just decided to have a night talk.

"He seems really messed up over all of this. I still don't get why he did it," Lucas admitted.

"He was jealous of all the flirting. I guess he thought Smackle wasn't really thinking of his feelings," Riley explained.

"I can see where he is coming from," Lucas said and then was about to say something else when Farkle walked out of his room.

"Hey," Riley sat up straight and immediately gestured for him to sit next to her. Lucas let out an annoyed sigh and she shot her boyfriend a look. "How you doing?"

"I can't sleep," Farkle sighed. "I'm too upset."

"I'm sorry Farkle," Riley wrapped an arm around his shoulders and rested her head on his shoulder. Lucas narrowed his eyes at the pair but rested his head back on the couch.

"I keep wanting to call her and tell her I made a mistake but then I remember why I did it," Farkle said.

"She made it home safe if that helps," Riley said. "She texted me when she landed."

"Good," Farkle said and the rested his head on top of Riley's. "I think I just want to go for a walk and clear my head."

"I'll come with you," Riley offered.

"Really?" Farkle asked and then shifted his eyes to Lucas. "I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?"

"Not at all," Riley waved off and then stood up with Farkle.

"Where are you guys going?" Maya asked when she walked out of her bedroom at the same time Zay walked out of his.

"For a walk," Farkle said. "I just want to clear my head. Riley offered to come with me."

"Oh I'll come too," Maya said and then walked over to the pair.

"See you later," Riley waved to her boyfriend who just nodded his head in return. She gave him an odd look, but Lucas looked away.

"You getting blown off too?" Zay asked his best friend when the trio walked out of the house.

"Yup," Lucas nodded.

"I know they are best friends but I keep trying to talk to her and she blows me off every time," Zay explained.

"Riley keeps wrapping her arms all over him and quickly rushing to his side every time he comes into the room," Lucas said.

"Are you jealous of Farkle again?" Zay asked his best friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you?" Lucas retorted. The two best friends just shared a look before facing the front door.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 16**

"Why are you acting like this?" Riley whispered to her boyfriend.

They were sitting at the airport with their friends, anxiously awaiting their flight back to New York. After two long days, the gang was more than ready to get out of Texas. They all wanted to get back to their lives and their own space. Farkle was not handling the break up well and apparently Zay and Lucas were not either. They were very short and distant with their girlfriends and Riley had about enough of the way her boyfriend was acting.

"I'm surprised you even noticed," Lucas retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Riley narrowed her eyes.

"You know what it means," Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Is this because of all the time I've been spending with Farkle? Are you seriously mad at me for wanting to help my friend through this break up?" Riley asked, surprised by his reaction.

"It would have been nice to spend some time with me," Lucas said.

"You are acting very childish," Riley said. Lucas glared at his girlfriend and then turned away.

"Fine," Lucas grabbed his headphones from his backpack. "If I am acting childish then maybe we should just not talk to each other."

"Maybe we shouldn't," Riley snapped before grabbing her book from her purse and turning to face away from him. Two feet away, Maya was having a similar fight with her boyfriend.

"Are you not going to talk to me?" Maya asked.

"Oh so now you want to talk? Where have you been the last two days when I wanted to talk?" Zay asked.

"I was helping my friend!" Maya snapped.

"You leave me hanging and then don't even have the decency to tell me how you feel in return," Zay said.

"Well since I'm such a horrible person, maybe you should just not sit with me," Maya glared at her boyfriend.

"Maybe I shouldn't," Zay agreed before turning away from her and sticking headphones in his ears. Maya rolled her eyes and rested her head back on the chair. This was going to be a long flight.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Riley!" Cory exclaimed when he saw his daughter walk through the terminal.

"Hi daddy," Riley smiled and quickly rushed forward to hug him.

"No love triangles?" Cory asked when he noticed the rest of the group walk towards them. "Where's Smackle?"

"It's a long story," Riley sighed.

"You didn't leave her in Texas did you?" Cory asked, eyes wide.

"No," Riley shook her head. "She came home early. I'll explain everything tonight."

The drive home from the airport was quiet and tense. No one was talking and Cory could feel the tension in the car. She noticed the way that Riley and Lucas kept looking at the other and then quickly looking away when the other noticed. He noticed Zay and Maya not talking to each other at all. He noticed Farkle's sullen look and the way he stared out the window at nothing. He knew that sending them to Texas was a bad idea. They went happy and came back looking miserable. After dropping everyone at their respective houses, he got his daughter to open up about everything. Cory was surprised. Smackle and Farkle were the last couple he expected to break up.

"I'm never going to Texas again," Riley sighed and then walked off towards her bedroom. She dropped down on her bed and slowly closed her eyes.

"Riley," Lucas whispered and gently rubbed her back. Riley slowly opened her eyes and her brown ones met his green ones.

"What are you doing here?" Riley yawned and then looked at her clock. She had been asleep for the last two hours.

"I hate the way we left everything," Lucas said. Riley slowly sat up in bed and Lucas sat on the edge of her bed.

"I just don't get why you are so mad at me. You know how important friends are to me. You know that I would do anything for them," Riley said.

"I know that," Lucas nodded. "I was jealous."

"Jealous? Jealous of Farkle?" Riley asked.

"The two of you have such history. The bond that you two share is one that I can never compete with. You have so many years together and I sometimes feel like an outsider to you, Farkle, and Maya. I feel like I am intruding on your group," Lucas admitted.

"Why didn't you just tell me that?" Riley asked and moved closer to sit right next to her boyfriend. "I never want you to feel that way. You are so important to me. You have such a special part of my heart that no one else in the world could ever have."

"I never want to lose what we have," Lucas said.

"This is why we have to be able to talk to each other," Riley said. "Snapping at each other and fighting will never resolve anything."

"Sometimes I worry that you will just see me as the jealous, angry, Texas Lucas. I want to be a guy that is good enough for you," Lucas said.

"You are good enough for me. You are so much more than you give yourself credit for. I wish you could see the good in yourself the way I do," Riley said.

"All these feelings I have for you scare me. We are so young and I'm afraid one day you are going to wake up and realize that you can do better," Lucas said.

"I feel the same way sometimes. Then I remind myself how perfect you are for me. I remind myself there is no one else in the world that could make me smile the way you do. You make me feel like the most beautiful girl in the world," Riley said.

"You are the most beautiful girl in the world," Lucas insisted.

"And you are the best guy in the world," Riley promised.

"I can't believe I let my insecurities get in the way of my friendship with Farkle," Lucas sighed. "I wasn't there for my friend when he needed us the most."

"I think he will be okay with you," Riley promised and then rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for ruining the end of our trip," Lucas apologized.

"You didn't," Riley said. "I think everyone was just ready to get out of there."

"Maybe we should stop going to Texas for a while," Lucas laughed.

"I think so," Riley agreed with a laugh.

"So are we okay?" Lucas asked.

"We always will be," Riley promised and then kissed her boyfriend.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Zay and I worked everything okay," Maya said. Riley looked over from her spot on the bay window and smiled.

"So did me and Lucas," Riley said.

"What are we going to do about Farkle and Smackle?" Maya asked.

"I don't know," Riley shook her head. "We have to get them to realize how perfect they are for each other."

"I hate to see the both of them so hurt," Maya said.

"Smackle looked so sad today," Riley agreed.

"It was good that the three of us could hang out. Farkle needed a day with the guys too," Maya said.

"I think they were both feeling really guilty for how they acted," Riley said. "Where do you and Zay stand on the whole I love you thing?"

"I know how he feels and he knows I'm not ready," Maya said. "Hopefully this won't cause problems for us later on."

"Why does everything have to fall apart before it gets better?" Riley sighed.

"I think that's life honey," Maya said.

"At least we will always have each other Peaches," Riley grabbed Maya's hand.

"Always," Maya promised.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"I can't believe we are back in this place," Maya groaned when the group walked into school Monday morning.

"You knew it was coming babe," Zay laughed and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend.

"That doesn't mean I like it," Maya sighed.

"It's okay Peaches," Riley laughed. "It will be summer before you know it."

"Should we get this over with?" Lucas asked as he grabbed Riley's hand.

"I guess," Farkle shrugged and the group looked over at the genius. "What? I just want to go back to bed."

"It's going to be okay Farkle," Riley promised.

"If you say so," Farkle sighed.

"We have history first right?" Lucas asked the group.

"Yeah," Riley nodded.

"Doesn't Smackle sit behind you?" Zay asked Farkle. Maya shot her boyfriend a look and he shrugged in return.

"Yeah, she does. It's okay though. I know that I am going to run into her eventually," Farkle said.

"Oh hello," A hesitant but familiar voice walked over to the group.

"Smackle," Farkle's eyes widened and he felt his heart start to pound. Looked like it was going to be a lot sooner than he expected.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 17**

 ****"Smackle, hi!" Riley greeted when she noticed her friend go quiet at this sight of his ex-girlfriend.

"Hi Riley," Smackle greeted. "I was just walking to class and noticed you all standing here. I thought it would be rude to not say hello."

"I'm glad you came over," Riley said. "We were just getting ready to head off to class ourselves."

"Maybe I can walk with you then?" Smackle asked.

"Of course," Maya chimed in. "We would love for you to walk with us. Right guys?"

"Yeah," Lucas nodded.

"Of course," Zay agreed.

"Farkle?" Smackle asked as she locked eyes with her ex-boyfriend.

"Yeah sure," Farkle nodded. "You can always walk with us."

"I was hoping that maybe we could talk," Smackle said to Farkle.

"After school?" Farkle asked. "I can meet you and then we can walk home together."

"I would like that," Smackle smiled.

"Okay good. I will meet you at the end of the day then," Farkle said before they all took their seats in class. Riley turned around to talk to her best friend before her dad showed up for their lesson.

"That was awkward," Maya whispered to her best friend.

"Shhhh," Riley shushed.

"Don't tell me you didn't feel insanely uncomfortable watching that," Maya whispered.

"It was a little weird but what do you expect?" Riley shrugged.

"I mean they are weird together, so why wouldn't they be weird apart?" Maya smirked and Riley shot her best friend a look.

"Be nice," Riley shook her head.

"Oh by the way I forgot to tell you something. Uncle Josh called me last night," Maya whispered.

"What?" Riley exclaimed and then noticed the rest of the class looking at her. "Sorry!"

"Way to go Riles," Maya rolled her eyes.

"Why did he call you?" Riley asked.

"He wants to meet for coffee after school today," Maya said.

"What did you say?" Riley asked.

"I kind of said yes," Maya bit her lip.

"Did you tell Zay?" Riley asked. Maya just hesitantly smiled and Riley glared at her.

"I know!" Maya exclaimed when she noticed the look on her face. "I was hoping you would tell Lucas and he would tell Zay."

"Why would you want Lucas to do that? You know he won't," Riley shook her head.

"Lucas has a way with his words," Maya said.

"I'm not getting Lucas involved. You need to be honest with your boyfriend," Riley said.

"Fine," Maya sighed and then turned to look at Zay. He just smiled at her and she returned the smile. "Are you sure Lucas won't do it for me?"

"I'm sure," Riley nodded and then turned around when her dad walked in to start the lesson.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Maya wanted me to do what?" Lucas's eyes widened. "Why in the world would I get involved in their relationship?"

"That's exactly what I said to her," Riley said as she moved her lunch around the tray.

"I kind of always thought she would end up with Josh," Lucas admitted.

"Really?" Riley asked. "I would think you would be team Zay since he's your best friend."

"I mean I want him to be happy, don't get me wrong. I just always thought Maya and Josh had this intense passion about them," Lucas explained.

"You mean the kind of passion everyone thought you had with her?" Riley raised an eyebrow.

"Not this again," Lucas sighed.

"I was kidding," Riley promised.

"You never saw her with Josh?" Lucas asked.

"I did," Riley nodded. "I do. I just worry that she is moving kind of fast with Zay. I just want to make sure that it's not because she is trying to fill the space in her life where she wants Josh to be."

"When did we become the most normal, stable couple?" Lucas asked.

"I think it was when you gave me the jellybean," Riley pretended to think. "Or the chocolate cake."

"I think it was the cake," Lucas laughed.

"Definitely the cake," Riley agreed and playfully nudged Lucas's shoulder.

"I want to take you on a date this weekend," Lucas said.

"Oh! A date! Where? Where do you want to go?" Riley eye's widened in excitement.

"I'm not telling you," Lucas said.

"So it's like a surprise?" Riley pouted. "How am I supposed to wait? It's only Monday!"

"It will be good motivation to get you through the week," Lucas smiled.

"Or make the week drag on," Riley protested.

"Either way, I'm not telling you. You are just going to have to wait," Lucas said.

"I'll make you spill. I will get you to tell me," Riley smiled.

"Good luck with that Matthews," Lucas smirked.

"It's on Friar," Riley pretended to glare but burst out laughing with her boyfriend in the end.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"How have you been?" Farkle asked Smackle as the two walked home from school.

"I have been doing a lot of thinking about us," Smackle said.

"Me too," Farkle nodded.

"I was wrong," Smackle said. Farkle stopped walking and moved to stand in front of her.

"What are you talking about?" Farkle asked.

"I should have respected that it bothered you the way I flirted with other guys in front of you. That's not the way a girlfriend should be. I guess I just put so much pressure on our relationship and got scared with how serious it was getting," Smackle explained.

"I wish you would have told me that," Farkle said.

"Then when Zay told Maya he loved her, I freaked out. I figured if they were moving that fast, what was wrong with us? Why were we not there yet?" Smackle sighed.

"It's not a contest, Smackle. We aren't competing," Farkle said.

"Everything has always been about being the best to me. I have always been the competitive type and I think I let that affect us. It wasn't about who came out on top this time. I should have known that what we had was enough and that we were the winners to us," Smackle said and felt a tear run down her face. Farkle reached out and brushed the tear away.

"You have always been a winner to me. What we had has always been the best prize I ever received," Farkle said.

"I miss you," Smackle whispered.

"I miss you too," Farkle admitted.

"If you aren't ready to get back together, I understand that. I just needed you to know how I felt," Smackle said.

"There is nothing I want more in this world than to be able to call you my girlfriend," Farkle said. "I just need to know that this time, it's just me you want."

"It has always been just you," Smackle promised and stepped a little closer to him. "Does this mean we are boyfriend and girlfriend again?"

"Yeah. I want to be your boyfriend again Isadora Smackle," Farkle wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and pulled her into in a hug. He felt Smackle relax in his arms. He knew this was exactly where he belonged.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Why is your best friend so stubborn?" Maya asked Lucas when the two, along with Riley sat at Topanga's after school.

"What did he do?" Lucas asked.

"He got mad that I said yes to meeting Josh," Maya said.

"Well did you ask him if he was okay with it?" Riley asked.

"Of course I did," Maya said. "I'm just so confused."

"About what?" Riley asked.

"This whole I love you thing. We were doing so well and then he sprung that on me," Maya explained.

"Zay is a very passionate person. When he knows that he wants something, he goes for it. He took a chance," Lucas explained.

"I respect that but it also scares me," Maya admitted.

"Do you want us to stay for your meeting with Josh?" Riley asked.

"No that's okay," Maya shook her head. "I'll come over to talk it out with you after though."

"You better," Riley said. "Good luck Peaches."

"Thanks Riles," Maya smiled at her best friend. "Later Huckleberry."

"Bye Maya," Lucas waved at his blonde friend and then ushered his girlfriend out of Topanga's.

Maya watched as her best friend and boyfriend left. They were laughing at something Lucas said and Maya smiled. She was so glad that her best friend was so happy. The two were so perfect for each other and she hated that she ever thought she might like him. The way she looked at Lucas was like a brother/sister relationship. She was so torn about her feelings for Zay though. She knew she liked him, she knew that they had a good thing going. She felt like it was all moving so fast though. Sometimes it felt like they were together because all of their friends were paired off. When she got the phone call from Josh, it opened up all her feelings for him again and it scared her. She hated how quickly she fell back into this old feelings for him. She never wanted to hurt anyone and it scared her that she could possibly hurt someone in the end.

"Hey Maya," Josh greeted as he took a seat in front of the blonde.

"Hey Josh," Maya smiled and suddenly she was unsure of everything.

"You look good," Josh complimented.

"You always look good," Maya said and then quickly realized what she said and blushed.

"I heard you have a boyfriend now," Josh said.

"I do," Maya nodded. "Zay."

"Isn't that Lucas's best friend?" Josh asked.

"Yeah," Maya nodded again. "So why did you call me?"

"I wanted to see you," Josh said. "I've been thinking about you a lot lately."

"Josh," Maya sighed.

"I know you are with Zay but I guess what I'm trying to see is if you have given up on us yet?" Josh asked.

"Why are you doing this to me? Why are you putting me in this position?" Maya asked.

"I can't get you out of my head, Maya. You are literally always there," Josh said.

"I can't do this," Maya stood up and walked back.

"Maya!" Josh exclaimed.

"I need to think," Maya said. "I promise I'll call you, but please just give me some time to think."

"Take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere," Josh promised.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"I can't believe he said that!" Riley exclaimed. "What are you going to do? Who are you going to choose? Why are you always in love triangles?"

"I don't know," Maya sighed and dropped onto Riley's bed. Lucas and Riley shared a look before looking back the blonde.

"Maybe I should go?" Lucas suggested.

"You can stay," Maya said. "I could actually use a guy's opinion."

"Hello friends," Farkle greeted and then crawled through the bay window. "Smackle and I are officially back together."

"Yay!" Riley cheered and rushed over to hug her friend. "I'm so happy for you."

"What's with her?" Farkle gestured to Maya.

"Josh told her he wants to be with her and now she doesn't know what to do," Riley explained.

"That's rough," Farkle winced.

"That is not helpful!" Maya narrowed her eyes at her genius friend. "Someone tell me what to do!"

"Only you know what you want to do," Riley said.

"That is even less helpful," Maya groaned.

"Well, who do you like more?" Farkle asked.

"How am I supposed to know that?" Maya asked.

"Oh come on, Maya. There has to be one you like more," Lucas said.

"How did you choose? How did you pick between me and Riley?" Maya asked.

"Maya!" Riley exclaimed. "What an awful question."

"I'm desperate," Maya sighed.

"I think in your heart you know which one you want more," Lucas said.

"Yeah," Riley agreed. "It all comes down to which one you think about last at night."

"Really?" Maya asked.

"Who is the last person that's on your mind at night? Zay or Josh?" Riley asked.


	18. Chapter 18

**So now Maya has a choice to make! Will it be Zay or Josh? Leave a review on who you think she should be with! I'd love to see who everyone likes her better with! With all the drama that has been happening the last few chapters, I decided to make this one very fluffy and fun! It will be all about Rucas and the date Lucas planned out! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 18**

"So you have no idea where he is taking you?" Maya asked.

"Nope," Riley shook her head. "All he said was to dress warm."

"Well it is January, so I hope you would dress warm anyway. What do you think you are going to wear?" Maya asked.

"I was thinking leggings and a cute sweater," Riley said as she walked over to her closet. She pulled out a pair of gray leggings and paired it with a light pink turtleneck sweater. She finished the outfit off with her light brown boots and turned to smile at her best friend. "How do I look?"

"Adorable as always," Maya smiled. She watched her best friend finish getting ready and then heard the doorbell ring. "That must be Huckleberry."

"Must be," Riley smiled wide and rushed to grab her jacket before exiting the bedroom.

"Hey," Lucas greeted his girlfriend when she came into sight.

"Hi," Riley said.

"Hi," Lucas said and heard Maya groan from next to them.

"Still so annoying," Maya rolled her eyes.

"I think adorable is the word you are looking for," Riley said.

"Well you kids get out here and have fun. Have her home by ten Huckleberry," Maya pointed her finger at Lucas in a playful threatening manner.

"Yes ma'am," Lucas pretended to tilt his hat at her and Maya rolled her eyes.

"Go away," Maya ushered the two out of the apartment.

"See you later Peaches," Riley waved at her best friend and then followed her boyfriend out of the apartment. "So will you tell me where you are taking me now?"

"How do you like ice skating?" Lucas asked. Riley's eyes widened and she turned to face her boyfriend.

"Are we going ice skating in Rockefeller Center?" Riley asked.

"If that's okay with you," Lucas said.

"That's perfect with me!" Riley clapped her hands and then hugged her boyfriend. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"You made me feel like I was home," Lucas ran a thumb over her cheek and Riley lifted herself on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"I would do it again in heartbeat," Riley promised. "Now let's get ice skating!"

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

Riley loved the feeling of the cold air brushing against her face. She loved how free and carefree she felt on the ice. After a few falls, she finally found her footing and was enjoying being out there with her boyfriend. Lucas kept a tight grip on her hand and stumbled a couple of times but for the most part, he stayed on his feet too. She twirled around and he was always there to catch her and spin her around. She tugged on his hand and skated around. They worked as a team and she loved how easily in sync with each other they were.

"I'll race you over to the hot chocolate!" Riley said.

"Loser buys?" Lucas asked.

"Deal," Riley agreed. The two got ready and then sped off. It was a close race but in the end, Riley won. She smiled victoriously at her boyfriend and he was a good sport about it. "You didn't let me win, did you?" Riley placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"I would never," Lucas promised but she just shot him a suspicious look. She knew that he was too much of a gentleman to ever say one way or another.

"Well either way, you owe me a hot chocolate!" Riley smiled and Lucas laughed. He loved the way her nose and cheeks were bright red from the cold. He thought it made her even more adorable than she already was. He was fighting the urge to lean over and kiss her but in the end he decided to just kiss her. "What was that for?" Riley asked.

"Because I think you look beautiful tonight," Lucas said. Riley blushed and leaned up to kiss him again. "Now let's go warm up."

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"I think the city is so beautiful in the winter," Riley said as she admired the city. The two took their hot chocolates and took a seat on a bench off to the side after trading in their skates from their regular shoes.

"It really is beautiful," Lucas agreed. "I think the snow makes it even prettier."

"Wouldn't it be awesome if it started to snow tonight?" Riley asked.

"That would be pretty awesome," Lucas nodded.

"You know when we first started dating I was really scared," Riley admitted.

"You were scared? Of what? Of me?" Lucas asked.

"I was scared of how much I liked you. It scares me how much you mean to me. Every day I can feel myself fall for you even more and that scares me because what if one day you realize I'm not what you want? I always wondered why it was me that you went for," Riley explained.

"From the second you fell into my lap on the subway, there was just something about you that I was drawn to. Your optimistic and positive outlook on life is so contagious and one of the most beautiful things in this world. You give me hope that I can do anything in life. You make me want to be a better person," Lucas said. Riley felt tears well in her eyes at his beautiful words and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You make me feel like I am the most beautiful girl in the world," Riley said.

"That's because you are the most beautiful girl in the world," Lucas insisted.

"All I know is that if you are in my life, I am going to be okay. I could never imagine a life where you aren't by my side," Riley said and then looked up to meet his eyes.

"Me either princess," Lucas promised and then leaned forward to kiss her.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"I have one last stop," Lucas said.

"There's more?" Riley's eyes widened.

"I know it's not Topanga's," Lucas said as he gestured to a bakery. "But I found this bakery the other day and they have the best chocolate cake in the world."

"They do?" Riley gasped. "Well then let's get in there!"

"After you," Lucas gestured her inside and then the two walked up to the counter to order a piece of chocolate cake. Once they got their slice, they took a seat at a booth in the corner.

"You want to go first?" Riley asked.

"No way," Lucas shook his head.

"How about we go at the same time?" Riley suggested.

"Okay deal," Lucas nodded and then they both got their forks ready. They each took a small piece and then locked eyes before taking a bite at the same time.

"That was amazing!" Riley's eyes widened as she looked down at the cake.

"Told you," Lucas said. Riley instantly went back to take another bite and as she was putting the piece in her mouth, she got chocolate all over her cheek. "You got a little something there."

"Here?" Riley gestured to her cheek and Lucas nodded but she missed the spot. Lucas reached forward and wiped it away for her. She felt her heart speed up and she smiled at her boyfriend. "You know, I was thinking something."

"What's that?" Lucas lifted his head just in time to feel chocolate smeared across his upper lip. "Riley!"

"I always wondered what you would look like with facial hair," Riley laughed.

"And how do I look?" Lucas puckered his lips to emphasize the chocolate icing. Riley covered her mouth as she laughed at the silly faces her boyfriend was making.

"I think I like you better without it," Riley decided and then grabbed a napkin to wipe it off his face.

"So what's the final decision on the cake?" Lucas asked.

"Best cake ever," Riley said. "Best date ever."

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"I don't want tonight to be over," Riley pouted. She leaned her head against Lucas's arm as the two walked back to her apartment.

"I don't either," Lucas agreed.

"Oh Lucas, look! It's snowing!" Riley exclaimed and Lucas looked up just in time for a snowflake to fall on his face.

"You said that you wanted it to snow," Lucas said as she looked down to see the excited look on her face.

"It's so beautiful!" Riley exclaimed as she opened her arms wide and marveled at the snow.

"Just like you," Lucas said. Riley smiled at her boyfriend rushed over to hug him.

"Don't you love snow?" Riley asked as she leaned into his embrace.

"I'm not sure I could ever love it as much as you do," Lucas laughed.

"Can we just stay here for a second and watch the snow?" Riley asked. Lucas looked down and kissed her forehead.

"We can do whatever you want princess," Lucas pulled her close to him as they watched the snow fall.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Thank you so much for taking me out tonight. It was perfect," Riley said as she leaned against the front door of her apartment. Lucas stood right in front of her and smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it," Lucas said.

"I wish it didn't have to end," Riley sighed. Lucas reached out a hand and caressed her cheek.

"We will have many more dates like this in the future," Lucas promised.

"Really?" Riley smiled.

"Really," Lucas nodded and then leaned forward to kiss his girlfriend. Riley wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him a little closer. "Good night, princess."

"Good night Lucas," Riley kissed her boyfriend again and then reluctantly pulled back. She watched him walk away and waved when he turned to face her again. She smiled to herself as he disappeared from her sight. She really was the luckiest girl in the world.


	19. Chapter 19

**This is the filler chapter before I hit the big drama heading the group's way. It all starts at the end of the chapter and is going to take a few to resolve. I know the end is going to take some of you by surprise but I promise the reactions are for a reason. There is something major that I have happening so everything is happening for a reason. So stick with me! It is all going to be okay in the end! I am a sucker for a happy ending. I won't say for who, but I promise the ending is worth all the drama!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **** **Chapter 19**

"Hello Riley. I would like to speak with you," Smackle moved to stand in front of Riley. Riley stepped back from her locker and shared a look with Lucas, who just shook his head amused by the genius.

"Of course," Riley nodded. "Is everything okay?"

"I owe you an apology," Smackle said.

"What? You don't owe me an apology," Riley shook her head.

"In light of my beloved and I reconciling, I feel as though you are my next apology. It was wrong of me to repeatedly flirt with your man right in front of you. For that I am sorry," Smackle explained.

"You really don't have to apologize," Riley insisted. "I know you weren't trying to steal him from me."

"I promise it will no longer happen," Smackle said.

"Well I appreciate that," Riley smiled. "I'm glad you and Farkle worked everything out."

"I am too," Smackle sighed happily. "I appreciate how much you helped him through this terrible time. He is lucky to have a friend like you."

"You both have a friend like me," Riley promised. "You are one of my best friends too."

"I am?" Smackle asked.

"Of course you are," Riley said and then gestured to Lucas. "We both think of you as a best friend."

"She's right," Lucas chimed in.

"Well I really like that," Smackle said and then saw Farkle walking in her direction. "Maybe the four of us should try this double date thing?"

"I would love that!" Riley exclaimed.

"What would you love?" Farkle asked.

"If the four of us went on a double date," Riley said.

"That would be fun," Farkle agreed.

"Then a double date it is," Smackle said.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Huckleberry, I need your advice," Maya said as she dropped in the seat next to Lucas.

"You want my advice? About what?" Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"Zay," Maya sighed.

"What about him?" Lucas asked.

"Do you think we have that fire?" Maya asked.

"Uh, I don't know?" Lucas scratched the back of his neck.

"You are the opposite of helpful," Maya rolled her eyes.

"I know that he really likes you," Lucas said. "I think he is afraid that you are going to choose Josh over him."

"Did he say that?" Maya asked.

"Yeah," Lucas admitted. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that but I think you should know. This is tearing him up."

"I don't know what to do," Maya said. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"I think you have to put yourself first for once," Lucas said. "You have to do what's going to make you happy."

"I'm glad we got past all this triangle stuff," Maya said. "It's nice just being friends with you."

"Me too," Lucas agreed. "What do you think you are going to do?"

"Put myself first I guess," Maya shrugged. Lucas just smiled at the blonde and failed to notice the pair of eyes watching their conversation.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Are you trying to put yourself in a love square?" Riley crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked as he rested against the lockers.

"Word around the halls is that you were sharing a pretty intimate moment with Maya," Riley said and Lucas thought he heard amusement in her tone.

"Are you serious?" Lucas groaned and ran a hand over his head.

"Apparently they are saying I am about to be dumped and you are finally going after the right choice," Riley said.

"People are ridiculous," Lucas sighed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Riley nodded. "I know you were just trying to help your friend."

"Why are you being so okay about this? Usually the triangle talk gets to you," Lucas curiously asked. "Nothing that I'm complaining."

"I guess I'm just secure about my feelings for you and I know how you feel about me. I know the way you look at Maya is not even close to romantic. I know that I'm the one you want," Riley explained.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my Riley?" Lucas stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I think she has fallen under the Friar charm," Riley smiled.

"Well there's no cure. I think you are stuck there," Lucas smirked.

"I think I can manage. As long as you are always there," Riley said.

"Didn't anyone tell you? I'm the creator of the Friar charm," Lucas leaned down to kiss his girlfriend and Riley laughed when his lips touched hers. She knew that when their lips touched, it was just the two of them. There was no one that could get in the way of them. Hopefully, this new confidence lasted.

GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .

"Hey Peaches," Riley greeted as she walked into the art room after school.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you and Huckleberry would be long gone," Maya smiled at the brunette.

"I wanted to check on you," Riley said. "I was worried about you with this whole Zay and Josh thing."

"You're not mad at me about the whole Lucas thing?" Maya asked, fear evident in her voice.

"Not even a little," Riley promised.

"I don't know what to do, Riles. Every time I think I know which one I want more, I completely see the other in a different light. I'm so torn," Maya dropped onto the chair and sighed.

"Well which one do you see yourself with more at the end of the day?" Riley asked.

"That's the thing, I can see myself with both of them. They both have such amazing qualities about them," Maya said.

"I think it's time you made a decision," Riley said. "One of them is going to get hurt and I don't want to see you lose them both."

"Can we just sit here for a little while? I want to feel safe," Maya pleaded and Riley saw the hurt in her best friend's eyes. Riley wrapped an arm around her and pulled the blonde closer as she started to cry on her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay," Riley promised.

"How do you know that?" Maya whispered.

"Because no matter what happens, you will always have me," Riley promised.

"Ring power?" Maya lifted her hand with the ring on it. Riley grabbed her hand.

"Ring power," Riley whispered.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Are you okay, Maya?" Farkle asked when they were all seat at Topanga's later in the day doing their homework.

"What? Yeah," Maya nodded but no one believed her.

"Is this because everyone now thinks you and Lucas are romantic again?" Smackle asked.

"What?" Zay's eyes widened as he turned to face his girlfriend and best friend.

"Oh, I thought you knew. I didn't mean to start anything," Smackle's eyes widened and she slowly curled into herself in shame.

"It's not your fault," Lucas insisted.

"So now I have to compete with Lucas and Josh?" Zay asked his girlfriend.

"Dude no," Lucas shook his head. "There is no me and Maya."

"Somehow the two of you always come back to these unresolved feelings," Zay said.

"Unresolved?" Riley echoed. "What is he talking about?"

"Everyone knows you two never got closure on your feelings for each other," Zay said.

"Of course we did," Maya said. "I never even liked him that way."

"Then why were you two willing to put Riley through all of that?" Zay asked. Riley slowly looked at her boyfriend in confusion and could feel herself starting to overthink everything.

"Why are you acting like this?" Maya asked.

"Maybe you should ask yourself that. You knew how I felt about you meeting up with Josh and you did it anyway," Zay stood up. "I'm sorry Riley. I didn't mean to bring you into this."

"Zay," Maya whispered.

"I have to go," Zay said before walking out of Topanga's.

"Zay!" Maya called out but it was too late.

"You know what? I should actually get going too," Riley quickly grabbed her bag and stood up.

"What? Why?" Lucas asked and he could see all of her insecurities resurfacing.

"I just have to go," Riley said before rushing out of Topanga's.

"Riley!" Lucas called but all he saw was her brown hair retreating.

"We should go too," Farkle grabbed Smackle's hand and dragged her out of Topanga's.

"What just happened?" Lucas mumbled and Maya sat there just as shocked.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 20**

Riley sat at the bay window with her knees curled up to her chest. She did something she never thought she would do. She locked the bay window and pulled the curtains closed. She needed to think. She needed to be alone with her thoughts. Zay's words really hit her hard. Did Lucas and Maya really have unresolved feelings? If Maya insisted she never liked Lucas, then why did they put her through that? If Riley was always Lucas's first choice, then why did they put her through that? Her head was starting to hurt. How was this happening again? She heard a knock at her door and let out a groan.

"I don't feel like talking right now mom," Riley called out and then saw Zay walk through the bedroom door. "Zay? What are you doing here?"

"I owe you the biggest apology in the world," Zay said.

"What? No you don't," Riley shook her head and then watched him come take a seat next to her.

"I shouldn't have brought you into my relationship problems like that. It was unfair to put those thoughts in your mind," Zay explained.

"I understand though," Riley admitted.

"You do?" Zay asked.

"Of course I do. I know what it's like to find yourself on the outside of two people trying to figure out their feelings. I know what it's like to be part of a love triangle," Riley explained.

"Do you think Maya only likes me because she can't be with Josh right now? Do you think she only wants to be with me because of this long game they are playing?" Zay asked.

"Do you think Lucas only picked me because I give him a new beginning? Do you think he picked me because I am safe and don't bring out the Texas Lucas like Maya does?" Riley asked. "Why did he only call me the pretty brunette? Why did he call her the beautiful blonde?"

"He never explained," Zay said. "That was all he said. He would talk about you all the time though."

"Maybe he feels sorry for me," Riley sighed.

"Maybe Maya feels sorry for me," Zay said. "Maybe she is only going out with me because she doesn't want to be alone while she waits for Josh to be with her."

"We're a mess, aren't we?" Riley asked and then looked over at her friend.

"Why is the bay window locked?" Zay asked as he gestured to the curtains.

"I guess I needed some space and time to think," Riley said.

"What do we do now?" Zay asked.

"I really don't know," Riley shook her head.

"Riley! We really need to talk," Lucas's voice carried through the hallway.

"I need to talk to her first Huckleberry," Maya's voice added. Riley and Zay shared a look of confusion and hurt. The bedroom door swung open and the two couples came face to face.

"What's going on here?" Lucas asked.

"Why is the bay window locked? Didn't you hear me knocking?" Maya asked and then her eyes widened. "Zay? What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to Riley," Zay said and then looked down at his lap.

"I really want to talk to you Zay," Maya said. "I have so much I need to say."

"I'm not sure I want to hear it right now," Zay said before standing. "I should get home."

"We really aren't going to talk about this?" Maya asked as she followed her boyfriend out of the room. Riley and Lucas could hear the two arguing all the way out of the apartment.

"What was Zay doing here?" Lucas asked after a few minutes of silence.

"He was apologizing to me for what he said at Topanga's," Riley said and then pulled her knees back up to her chest. Lucas noticed this as a sign of her closing off and protecting herself. He hated that she felt she needed to protect herself from him.

"I can see you closing off from me," Lucas said as she sat at the bay window with her.

"I'm just really confused now," Riley admitted.

"I thought you were sure of us," Lucas sighed.

"Then Zay got me thinking," Riley said. "Why did you just call me pretty? Why was Maya the beautiful one? Why if I was always the one, did you feel so confused about us?"

"Riley," Lucas shook his head.

"There is so much running through my mind right now," Riley said.

"Then talk to me," Lucas pleaded.

"I can't," Riley whispered and Lucas felt like he was punched in the gut.

"You can't talk to me? We have always been able to talk. That's always been our thing," Lucas reached over to grab Riley's hand but she just kept them wrapped around her legs.

"Maybe I just need the night to sleep it off and then we can talk tomorrow?" Riley suggested.

"I don't want to leave it like this," Lucas said.

"Just let me sleep on it," Riley whispered.

"If that's what you want," Lucas said and then stood up.

"That's what I want," Riley nodded.

"I will see you tomorrow then?" Lucas asked.

"Sure," Riley said and then watched her boyfriend walk out of the room. As she saw his retreating figure disappear, she felt a few tears trickle down her face. She hated feeling so insecure, she hated feeling like a second choice.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey," Farkle walked over and took a seat next to Riley.

"Hey Farkle," Riley greeted. The two were sitting on one of the benches in the hallway as everyone got ready for class.

"You don't look like the happy Riley you always do," Farkle said.

"I'm not feeling very happy," Riley shrugged.

"Is this about what Zay said at Topanga's yesterday?" Farkle asked.

"I can't help it, Farkle. I can't help these insecure feelings I'm getting," Riley said.

"I know," Farkle nodded.

"What do I do?" Riley asked.

"I think talking to Lucas is the best option. He is really the only person who can give you clarity on this," Farkle said.

"I'm scared of what he's going to say," Riley admitted.

"What do you mean?" Farkle asked.

"I'm afraid that he is going to confirm what Zay said. I am afraid that he is going to tell me that he has unresolved feelings for Maya," Riley explained as tears started to fill in her eyes. Farkle moved closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"He won't," Farkle shook his head.

"You don't know that," Riley whispered.

"I know that he really cares about you," Farkle said. Riley remained silent and just rested her head on Farkle's shoulder. Farkle felt his heartbreak, he thought this was done. He had a bad feeling that this was just the beginning.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Is Riley talking to you?" Maya asked Lucas. They watched as she slowly unpacked her books and kept her head down.

"She asked for space last night to clear her head. Is she talking to you?" Lucas asked.

"I'm afraid to go over there and find out," Maya admitted.

"How are things with Zay?" Lucas asked.

"He wanted space last night to clear his head too," Maya said.

"How did it get to this point?" Lucas asked as he kept his eyes on his girlfriend.

"I don't know," Maya said as she watched her best friend turn to face the pair. Riley made eye contact and then it looked like she was struggling with what to do. After a moment, she walked over towards her boyfriend and best friend.

"Hey guys," Riley smiled and they both knew it was forced.

"Hey Riles," Maya greeted.

"Hey," Lucas said and could see his girlfriend struggling to maintain eye contact with them.

"I actually have to get to class early so that I can talk to my teacher but I will see you both later," Riley said before quickly turning and walking in the opposite direction.

"This is bad," Maya whispered and Lucas completely agreed.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"We really need to talk about this, Riley. You have barely said two words or looked at me all day," Lucas said as he pulled his girlfriend into her dad's classroom. Cory agreed to let the two talk in private and stepped out to give the couple their privacy.

"Why are you pushing this?" Riley asked.

"Why are you pushing me away?" Lucas retorted.

"Because I can't do it again, Lucas. I can't go through that whole triangle mess again. I barely made it through the last time," Riley said.

"Who said we were going through that again?" Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"You heard Zay. There is so much left between you and Maya. There is so many unresolved feelings that you never got to discover because of me," Riley said.

"Did you ask me if I had unresolved feelings? You are taking Zay's word and just assuming that's true. If you would have talked to me first you would know that's not true at all," Lucas snapped as he felt himself to start to lose his patience.

"Maybe if we never went through that whole love triangle in the first place, then this would have never happened!" Riley exclaimed.

"That's my fault? How is it my fault?" Lucas narrowed his eyes.

"Why couldn't you make a choice? If you said it was always me, then why did it take you so long to tell us that?" Riley demanded.

"I never wanted to hurt anyone!" Lucas exclaimed.

"You don't think it hurt to see you with my best friend? To see the two of you dating and having these moments together? It killed me Lucas," Riley felt her eyes well with tears as she felt all the emotions she held in from the triangle start to rise to the surface.

"Then why did you tell me you only saw me as a brother?" Lucas asked. "Why did you do that?"

"I was trying to give my best friend the happiness she deserved," Riley said.

"What about your happiness? What about my happiness?" Lucas demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Riley asked.

"You never asked me how I felt. You just assumed that I liked her in a romantic way," Lucas said.

"You called her beautiful," Riley retorted.

"I have always told you that I think you're beautiful. Who cares what I said to Zay? I would think my actions proved my feelings more than a couple of words," Lucas said.

"Your actions showed that you liked her by dating her and always having to even stuff out between us," Riley retorted.

"I only dated her because that's what you wanted. I never wanted that! I never wanted to be with Maya. I have always wanted to be with you," Lucas ran a hand over his head in frustration.

"Why did you put me through that?" Riley whispered as tears ran down her face and she felt her chest tighten.

"Why did you never ask me how I felt?" Lucas sighed. The two shared a look of heartbreak and knew that things had to get a lot worse before they could get better.


	21. Chapter 21

**So as you can see by now, the drama has arrived! I feel that it's important to address all the insecurities Riley and Lucas both felt from the triangle and the aftermath. They went through a lot and they are so young! So I am going to try my best to address them and the topics I feel were important. Leave your reviews and let me know what you think. Also let me know what you want to see! I love reading your reviews and seeing your thoughts!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 21**

"Hey sweetie, how was school today?" Topanga asked when she saw her daughter curled up on the couch later that day.

"Bad," Riley sighed. Topanga immediately dropped her briefcase and walked to sit with her on the couch. "Things are really bad with Lucas."

"What happened?" Topanga asked. "You two seemed so happy."

"It's the triangle. That triangle messed everything up and it's messing with my head," Riley said and then proceeded to tell her mom everything. She told her about Zay's comment, the gossip around school, their fight. She put it all out there for her mom.

"Oh sweetie," Topanga moved closer and wrapped an arm around her daughter.

"I hate feeling so insecure," Riley said. "I want things to go back to the way they were with the two of us. I just feel like this triangle is the giant elephant in the room that we never addressed."

"But you two have talked about it," Topanga said.

"Then why do I feel this way?" Riley asked and felt tears well in her eyes. "Why do I feel like at any given second Lucas is going to tell me that he wants Maya more than me? Why do I feel like he only chose me out of pity?"

"Now I want you to listen to me," Topanga turned to face her daughter and gestured for her to do the same. "That boy likes you. There has never been a doubt in my mind that he liked you. I watched as you three struggled through that tough time and he never gave up hope on you. He was always keeping you in his mind and in his sight."

"Then why do I feel this way?" Riley asked again.

"Because he's your first real boyfriend. This is your first real relationship and a little insecurity is normal. Have you really talked to him? Have you really told Lucas how you are feeling?" Topanga asked.

"I tried but then I chickened out," Riley admitted.

"I think you owe it to yourself and to your relationship to be honest with him. If you want your relationship to last then you have to be able to talk to him," Topanga said.

"I just don't want to lose him," Riley said.

"If he really cares for you as much as he says he does, then you won't. You two have always been able to talk. Talk to him," Topanga encouraged. Riley rested her head on her mom's laps and let the tears fall.

"Is it okay if we just stay like this for a few minutes?" Riley asked.

"We can stay like this for as long as you need," Topanga promised and ran her fingers through her daughter's hair.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"How did you know that Riley still had feelings for me after Texas?" Lucas asked. Farkle looked up from his textbook and raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"What?" Farkle asked. The two were sitting at Topanga's working on their homework and Lucas was glad that it was just them so that they could talk.

"You told everyone on the roof on New Years that she still had feelings for me. How did you know that she did? Did she tell you?" Lucas elaborated his question.

"No she didn't," Farkle shook his head. "I figured it out on my own."

"How was I not able to see it?" Lucas asked.

"She didn't want you to. She did a really good job at hiding it but I have known her forever and I could immediately pick up on it," Farkle explained.

"Why didn't she want me to know? Why did we have to go through all of this if she still liked me? Why did she tell me she thought of me as a brother?" Lucas shot off questions.

"Riley is all about making sure that everyone else is happy. If she thought for a second that she would be taking happiness away from her best friend, she was going to be sure that she didn't. In Riley's eyes everyone else's happiness has always been more important than her own," Farkle explained.

"Then why didn't she think of my happiness?" Lucas asked.

"What do you mean?" Farkle raised an eyebrow.

"She never asked me how I felt. She never thought of what was going to make me happy," Lucas said. Farkle just stared at his friend, unsure of what to say. "No one ever asked me what I wanted."

"Then why didn't you just say?" Farkle asked. "Why did you drag it out if you knew that you wanted Riley?"

"I never wanted to hurt Maya," Lucas said.

"What about Riley? It didn't seem like you had a problem hurting her," Farkle said and he could feel himself getting defensive of his friend.

"I never wanted to hurt her!" Lucas insisted.

"You saw how hurt she was. You saw that she was not herself," Farkle said.

"I didn't know what to do," Lucas admitted. "I never wanted to come between this group. I thought if I just didn't decide, then everything would fall into place on its own."

"This really hurt you, didn't it?" Farkle asked and for the first time he could see just how much his friend was affected by everything that happened.

"It killed me to see just how much the person I care about the most in the world was hurting. I beat myself up every day that I couldn't protect her. Instead of looking out for Riley, I was the one hurting her. There is no worst feeling in the world," Lucas explained and ran a hand over his head.

"I didn't realize just how much this was hurting you. I should have been there for you too," Farkle said and hated himself for not supporting his friend when he needed him. After all the times Lucas was there for him, he was not there for him when he needed him the most.

"I'm glad you were there for Riley. She needed you more," Lucas said.

"You're still protecting her," Farkle observed.

"I will always protect her," Lucas insisted. "No matter what happens between us, I will do anything to make sure she is okay."

"You have to fix this man," Farkle said.

"I'm going to try my best," Lucas said.

"Can I do anything to help?" Farkle asked.

"I think this is something that needs to between me and Riley," Lucas said. "I think for once, it has to just be something involving us."

"Well fight for her this time. Don't give up," Farkle encouraged.

"I will," Lucas nodded his head and knew it was time for a talk with his girlfriend. They had some serious issues to hash out.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Are you and Huckleberry okay?" Maya asked. The two were sitting at the bay window and both seemed reluctant to talk about the issues at hand.

"Not really," Riley shook her head. "How about you and Zay?"

"Not at all," Maya shook her head. "What about us?"

"What do you mean?" Riley scrunched her eyebrows together and looked at her best friend.

"Are we okay?" Maya asked.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Riley asked.

"Everything with Lucas has messed things up and sometimes I worry that we aren't as okay as I thought we were," Maya admitted.

"Was there ever a time when you liked him as yourself?" Riley asked. "I know that you said you were trying to protect me by becoming me, but was there ever a second where you liked Lucas as Maya?"

"I don't think so," Maya said.

"You don't think so? You don't know for sure?" Riley asked.

"I know that I would never do anything to hurt you. I know that I have always liked Josh. Lucas has always been like a brother and someone to pick on to me," Maya explained. "So no, I don't think I have ever liked him as me. It all kind of blurs together."

"How do we fix this? How do we go back to how everything was before the triangle?" Riley asked with a sigh. Maya's blue eyes locked with Riley's brown ones. They both wanted to fix this. They both wanted to get back to how they were.

"I don't know Riles," Maya whispered. They both faced the bedroom door and knew that it was going to take time. They both also knew that there was nothing that was going to end the bond they had. No matter how much time it took, they would get through this.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"I think it's time we had a real talk," Lucas said as he took a seat at the bay window. Riley reluctantly nodded and took a seat next to him.

"You're right," Riley agreed. "We really need to clear the air."

"Where should we start?" Lucas asked.

"Well what's bothering you the most?" Riley asked.

"I think we need to take this back to Texas. We need to talk about you calling me your brother," Lucas said.

"I was doing what I thought was right," Riley insisted.

"But what about I wanted?" Lucas asked. "You never even gave me the chance to tell you what I wanted. You just decided that Maya and I were going to be together and that was the end of it."

"You two made sense," Riley said.

"How did we make sense? I have never indicated that I had any romantic feelings for her," Lucas disagreed.

"Everyone else saw it," Riley said.

"That doesn't matter to me. What other people think has never mattered to me. I have made it clear from the moment I walked into your school that you were the one I wanted. I don't think there was any way I could have been more obvious about that," Lucas said.

"You almost kissed her. You were going to ring in the New Year with her. You called her beautiful," Riley whispered the last one and could feel the emotions starting to find their way to the surface.

"I did all of that because I thought you didn't want me anymore. I was doing that for you. I did that because that's what you wanted me to do," Lucas said and his heart broke when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"I didn't want you to be with her," Riley admitted.

"What? You told me that's what you wanted," Lucas said.

"I never said that. I told you to explore your feelings but I never said I wanted you two together," Riley pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them.

"I don't know what to say. I don't know how to make this better," Lucas admitted.

"I don't know if you can," Riley sighed.

"So this is just going to be an issue for us? We can never get past this?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know how," Riley admitted and the tears were falling freely now. "How do I just tell myself to stop being insecure? How do I ignore the whispers in the hallway about you two? How do I pretend that I am okay when I really wish Texas never happened? How?"

"You are supposed to trust me," Lucas said.

"Lucas," Riley whispered.

"I thought you trusted me. I thought you trusted when I said you were the only one. I thought we had enough conversations to know that you trusted me," Lucas said and Riley could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I do trust you," Riley nodded.

"I don't know if I believe that," Lucas admitted.

"Lucas," Riley reached out to grab his hand but he stood up.

"If you trusted me, you would be able to talk to me. You would not doubt my feelings for you. I just don't know if I believe that you trust me," Lucas said.

"I do trust you," Riley promised.

"Maybe I need some time now," Lucas said.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Riley's eyes widened and the tears poured down her face.

"No," Lucas shook his head. "I would never break up with you."

"Then what is this?" Riley asked.

"This is me letting you decide what you want," Lucas said.

"What does that mean?" Riley asked.

"It means you either trust me or you don't. It means that you want to be with me or you don't. So what do you want?" Lucas asked.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 22**

"It was that bad?" Farkle asked. Riley just nodded and rested her head against one of the pillows on her bay window.

After shocking Riley with that question, Lucas decided it was best to take the night to just think about it. They both knew that they had a lot to think about and neither wanted to say something they would later regret. She was so shocked and hurt that her boyfriend thought she did not trust him. She knew that she did. It was everyone else that left her uneasy. They all got inside her head and she ended up taking it out on her boyfriend. After Lucas left, Riley knew that she needed someone to talk. Maya was out because of the topic of her fight. Zay was dealing with his own relationship drama. Smackle tried her best to stay out of the triangle drama. Farkle was the person she knew she could depend on the most. He was her rock throughout all of this.

"Why didn't you answer him?" Farkle asked.

"He didn't let me," Riley said. "He told me to sleep on it and that we would talk tomorrow."

"I talked to him today," Farkle said. Riley sat up straight and looked at her friend.

"You did? About what?" Riley asked.

"The whole triangle mess," Farkle said. "He was a lot more hurt than any of us thought."

"He was?" Riley whispered.

"No one ever asked him how he felt. We all just assumed that he would go along with the plans and that it was what he wanted," Farkle explained.

"He said that to me too," Riley sighed.

"How did we forget to ask him? How did we not realize that he was hurting too?" Farkle asked.

"I don't know," Riley shook her head.

"The two of you have a whole lot of hurt and feelings that you need to work out," Farkle said.

"What do I do about Maya?" Riley asked.

"Unfortunately I don't think that this is something that is going to get resolved overnight," Farkle said.

"I have so much resentment and I hate that," Riley admitted.

"You resent her for liking Lucas?" Farkle asked.

"I resent that we had to go through this whole triangle because she was protecting me," Riley explained.

"What do you mean?" Farkle asked.

"Why couldn't she just let me deal with it on my own? I understand the instinct to want to protect your friends, I know I do it. This though? She dated the person I care so much about just to make sure he was okay for me?" Riley felt herself getting angry and took a deep breath.

"I think that's how Maya feels is the only way to best look out for you," Farkle said.

"There are so many other ways," Riley disagreed.

"I don't think she ever wanted to hurt you," Farkle said.

"Then why do I feel so beaten down?" Riley asked and Farkle let the question linger.

"How can I help?" Farkle asked.

"Promise you will never leave me?" Riley asked and Farkle could see the genuine fear in her eyes. He moved closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"There is nothing in this world that would ever make me leave you," Farkle promised. Riley rested her head on his shoulder and allowed herself to cry. She felt Farkle squeeze her shoulders and that only made her cry harder. "It's all going to be okay."

"I'm not so sure," Riley whispered and Farkle felt his heartbreak. This was not the Riley he knew and loved. This was not the bubbly, optimistic girl he grew up admiring. He needed to get her back and he needed to fix this for her.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"I feel like we need to talk," Zay said as he walked into Lucas's bedroom. Lucas looked up from his textbook and gestured for his best friend to sit down. "I owe you the biggest apology."

"I understand why you said it," Lucas quickly assured his best friend.

"That doesn't make it okay. I was taking out my relationship drama on your relationship," Zay said.

"I'm not mad at you," Lucas promised.

"I didn't mean to mess up your relationship," Zay sighed.

"You didn't," Lucas shook his head. "This stuff has been building up for months."

"So why is it all hitting her now?" Zay asked.

"In the beginning it was all new. We were figuring ourselves out as a couple and enjoying the bliss. Then slowly we got settled and everyone started to talk louder. It was eventually going to hit us. We were eventually going to have to deal with the fallout that the triangle left," Lucas explained.

"I thought it was resolved when you picked her?" Zay asked.

"I thought so too," Lucas sighed. "Riley has always been insecure though and it was a matter of time before she let the whispers get to her."

"I wish people weren't always trying to ruin something good," Zay rolled his eyes.

"I have faith in us," Lucas admitted. "I think that we will get through this."

"That's a good attitude to have," Zay admired.

"What about you and Maya?" Lucas asked.

"I am the opposite of you," Zay said. "I do not think that we will get through this."

"Why not?" Lucas asked.

"I think the presence of Josh Matthews will always be a problem in our relationship. I just don't think she is ready to give him up yet. I don't think she is ready to give up hope on the two of them getting together one day," Zay explained.

"I'm so sorry man," Lucas slapped his best friend on the back and sighed.

"It's actually okay," Zay said. "Maybe one day I will be with her but for now we both just need to grow and figure out our feelings apart."

"You make it sound like you already broke up," Lucas scrunched his eyebrows together.

"We did," Zay admitted.

"What?" Lucas's eyes widened. "When?"

"Right before I came over here," Zay said.

"Why didn't you say that when you first came in then? Why did you let me go on about my problems and not tell me what was going on with you?" Lucas asked.

"Because I'm actually okay. She and I had the most honest talk of our relationship. We decided that we want to be friends for now and not rush anything. If something happens later than awesome but for now we are going to go back to being friends," Zay explained.

"I'm happy for you?" Lucas raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"So now that my drama is fixed, it is all about you. How are we going to fix you and Riley?" Zay asked.

"I don't know," Lucas shook his head.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey Riles," Maya walked into Topanga's and saw her best friend sitting on the couch by herself.

"Hey Peaches," Riley greeted and moved over so Maya could sit with her.

"Zay and I broke up," Maya said and Riley turned to her with wide eyes.

"What? When? Are you okay?" Riley grabbed her hand and looked into her blues eyes for a reaction.

"Last night and surprisingly, I am okay. We talked honestly. We talked about how we are better off as friends for now," Maya explained.

"Really?" Riley asked.

"I need to figure out things with Josh. He needs to learn to trust again after Vanessa. We need to learn more about each other before we can think of becoming a couple," Maya said. "I haven't completely closed off the thought that maybe one day we will get back together."

"So you're okay?" Riley asked.

"I'm a little sad but okay," Maya nodded.

"Why didn't you come over last night to talk to me about it?" Riley asked.

"I don't know," Maya admitted.

"It's gotten that bad between us? It's gotten to the point where we can't even talk about this kind of stuff anymore?" Riley asked.

"It feels like it," Maya sighed. "I know you have resentment towards me."

"What?" Riley's eyes widened.

"You're my sister. I can feel it. I hate that I put it there and it kills me to know that there is nothing I can do to erase what happened," Maya said.

"I hate having these angry thoughts about you," Riley admitted.

"Maybe we should talk it out then?" Maya suggested.

"I don't know if I can put into words what I'm feeling," Riley said.

"You have to try," Maya encouraged.

"Why?" Riley asked. "I don't know how arguing about this will make me feel better."

"It's what we need. We need to clear the air," Maya said.

"You hurt me, Maya. It killed me to see you and Lucas together. It killed me to know that there was a chance he could pick you over me," Riley said.

"He was never going to pick me," Maya shook her head.

"You don't know that," Riley disagreed.

"I do know that," Maya said.

"Stop. Just stop. I don't want to hear how much you know his feelings or my feelings more than we do," Riley ran a hand through her hair and turned away from her.

"What are you talking about?" Maya asked.

"This is all because you had to dress up like me during that yearbook thing. You thought you knew how I felt. You thought I saw him as a brother. That's not how I felt. Why did you say that?" Riley asked.

"Maybe it's because that's how I saw him?" Maya suggested.

"So why would you push those feeling onto me? You know how insecure I get, so why would you even put those doubts in my mind?" Riley asked, her voice rising with each word.

"I don't know, okay!" Maya exclaimed.

"No, it's not okay! None of this has ever been okay!" Riley exclaimed and then stood up. She could see random patrons start to look over at the best friend fight. She saw Lucas walk in with Zay, Farkle, and Smackle.

"I'm trying to fix this. I'm trying to fix you and Lucas," Maya jumped up and walked closer to her best friend. Riley took a step back and shook her head.

"I don't want you to fix this. I think you have done enough when it involves my relationship," Riley said as tears started to well in her eyes.

"Riles," Maya whispered with her own set of tears in her eyes.

"You always have said that the one thing you would never do is hurt me. That our friendship was always the most important thing," Riley shook her head as her voice cracked with tears. "If that was true, then why did you go after him? Why would you go after the first boy I ever liked? The boy I could see myself falling in love with? Why would you do that to me?"

"I was trying to protect you," Maya whispered as her own voice cracked with tears.

"I think you did the opposite," Riley said and then brushed past her friends and out of Topanga's. Farkle went to follow her but Lucas stopped him.

"This one is me," Lucas said and Farkle nodded. Maya dropped onto one of the chairs and buried her face in her hands as she cried. The three remaining friends sighed, how did it get this way? How were they going to fix this?

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Riley," Lucas sighed when he saw his girlfriend curled up on her bed.

"What are you doing here? I kind of want to be alone," Riley brushed away a tear and sat up.

"I'm not walking away from you," Lucas said.

"I'm guessing you saw the whole fight?" Riley asked.

"Most of it," Lucas nodded.

"Don't blame yourself," Riley said.

"How did you know I was thinking that?" Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"I know you," Riley said. "I knew you were probably standing there the whole time thinking that it was your fault."

"Isn't it though?" Lucas asked. "This is my fault because I let it drag on for so long. I did the one thing I never wanted to do. I came between your friendship with Maya."

"No you didn't," Riley disagreed.

"How could you say that?" Lucas asked.

"She's the one who liked you," Riley said.

"I should have ended it earlier though," Lucas said.

"Are you trying to make me mad at you?" Riley asked.

"I want you to feel and say what you are feeling," Lucas said. "I don't want you to hold anything in anymore. The only way that we can fix this is if you are honest with me and yourself."

"You want honesty?" Riley asked.

"Yes," Lucas nodded and braced himself for whatever she was about to say.

"Why did you give up on us?" Riley asked and Lucas watched as single tear fell down on her face. "Why did you let me walk away after I said you were my brother? Why couldn't you see I was lying? Why did you let me go out with Charlie Gardner?"

"Riley," Lucas sighed as he watched the tears spill from her beautiful brown eyes.

"Why did you almost kiss my best friend?" Riley whispered.

"I don't know," Lucas shook her head. "I wanted her to stop making fun of me and grabbing her face was all I could think to do. I just wanted it to be over. I just wanted to find you and fix it."

"I want to believe you," Riley whispered.

"Then believe me," Lucas stepped forward and grabbed his girlfriend's hand. "Believe me when I tell you that you are all that I want. Believe me when I say that there was never a doubt in my mind. Believe me Riley. Just believe that there is no other girl out there," Lucas kissed her hand and looked into her eyes as he waited for her response. He saw so many emotions pass through her beautiful brown eyes and he braced himself for what was next.

"Okay," Riley whispered.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"I believe you," Riley nodded.

"You do?" Lucas asked.

"The one thing I have always told you is that I never stopped believing in you. There was nothing you could do in this world that would make me stop believing in you and what you say," Riley explained.

"So where do we go from here?" Lucas asked and Riley sighed. She knew it was not going to be easy, but they had made a start. They were heading in the right direction.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 23**

"I see that you two have made the steps towards reconciliation," Smackle said when she noticed Riley and Lucas standing closer to each other then they have been the last week.

"We are working on our issues for real this time," Riley said. Lucas smiled at his girlfriend and wrapped an around her shoulders. She rested her head against his chest and for the first time in a while, she felt content.

"Well since you two seem happy, then maybe it is time we do one of those date things. A double date?" Smackle suggested.

"You want to go on a double date?" Farkle asked.

"Isn't that what friends do?" Smackle asked.

"Some do," Lucas nodded.

"Then I think we should try this," Smackle said. "It could be fun."

"I'm in," Riley agreed.

"Really?" Smackle's smile brightened.

"Yeah," Riley nodded. "We could use a drama free night."

"Then I'm in too," Lucas said.

"What could go wrong?" Farkle shrugged but agreed all the same.

"Hey guys," Maya greeted as she hesitantly walked over to her group of friends.

"Hey Maya," Smackle greeted and the two boys said hello.

"Hi Riles," Maya greeted her best friend.

"Hey," Riley said and then looked down as the group fell silent.

"This is pretty awkward," Smackle commented.

"Smackle!" Farkle shushed his girlfriend and she bit her lip.

"Sorry! I don't know what to do when these two are fighting! They never fight," Smackle raised her hands in the air and looked between the two best friends.

"She's right," Zay agreed as he caught the end of the conversation.

"I really don't think this is anyone's business," Riley said. "Maya and I are working out some issues."

"We want to help," Farkle said.

"We appreciate that, but Riles is right. This is something between us," Maya said as she sent a look in the brunette's direction.

"Well when are you going to work it out?" Smackle asked. "I don't like our group not talking."

"Can we change the subject?" Riley asked.

"Why?" Maya asked.

"I really don't think this is the appropriate place to talk," Riley said and shifted uncomfortably. Lucas looked down at his girlfriend and was worried that she was heading to a place where she was going to shut down again.

"It's starting to feel like you don't want to work this out," Maya said.

"Why would you even think something like that? I told you that I just needed some time to get my thoughts together," Riley scrunched her eyebrows together and felt slightly offended at Maya's comment.

"It feels like you don't want to be best friends anymore," Maya admitted.

"What? Why would you say that?" Riley asked.

"It's just how I feel," Maya shrugged. The group of friends all shifted uncomfortably as they watched the two best friends struggle to find a solution to their problem.

"I never want to stop being best friends," Riley insisted.

"Then why can't you talk to me anymore?" Maya asked.

"I don't know how," Riley admitted. "I feel like there is this giant gap between us and I don't know how to close it."

"You blame me for the triangle. That's why you can't talk to me," Maya said.

"I never said I blamed you," Riley said.

"You do though. You resent me for falling for him," Maya said.

"I thought you said you never liked him?" Riley raised an eyebrow.

"I don't," Maya shook her head.

"But you did?" Riley asked. Maya closed her eyes and turned away. "This is why I didn't want to talk about this here. In front of everyone."

"They all knew, Riles. They knew how I felt about him. They were there. They experienced this with us," Maya said as she felt herself start to get frustrated. "And I never asked you to step back. I never once asked you to let me explore my feelings for him. You did that all on your own."

"So it's my fault?" Riley asked.

"You decided that you were going to put him in the brother zone. You decided to you didn't want to be with him. Don't blame that on me," Maya said.

"You dressed like me and pretended to be me and thought that's how I felt. What was I supposed to do?" Riley asked.

"You were supposed to fight for him. You were supposed to prove me wrong," Maya said.

"I didn't realize I was being tested," Riley rolled her eyes.

"Guys," Farkle stepped between the two best friends and looked back and forth between them. "Don't do this. This isn't you."

"Then who are we, Farkle? Because I'm having a hard time finding us," Riley said and then walked in the opposite direction.

"I'm going to go talk to her," Lucas gestured to his girlfriend.

"Can I?" Zay asked.

"What?" Lucas raised an eyebrow at his best friend.

"I just think I know what to say to her right now," Zay said. "No disrespect. I just want to give it a try."

"Yeah sure," Lucas nodded and watched his best friend rush off towards his girlfriend.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey cupcake," Zay greeted the brunette. Riley looked up and brushed away some of the tears.

"Zay," Riley smiled and laughed at her friend.

"Aw don't cry darlin'. Zay doesn't like that," Zay walked over and took a seat on the floor next to her. They rested their backs against the lockers and stretched out their legs.

"Sorry," Riley mumbled.

"You know that girl loves you to death right?" Zay asked.

"I do," Riley nodded.

"She never liked him in a romantic way," Zay said.

"What?" Riley asked.

"We talked about it when we first started dating. She thought because of their joking and the way she loved to tease him that it meant she liked him romantically. She was so confused and that clouded her judgement," Zay explained.

"She told you that?" Riley asked.

"She never meant to hurt you. By the time she figured it all out, ya'll were in way too deep. She didn't know how to fix it," Zay continued to explain.

"I wish she could have talked to me," Riley whispered.

"I have complete faith that you two will work this out sunshine," Zay said.

"How do you know that?" Riley asked.

"You're Riley and Maya. There is nothing in the world that could ever come between the two of you," Zay said as he nudged Riley's shoulder. "You are probably the closest best friends I have ever seen. After me and Lucas of course."

"You wish," Riley laughed as she nudged Zay back.

"Watch the arm," Zay rubbed his arm. "These arms are what is going to impress the ladies."

"You are already thinking about that?" Riley laughed.

"I'm young. I have many admirers out there," Zay gestured around the hallway.

"You are something else," Riley shook her head amused. She was glad to have the old Zay back. He was a breath of fresh air in all the drama surrounding them.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey Peaches," Riley walked over to the blonde in the cafeteria at lunch.

"Riles hi," Maya sat up straight and gestured for her best friend to sit with her.

"I talked to Zay today," Riley said.

"What did he say?" Maya asked.

"He told me what you told him about your feelings for Lucas and what you were feeling during the triangle," Riley explained.

"I should have told you," Maya whispered.

"I understand why you didn't. I realize how difficult it was for all of us," Riley said.

"I never wanted to hurt you," Maya said and Riley could see that she genuinely meant it.

"I miss you," Riley said.

"I miss you too," Maya moved her chair closer and rested her head on Riley's shoulder. "I don't like when we fight."

"I think we are going to be just fine," Riley admitted.

"I promise to never go for a boy you like again," Maya whispered and Riley laughed.

"Well I don't see my relationship with Lucas ending anytime soon so you should be good," Riley said and Maya looked up at her.

"I didn't mess it all up, did I?" Maya asked.

"No," Riley shook her head. "My insecurities are the problem in our relationship."

"He really likes you. You know that right?" Maya asked.

"I'm starting to realize just how much," Riley admitted.

"Even when he and I were doing what we were doing, you were always the wedge between us. He never stopped liking you. When you and Charlie Gardner went on your date, I don't think I have ever seen him so defeated. Lucas would do anything for you," Maya wrapped an arm around Riley's shoulders.

"Remember when it was just you and me with no drama?" Riley asked.

"It will always just be you and me," Maya promised.

"Let's never fight again," Riley decided.

"I second that," Maya agreed.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"So about this whole double date thing," Lucas started to say.

"Yes?" Riley asked as she looked up from her muffin at Topanga's. "Do you not want to go?"

"It's not that," Lucas shook his head.

"Then what is it?" Riley raised an eyebrow.

"I want to take you out first," Lucas said.

"Take me out?" Riley asked.

"I want to take you on a date," Lucas said. "I feel like this is a good way for us to move forward."

"I like the sound of that," Riley said.

"So is that a yes? Will you go out with me, Riley Matthews?" Lucas asked.

"Yaaaaayy!" Riley exclaimed. "Date night!"

"Sorry to interrupt," Riley and Lucas heard and they both looked up from their conversation. "I was hoping to talk to you, Riley."

"Uncle Josh," Riley smiled. "What's going on?"

"I want to talk to you about Maya. I think I messed up," Josh said.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 24**

"What's going on, Uncle Josh?" Riley asked. Josh's eyes shifted to Lucas and then back to Riley. "You can tell me in front of him. I'm going to tell him anyway."

"We kissed," Josh blurted out.

"What?" Riley's eyes widened. "When?"

"Last night," Josh sighed.

"She and Zay just broke up like two days ago," Riley said.

"I know," Josh nodded.

"So how did this happen?" Riley asked and she could see Lucas staring at him intently.

"She called me the night they broke up. We talked on the phone for hours. I stopped by her place to see her yesterday and we talked. Then one thing led to another and we kissed," Josh explained.

"So why do you need my help?" Riley asked, unsure of how to feel about the situation.

"I don't want to be her rebound. I feel awful about Zay. I'm so confused," Josh ran a hand through his hair and looked at his niece.

"So what do you want me to do?" Riley raised an eyebrow.

"Can you find out how Maya feels? If she thinks it was a mistake?" Josh asked.

"I really don't think this is my place to get involved," Riley shook her head.

"She's your best friend," Josh said. "If she's going to open up to anyone, it's you."

"Zay is one of my best friends too," Riley pointed out.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt," Josh said.

"Then you shouldn't have kissed her," Lucas blurted out.

"What?" Josh's eyes shifted to Lucas and he could see the anger on his face.

"Lucas," Riley grabbed his hand and tried to calm him down.

"Zay is my best friend. He really put himself out there because you told him it was okay. You said that it was Maya's choice and she picked him. You never gave her the chance to move on. You never gave Zay the chance to make her happy," Lucas said and Riley could see how passionately he felt.

"I never got in the way of their relationship," Josh disagreed.

"You met up with her on many different occasions and confused her," Lucas said.

"I'm not here to argue," Josh shook his head. "I just wanted some help."

"You should talk to Maya then. I don't want to get involved and risk my friendship with Zay," Riley said. "I love you Uncle Josh. I really do. I just can't get involved. Things have been so tense lately and we are all finally finding some peace."

"I just miss her," Josh admitted.

"Then you should tell her that. She's the one who needs to know your feelings and you have to let her decide. She's the only one who can decide how she feels," Riley said.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"He's unbelievable," Lucas snapped once Josh left the couple alone.

"He's lost," Riley shrugged.

"How could they kiss right after she and Zay broke up? It was barely two days!" Lucas looked to his girlfriend and she shook her head.

"I don't know," Riley whispered.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to lose my cool. I'm just very protective of Zay," Lucas apologized.

"I understand," Riley promised. "I just don't want to jump to conclusions. She's my best friend, I have to give her the benefit of the doubt."

"Promise this won't come between us?" Lucas asked.

"Why would this come between us?" Riley asked, genuinely confused.

"Maya and Zay are our best friends. We both tend to get very protective of our best friends. I know Zay, I know how upset he is going to get. I just don't want us to defend our best friends too much that we forget we are on the same team," Lucas explained. "We are finally getting back on track and I don't want this to ruin that."

"Lucas," Riley whispered and moved closer to him in the booth. "I promise this won't come between us. I think we are stronger than ever this time. I think we just have to let them fight this one out."

"So no more distance between us?" Lucas asked.

"No more distance between us," Riley promised. "Do you think Zay is going to get really upset?"

"I think he is going to try to brush it off and hide how he feels. I think he is going to pretend that he is fine but it's going to bother him," Lucas explained.

"Maybe I should go talk to Maya?" Riley asked.

"I'll come with you," Lucas said.

"You have to be nice though," Riley warned.

"I'm always nice!" Lucas protested. She just raised an eyebrow in response. "Fine, I'll be nice."

"Thank you," Riley smiled and kissed her boyfriend. It felt nice to be in the same corner as her boyfriend again.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey Peaches," Riley smiled as she walked into Maya's bedroom with her boyfriend in tow.

"What are you two doing here?" Maya asked, surprised by the visit.

"I needed to talk to you about something and Lucas was with me," Riley said as she dropped onto the bed with Maya. Lucas took a seat in one of the chairs by her desk.

"What's going on?" Maya asked.

"Josh stopped by to see us," Riley said and the look on Maya's face said it all.

"He told you?" Maya asked.

"You guys kissed?" Riley asked.

"It was a mistake," Maya admitted.

"What?" Riley and Lucas asked at the same time.

"I shouldn't have kissed him," Maya sighed.

"I thought you wanted to be with Josh though?" Riley asked.

"I did. I still do but it's not fair to Zay," Maya admitted.

"Have you told him?" Lucas asked.

"Not yet," Maya shook her head. "I don't know if I can tell him."

"You want him to find out from someone other than you?" Riley asked.

"How would he find out?" Maya asked as her eyes shifted to Lucas.

"You want me to lie to my best friend?" Lucas narrowed his eyes.

"It's not lying if he never even asked," Maya said.

"Are you serious?" Lucas asked.

"Why cause him pain? Especially after what happened with Vanessa," Maya sighed.

"That's not fair," Lucas shook his head.

"I just want to forget this ever happened," Maya admitted.

"Josh doesn't," Riley said.

"What?" Maya asked, blue eyes wide in surprise.

"He wants to know how you feel about all of this. He wants to talk to you about your feelings," Riley explained.

"What am I going to do?" Maya asked and buried her face in her hands. Riley wrapped her arms around her and looked at her boyfriend who was just watching the blonde fall apart.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"What do you think she is going to do?" Lucas asked, the next day at school as the two walked towards their class.

"I don't know," Riley shook her head. "I just know she is really struggling."

"It's always been Josh though, hasn't it?" Lucas asked.

"I think so," Riley nodded.

"My only thing is why go for Zay then? If you knew you wanted to be with Josh, why even pursue that relationship?" Lucas wondered.

"Maybe she thought it would help get her mind off Josh," Riley suggested.

"How is that fair to Zay?" Lucas asked.

"I never said it was," Riley said. "I just know that she is my best friend and I have to support whatever she does. I think she's lost. She's watching all her best friends get into relationships. Maybe she was lonely?"

"This is all such a mess," Lucas sighed.

"At least you have me though," Riley smiled up at her boyfriend.

"What?" Lucas laughed.

"Everything that has been happening these past few weeks made me realize something. It made me realize just how lucky you and I are. It's so rare that you meet someone at our age and just connect with them. From the moment that we met, I always knew that our bond was something special. You make me a better person. I never realized just how much I was missing in my life until I met you," Riley said and Lucas leaned down to kiss his girlfriend.

"I'm so lucky to have you in my life. You are the best relationship that I ever formed. There is nothing I would change about us because I think all that we have gone through has gotten us to where we are today. It makes us better people and a better couple," Lucas agreed. Riley wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Thank you for picking me," Riley whispered.

"Thank you for fighting for me," Lucas smiled. The bell rang and the couple reluctantly separated from their hug. "Ready to take on the day together?"

"As long as I have you by my side. I think I can take on anything," Riley smiled.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 25**

"Did you know?" Zay asked. Riley lifted her head from the book she was reading to see Zay staring at her intently.

"Did I know what?" Riley asked.

"Did you know about Josh and Maya kissing?" Zay asked. "Why am I asking you this? Of course you knew. You're her best friend, she tells you everything."

"She told you?" Riley asked.

"Josh told me," Zay said as he took a seat next to her.

"My uncle told you? When?" Riley asked, surprised by this new piece of information.

"He felt like it was the manly thing to do," Zay rolled his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Riley asked.

"It's whatever," Zay shrugged. "We broke up. She is free to date whoever she wants."

"I know how much you like her though," Riley said.

"I just want to go back to being me," Zay admitted.

"What are you talking about?" Riley asked.

"I haven't been myself lately. I've been so upset, angry, and just not the happy Zay I usually am. I need to not worry about things that are out of my control. It wasn't meant to be between us so I have to let it go. If I want to be happy again then I need to focus on myself and my needs right now," Zay explained.

"I didn't realize you were feeling that way," Riley whispered.

"I don't usually like to talk about my feelings," Zay shrugged.

"You know I'm always here for you right?" Riley asked. "I know the two of us haven't always been the closest in this group but you can always come to me. I know a thing or two about not feeling like yourself."

"I really appreciate that sugar," Zay smiled.

"Of course," Riley smiled.

"I'm really glad that he picked you," Zay admitted.

"You are?" Riley asked. She was surprised by his admission because she always thought he was Team Maya.

"I think you are the best thing in the world for him. I think your relationship is what keeps him sane and out of trouble. The happiest I've ever seen him is when he is with you or talking about you," Zay explained.

"That really means a lot," Riley whispered.

"I know he can get pretty hot tempered and stubborn sometimes. Just don't give up on him. He has a good heart and the best intentions," Zay said.

"I won't," Riley promised.

"Then my job as the protective best friend is done here," Zay smirked.

"I think you did a good job," Riley laughed. Zay pulled her into a hug and she smiled. She could tell Zay was on the right track to being himself again.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"You know," Riley said as she tossed a book into her backpack. Lucas raised a curious eyebrow as he watched her pack her backpack. "I really like Zay."

"What?" Lucas laughed. "Where did that come from?"

"I actually had a really good talk with him today and I saw a new side of him," Riley explained.

"Should I be worried?" Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"No," Riley rolled her eyes. "It was nice to just see Zay as more than your best friend and Maya's boyfriend. It was nice to actually get to know Zay."

"He certainly is one of a kind," Lucas laughed but loved that his best friend and girlfriend got along so well.

"Did he tell you that Josh told him about the kiss?" Riley asked.

"Yeah," Lucas nodded. "He called me last night to tell me."

"Poor Zay," Riley shook her head.

"Why poor Zay?" Farkle asked as he walked up to the couple.

"Farkle! Hi! I didn't see you there," Riley widened her eyes and shared a look with her boyfriend.

"What's going on with Zay?" Farkle asked.

"Nothing," Riley quickly answered.

"Friends don't keep secrets, remember?" Farkle asked.

"Maya and Josh kissed," Riley whispered.

"What? When?" Farkle asked.

"The night after she and Zay broke up," Lucas said.

"That's awful," Farkle said. "What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean? Why would we do anything?" Riley asked.

"Because Zay is one of our best friends," Farkle said.

"He seems okay actually," Riley said. "He said he is ready to work on himself now"

"So we just don't do anything?" Farkle asked.

"Don't do anything," Riley narrowed her eyes.

"Why do I get the feeling that you are having flashbacks to New Year's Eve?" Farkle asked.

"Farkle!" Riley exclaimed. Lucas laughed and she shot her boyfriend a look.

"What?" Farkle raised his hands. "That is the only time I really got involved in something."

"You are something else," Riley shook her head amusingly.

"But look what happened because I did get involved," Farkle gestured between the couple.

"We would have figured it out eventually," Riley said but knew that her friend was absolutely right.

"Would you? You are two of the most stubborn people I have ever met," Farkle raised an eyebrow. "I just pushed you two in the right direction."

"He makes a good point," Lucas chimed in.

"I am the captain of Team Riley!" Farkle lifted his fist in the air.

"Farkle!" Riley exclaimed.

"Oh you know I love you both equally. You are my wives after all," Farkle waved her off.

"I'm standing right here," Lucas reminded.

"Don't mess with the Farkle. I loved them first," Farkle pointed his finger at Lucas. "But it's all in the past. My heart now belongs to Isadora Smackle."

"I heard my name!" Smackle smiled as she walked over to her friends.

"We were just talking about how you have claim of my heart," Farkle wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"I intend to keep it safe," Smackle smiled up at her boyfriend.

"And people call us gross," Lucas whispered to his girlfriend. Riley laughed and wrapped her arm around his waist before leaning into his side.

"Am I interrupting something?" Maya asked, feeling like she was intruding.

"Peaches!" Riley greeted her best friend.

"Hey," Maya waved at her. "So what were you guys talking about?"

"How Smackle has Farkle's heart and he loved us first," Riley explained.

"Are you okay Farkle?" Maya asked when she noticed the genius staring at her intently.

"I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" Farkle asked.

"You are staring at me pretty intently over there," Maya said.

"I'm all good," Farkle said.

"Zay knows," Riley blurted out.

"Riley," Lucas mumbled.

"Zay knows what?" Maya asked.

"He knows about this kiss," Riley said.

"Riley!" Maya widened her eyes. "You told everyone?"

"I didn't tell anyone," Riley said and then winced. "Except Farkle. That was only because he heard me talking to Lucas though."

"How did Zay find out then?" Maya asked.

"Josh told him," Riley bit her lip.

"He did what?" Maya exclaimed. "Why would he do something like that?"

"He thought it was right that I knew," Zay's voice added to the mix.

"Zay," Maya whispered.

"Wow, look at the time. We should go Smackle," Farkle grabbed his girlfriend's hand and dragged her away from the group before anyone knew what was happening.

"Yeah we should too," Lucas said to his girlfriend.

"Don't you two leave," Maya pointed her finger at the couple.

"Shouldn't this be between the two of you?" Riley asked, desperate to get away from the fight.

"There isn't anything for us to talk about," Zay said. "We aren't together anymore."

"Don't you think we should talk about this kiss?" Maya asked.

"No, I don't. You are free to kiss and date whoever you want," Zay said.

"Are you mad at me?" Maya asked.

"I'm not mad at anyone," Zay said.

"You're not?" Maya raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not," Zay promised. "I have to get home. I told my mom I would help her with some stuff."

"See you later man," Lucas nodded at his best friend.

"Bye Zay," Riley waved. Zay waved to them and then turned to leave.

"Why isn't he mad at me?" Maya asked.

"You want him to be mad at you?" Riley asked, confused. "Why would you want him to be mad at you?"

"Because then it means he still cares. If he's not mad about the kiss, then does he even still care about me?" Maya asked before turning and rushing out of school.

"What just happened?" Riley asked.

"I don't think Maya knows who she wants anymore," Lucas said.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Riley! Lucas is at the door!" Topanga called. Riley narrowed her eyes and walked out into the living room. What was he doing at the front door? Why did he not just climb through the bay window like he usually does?

"Lucas? What's going on?" Riley curiously asked. Her boyfriend was standing at the door with a smile on his face and it only increased her curiosity.

"I have something for you," Lucas said before pulling an envelope out of his back pocket.

"What?" Riley walked closer to her boyfriend and saw a purple envelope in his hand.

"This is for you to read when I'm not here," Lucas said.

"What's going on right now?" Riley asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Lucas promised.

"Well do you want to come inside?" Riley asked.

"Nope. You have reading to do," Lucas pointed at the envelope.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Riley asked.

"You will see me tomorrow," Lucas nodded and leaned forward to quickly kiss his girlfriend before leaving.

"What was all that about?" Topanga asked.

"I have no idea," Riley shook her head.

"Well read the envelope," Topanga encouraged.

"Oh right," Riley nodded and then quickly opened the envelope. It read: **Friday at 7:30, go to the place where you learned my dreams.**

"What does it say?" Topanga asked. Riley showed her mom the little card.

"What does it mean?" Riley asked.

"Looks like you are going on a scavenger hunt this weekend," Topanga smiled. Riley heard her cellphone ring in her pocket and she laughed when she saw Lucas's name on the screen.

"What is going on?" Riley asked as soon as she answered.

 _"_ _You said yes when I asked you on a date the other day," Lucas reminded his girlfriend._

"I thought we would go to dinner or the movies," Riley admitted.

 _"_ _I decided to try something different," Lucas said._

"So you will be there waiting for me on Friday?" Riley asked.

 _"_ _Nope. There will be another envelope and those clues will lead you to me and our date," Lucas explained._

"You are something else Lucas Friar," Riley laughed.

 _"_ _Just trying to be spontaneous," Lucas said._

"I think it's insanely romantic," Riley promised.

 _"_ _Sweet dreams princess," Lucas said._

"You too," Riley said and then hung up the phone before turning to her mom. "Looks like I am going on a scavenger hunt Friday."


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 26**

"So where are you supposed to meet him?" Maya asked from her spot at the bay window.

"The place where he told me his dreams," Riley relayed as she applied a light layer of lip gloss to her lips.

"Where was that?" Smackle asked.

"The library," Riley smiled.

"He told you his dreams when we all worked on that project?" Maya asked. "I thought for sure that this was a moment you had after you became a couple."

"Nope," Riley shook her head. "That was the moment I knew he was something special."

"Do you have any idea where else you are going?" Smackle asked.

"He said my next clue will be there," Riley said.

"This is actually romantic," Smackle said.

"It's very romantic," Riley agreed before walking over and taking a seat in between her two best girlfriends. "What are you girls up to tonight?"

"Movie night at Farkle's," Smackle said.

"I'm meeting Josh for dinner," Maya said.

"Really?" Riley raised an eyebrow and turned to look at her best friend.

"We are going to finally clear the air," Maya explained.

"Sleepover tonight?" Riley asked.

"Of course," Maya nodded.

"Smackle?" Riley turned to the other girl and smiled.

"You want me to sleepover?" Smackle asked, clearly touched by the invitation.

"Of course I do. We are best friends," Riley smiled.

"Then I would love to," Smackle agreed. Riley saw the time on her clock and jumped up.

"I'm off to meet Lucas!" Riley exclaimed.

"Have fun," Maya and Smackle said in unison.

"See you two later," Riley waved and then rushed off towards what was bound to be a great night.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

Riley walked into the library and saw how empty it was. As she slowly walked through, she smiled at the last time she was here. She formed a bond with Lucas that day that meant the world to her. Anytime she doubted the two of them or worried about his feelings for her, she thought back to the library. He was so open and honest. It showed her a side of her boyfriend that reminded her everyday why she fell for him. She saw a little envelope sitting on the table and quickly rushed forward to grab it. The librarian smiled at her as she picked it up to read it.

 **"** **The amount of coffee and muffins I have seen you eat here never ceases to amaze me,"** Riley read out loud. She knew instantly that she had to head off to Topanga's.

"You have a great guy. Hold on to him," The librarian said before Riley left.

"I will," Riley promised and knew that she was going to do everything in her power to keep him in her life.

"Now get out of here and go find your man!" The librarian encouraged.

"Yes ma'am!" Riley smiled and did not need to be told twice.

Riley rushed down the street and towards Topanga's. She felt excited. She felt like she was heading towards a new beginning with her boyfriend. After all they had been through these past few weeks, this felt like the restart button they needed. This was their chance to make things better and move forward as a united front. She let the wind brush through her hair and she smiled. She loved this feeling. She felt like the happiest girl in the whole world.

"Hey honey," Topanga greeted when she saw her daughter and lifted the envelope in the air. "I think you are looking for this."

"He gave it to you?" Riley asked.

"Said it was very important that you got it," Topanga said.

"How long ago was here?" Riley asked.

"About an hour ago," Topanga said. "Open it!"

"Oh right!" Riley widened her eyes and then tore the envelope open. She started to skim the words as Topanga anxiously watched.

"Read it out loud!" Topanga encouraged.

" **I snuck in here so many times to just give you a good night kiss,"** Riley read and then widened her eyes. Topanga raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips.

"Is he talking about your bedroom?" Topanga asked.

"I love you," Riley hesitantly smiled.

"Get out of here," Topanga shook her head and gestured out outside.

"See you later!" Riley waved and rushed to her apartment. She climbed through the bay window and saw a notecard sitting there waiting for her. " **For your last stop, go to the place where it all started for us. Where you literally fell for me,** " Riley read out loud and smiled. She saw an arrow indicating to flip it over. " **Get on the first subway you see."**

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

Riley leaned on the pole and looked around the subway for any sight of her boyfriend. She was starting to get a little worried that she missed him. Maybe she got on the wrong subway. Maybe she was headed to the wrong place. She did exactly what the card said. She got on the first subway that she saw. She let out a sigh and hoped that she saw him soon. The subway jerked backwards and she lost her footing and stumbled back. She fell into a random lap and when she looked up to apologize, she saw the green eyes that made her feel so safe.

"Hi," Riley bit her lip and blushed.

"Hi," Lucas greeted his girlfriend.

"I'm Riley," Riley extended her hand. Lucas laughed and grabbed it, giving it a light shake.

"I'm Lucas," Lucas smiled.

"I love it," Riley leaned forward to kiss her boyfriend.

"Wow. I should have let girls fall in my lap more often if I knew that was the reaction I would get," Lucas smirked.

"Oh stop," Riley rolled her eyes but rested her forehead against his. "Where are we headed?"

"You'll see," Lucas smiled.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Are your parent's home?" Riley asked when she saw the two walk up to his apartment.

"No," Lucas shook his head. "I got permission from them and yours though for us to be alone here. They trust us."

"Really?" Riley asked. "Even my dad?"

"Even your dad," Lucas laughed. He then extended his hand and she grabbed on before following him inside. He guided her to the living room and she let out a gasp. There were lit candles everywhere and rose petals all over the floor. The coffee table had to plates with pasta on them and she turned to her boyfriend with a smile.

"You did all of this for me?" Riley asked.

"I had a little help," Lucas laughed.

"See you guys later," Zay waved at his two friends and quickly rushed out of the apartment.

"Zay helped you?" Riley asked.

"He wanted to," Lucas shrugged.

"Thank you," Riley smiled and lifted herself on her tip toes to kiss her boyfriend. "This is amazing."

"Let's eat," Lucas pulled her over to the table and she happily followed. The two took a seat in front of the coffee table and crossed their legs as they started to eat.

"Is this mac and cheese?" Riley asked.

"I thought comfort food was the perfect way to go," Lucas said.

"You're perfect," Riley said before taking a bite and letting out a content sigh. "This is definitely your mom's mac and cheese."

"Busted," Lucas laughed.

"Do you remember the first date we ever went on?" Riley asked.

"You mean when you kissed me on the subway at the end?" Lucas asked.

"Yes," Riley bit her lip. "I don't know what came over me."

"I like that you kissed me first," Lucas admitted.

"You do?" Riley asked.

"It made me feel special and like you really wanted to be with me as much as I wanted to be with you," Lucas explained.

"I have wanted to be with you from the beginning," Riley promised. "I even smelt you once."

"You what?" Lucas asked.

"It was before the project my dad gave us. When we would only talk to each other over text messages. Maya tried to get me to come up and just talk to you but I was so scared and nervous. So I went up behind you and just smelled the back of your head," Riley explained. Lucas let out a laugh and before she knew it her boyfriend was cracking. "It's not that funny!"

"It's hysterical," Lucas laughed. "How did I not hear someone smelling me?"

"I think you were texting me," Riley laughed with him.

"We sure have come a long way, haven't we?" Lucas asked.

"We certainly have," Riley nodded.

"At least you can talk to me now," Lucas smirked.

"Oh be quiet," Riley shook her head but smiled at her boyfriend.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"So why do I feel like there is one more surprise?" Riley asked. The two were lounging on the couch and she was curled into his side.

"Because you know me too well," Lucas laughed. "It's more of me wanting to ask you something though."

"Oh?" Riley moved away and turned to face her boyfriend. "What's that?"

"Would you be my girlfriend?" Lucas asked. Riley raised a curious eyebrow but saw that he was completely serious.

"What?" Riley asked. "I already am."

"Things have been so tense with us lately. There were times that I truly thought we might break up. I was worried about us for a while. So I am asking you to start fresh. I am asking you to be my girlfriend again. I am asking you to move forward with a new sense of confidence in our relationship," Lucas explained.

"Of course I will be your girlfriend and move forward in a more positive way with you," Riley nodded.

"I want this to be the real deal this time. I don't want to let anyone come between us," Lucas said.

"It's you and me," Riley promised.

"I can't explain it but when I look at you, I see forever. When I think of our relationship, I think of long term. It doesn't even scare me," Lucas admitted.

"I fall for you a little more every day. I used to be afraid of how you made me feel, but now it makes me feel safe. It makes me feel like I can do anything and be anyone I want," Riley confessed.

"You're pretty amazing princess," Lucas smiled.

"You're not so bad yourself," Riley laughed and then leaned forward to kiss her boyfriend.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"So did you and Farkle have a good night?" Riley asked. The three girls were all changed into their pajamas and sitting on Riley's bed, talking about their nights.

"It was perfect," Smackle smiled. "He really is amazing."

"How about you and Josh?" Riley asked.

"We are going to go back to the long game," Maya shrugged. "We are just going to wait and see where the future takes us."

"What about your date? Did you have a good time?" Smackle asked.

"Yeah we did," Riley nodded. "He asked me to be his girlfriend."

"I thought you were already official?" Maya asked.

"It's different this time. It felt like we were really promising to give our relationship the attention and care that it deserves," Riley explained. "It kind of made me feel good. It showed me that after everything, he still choses me and still wants to be with me."

"I'm happy for you, Riles. You deserve it," Maya smiled at her best friend.

"I'm happy everything is working out for all of us," Riley said before the three girls got into their sleeping positions. Riley rested her head against the pillow and savored the moment. She hoped that this was one that stayed for a while. She could get used to feeling this happy. With her friends though, who knew how long that would last?


	27. Chapter 27- Author's Note

Authors Note: So I was thinking of doing a time jump. I thought it might be fun to do a part 2 to this story that takes place their senior year. It will address college and where the couples are 3 years in the future. I wanted some feedback on what you thought. Would you like to see them older? Would you be interested in a time jump? I don't want my story to get repetitive so I thought a time jump might help to avoid that. I absolutely love writing this story and want to continue! I just wanted to see what everyone thought. Would a time jump be something that interests you? Leave a review and let me know what you think!


	28. Chapter 28

**TIME JUMP! After reading all of your reviews and thinking hard about it, I will be doing the time jump! Part 2 of this story will take place about half way through the middle of their senior year of high school. I have exciting stuff planned for them! Of course there will be drama but lots of fluff as well! Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and insanely kind reviews! You are all amazing and I love that you like what I'm writing! Here we go to senior year! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 27- Part Two**

"Would you stop?" Riley giggled when she felt her boyfriend kiss her neck.

"Why do we have to study?" Lucas groaned as he moved away from his girlfriend and dropped onto her bed. She laughed at his dramatic antics from her spot at the bay window.

"It's kind of important for our future," Riley shrugged.

"Can we talk about something that's not college or school?" Lucas asked.

"We can talk about prom," Riley smiled.

"Prom?" Lucas playfully raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have to ask me you know," Riley said.

"Why wouldn't I ask you?" Lucas laughed.

"Remember at the ski lodge. It's kind of just assumed that we go to dances together," Riley reminded her boyfriend of three years.

"I guess we will just have to wait and see what happens," Lucas smirked.

"What are you planning, Lucas Friar?" Riley raised an eyebrow.

"Come sit with me," Lucas patted the spot next to him on the bed.

"Not until you tell me what you are planning," Riley crossed her arms and playfully glared at him.

"Now where is the fun in that?" Lucas moved over and took a seat next to his girlfriend.

"Does the future scare you?" Riley quietly asked.

"What?" Lucas turned his head, surprised by the question.

"We both are still so uncertain about college and where we want to go. Does it scare you that we could end up in different places?" Riley asked.

"I have complete faith in our relationship. I think that all we have been through has made us stronger. I know that no matter what we do or where we go, you are the one for me. There is no one else that I want by my side," Lucas said.

"You really believe that?" Riley asked, relief filling her chest.

"I truly believe that. I'm going to marry you one day Riley Matthews," Lucas promised.

"You are?" Riley blushed and moved closer to her boyfriend. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed her close.

"There has never been a doubt in my mind that you are the girl for me," Lucas admitted.

"Good because you are the one for me," Riley said and leaned up to kiss her boyfriend. Lucas pulled her closer and kissed her with all of the love he felt for her. She pulled back and rested her forehead against his. "I love you."

"I love you too," Lucas kissed her once more and then allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder. They both knew that the future could be scary but they also knew what they had was meant to last. They had the kind of love that people searched their whole lives for. No matter where they went, they knew they were meant to be together.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Do you think it would be weird to ask Josh to prom?" Maya asked her best friend. The two were standing by Maya's locker as she got her books together for class.

"Why would that be weird? Aren't you two sort of dating right now?" Riley asked.

"Sort of," Maya shrugged. "I keep wanting him to make it official but he is so hesitant."

"Why?" Riley asked.

"He doesn't want to take away from my high school experience," Maya rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't he realize that he is all you want?" Riley shook her head at how ridiculous her uncle was being.

"You would think," Maya sighed. "I was thinking of just asking him and getting it over with."

"Maybe he will ask you," Riley suggested.

"You are still the most optimistic person I have ever met," Maya laughed.

"I just want you to be happy," Riley smiled at her best friend.

"I am happy," Maya promised. "You're my best friend, how could I not be happy?"

"I need to talk to you," Farkle rushed over and grabbed Riley's arm. "Alone."

"What's going on?" Riley asked as she felt him drag her away. She shared a look with her best friend, who just shrugged in return.

"I need your help," Farkle said.

"With what?" Riley asked.

"Asking Smackle to prom," Farkle said. "I want it to be perfect."

"Awwww," Riley gushed.

"Shhhh," Farkle shushed his friend and looked around to see if anyone heard her.

"Why are you freaking out like this? No one knows what we are talking about," Riley laughed. She has not seen her friend this nervous in a really long time and it was cute how flustered he got.

"Smackle deserves the best. This is a huge deal for her and I want to make it perfect for her," Farkle explained. Riley suppressed the urge to let a giant aw and just smiled instead. "Do you have an ideas?"

"Not on the top of my head, but let me think about it. I'm sure I can help you come up with something perfect and unique to Smackle," Riley said.

"I just want it to be a night she always remembers," Farkle said.

"She will," Riley promised.

"Thanks Riley," Farkle smiled at his lifelong friend.

"You can always count on me," Riley smiled.

"I know. That's why I came to you with this," Farkle admitted.

"Now that I am helping you with your dilemma, you can help me with mine!" Riley explained.

"What's your dilemma?" Farkle asked.

"What is Lucas planning?" Riley asked.

"Planning for what?" Farkle asked. Riley tried to read his face and see if he was going to give anything away.

"Prom!" Riley exclaimed.

"I have no idea," Farkle shook his head.

"You have to know! You two are best friends," Riley insisted.

"I really don't know. Maybe Zay knows?" Farkle suggested.

"Ugh," Riley groaned.

"Don't you want to be surprised?" Farkle asked, proud of himself for not giving away anything.

"I guess," Riley rolled her eyes but knew that he was right. A surprise would be nice.

"That's the cheery Riley that we all know and love," Farkle nudged her shoulder.

"Oh hush," Riley laughed and the two walked back over to where Maya was standing.

 **** **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"So I have something to tell you," Zay said to his best friend. Lucas looked up from his text book to see Zay sitting next to him on the bench.

"Where did you come from? I didn't even hear you walk over here," Lucas said.

"I was over there," Zay pointed in the opposite direction. "That's not the point. I have something to tell you."

"What's that?" Lucas asked.

"I met someone," Zay said.

"You did? When?" Lucas asked.

"Over the weekend and she is amazing," Zay admitted and Lucas could see the love-struck look on his face.

"Well what's her name?" Lucas asked.

"Oh right, I forgot to mention that. Her name is Claire," Zay said. "Here's my problem."

"You have a problem already?" Lucas laughed. "You just met her."

"I want to ask her to prom," Zay said.

"You do?" Lucas asked.

"I think she would be a lot of fun to go to prom with," Zay explained.

"So what's the problem then?" Lucas asked.

"Do you think it's too soon in our relationship to ask her?" Zay asked.

"Well have you gone on a date yet?" Lucas asked.

"We are going out to an early dinner tomorrow night," Zay said.

"Why don't you see how that goes and then think of asking her?" Lucas suggested.

"That's a good idea," Zay agreed.

"You seem happy," Lucas observed.

"With all the drama I have been through in high school I finally am," Zay nodded.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"It's scary to think that in just four months we are going to be done with high school forever," Zay said. The six were all sitting together at Topanga's after school and the realization of their future was finally starting to hit them.

"Has anyone made their decision on where they will be attending school?" Smackle asked.

"I'm staying in the city," Maya instantly said.

"Do you know where you are going to go?" Smackle asked.

"I'm considering not going at all," Maya admitted.

"What?" Riley widened her eyes and turned to look at her best friend. "Since when?"

"I was talking to Shawn last night and we were thinking of opening our own studio. We would display my paintings and his photographs," Maya explained.

"Don't you need a college degree?" Riley asked.

"For what? Shawn will handle the business aspect of it and I will work hands on in the store," Maya said.

"So you would just bail on college completely?" Riley asked.

"I haven't decided yet," Maya said.

"What about you Zay?" Smackle directed the conversation to someone else in attempt to avoid a fight between the two best friends.

"I'm waiting to hear from a couple of schools back in Texas," Zay said.

"You're going back to Texas?" Farkle asked.

"I think so," Zay nodded. "It's my chance to repair all the drama and start new there."

"Didn't you apply to schools in Texas too?" Farkle asked Lucas.

"I did," Lucas nodded. Riley visibly tensed up next to her boyfriend and she looked down at her hands in her lap. He reached over and placed a hand on hers in an attempt to ease her worries.

"Farkle and I decided to attend Harvard together in the fall," Smackle announced.

"You did?" Riley asked, surprise on her face.

"We both got our early admission letters the other day. After much discussion, we decided it was our choice. We wanted to get the best education and be together," Smackle explained.

"That's amazing!" Riley exclaimed as she rushed over to hug her two friends. She wrapped her arms around the both of them and pulled them into a tight hug. Farkle hugged her back, as Smackle awkwardly patted her back. "Congratulations."

"Congratulations man," Zay walked over and hugged his two friends. Lucas and Maya quickly sent their congratulations and gave their own set of hugs.

"What about you, Riley?" Zay asked, once everyone was settled again. All sets of eyes fell on the brunette as she sighed.

"I don't know," Riley shook her head. "I haven't decided yet."

"Well where have you applied to?" Maya asked.

"A few schools here. A few in Philly and a few schools in Texas," Riley said.

"What?" Lucas asked. "You applied to schools in Texas?"

"Yeah," Riley nodded. "I was going to surprise you."

"You applied to schools in Texas?" Maya asked.

"I was going to tell you," Riley whispered. Maya just stared at her best friend and then quickly rushed out of Topanga's. Riley looked down and let out a sigh. This was not how she wanted her best friend to find out.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Peaches!" Riley called out as she rushed after her best friend.

"I don't really want to talk right now," Maya shook her head. Riley grabbed onto her arm and could see the tears in her eyes.

"Please don't cry," Riley pleaded.

"How could you go to Texas?" Maya whispered. "How could you leave me?"

"I'm not leaving you," Riley promised. "I haven't even decided yet. I only applied to schools there. We don't even know that I'm going to get in."

"You know you will," Maya said. "You're way too smart to not get in."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to go," Riley insisted.

"But you want to go. You want to continue to build you future with Lucas," Maya said.

"I don't know what I want to do," Riley sighed. "I just applied to a couple of schools. I am just trying to give myself a couple of options."

"You can't leave me here. I don't know how to survive with you," Maya whispered. Riley could hear the vulnerability and fear of abandonment in her voice. It broke her heart that her best friend thought she was going to abandon her.

"I would never abandon you," Riley promised. Maya's head shot up and her eyes connected with Riley's. Riley moved forward and pulled her into a hug. "I will always be your best friend."

"Then please don't go," Maya mumbled into her shoulder. Riley just pulled her closer and closed her eyes. How was she supposed to choose between staying with her best friend or going to Texas with the love of her life?


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 28**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

Riley sat at the bay window, a serious look on her face. She looked down at the envelope in her hand. It was the first college to send back their reply. This was the one school she kept a secret from everyone, including her boyfriend. She saw the word Yale printed on the envelope and let out a sigh. She knew how her mom almost went there. She also knew that she chose her dad instead. She loved the college instantly when her mom showed her around and knew that she had to apply there. She still did not know why she kept it a secret but felt that it was the right choice at the time.

"Hey honey," Topanga walked into her daughter's bedroom. Riley quickly stuffed the envelope behind her back and smiled at her mom.

"Hey mom," Riley greeted.

"What you got there?" Topanga asked, gesturing behind her daughter's back.

"What are you talking about?" Riley innocently asked.

"Riley," Topanga raised an eyebrow and moved to sit with her daughter. Riley let out a sigh and pulled the envelope out from behind her back. She handed it to her mom and waited for her reaction. Topanga read the label and let out a gasp. "You applied to Yale? You never told me that."

"I was kind of keeping it a secret until I knew for sure," Riley said.

"Well what does it say? Did you get in?" Topanga asked.

"I haven't opened it yet," Riley said. "I was hoping you'd be here when I did."

"Of course honey," Topanga handed her back the envelope. Riley shared a nervous look with her mom and then tore the envelope open. She took one last deep breath before reading the letter. Her eyes glided across the page and she remained silent the whole time. Topanga tried to read her face and gauge a reaction but her daughter remained straight faced. "Well? What does it say?"

"I got in," Riley whispered.

"What?" Topanga gasped. "You got in?"

"I got in. I got in to Yale," Riley's eyes widened and she looked at her mom. Topanga pulled her daughter into a tight hug and squeezed her tight.

"I'm so proud of you! I'm so incredibly proud of you baby!" Topanga exclaimed as she felt tears well up in her eyes. "I knew you could do it."

"I did it," Riley whispered.

"So what does this mean?" Topanga asked.

"This means it's time for me to talk to my boyfriend," Riley said.

"He's going to be so proud of you honey," Topanga promised.

"I hope so," Riley whispered.

"Congratulations honey. I'm so proud of you," Topanga kissed her daughter's temple and then pulled her in for another tight hug. Riley rested her chin on her mom's shoulder and closed her eyes. She did it, she got in to Yale.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey," Riley walked into her boyfriend's room. Lucas looked up from his textbook and smiled at his girlfriend.

"Hey babe. What are you doing here?" Lucas asked.

"Can't a girl surprise her boyfriend for no reason?" Riley asked as she walked over and dropped next to him on the bed.

"I guess," Lucas laughed and kissed her quickly. Riley rested her head on his shoulder and laced their hands together.

"I love you," Riley whispered.

"I love you too," Lucas kissed the top of her head.

"I don't know what I would do without your love and support," Riley admitted and could feel her boyfriend tighten his grip on her.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" Lucas asked, feeling a little concerned. "You seem a little off."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Riley asked.

"Of course you can. That's what boyfriends are for," Lucas said.

"Oh yeah?" Riley laughed.

"And for buying cake," Lucas added.

"Well that's good to know," Riley smiled up at her boyfriend.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked.

"I applied to a college that I told no one about. I kind of just wanted to see if I could get in and I was unsure if it was somewhere I even wanted to consider," Riley explained.

"Well what college is that?" Lucas asked.

"Yale," Riley whispered.

"Did you get in?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Riley nodded. "I got my acceptance letter today."

"Really?" Lucas asked as he moved away to look at her. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Really?" Riley asked, eyes full of hope.

"Of course I am! That's amazing! Yale is a great school. That's incredible babe," Lucas leaned forward to kiss his girlfriend and then pull her into a hug.

"You're not mad I didn't tell you?" Riley asked.

"No," Lucas shook his head. "I understand."

"So this is good?" Riley asked.

"This is amazing," Lucas corrected. "You got into your dream school!"

"How did you know it was my dream school?" Riley asked, amazed that he knew that.

"I remember when we toured the campus. I could see the look in your eyes. It looked like you were home," Lucas explained.

"I can't believe you figured that out," Riley widened her eyes in amazement.

"There is not much about you that I don't know," Lucas admitted.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," Riley admitted.

"You have time to decide, right?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Riley nodded.

"Then let's just celebrate that you got in today and decide later," Lucas said.

"What do you have in mind?" Riley asked.

"I think there is a giant piece of chocolate cake with your name on it," Lucas said.

"How did I get so lucky?" Riley asked, love filling her chest.

"You fell into the right lap on the subway," Lucas smirked and Riley laughed at her boyfriend. She could not help but agree though. There was no doubt in her mind that she fell into the right lap.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"That's amazing!" Farkle exclaimed.

"Don't say that so loud!" Riley whispered and quickly looked around to see if anyone was listening.

"Why? I thought you said Lucas was proud of you?" Farkle asked.

"It's not Lucas I'm worried about. It's Maya," Riley sighed.

"Maya? What did Maya do?" Farkle asked. Riley sighed and then explained her conversation with Maya outside of Topanga's.

"So now I'm confused," Riley sighed.

"You have to put yourself first. You have spent your whole life putting everyone else before yourself. It's time for you to do what's going to make you happy. It's time for you to do something for you," Farkle said.

"You're right," Riley nodded and knew that he was completely right.

"Of course I'm right. I did get into Harvard after all," Farkle teased.

"And you never let us forget that," Riley laughed as she gestured to his t-shirt.

"Hey! I have to represent my future school," Farkle laughed.

"You're doing a great job at it," Riley giggled.

"Look at us ivy league nerds," Farkle nudged Riley's shoulder.

"Who would have thought?" Riley laughed.

"I always knew. We were always destined for greatness," Farkle said.

"We are going to do great things in this world Farkle Minkus," Riley smiled.

"I'm so proud of you Riley. No one else in the world deserves this more than you," Farkle said before pulling her into a hug. Riley smiled and hugged him back. If there was one thing in this world that she was always sure of, it was her friendship with Farkle. There was never a doubt in her mind that he was always going to be there for her.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey," Maya walked over and took a seat next to Zay.

"Hey Maya," Zay smiled at the blonde.

"So I heard you have a new girlfriend," Maya nudged her ex-boyfriends shoulder.

"I do," Zay nodded. "Her name is Claire."

"That's pretty awesome," Maya said.

"I thought so," Zay laughed. "What about you and Josh? You two make it official yet?"

"No," Maya rolled her eyes. "You know him. He never wants to make anything official."

"He'll get there," Zay said.

"Did you ever tell anyone about us?" Maya asked.

"What about us?" Zay asked.

"You know, that thing we did junior year. The thing we swore not to tell anyone," Maya raised an eyebrow at her ex-boyfriend.

"You mean losing our virginities to each other?" Zay asked.

"Yeah," Maya nodded.

"I never told anyone," Zay shook his head. "I thought we agreed not to?"

"We did. I was just making sure," Maya said.

"That was a year ago. Why are you bringing it up now?" Zay asked.

"Josh and I were talking about our past relationships the other and I felt bad. I felt like I was lying to him," Maya explained.

"So tell him the truth," Zay said. "I'm not ashamed. You're the one who wanted to keep it a secret."

"I didn't want Riley and Lucas to find out," Maya said.

"Why? I really don't think they'd care," Zay said.

"She's going to be so mad that I waited so long to tell her. We tell each other everything," Maya sighed.

"So don't tell her," Zay shrugged.

"I want to be honest with her. Before high school ends I want to get everything out there with my best friend," Maya said.

"You do whatever you think is best," Zay said.

"Tell me all about Claire," Maya shrugged his shoulder and then smiled as he went on to describe his new girlfriend. She was glad that they were able to put the past behind them and go back to just being good friends.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey Riles," Maya crawled through the bay window. Riley looked up from her book and smiled from her spot on her bed.

"Hey Peaches," Riley closed the book and rushed over to sit with Maya. "What are you doing here? I thought you were having dinner with Josh tonight?"

"We postponed so that I could come over and talk to you tonight," Maya explained.

"Oh? Is everything okay?" Riley asked.

"There is something that I want to be honest with you about," Maya said.

"What's going on? You're kind of scaring me," Riley raised an eyebrow.

"So you remember junior year when Josh and I had that awful fight?" Maya asked.

"You mean when the two of you didn't talk for like two months?" Riley asked.

"Yeah," Maya nodded.

"What about it?" Riley asked. "You two obviously worked it out."

"I did something in those two months," Maya said.

"What did you do?" Riley asked.

"I slept with Zay," Maya sighed and then waited for a reaction from her best friend.

"Oh," Riley mumbled.

"Are you mad?" Maya asked, unsure of how her best friend was feeling.

"Why would I be mad?" Riley asked.

"Because I didn't tell you," Maya said.

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought we told each other everything?" Riley asked.

"We do," Maya nodded.

"Apparently we don't," Riley disagreed.

"I just didn't want to make a big deal out of it. Zay and I agreed to not tell anyone," Maya explained.

"Well then you kept your promise," Riley shrugged. "Have you slept with him since?"

"No," Maya shook her head. "Only Josh."

"You've slept with Josh?" Riley raised an eyebrow.

"Only once," Maya nodded. "Why? You and Lucas haven't done it yet?"

"No," Riley shook her head.

"Are you waiting?" Maya asked.

"I don't know. We haven't really talked about it recently," Riley admitted.

"You have talked about it though, right?" Maya asked.

"Yeah we have," Riley nodded. She decided to change the subject from the topic that was between her and Lucas. "I have to tell you something."

"What's that?" Maya asked. Riley reached over and grabbed the acceptance letter. She took a deep breath and then handed it to her best friend. "What's this?" Maya asked before letting her eyes skim over the words.

"I got into Yale," Riley confirmed when she saw her best friend look up at her.

"I didn't even know you applied," Maya whispered.

"No one did," Riley admitted. "I decided to just do this on my own and see what happened."

"Are you going to go?" Maya asked.

"I don't know," Riley admitted. "I have to really think about it."

"Well congratulations," Maya half smiled and hugged her best friend.

"Thanks Peaches," Riley smiled. "Have you heard from anywhere?"

"No," Maya shook her head. "I think I'm just going to skip out on the whole college thing for real."

"Really?" Riley asked.

"Yeah," Maya nodded. The two best friends sat there in silence. They felt something shift, they felt like their whole worlds were changing and they were losing control of it. Riley grabbed Maya's hand and squeezed it tight.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 29**

"Hey Zay," Riley smiled at her friend and walked to sit next to him in the booth. The two were the only ones at Topanga and waiting on the rest of their friends to show up.

"Oh hey," Zay greeted and then went back to writing on the paper in front of him.

"What are you working on?" Riley scrunched her eyebrows together and looked curiously at the papers spread out.

"It's a pro/con list," Zay sighed. He pushed the papers towards the brunette and let her read them.

"Rutgers? The college in New Jersey?" Riley asked.

"I got accepted," Zay said.

"Zay! That's amazing!" Riley gasped. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Zay smiled and then let out a sigh.

"Why do I feel like you're not as excited as you should be?" Riley asked.

"I kind of always had my heart set on going back to Texas. Now that I got into Rutgers though I am so torn," Zay explained.

"Why did you apply then if you wanted to go back to Texas?" Riley asked.

"Something about that school always pulled me in. I can't explain it. There was just something that made me feel like that was my school," Zay admitted.

"It kind of sounds like you know where you want to go," Riley raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"What about Lucas?" Zay asked.

"What about him?" Riley asked.

"We always talked about going back to Texas together. I feel like I am backing out of the plan and don't want to let him down," Zay explained.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about. I think he is going to be insanely proud of you. Lucas has always wanted the best for his friends," Riley said.

"She's right," Lucas chimed in. Zay quickly turned around to see his best friend standing there.

"Lucas! How long have you been listening?" Zay asked and then turned around to shoot Riley a curious look.

"Since you said you got accepted to Rutgers," Lucas said. Zay glared at Riley and she innocently raised her hands in defense. "It's not her fault."

"I don't want to back out of our plans to move back to Texas. After all you've done for me and our friendship," Zay said.

"Zay," Lucas laughed. "You are going to Rutgers. There is no way that you can pass up that opportunity. This is the school you have always wanted to go to. I would be a terrible best friend if I didn't encourage you to go there."

"Really?" Zay asked. Riley looked down and felt herself start to get defeated. Why could Maya not feel the same way? Why was she making it difficult for her to leave?

"Dude, go to Rutgers. I'm happy for you," Lucas laughed and slapped his best friend on the back.

"Don't hit me! That hurts!" Zay rubbed his shoulder. "But I appreciate it man."

"That was so sweet," Riley gushed.

"Oh be quiet," Zay rolled his eyes.

"I swear you are having a harder time leaving Lucas than I am," Riley laughed.

"Hey!" Lucas narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend.

"I'm kidding babe," Riley placed a hand on his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You better be," Lucas nudged her shoulder.

"There is no way I am going to miss seeing you two be gross," Zay pretended to throw up.

"Oh yes you will," Riley laughed and she wrapped an arm around Lucas's shoulder. She kissed his cheek and then looked back at Zay. "You are going to miss this adorableness."

"Whatever you say," Zay playfully rolled his eyes but ended up laughing. He knew she was right. Lucas and Riley were two of the most important people in his life. There was no way he would not miss them.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey Maya," Farkle greeted the blonde. Maya looked up from her sketchpad and smiled at her genius friend. "What are you working on?"

"Just drawing," Maya shrugged.

"You want to talk?" Farkle asked.

"About what?" Maya asked.

"Come on Maya, you know you can talk to me. Riley told me about Yale," Farkle said and then noticed the defeated look on her face.

"I'm proud of her," Maya insisted.

"I never doubted that," Farkle said.

"I just can't imagine not being in the same city as her," Maya whispered.

"Connecticut is not that far away," Farkle said.

"I know that," Maya nodded.

"Then tell me what's going on. Talk to me," Farkle nudged her shoulder and she looked up at her friend.

"I don't know how to be without her. For as long as I could remember, it's always been Riley and I. We have done literally everything together. We grew up together and have gone through the worst and best parts of our lives together. I just feel like if she goes, then it's all going to change. There won't be a Riley and Maya anymore," Maya explained.

"Maya," Farkle shook his head.

"She and Lucas are going to get married one day. They are going to move off and have their own family. She is going to have an Ivy League degree and a great job. Why would she want to keep me around? What could I do for her?" Maya asked, tears running down her face.

"You could be there for her. You are Maya, you are her great relationship. For as long as I've remembered, it's always been the two of you. No college degree or guy could ever come between that. You will always be her sister. She needs you to support her right now," Farkle insisted.

"You really think we will always be best friends?" Maya asked.

"I'm not sure of where we are all going to end up or what is going to happen to us but there is one thing I know for certain. I know that you and Riley will always be best friends," Farkle promised. Maya moved closer and leaned her head against his shoulder. Farkle wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"Thanks Farkle," Maya whispered.

"That's what husbands are for, right?" Farkle teased. Maya laughed and shook her head.

"Right," Maya agreed.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"So you remember how you told me a secret the other day?" Lucas asked. Riley looked over from her desk at her boyfriend, who was currently sitting at the bay window.

"I do," Riley nodded.

"I have a secret too," Lucas admitted.

"Oh?" Riley raised an eyebrow and walked over to sit with her boyfriend. Lucas grabbed her hand and kissed it quickly. "What's the secret?"

"I didn't only apply to schools in Texas," Lucas said.

"Where else did you apply?" Riley asked.

"I applied to a school in New York," Lucas said.

"What? Where?" Riley widened her eyes.

"I applied to Fordham University," Lucas said.

"You did? That's a really good school!" Riley smiled at her boyfriend.

"I got in," Lucas smiled.

"Lucas! That's amazing! Oh my gosh! I'm so proud of you!" Riley exclaimed as she jumped forward to hug and kiss her boyfriend. "You're amazing!"

"I think I want to go," Lucas said.

"Really?" Riley asked.

"This way we will only be a train ride away from each other," Lucas smiled at his girlfriend.

"I never said I was going to Yale," Riley shook her head.

"You have to go to Yale," Lucas insisted. "It's your dream school. There is no way that you can pass that up. I won't let you."

"But what about everyone here?" Riley asked.

"If they love you, then they will support you. This is your dream. If I have learned anything from being with you, it's that you have to follow your dreams. You need to follow your dreams and heart to Yale," Lucas said as he grabbed her hand.

"You think I can do it?" Riley whispered.

"I know you can do it. You are going to be amazing and I am going to be cheering you on every step of the way," Lucas promised.

"I love you so much," Riley leaned forward to kiss her boyfriend.

"I love you too," Lucas kissed her forehead.

"We can make the distance work, right?" Riley asked.

"It's going to be nothing," Lucas shrugged. They knew it was going to be hard, but they also knew that they wanted it to work. They knew they were made to be together and that a little distance could never tear them apart.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"What you got there, Smackle?" Maya asked. Riley looked over curiously at the paper in the girls hand.

"I'm not sure. It's a random piece of paper that I found in my locker," Smackle said. She showed the piece of paper to her two friends.

"It says to go to the science lab," Riley said as she read the note.

"I know but why would I do that?" Smackle asked.

"Why wouldn't you? Maybe Farkle wanted to meet you?" Maya suggested.

"Then why didn't he just find me?" Smackle asked.

"Maybe you should go find out?" Riley shrugged.

"I guess," Smackle reluctantly agreed and then headed off towards the lab. Riley and Maya decided to tag along and see what was going on.

Smackle walked into the classroom and looked around the lab curiously. There was no sign of her boyfriend and it confused her even more. She noticed her name on the chalkboard and raised an eyebrow. She walked over and then saw three elements from the periodic table written on the chalkboard. The first was Praseodymium, the second was Oxygen, and the third was Magnesium. They showed their symbols that were on the periodic table. It read Pr…o….Mg? What did that mean? Smackle wondered. She read the symbols over and over in her mind. Then it started to click. It was supposed to read prom. The letters were supposed to spell out the word prom. Smackle gasped and quickly turned to find her boyfriend. She saw him standing there with a goofy smile on his face. He pulled a scientist teddy bear out from behind his back.

"Is that supposed to say prom?" Smackle asked. "Did you mean to spell prom?"

"Will go to prom with me, Isadora Smackle?" Farkle asked as he handed her the teddy bear. She quickly grabbed it and saw that it spelled out prom with a question mark.

"Of course!" Smackle exclaimed.

"Really?" Farkle asked, the smile creeping up on his face.

"Of course I will go to prom with you honey," Smackle nodded and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Farkle pulled her closer and kissed her quickly. She then laughed and looked at her boyfriend. "Magnesium?"

"There was no element with just the letter m so I had to improvise," Farkle laughed.

"I think it was perfect," Smackle smiled.

"Just like you," Farkle admired his girlfriend's beauty.

"Awwww," Riley and Maya gushed from the doorway.

"Have you been standing there the whole time?" Farkle asked.

"We took pictures," Riley said and then showed them her phone.

"We thought it might be a moment you wanted to remember forever," Maya said.

"There is no way I could forget it," Smackle said. Farkle smiled at his girlfriend and then pulled her closer.

"What's going on in here?" Zay asked as he walked into the lab with Lucas.

"Farkle just asked me to prom!" Smackle exclaimed. Zay read the chalkboard and then turned to look at the genius couple with a curious look on his face.

"Promg? Is that some weird science thing I won't ever understand?" Zay asked.

"No," Farkle shook his head. "There is no element on the periodic table with just the letter m."

"Sure of course. I knew that," Zay shrugged.

"That's a cute teddy bear," Riley smiled at the scientist bear in her hands.

"I made it for her," Farkle said.

"Awwww," Riley and Maya gushed at the same time.

"I can't believe how soon prom is going to be here," Lucas said.

"Senior year is flying by," Maya agreed. The group fell silent when they realized how many changes were headed their way.

"Let's go to Topanga's," Riley suggested. "I feel like celebratory cake is in order."

"You will always find a reason to eat cake," Farkle teased.

"Yet somehow she stays so skinny," Maya shook her head.

"I exercise," Riley pretended to flex a muscle and everyone just laughed at her.

"Sure you do babe," Lucas wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her out of the classroom.

"Ready?" Farkle asked his girlfriend. Smackle nodded and grabbed his hand as they walked out of the classroom.

"You and me?" Maya gestured between her and Zay.

"Why not?" Zay shrugged.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel special," Maya rolled her eyes and laughed.

"What can I say? It's a gift," Zay smirked. Maya shoved him to the side and laughed as they walked over to the rest of the group. The group of six started to talk animatedly and only hoped that they stayed this close in the future.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 30**

"Hey dad," Riley smiled as she walked into her dad's classroom.

"Hey Riley," Cory greeted with a warm smile. "I thought for sure you would have gone home with your friends."

"Not today," Riley shook her head. "Everyone had something so I thought I would head home with you."

"Well this is a nice surprise," Cory said.

"Can I ask you something?" Riley asked. She was twirling her friendship ring around her finger and Cory knew that something was really bothering her.

"You can ask me anything," Cory nodded.

"Is it wrong of me to push Maya to go to college?" Riley asked.

"Is she not planning on going?" Cory asked, surprise evident on his face.

"She's not," Riley shook her head. "She is going to open a gallery with Uncle Shawn instead of school."

"You have to remember that school has always been harder for Maya. She never really enjoyed it growing up. If she's not going, then maybe it's because she is afraid of the pressure it will bring. Maybe she thinks she can't do it," Cory suggested.

"That's ridiculous!" Riley exclaimed. "Maya can do anything she puts her mind to."

"We know that but it's important for Maya to know that. As her best friend, it's important for you to remind her of that," Cory said.

"She's having a hard time with my acceptance into Yale," Riley whispered.

"I believe that. Maya has always been afraid of being left behind," Cory said.

"I would never leave her behind," Riley insisted.

"I know that, Riley. Deep inside, Maya knows that too. It's just her initial fear that gets the best of her," Cory explained.

"So what do I do?" Riley asked.

"You just continue to be there for her. She will see it," Cory said.

"Why does growing up have to be so hard?" Riley sighed.

"Unfortunately it doesn't get much easier," Cory smiled sympathetically at his daughter.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas.**

"What's the emergency?" Zay asked as he rushed into Riley's apartment. He saw all of his friends gathered around the living room and looked around curiously.

"Emergency? I never said there was an emergency," Riley laughed.

"You texted me and said I need to get over to your apartment," Zay narrowed his eyes at the brunette.

"Yeah but I never said there was an emergency," Riley said.

"Well what's going?" Maya asked.

"We are going to bake cookies!" Riley exclaimed.

"What?" Smackle asked, confusion all over her face.

"Everything has been so stressful lately. I thought it might be fun for us to just do something fun and relaxing for once," Riley shrugged.

"I'm in," Farkle agreed.

"That does sound like fun," Lucas nodded in agreement.

"I do love cookies. This could be your chance to make it up to me sugar," Zay smirked at Riley.

"Oh get over it," Riley rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I like the idea," Smackle nodded.

"Let's do this!" Maya agreed. The group made their way over to the kitchen and baking supplies that were already set up around the kitchen. Zay put music on in the background and the group got to baking.

"Lucas!" Riley exclaimed when she felt her boyfriend flick flower at her.

"What?" Lucas shrugged innocently.

"What do you mean, what?" Riley narrowed her eyes and grabbed the bag of flower.

"Don't you dare!" Lucas warned.

"What are you so scared of?" Riley raised an eyebrow and walked over towards her boyfriend.

"Riley," Lucas narrowed his eyes and then felt her flick flower in his face. "Oh it's on."

"Zay!" Maya exclaimed when she felt her ex-boyfriend flick flower at her. "That's not cool!"

"Don't even think about it Farkle Minkus," Smackle narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Farkle shrugged and then Smackle was greeted with flour to the face. "Oh you meant that?"

"Boys versus girls!" Riley exclaimed and then suddenly flower was being thrown all around the kitchen.

What started as an innocent gesture from Lucas, turned into a full on food fight. Riley was sure that all the flower from the bag was now on the kitchen floor and all over the six of them. Somehow, she was unfazed by that thought. It felt good to just relax and feel carefree with her friends. She knew that major changes were headed their way but for a second it felt like the real world was on pause. It was just the six of them and she loved that feeling. She loved seeing her boyfriend laugh. She loved the carefree look on Maya's face. She loved that Zay was back to his old, happy self. She loved that Smackle was able to pull herself away from school to be enjoy the little moments. She loved that Farkle felt like he belonged and could be himself. She loved her friends, she always would.

"My kitchen!" Topanga shrieked. The six stopped and looked over to see the horrified look on Topanga's face and the amused ones on Cory and Auggie's faces. "What have you done?"

"I can explain," Riley bit her lip and knew that she and her friends had a lot of cleaning to do.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Where are you taking me?" Riley asked. Lucas was guiding her down the sidewalk and had been pretty quiet on their destination.

"You'll see," Lucas said.

"Am I going to like it?" Riley asked.

"Have I ever taken you somewhere that you didn't like?" Lucas asked.

"Good point," Riley nodded. Her boyfriend eventually stopped walking and Riley smiled when she saw that they were at the park.

"It's our favorite swing set," Lucas gestured to the swing set that the couple spent a lot of time at. They would just sit there and talk about their future together.

"Let's go!" Riley tugged on his arm and the two rushed over to take a seat on the swings. They started to swing back and forth and she loved the feel of the wind in her hair.

"Every time we come here, you always look like you don't have a care in the world," Lucas said as he admired her beauty.

"I just feel like I can do anything when I'm on the swings. I feel like I have the whole world in front of me and I can fly," Riley admitted.

"What am I going to do without you when you're at Yale?" Lucas asked.

"You're going to have to come visit me all the time," Riley insisted.

"Are you definitely going to go there?" Lucas asked.

"Do you think I should?" Riley asked.

"I think it has to be your decision," Lucas said.

"I want your opinion though," Riley said.

"I think you would be crazy to pass up this opportunity. It's your dream, Riley. It's meant to be," Lucas said. "I think you have to go."

"I'm going to miss you though," Riley whispered.

"What's four years when we have the rest of our lives together?" Lucas asked.

"You have such confidence in our future together," Riley smiled. She loved how confident he was that they would end up together and that he planned for the future together.

"Don't you have confidence in it?" Lucas asked.

"I do," Riley nodded. "I know that you are the one I'm meant to be with."

"That's why I got you this," Lucas pulled out a small velvet box and handed it to his girlfriend.

"Lucas," Riley widened her eyes and then looked down at the box.

"It's not an engagement ring," Lucas shook his head. Riley opened the box and saw a small ring silver with a blue gem on it.

"I thought you said it wasn't an engagement ring?" Riley asked.

"It's not," Lucas insisted. "It's a promise ring."

"A promise ring?" Riley repeated.

"It's my promise to you that I want a future with you. This way when you are off at Yale, you will have a piece of me there with you. This is my promise to you that no matter what happens in college, you will still be the girl for me. This is me promising my heart to you forever," Lucas explained. Riley smiled as tears welled in her eyes. She felt her boyfriend brush a tear away and kiss her cheek. "What do you say? Will you wear it?"

"Of course!" Riley exclaimed. Lucas smiled and pulled the ring out of the box. He slid it onto the finger where he would one day place a real engagement ring. "I love you."

"I love you too," Lucas kissed her.

"You know this means that you are definitely stuck with me forever now," Riley teased her boyfriend.

"Uh oh," Lucas playfully widened his eyes.

"There's no backing out now," Riley laughed.

"I think I'm okay with that," Lucas promised.

"I'm more than okay with that," Riley whispered as she moved forward and kissed him again.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"We should go away for a prom weekend," Maya said when the six of them got together later that day at Topanga's.

"To where?" Farkle asked.

"Anywhere!" Maya exclaimed. "We could go to a beach for the weekend. That may be exactly what we all need."

"You think we will be able to convince all of our parents to let us go without adult supervision?" Zay asked.

"I think we can try really hard," Maya said. "I just think that this will be one last fun trip before we all go our separate ways for college."

"We still have the whole summer together," Lucas pointed out.

"I just think it's the perfect idea," Maya shrugged.

"If we can convince all of our parents, then I'm in. I think it will be fun," Riley agreed.

"That's the spirit, Riles!" Maya smiled at her best friend.

"Why not?" Zay shrugged. "It could be fun."

"It will be fun," Maya insisted.

"Okay I'm in," Farkle agreed.

"Let's do it," Lucas nodded.

"Smackle?" Maya asked the last member of their group.

"I say let's go for it," Smackle agreed. "What could go wrong?"

"Now we just have to convince all of our parents to say yes and find the perfect place to go," Maya said.

"How hard can that be?" Zay shrugged.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey niece," Josh greeted Riley. She smiled and gestured for him to sit with her on the couch in her living room.

"I'm so glad you asked to come over. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever," Riley said.

"It has been a while," Josh agreed.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about? Something with Maya, I'm assuming?" Riley asked.

"I want to ask her to her prom," Josh said.

"You do?" Riley widened her eyes.

"I know that she's not expecting me to and that's exactly why I want to do it," Josh explained.

"That's so sweet," Riley gushed.

"You think she will say yes, right?" Josh asked.

"Seriously?" Riley raised an eyebrow at her uncle and he just laughed. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Not a single one," Josh shook his head. "I want it to be something really sweet though. She deserves that."

"Well you have come to the right person," Riley smiled.

"I knew you could help me," Josh said.

"If anyone knows Maya, it's me. I will help you come up with the perfect way to ask her," Riley promised.

"Now tell me about that ring on your finger," Josh raised an eyebrow at his niece and gestured to the promise ring that Lucas gave her.

"It's a promise ring," Riley smiled and went on to tell her uncle the whole story.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey," Lucas greeted his girlfriend as he crawled through the bay window.

"Hey," Riley smiled and walked over to kiss him before sitting down next to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to tell you something," Lucas said.

"Is everything okay?" Riley asked.

"Maya came to me today. She was asking if you are going to go to Yale or not," Lucas said.

"What did you tell her?" Riley asked.

"I said that you were still thinking about it and hadn't made a decision yet," Lucas explained. "Has she been making this decision harder for you?"

"I don't know what to do," Riley admitted.

"What do you mean? Would you not go because of Maya?" Lucas asked.

"How could I just leave her here alone?" Riley asked.

"Riley," Lucas shook his head.

"I know I have to think about my future but I can't just leave her. It's always been us against the world. How could I go somewhere and not worry about her?" Riley asked. Lucas could see just how torn she was about the whole situation.

"I know this hard, Riley. I know you don't want to leave her. What about what you want though? Since the minute you stepped foot on that campus, you have been in love with that school. How is fair for you to give up your dream?" Lucas asked, grabbing on to her hand. "If she is really your best friend, she will support your choice. It's not fair for you to give up your dream and future."

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt," Riley sighed.

"The only person who will get hurt in this situation is you. If you give up on Yale, then you will regret it for the rest of your life. It's time for you to do what you want and not what you think everyone else wants you to do," Lucas insisted.

"Thank you," Riley whispered.

"For what?" Lucas asked.

"That's exactly what I needed to hear," Riley said.

"No matter what happens, you will always have me. I'm going to support whatever choice you make," Lucas promised.

"That means the world to me," Riley leaned forward and kissed her boyfriend. His support and love was what got her through everything. Loving Lucas was the best decision she ever made.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

Riley was sitting in her bedroom later that night. She was looking through a picture album that she had put together throughout her high school years. It had random pictures from all the different memories that she had created with her friends over the years. She stopped at a picture of her and Maya. The two were laughing at something and looked like the happiest girls in the world. She ran a finger over the picture and then let out a sigh. She was worried about her best friend. She was worried that her best friend was not living up to her full potential and just taking the easy way out. She closed the picture album and tossed it aside. She saw Maya crawling through the bay window and then took a seat.

"Hey Peaches," Riley greeted.

"Hey Riles," Maya whispered. Riley walked over and took a seat next to her blonde best friend.

"You're really not going to college, are you?" Riley asked. Maya just shook her head and looked at the wall in front of them.

"You're really going to Yale, aren't you?" Maya asked. Riley just nodded and looked at the wall in front of them.

"So what now?" Riley asked.

"I don't know," Maya shook her head. "Ring power?"

"Ring power," Riley nodded and grabbed onto her best friends hand.

"Thunder," Maya whispered.

"Lightning," Riley whispered.


	32. Chapter 32

**I am so so sorry for the delay! I have been working out different ideas and have been having a hard time putting this chapter together! I finally sat down and just worked on it fully! I hope that you all enjoy it! Any feedback or something that you would like to see happen would be amazing! Thank you so much for being patient with me! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 31**

"I don't think he is going to ask me," Riley sighed as she rested her head back on the pillow.

"Why in the world would you think that?" Farkle asked from his spot at the bay window.

"Prom is less than a month away and he still hasn't asked me yet!" Riley exclaimed.

"Maybe he is coming up with some super romantic way to ask you," Farkle suggested because he knew that was exactly what Lucas was doing.

"It doesn't have to be romantic. He could just walk up to me and say will you go to prom with me," Riley insisted.

"Seriously?" Farkle raised an eyebrow. "You would be okay with that?"

"I just want to know that he really wants to go with me. I know it's kind of assumed that we are going to go together but I just kind of expected him to ask me," Riley admitted. "I know that makes me super selfish."

"No it doesn't," Farkle shook his head. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Riley nodded.

"Not that I don't love helping you with your problems, but why didn't you go to Maya with this?" Farkle asked.

"Oh," Riley sighed and then looked down at her lap. "Things have kind of been tense between us lately."

"The whole college issue?" Farkle asked.

"Is it wrong that I feel guilty about going to Yale?" Riley asked.

"Why should you feel guilty?" Farkle asked, confusion on his face.

"It's always been me and Maya, we grew up together. We have helped each other through everything. Now I am just moving away from her and leaving her alone," Riley explained. "Lucas said I should follow my dreams and not feel guilty."

"I agree with him," Farkle said. "It's not your responsibility to take care of her. She's a big girl, Riley. She is choosing to not go to college. She is choosing to stay here. It would be selfish of her to ask you to give up your dreams just because she doesn't want to pursue hers."

"You sound like Lucas," Riley laughed.

"There is nothing selfish about what you are doing. I am proud of you for following your dreams," Farkle said.

"What am I going to do without you when we go our separate ways?" Riley asked.

"You'll never be without me," Farkle promised. "I am always a phone call away."

"Want to go get smoothies?" Riley asked.

"Was that even a question?" Farkle asked. Riley laughed and jumped up from her seat. Farkle wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she smiled at her friend. She knew that no matter where she went or what happened, Farkle Minkus would always be a constant in her life. They had a bond that could never be broken.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey Huckleberry," Maya nodded at Lucas before taking a seat next to him in the cafeteria.

"Hey," Lucas greeted before going back to reading the textbook in front of him.

"I wanted to talk to you," Maya said.

"About what?" Lucas asked.

"Riley," Maya said. Lucas looked up from his textbook and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What about her?" Lucas asked.

"I think she's mad at me," Maya sighed.

"Maya," Lucas shook his head. "Don't you think this should be a conversation between the two of you?"

"So she is mad at me?" Maya asked.

"No," Lucas said.

"I don't understand why things are so tense between us then," Maya said.

"You don't?" Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"Should I?" Maya asked.

"Look maybe you should talk to Riley about this," Lucas said.

"Just tell me," Maya demanded.

"You have been making things really difficult for her lately. She feels guilty about her Yale acceptance because she doesn't want to leave you here alone," Lucas said. Maya looked at her best friend's boyfriend in surprise and then looked down at the table. "Don't you have something to say?"

"What do you mean?" Maya asked.

"Like how crazy it is that she feels guilty for leaving? That we should be supporting her and encouraging her to follow her dreams? That you are so proud of her for even getting in to the school in the first place?" Lucas asked, starting to get irritated with the blonde in front of him.

"You don't think I'm proud of her? Of course I am proud of her! I know how huge this is for her! I know how great of an opportunity this is for her," Maya exclaimed and then sighed. "I also know how much she is destined for. I know she is going to do such great things with her life and that this is only the beginning for her. Where do I fit into this world? Her childhood best friend that didn't even go to college? Who would want me around?"

"Maya," Lucas shook his head.

"It's true," Maya insisted.

"How could you think that?" Riley asked, her voice surprising the two at the table.

"Riley," Maya's eyes widened.

"How could you believe that I think of you like that? How could that thought even pop into your mind? After all the years of being best friends and that's how you think I think of you?" Riley asked, tears forming in her eyes. Maya stood up, her own eyes filling with tears.

"I don't want you to leave," Maya whispered.

"It's not fair to put that kind of pressure on me," Riley shook her head. "I thought I had shown you just how much you and our friendship means to me over the years. I wanted you to be proud of me. I wanted you to encourage me to do this for me."

"I am proud of you," Maya insisted. "That doesn't mean I want you to leave."

"I am going to Yale," Riley said. "I am going to be going there in the fall and I want you to support my decision."

"Okay," Maya whispered.

"I am never not going to be your best friend. There is no distance that could ever separate us," Riley promised.

"So this is really happening?" Maya asked.

"It's really happening," Riley nodded.

"I guess it's time I started wrapping my head around it," Maya said. "You promise we will always be best friends?"

"I promise," Riley nodded. Maya stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Riley. Riley hugged her best friend back and locked eyes with Lucas. He sent a sad smile in her direction.

"I have to get to the art studio," Maya stepped back and smiled at the couple.

"See you later," Riley waved when she saw the blonde start to head off in the opposite direction.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked when his girlfriend sat down next to him.

"For the first time in a long time, I'm not sure. I don't know what's going to happen between us," Riley admitted.

"You said that you two will always be best friends though," Lucas said.

"I know," Riley nodded. "I know in my heart we will always be best friends but it's not going to be easy. She is feeling really abandoned."

"I believe in the two of you," Lucas said.

"Really?" Riley smiled at her boyfriend.

"I have been around the two of you long enough to know that there isn't anything in this world that could separate the two of you. Nothing will ever come between the bond that you have," Lucas insisted.

"Thank you," Riley leaned into her boyfriend's side and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"For what?" Lucas asked.

"Being my rock," Riley said. Lucas kissed her forehead and smiled at her.

"Always," Lucas promised.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Is everything all set?" Lucas asked.

"For the hundredth time yes," Zay said.

"Why are you freaking out so bad?" Farkle asked. "It's not like you are asking her to marry you."

"I just want it to be perfect," Lucas said. "I know that she is disappointed that she thinks I am not going to ask her so I wanted to make it something she would remember forever."

"She will love it," Farkle promised.

"Has she been that disappointed?" Zay asked.

"She has asked me so many times if I thought he was going to ask her to prom," Farkle explained.

"So that's why this has to be so perfect," Lucas said.

"It will be," Zay promised.

"So it's happening this afternoon?" Farkle asked.

"After school," Lucas nodded. He was so excited to ask Riley to prom. He knew that she was going to love it. He knew that she was going to be so surprised.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Have you noticed all the jellybeans in the hallway?" Riley asked. Maya bit her lip and shrugged.

"Not really," Maya shrugged.

"Look," Riley pointed at the ground and then kneeled down to pick one up. "They are everywhere."

"Maybe we should follow them?" Maya suggested.

"Follow them? Why would we do that?" Riley asked. Maya smiled at her best friend's confusion and knew that she was going to be so surprised. "They are leading down to that terrible pit."

"Then follow them," Maya encouraged. Riley sent her a smile and then rushed down to the pit.

"Look! A purple cat!" Riley gasped and rushed over to pick up the stuffed animal. "There is a note around its neck," Riley said before taking the little envelope off the cat and opening the note. **RILEY-MIDDLE SCHOOL GYM**. "That's very cryptic."

"Well we should go there," Maya said.

"You think so?" Riley asked.

"It's what the note says to do," Maya shrugged.

"Then let's get going!" Riley exclaimed as she pulled her best friend out of the high school.

The whole walk to the middle school had Riley's mind spinning. What was going on? What was Lucas planning? She knew that it had something to do with her boyfriend. All the clues were special to their relationship. She thought maybe it was just his idea of spicing up their relationship. They had not really gotten to spend much time together lately and this was maybe his way of making up for it. It excited her. She loved that he put so much thought into their relationship. She twirled her promise ring around her finger and knew that she was in for a lifetime of surprises. The idea made her excited for the future.

"Oh look! More jellybeans!" Riley exclaimed as she followed the jellybeans down the hallway. "They are leading to the gym."

"So follow them," Maya encourage but stopped walking.

"Aren't you coming with me?" Riley asked.

"Nope," Maya smiled. "This is all you Riles."

"Come over later for details?" Riley asked.

"You got it," Maya nodded.

"See you later Peaches," Riley waved at her best friend and then followed the jellybeans down the hallway. When she finally got to the gym, she raised a curious eyebrow. "Hellooooo?" Riley called out but noticed that she was alone. She walked into the gym and looked around confused. What was going on?

"Well hello there princess," Lucas's voice had Riley turning in the direction of the door and she let out a gasp. Her boyfriend was riding a white horse and smiling at her.

"Lucas," Riley whispered. "What's going on here?"

"I was hoping that you would escort me to the prom. What do you say milady?" Lucas asked, stopping the horse right in front of his girlfriend and handing her a single red rose.

"Of course!" Riley exclaimed and then bit her lip. "This is so sweet."

"Can I escort you out of the gym?" Lucas asked. Riley eagerly nodded and with the help of her boyfriend got onto the horse behind him. He placed a very similar headpiece on her head to the one he did in eight grade and she smiled at her boyfriend. "Still the same beautiful princess to me."

"I love you," Riley whispered and leaned forward to kiss her boyfriend.

"I love you too," Lucas whispered.

"Where did you find a horse?" Riley asked, as he started to guide the horse out of the gym.

"Farkle," Lucas smirked.

"Of course," Riley laughed. She rested her cheek onto his back and felt a smile form on her lips. Her boyfriend never stopped surprising her and she loved him so much for it.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"That's so romantic honey," Topanga gushed when Riley finished telling her the story of how Lucas asked her to prom.

"He really makes me feel like a princess all the time," Riley sighed happily as she rested her head against the window of her bay window.

"Well that means it's time for us to go prom dress shopping!" Topanga exclaimed.

"You know it!" Riley agreed.

"We are going to go with Maya and her mom, right?" Topanga asked.

"I was actually hoping we could go alone," Riley admitted.

"Really?" Topanga asked, surprise filling her face.

"I thought it might be nice for just the two of us to do this. A mother and daughter bonding trip," Riley explained.

"Absolutely honey," Topanga agreed. "Now do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"What are you talking about?" Riley asked. Topanga just gave her daughter a look and Riley launched into the whole last few weeks with Maya.

"Oh honey," Topanga sighed. "I'm sorry you've been going through that."

"I just need to keep reminding her that I'm always going to be there for her," Riley shrugged.

"You have more than proven yourself, Riley. It's time for her to realize that and be there for you. It's okay to feel a little hurt but remember that Maya loves you. You will always be best friends," Topanga said.

"Thanks mom," Riley smiled.

"Be excited that you're going to Yale! This is a huge accomplishment! We are so proud of you," Topanga scooted closer and wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"I am so excited," Riley admitted.

"You should be. Exciting things are headed your way!" Topanga exclaimed. Riley rested her head on her mom's shoulder and smiled. She was right, these next few months were exciting ones.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey," Lucas greeted as he crawled through his girlfriend's bay window.

"Lucas!" Riley exclaimed and then looked towards her closed bedroom door, thankful that she locked it earlier. "What are you doing here? It's after ten!"

"I know," Lucas smiled and walked over towards her bed.

"Is everything okay?" Riley asked.

"I was having a hard time sleeping and I just wanted to come over and see you," Lucas admitted.

"You could have called me," Riley laughed.

"I know that," Lucas nodded. "I just wanted to see your pretty face."

"Well I'm glad you did," Riley smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. Lucas smiled and then kissed her again. Riley wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and felt breathless. She pulled back and smiled at her boyfriend. "That's a good last thought before falling asleep."

"It really is," Lucas agreed.

"Lucas," Riley whispered.

"Yeah?" Lucas asked.

"I think I'm ready to take that next step in our relationship," Riley admitted. Lucas pulled back to look at his girlfriend.

"You are?" Lucas asked.

"I am ready to take that next step before we go off to college," Riley said.

"What changed your mind?" Lucas asked.

"I know that you are the person I am meant to be with. I know that there is no one else in the world that I would want to lose my virginity to. It's always been you. You make me feel so safe and comfortable. I know that I am ready," Riley explained with a smile on her face.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked.

"I have never been more certain of something in my entire life," Riley promised.

"I love you," Lucas leaned forward and kissed his girlfriend.

"I love you too," Riley said before pulling her boyfriend closer.

Riley had been thinking about this for the last few weeks and her boyfriend showing up unexpectedly tonight felt like a sign. She knew that he was ready but was patient with her. She wanted to feel that connection with him. She wanted to be with him completely. She knew that there was no way she would ever regret this moment. It was the right time and with the right person. Lucas made her feel safe and he made her feel comfortable. He was the love of her life and this was a moment that she would cherish for the rest of her life. She smiled as her shirtless boyfriend kissed her and hovered over her. She felt the love raiding off of him and let it overcome her.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked.

"I'm okay," Riley promised and smiled when her boyfriend leaned down to kiss her again.

"I love you Riley," Lucas whispered as he looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you too," Riley whispered as she pulled her boyfriend closer to her. She was ready for this moment.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked as he pulled his shirt back over his head. Riley smiled and lifted her own shirt over her head.

"I'm perfect," Riley promised.

"Any regrets?" Lucas asked.

"Not a single one," Riley shook her head. "I'm glad that my first time was with you."

"So am I," Lucas smiled. "I hate to have to leave."

"It's okay," Riley promised.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked.

"Absolutely," Riley nodded and then kissed her boyfriend.

"I love you so much," Lucas leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you too," Riley promised. She watched her boyfriend leave with a smile on her face. She had no regrets. She must have been staring at the window for longer than she thought because she heard a notification on her phone. She saw that it was text message from her boyfriend. _Sweet dreams princess. I love you._ She held the phone close to her chest and smiled. She loved her boyfriend so much.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 32**

"What about purple?" Riley asked.

"If that's what you really want," Lucas said before turning the page in his textbook.

"Lucas," Riley sighed. She took a sip of her smoothie and leaned back on the couch.

"What did I do?" Lucas asked, looking at his girlfriend curiously.

"I want to pick a color for my prom dress that you are going to like too," Riley said.

"I would love you in any color," Lucas insisted.

"Really?" Riley raised an eyebrow.

"You could be wearing a paper bag and I would still think you are the most beautiful girl in the world," Lucas promised.

"You and your charming words," Riley playfully rolled her eyes.

"Somehow it's only you that brings out this side of me," Lucas smirked.

"I better be the only one," Riley narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend.

"You always will be," Lucas promised. Riley leaned forward to kiss her boyfriend and then rested her head on his shoulder.

"Why do you two look extra happy and in love today?" Zay asked as he walked into Topanga's with their friends.

"We always look like this," Lucas shrugged.

"Something looks off about the two of you," Maya narrowed her eyes. "What happened?"

"We are just excited about prom," Riley shrugged with a blush.

"Oh? Did you ask her yesterday?" Smackle asked. Riley was glad that her friend changed the subject but noticed her best friend still staring at her intently.

"He did," Riley smiled and then launched into the story of how he did it.

"You actually got a horse?" Smackle asked, eyes wide.

"It's kind of our thing," Lucas shrugged.

"I'm glad you finally asked her," Farkle laughed. "Maybe she can finally calm down now."

"I can hear you!" Riley exclaimed with an eye roll.

"You were supposed to," Farkle stuck his tongue out at her and she retorted by sticking her tongue out at him.

"Children," Zay pretended to chastise the two and everyone just laughed. "I actually have some big news."

"You do?" Lucas asked.

"I asked Claire to prom yesterday," Zay smiled.

"You did?" Riley asked.

"I did," Zay nodded. "She said yes."

"Yay!" Riley clapped her hands and smiled at her friend.

"I'm the only one who doesn't have a prom date?" Maya pouted.

"I thought you were going to ask Josh?" Farkle asked.

"I chickened out," Maya sighed. "Maybe it will be better to just go alone."

"Why?" Smackle asked.

"This way I can enjoy the time with all of you," Maya shrugged but everyone knew that she was lying.

"Well there is still time," Riley said.

"Yeah," Maya nodded. "Let's do something fun this weekend."

"Like what?" Zay asked.

"How about a movie night?" Maya suggested. "We haven't done one of those in a really long time."

"That sounds like fun," Smackle said.

"Sweats, movies, and junk food? Count me in," Zay agreed. Farkle nodded in agreement.

"I think that sounds like a good idea," Riley said. Lucas agreed with his friends.

"Perfect! Your place, Riles?" Maya asked.

"Sure," Riley nodded.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"What's going on with you and Ranger Rick?" Maya asked. The two best friends were sitting at the bay window and Riley knew it was only a matter of time before Maya drilled her for information.

"What are you talking about?" Riley asked, trying to play innocent.

"There is something different about the two of you," Maya said.

"Not really," Riley shrugged.

"Are you two fighting?" Maya asked.

"Not even a little," Riley shook her head.

"Then what is it?" Maya asked.

"I really am just excited about prom. I can't wait for how magical it is going to be," Riley said. "Are you really not going to ask Josh?"

"I don't know, Riles. Should I?" Maya asked. Riley was glad that her best friend dropped their previous topic. She really wanted to keep what she did with Lucas between the two of them.

"Maybe give it a little time?" Riley suggested. "Drop subtle hints and see if he catches on."

"I wonder if he is ever going to try and make our relationship official," Maya sighed.

"Have you told him you want to be officially together?" Riley asked.

"Should I?" Maya asked.

"How is he supposed to know that you want to be a couple if you never tell him?" Riley asked. "By not telling him, you are just giving him the impression that it's okay to keep doing whatever you are doing."

"I thought I had made it clear that I wanted to be with him though," Maya said.

"You two are together. Maybe you should tell him just how serious you want to get with him," Riley suggested.

"I think I might love him," Maya admitted.

"I know," Riley smiled.

"How?" Maya raised an eyebrow.

"I'm in love, Peaches. I know what it looks like to be in love with someone. You just have this look about you," Riley tried to explain.

"Should I tell him?" Maya asked.

"Maybe start with wanting to be official and work up to the whole love thing," Riley suggested.

"Thanks Riles," Maya smiled at her best friend.

"That's what I'm here for," Riley smiled.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"You didn't tell her?" Lucas raised an eyebrow as he helped his girlfriend set out snacks all around the living room.

"No," Riley shook her head. "It was so hard to not tell her."

"I never said you had to keep it a secret," Lucas laughed.

"I know," Riley nodded. "I kind of like that it's something that's just between us though. That was our special moment and I don't want anyone else involved."

"Good," Lucas smiled. "I feel the exact same way."

"So you didn't tell Zay?" Riley raised an eyebrow.

"As hard as it is to believe, no I did not," Lucas laughed.

"We are getting pretty good at this whole couple secrets thing," Riley said.

"Couple secrets thing? What in the world is that?" Lucas asked, an amused look on his face.

"That thing where you and your significant other have secrets just between the two of you," Riley explained.

"That's a real thing?" Lucas asked.

"Duh," Riley smirked.

"It's only taken us three years to master it," Lucas laughed.

"Well it was bound to happen eventually," Riley shrugged. Lucas walked up behind his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Lucas asked, leaning down to kiss her cheek. Riley smiled and leaned back to rest against his chest.

"You may have mentioned it once or twice," Riley said. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I love hearing it though."

"Good because I love you," Lucas said before leaning down and kissing his girlfriend.

"I love you too," Riley lifted onto her toes and kissed her boyfriend again. There was a knock on the door and the couple separated, not before exchanging one last kiss.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Definitely Texas," Maya nodded.

"You think?" Zay asked. "I always saw New York."

"No way," Maya shook her head. "Those two have always had a thing for the stars."

"Would you two stop planning our future wedding?" Riley asked, gesturing between herself and Lucas.

"Yeah. We have no plans for getting married any time soon," Lucas agreed.

"But it would definitely be Texas, right?" Maya asked.

"We have no idea," Riley insisted.

"This always happens," Farkle laughed.

"What does, honey?" Smackle asked.

"We always plan to watch a movie and then get totally distracted by something else," Farkle explained.

"The six of us are just not meant to watch movies together," Lucas laughed.

"I don't think Mrs. Matthews is ever going to let us bake in this apartment again either," Zay said.

"It took four hours to clean that kitchen!" Maya exclaimed.

"Well we did make a huge mess," Smackle pointed.

"So worth it though," Zay said.

"Breaks from college are going to be so much fun," Smackle said. "When the six of us get back together and just reminisce."

"We have to visit each other at school too," Zay said.

"Definitely," Lucas agreed.

"I can't believe that in just a few months we are all going to be living in different places," Riley sighed.

"Time sure does fly by," Maya agreed.

"I remember how skeptical of Zay I was when I first met him," Riley admitted.

"What? Why?" Zay asked, eyes wide.

"I thought you were trying to ruin my relationship with Lucas!" Riley exclaimed.

"Why would you think that?" Zay asked.

"You kept bringing up his past and I thought you were trying to scare me away," Riley explained.

"Maybe slightly," Zay shrugged. "You battled through sugar and won his heart."

"I totally thought Farkle was in love with Riley and Maya," Smackle said.

"He was," Maya laughed.

"But to the point where he would never look at another girl," Smackle elaborated.

"Nah. It was that childhood crush kind of thing," Farkle shrugged and wrapped his arm around Smackle's shoulders.

"We have come a long way," Lucas laughed.

"I'm proud of us," Farkle said.

"It's only going to get better for us," Riley insisted.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey," Riley whispered. A movie was finally rolling and everyone had fallen asleep halfway through except for Riley and Lucas.

"Looks like everyone was a little tired from this week," Lucas laughed. Zay was sprawled out on the floor. Maya was curled up on the couch next to Riley. Smackle and Farkle were cuddled together on the chair in the corner.

"I'm glad we all got to spend some time together though," Riley said.

"Me too," Lucas smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" Riley asked, noticing the goofy grin on her boyfriend's face.

"I was just thinking about how I can see the six of us doing this ten years from now," Lucas explained.

"Oh yeah?" Riley asked.

"It will be at our house. You and I will be married. Farkle and Smackle will be married. Maya will probably be married to Josh. Who in the world knows what is going to happen to Zay. The six of us will come together and it will feel just like old times," Lucas explained.

"You really see that happening?" Riley asked, a smile on her face.

"Well I definitely know that we will be married and that the six of us will always be best friends," Lucas said.

"As long as I have you, then I can get through anything," Riley rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder and grabbed his hand.

"You never have to worry about not having me," Lucas promised as he twirled her promise ring around her finger.

"Gross," Zay grumbled in his sleep. "Y'all are still so gross."

"Adorable," Riley corrected with a quiet chuckle. She felt Lucas laughed and she looked up to smile at her boyfriend. She loved that he saw their future so clearly. She loved that he planned for forever with her. She knew that no matter where they went, Lucas would be right by her side.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 33**

"Hey Riles, what is this?" Maya asked, walking up to her friends in Topanga's.

"What's what?" Riley asked, looking up at her best friend.

"This picture!" Maya exclaimed as she handed it to her best friend.

"It looks like some kind of party," Riley said as she observed the picture. It was a painting of a group of kids dancing together and smiling.

"Here Maya," Topanga walked over and handed Maya a rose.

"Why are you giving me a rose?" Maya asked, a curious look on her face.

"I just do as I'm told," Topanga shrugged and then walked back to the counter.

"Who in the world would just randomly give me a rose?" Maya asked.

"A secret admirer?" Farkle asked.

"Or maybe Topanga really likes you," Zay smirked.

"Not helping," Maya narrowed her eyes at her friends.

"Hey kiddies," Josh walked into Topanga's with a smile.

"Did you do this?" Maya pointed at Josh and narrowed her eyes.

"Did I do what?" Josh asked, confusion on his face.

"The rose! The painting!" Maya exclaimed, showing him the two items in her hand.

"Someone painted this for you? They got you a rose too?" Josh asked, disappointment evident on his face.

"It wasn't you?" Maya asked, surprise filling her. She was sure that it was Josh and felt disappointed that it was not from him.

"No," Josh shook his head and took a seat next to his niece. Riley looked between her uncle and best friend uncertainly.

"Here we go," Topanga walked over with an espresso in her hand and a piece of cake.

"What's this?" Riley asked.

"For Maya," Topanga smiled at the blonde.

"I didn't order anything though," Maya raised an eyebrow in confusion and watched as Topanga placed the mug and plate in front of her.

"Enjoy," Topanga smiled and then walked away from the group.

"It looks like there is writing on the cake," Smackle said as she tried to read the writing.

"It says prom," Maya mumbled and then looked up to see everyone smiling at her. "Who in the world is asking me to prom? Why isn't he here?"

"Maybe he is a chicken," Josh smirked. Maya narrowed her eyes at the guy in front of her. "Or maybe he is sitting right in front of you."

"Josh," Maya whispered.

"So what do you say?" Josh asked. "Do you want to go to prom with me?"

"Of course I do you weirdo!" Maya exclaimed as she launched herself into his arms. Josh pulled her close and kissed the side of her head.

"Aw," Riley gushed as she placed a hand on her chest. Lucas looked over at his girlfriend and smiled. "Why are you sitting over there, Lucas? Come here!" Riley exclaimed and gestured for her boyfriend to sit with her. Lucas dropped into the empty seat next to his girlfriend and felt her cuddle up next to him.

"So, now we all have prom dates?" Zay asked.

"Looks that way," Maya said as she smiled at Josh.

"Next step is prom," Riley clapped her hands excited. Prom was sure to be a night this group would always remember.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"What color are you thinking?" Maya asked.

"Maybe purple," Riley said.

"I think purple would look beautiful," Smackle said.

"Do you think it would look okay on Lucas?" Riley asked. "I don't want to pick a color that clashes with him."

"I think any color would look good on Lucas," Smackle admitted. Riley raised an eyebrow at the girl and she blushed. "I just mean it would look nice!"

"I know," Riley laughed. "What colors were you two thinking?"

"Blue," Maya instantly said. "My mom thinks it will make my eyes pop."

"I totally agree," Riley nodded. "Smackle?"

"Maybe green," Smackle shrugged. "I think it will go nice with my dark hair."

"It will," Maya agreed.

"Can you believe how fast everything is coming up? Prom and graduation?" Riley asked.

"It feels like we just started high school," Maya sighed.

"Do you remember that horrible pit?" Smackle winced as she thought of their first few days of high school.

"I thought our friendships might not make it," Maya admitted.

"It was a hard few days," Riley agreed.

"What was a hard few days?" Farkle asked when he walked into Topanga's with Lucas and Zay.

"Our first few days of high school," Smackle said as she smiled at her boyfriend.

"Why are we talking about that?" Lucas asked, cautiously looking at his girlfriend.

"Just reminiscing," Riley shrugged.

"I wish I could change all of that," Lucas said.

"I don't," Riley admitted.

"You don't?" Zay asked, confused.

"I think it made our friendship much better. It made us stronger. We learned just how much we mean to each other and how important our friendships mean to each other," Riley explained.

"You always see the positives in everything," Maya smiled at her best friend.

"It's our favorite thing about our Riley," Zay said.

"It's a breath of fresh air in all the craziness we go through in life," Smackle added.

"Stop you guys," Riley bit her lip and blushed.

"We just appreciate you so much," Lucas said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I love you guys," Riley smiled at her friends.

"Also," Zay lifted a hand in the air and everyone turned to look at him. "We should get a limo for prom."

"Where in the world did that come from?" Farkle asked, laughing at his friend.

"I have been meaning to say this for the last few days but kept forgetting," Zay said.

"How are we going to afford a limo?" Smackle asked.

"I think if we all chip in we could swing it," Zay said.

"I think that sounds like a fun idea," Maya said.

"We are going to ride in style," Zay smirked.

"Here we come prom," Riley smiled.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Do you think we should go out?" Lucas asked. The two were sitting on the couch in the Matthew's apartment, the TV playing in the background.

"Go where?" Riley asked.

"I don't know," Lucas shrugged. "It's Friday night, I feel like we should go out on a date."

"We could order a pizza, put on a movie, and sit on the floor. Make it feel like a picnic," Riley suggested.

"I think that sounds like a perfect idea," Lucas agreed.

"I'll go order the pizza," Riley jumped up from the couch and rushed to order a pizza for the couple to enjoy. She walked back and sat next to her boyfriend. "It will be here in fifteen minutes."

"So, are you excited for prom?" Lucas asked.

"I am," Riley smiled.

"Did your parents agree to prom weekend?" Lucas asked.

"They said they would think about it," Riley sighed. "And that was over a week ago."

"I'm feeling optimistic," Lucas nudged his girlfriend's shoulder.

"You always feel optimistic," Riley rolled her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

"If they say no, then we will do something. We can play tourist for the weekend in the city," Lucas insisted.

"Stop being perfect," Riley laughed.

"I am far from perfect," Lucas shook his head.

"You are perfect to me," Riley insisted.

"Do you think Maya and Josh will become an official couple at prom?" Lucas asked.

"I hope so," Riley said. "I know how much they both want it. I don't know why it's taking them so long."

"Sometimes it takes people a while to figure out what they really want," Lucas raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"Fair point," Riley laughed as she remembered just how long it took her and her boyfriend to figure it out.

"Look at us," Lucas wrapped an arm around her shoulders and smiled down at her. "We finally figured it out."

"It sure wasn't easy but it was worth it," Riley rested her head on his shoulder and smiled up at him.

"Did you ever for a second think that we wouldn't work things out?" Lucas suddenly asked, surprising both him and Riley.

"What?" Riley asked, turning to face her boyfriend.

"Was there ever a second when you thought things might not work out between us? That maybe we waited too long or the universe was against us?" Lucas elaborated.

"Honestly? No," Riley shook her head. "I guess in my heart I knew that we were always going to work things out. There was always something about our bond that was meant to be in my eyes."

"You always felt it?" Lucas asked.

"Didn't you?" Riley raised an eyebrow.

"I did," Lucas nodded. "There was just one time I thought you had given up hope on us."

"Lucas," Riley whispered.

"It scared me when I thought you really closed the door on us. I felt like I had lost a part of who I was. I felt like I was losing a huge part of my future," Lucas admitted.

"I never gave up hope on us," Riley promised. "I always wanted to be with you."

"For a couple of young, naïve kids I think we figured it out pretty well. Don't you?" Lucas asked.

"As well as we could," Riley agreed.

"Thanks for never giving up on me," Lucas smiled at his girlfriend.

"Thanks for picking me," Riley smiled and leaned in to kiss her boyfriend.

"I'll always pick you," Lucas promised before kissing his girlfriend again.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"That was pretty sneaky making me think that it was some random person asking me to prom," Maya smirked. Josh laughed as he took a sip of the coffee in front of him.

"I got you good though, didn't I?" Josh raised an eyebrow.

"I honestly didn't think that you were going to ask me to prom," Maya admitted.

"So I succeeded in the element of surprise," Josh smirked.

"Thank you for asking me," Maya smiled.

"I know how special senior prom is supposed to be and I wanted it to be a night you would always remember," Josh said.

"I already know how great it is going to be," Maya insisted.

"Maybe it would be even better if you went with your boyfriend," Josh shrugged.

"What?" Maya asked, surprise evident on her face.

"I don't want to wait for someday anymore," Josh said.

"What are you saying?" Maya asked, a smile on her face and her heart beating fast.

"I want our someday to be right now. I want to be your boyfriend. I want to go on dates and hold your hand and kiss you whenever I want. I want you to be my girlfriend. Will you be my girlfriend?" Josh asked.

"Josh," Maya whispered as she bit her lip.

"Is that a yes?" Josh asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Of course that's a yes, you weirdo!" Maya exclaimed as she jumped forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She placed a kiss on his lips and then pulled back to smile at her new boyfriend. "You know this means you're stuck with me now, right?"

"I think I can handle that," Josh laughed and kissed her again.

"Good because there is no one else in the world I would want to go through life with," Maya admitted.

"I'm always here for you," Josh promised.

"I like the sound of that boyfriend," Maya smiled.

"Come here and give me a kiss girlfriend," Josh gestured her forward and Maya gladly kissed her boyfriend. For the first time in a while Maya felt truly and genuinely happy. She felt like everything was going to be okay.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Riles!" Maya exclaimed as she rushed into school the next day and launched herself into her best friend's arms.

"Well hello there Peaches," Riley laughed as she hugged her back before sharing a curious look with her boyfriend.

"Today is such a beautiful day," Maya sighed happily. Riley and Lucas looked at the blonde with curious amusement.

"What's with blondie? Why is she so happy?" Zay asked as he walked up towards the group.

"It's just a beautiful day," Maya shrugged.

"What's going on?" Farkle asked, walking over with Smackle.

"Something is going on with Maya," Lucas said.

"Well I guess since everyone is here I will just tell you," Maya said.

"Tell us what?" Smackle asked.

"It seems like everyone in this group is now in a relationship," Maya said with a smile.

"What?" Farkle asked.

"Oh my gosh!" Riley exclaimed, eyes wide. "You and Josh?"

"He asked me to be his girlfriend last night. We are officially boyfriend and girlfriend," Maya smiled.

"Yay!" Riley cheered as she rushed forward to hug her best friend.

"It's about time," Farkle laughed.

"Right?" Maya smirked.

"Now all that's left is you introducing us to your girlfriend," Lucas nudged his head at Zay.

"Introduce her to you crazy kids? Never," Zay smirked.

"Well she is going to meet us at prom," Riley smiled.

"Well then a group hangout is necessary," Zay shrugged.

"I'm so happy for you Peaches," Riley smiled at her best friend. "Are you happy?"

"I'm really happy," Maya nodded as she smiled at the brunette next to her. As Riley looked around at her friends, she felt happy. It felt like for once everything was starting to fall together. She could only hope that this lasted for a while.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 34**

"What's this?" Riley asked, a curious look on her face. She looked at the gift bag her boyfriend had just handed her and then back at him curiously. "Is it our anniversary? Oh my gosh, Lucas! Did I forget our anniversary?"

"It's not our anniversary," Lucas shook his head and laughed.

"Then what is this?" Riley asked.

"The only way that you are going to find out is by opening it," Lucas said. Riley narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend and then opened the gift bag. She pulled out a folded hooded and then felt her heart clench when she saw the word YALE printed across the front of it.

"You bought me a Yale hoodie?" Riley asked.

"I thought you might like it," Lucas shrugged. Riley ran her finger over the word and let out a sigh. "Do you not like it?"

"I do like it. I love it," Riley nodded.

"Then what's the matter?" Lucas asked.

"Why aren't you more upset?" Riley blurted out.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked, confusion all over his face.

"Ever since I told you I am going to Yale, you have been nothing but happy about it. You can't stop talking about how excited you are for me. I mean that means a lot, but why aren't you upset? Why doesn't it upset you that we are going to be separated for so long?" Riley asked. Lucas looked down at his hands and then back at his girlfriend.

"You don't think I'm upset about you going?" Lucas asked.

"If you are, you're doing a really good job at hiding it," Riley said.

"It's killing me that we are going to be apart, Riley. I can't think about it though," Lucas said as he started to pace her bedroom.

"What do you mean?" Riley asked, watching him from her bay window.

"If I stop to think about us being apart for so long, then I get really upset. I have a really hard time dealing with the fact that I'm not going to get to see you every day. I can't think about it yet. It's way too soon for me," Lucas explained. Riley felt her heartbreak as she walked over to stand in front of her boyfriend.

"I'm having a really hard time with it too," Riley admitted.

"I don't know who I am without you anymore and that scares me," Lucas confessed. "You have been such a constant part of my life since the seventh grade. Six years, Riley. Us not being near each other all the time, it's hard to process."

"I didn't mean to upset you," Riley whispered.

"We had to talk about this eventually," Lucas shrugged.

"We will get through it though," Riley promised. "We will talk on the phone all the time. We will visit each other as often as we can. We will make this work. If there is one thing that I am sure of in this world, it's you and me. We have always been meant for each other."

"I'm going to miss you so much," Lucas whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers. Riley wrapped her arms around his waist and moved closer to her boyfriend.

"We still have a few months to go, right?" Riley asked.

"Absolutely," Lucas nodded.

"I love you," Riley whispered. Lucas closed the gap between the two and kissed his girlfriend.

"I love you too," Lucas whispered.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"What is that, Riley?" Zay asked. Riley was holding a tray of freshly baked cookies in her hands and smiled at her friends, who were all spread out in her living room.

"This is a tray of freshly baked sugar cookies," Riley said.

"And why do you have a tray of freshly baked sugar cookies?" Maya asked.

"Because we are going to decorate them!" Riley exclaimed.

"Why are we going to decorate them?" Farkle asked.

"We are kind of banned from baking in the kitchen ever again," Riley winced. "So my mom and I baked them and we can decorate them. Everything has been so tense lately, and this is my apology to Zay."

"Do I get two cookies to make up for you eating my cookie?" Zay asked, narrowing his eyes.

"You can even have three if you want," Riley laughed.

"Then I'm so in!" Zay agreed and moved forward to grab a cookie.

"That actually sounds like a lot of fun," Smackle admitted as she moved forward to grab a cookie.

"I do love cookies," Lucas said. Farkle just grabbed a cookie and began decorating.

"Here you go Peaches," Riley grabbed a cookie and handed it to her best friend.

"So, dress shopping tomorrow?" Maya asked. Riley had finally decided that she was going to go dress shopping with Maya and their moms.

"Sounds perfect," Riley nodded. She moved to grab a cookie and then the purple icing. She began to work on her design and smiled at the cookie.

"Are you serious?" Zay exclaimed.

"What?" Riley widened her eyes.

"Are you attempting to make a purple cat cookie?" Zay asked.

"It's cute!" Riley defended herself.

"It looks like a giant purple blob," Smackle narrowed her eyes and tried to find the cat.

"That's not true!" Riley protested. She turned to her boyfriend and showed him the cookie. "Doesn't it look like a purple cat, Lucas?"

"Of course it does," Lucas nodded.

"Are you lying to me?" Riley narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Me? Lie to you? Never!" Lucas smirked.

"Lucas!" Riley whined.

"I love you," Lucas smiled.

"Nice save," Farkle laughed at his friend.

"You're so lucky that I love you so much," Riley shook her head, laughing. Lucas wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"Aw look at Smackle's cookie!" Maya exclaimed.

"She wrote all of our initials on it," Farkle smiled at the cookie.

"Let me take a picture of it before you eat it," Riley said as she grabbed her cell phone. She quickly took a picture and then smiled at her friend.

"Everyone take a piece," Smackle insisted.

"Really?" Lucas asked.

"This will be the cookie that bonds us together forever," Smackle said.

"What?" Zay asked, laughing.

"It's supposed to be symbolic," Smackle laughed. Everyone took a piece of the cookie and then smiled at Smackle. "To being best friends forever!" They all tapped their cookies together and then took a bite.

"Your mom makes really good cookies," Farkle said.

"It's one of her specialties," Riley laughed.

"We should start a tradition for when we get back from school on the holidays," Lucas said.

"What kind of tradition?" Maya asked.

"A cookie decorating tradition," Lucas said.

"That sounds like a fun idea!" Riley agreed.

"Especially around Christmas time. That could be so much fun!" Smackle agreed.

"So this is our new tradition? Decorating cookies?" Zay asked. "I'm totally down for that. As long as Riley stops eating my cookies!"

"That was one time!" Riley whined.

"Once was enough to wound me forever," Zay teased.

"Whatever you say," Riley laughed and pretty soon everyone in the room was laughing as they exchanged stories from all their years growing up.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Do you think Lucas and I will make it, mom?" Riley asked as she sat with her mom on her parent's bed.

"What do you mean?" Topanga asked.

"Do you think we will be able to handle the distance over the next four years? I know we aren't that far apart but we are both going to be so busy with college," Riley sighed as she leaned against her dad's pillow.

"I do," Topanga nodded her head.

"Really?" Riley asked, eyes wide.

"I think you and Lucas have one of those once in a lifetime kinds of love. It's one of those kinds of relationships that can handle anything. You two have been through so much together and it has only made you stronger as a couple," Topanga explained.

"What if he meets someone else? What if he meets some beautiful college girl and forgets all about me?" Riley asked.

"Riley," Topanga shook her head. It broke her heart to see just how insecure her daughter still got.

"It could happen," Riley shrugged.

"It won't," Topanga insisted. "That boy only has eyes for you. You have always been his first choice no matter what life has thrown in your direction. There is nothing in the world that could make him suddenly stop wanting you."

"I'm just scared of being apart from him," Riley whispered.

"Come here," Topanga gestured her daughter closer. Riley scooted closer to her mom and rested her head on her shoulder. Topanga wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders. "I know it's scary, honey. Growing up and being apart from the ones you love is so scary but it also makes you appreciate them just that much more. It makes you value what you have and the relationships you have built over time. You six have a bond that is only going to get stronger over time," Topanga ran a hand over her daughter's hair. "You and Lucas have a bond that is going to last a lifetime."

"You really think so?" Riley asked.

"Call it mother's intuition," Topanga smiled down at her daughter.

"I love you mom," Riley whispered.

"I love you too honey," Topanga kissed the top of her head. "Now, it's time to be happy. You have so much exciting stuff going on and plenty of time to think about this later on."

"You're the best mom ever. I'm sorry if I don't say that enough," Riley looked up at her mom and smiled.

"Oh honey. Never stop being you," Topanga insisted.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey Riles. Hey Smackle," Maya greeted as she walked into Topanga's and saw her two friends waiting for her.

"Hey Peaches, what's going on? You sounded very urgent on the phone," Riley smiled at the blonde.

"Everything is okay," Maya promised.

"What's going on?" Smackle asked.

"I actually have something for the two of you," Maya said as she pulled two square boxes out of her jacket pocket.

"What's this?" Riley asked.

"Just something I saw and instantly knew I had to get for the both of you," Maya explained.

"You didn't have to get us anything," Smackle insisted.

"Oh just open them!" Maya exclaimed. Riley and Smackle shared a look before opening the boxes. There were little charm bracelets inside. There was a New York chain. The letters; R, M, S, F, L, and Z all around the bracelet.

"Maya," Riley widened her eyes.

"I know that we are all going to be going our separate ways soon and everything is going to get crazy busy. These are a little reminder of the six of us and our forever friendship," Maya explained as she lifted her wrist to show her own charm bracelet. "I'm proud of my two Ivy league nerds. You are going to do so amazing in college."

"This is beautiful," Riley whispered as tears filled in her eyes.

"It really is," Smackle agreed as tears filled in her eyes too.

"I was just going to use our initials but I couldn't forget those weirdo guys," Maya laughed as she brushed away a tear.

"Thank you Peaches," Riley smiled at her best friend.

"I'm always going to wear this," Smackle promised. The three best friends all felt their hearts fill with love. They knew that no distance could ever change the love that they had for each other.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey," Lucas greeted as he crawled through the bay window.

"Lucas," Riley smiled and walked over to sit with her boyfriend. She noticed the brown paper bag and instantly knew what her boyfriend had for her. "Is that what I think it is?"

"If you are thinking chocolate cake, then you would be correct. I couldn't resist," Lucas smiled sheepishly at his girlfriend.

"I think you deserve an award for best boyfriend in the world," Riley insisted as she took the container from her boyfriend and let the smell of chocolate fill her room.

"Nah, I just like to see you happy," Lucas shrugged.

"Well you have succeeded," Riley smiled.

"So how was dress shopping?" Lucas asked.

"We didn't get to go today," Riley sighed. "Maya's mom had to work."

"When are you going to go?" Lucas asked.

"Hopefully tomorrow," Riley said. "Maya said she would call me tomorrow."

"Well I am sure that whatever you pick will be beautiful," Lucas smiled. "Just maybe not pink."

"Oh?" Riley asked, raising an amused eyebrow.

"Yeah. Pink isn't really my color," Lucas smirked.

"I think you would look super good in pink," Riley smirked.

"Oh yeah?" Lucas raised an eyebrow. "I think you look super good with that chocolate mustache."

"Lucas!" Riley exclaimed but ended up laughing.

"What can I say? You rock the frosting mustache," Lucas smirked. Riley puckered out her lips and fluffed out her hair.

"Oh yeah? You think I should let it grow out?" Riley teased.

"Definitely," Lucas nodded. Riley laughed and leaned forward to kiss her boyfriend. Before he could stop her, Lucas had a lip full of chocolate. "Thanks babe."

"Now we can both rock the chocolate mustache," Riley smirked.

"As long as it's together," Lucas smiled.

"Always," Riley promised. No matter what life through at them, they would get through it together.


	36. Chapter 36

**So, is anyone else feeling extremely disappointed by the lack of Rucas on the show? They could do so much with their storyline but we get nothing from it. I am dedicating this chapter to pure Rucas fluff because I think we deserve some adorable Rucas in our lives! It will stick to the timeline but next chapter will pick up with all of the other storylines again. I just thought we could all enjoy some Rucas!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 35**

"Where are we going again?" Riley asked. Lucas smiled at his girlfriend and then just shrugged his shoulders. "Are you really not going to tell me where we are going?"

"You would think after all these years together that you would be used to me surprising you by now," Lucas laughed.

"Well silly you," Riley playfully stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend. He just wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"I thought we could use a day out together. Forget all the senior year craziness and enjoy each other," Lucas said.

"Fine you win," Riley surrendered and wrapped her arm around his waist and let him guide her down the street.

"Was there ever a doubt I would lose?" Lucas teased.

"You're getting cocky now," Riley nudged his side and laughed.

"More like confident," Lucas smirked.

"Well let's see what you have planned and then we will talk about your new found confidence," Riley teased. She knew that whatever he had planned, she was going to love because her boyfriend knew her so well.

"Here we are," Lucas stopped suddenly and Riley halted in her steps.

"We are at my apartment building," Riley turned to face her boyfriend and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes we are," Lucas nodded as he guided her inside.

"Are you taking me home for the night?" Riley asked, her confusion building.

"Nope," Lucas shook his head as they headed towards the elevator.

"I'm so confused," Riley sighed.

"Perfect," Lucas nodded. Riley glared at her boyfriend but laughed when she saw the cute look he was giving her. They reached the roof level and Riley followed him onto the roof.

"The roof?" Riley asked but stopped short when she saw the roof. There was a small table set up and a candle in the middle. There were plates on both sides and cans of soda in front of their dishes. She turned to face her boyfriend with a look of love in her eyes. "Did you do all of this?"

"I wanted to do something special for you," Lucas shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal.

"You do something special for me every day by just loving me," Riley promised.

"Well then this is just an I love you dinner," Lucas kissed her temple and she closed her eyes at the touch. She really loved her boyfriend.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"So I think sandwiches was the perfect choice," Riley said as she placed a hand on her now full stomach.

"I got them from the deli," Lucas said.

"They were delicious," Riley insisted. "Sometimes a good sandwich can go a long way, especially with the best company."

"I have a feeling we are going to be living off sandwiches in college," Lucas laughed.

"And coffee," Riley agreed.

"Coffee and sandwiches. Sounds like the meal of a champion," Lucas smirked.

"So what's in that little container?" Riley asked, gesturing to the box next to her boyfriend.

"I think you already know," Lucas laughed.

"Is it chocolate cake?" Riley asked. She would expect nothing less from her boyfriend.

"With sprinkles," Lucas said.

"Wow, you went all out tonight!" Riley exclaimed, eyes wide when she saw the cake.

"Anything for the girl I love," Lucas smiled as he grabbed her hand. He lifted her hand and kissed the top of it.

"What did I do to get so lucky?" Riley asked, smiling at her boyfriend in amazement.

"You were born klutzy," Lucas teased. They both thought back to that day on the subway and let the significance of that moment overcome the both of them. They were lucky to have met that day.

"Well then I am forever grateful for that," Riley laughed.

"You and me both," Lucas kissed her hand again. He handed her a fork and the two of them started to share the cake.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Looking up at the sky does not have the same effect in New York as it does in Texas," Riley laughed. The two were laying on a blanket that Lucas had spread out and staring at some of the stars that were in the sky but it was nothing compared to Texas.

"There are some stars to make the sky look pretty," Lucas said.

"But it is nothing compared to what Texas has to offer," Riley said.

"Do you ever seriously think about living there?" Lucas asked, turning to face his girlfriend. Riley turned to face him and propped her head on her hand.

"This feels like a conversation we had once before in a completely different state," Riley laughed.

"That was like three years ago. We are in a totally different place in our relationship now," Lucas pointed out.

"Good point," Riley agreed.

"So, what do you think?" Lucas asked.

"I think yes," Riley nodded. "I have imagined our life there so many times."

"Really?" Lucas asked, eyes wide.

"I love New York but I love the idea of starting fresh and building our own life together in Texas. We could be and do anything we want out there. We could make whatever decision for our future that we want," Riley explained.

"We could start fresh and build our lives there," Lucas agreed.

"It could be something I see myself loving and wanting," Riley admitted.

"Riding horses every day and staring at the stars every night?" Lucas asked, a smile on his face. Riley could see this happening and the thought of their future together made her excited. Every day she was a little more confident in their future together. She knew that he was the one that she wanted to build her life with.

"As long as you promise to help me when I fall off the horse," Riley teased.

"I will always help you when you fall," Lucas promised.

"All I know is that I am willing to go wherever you go. Whatever we decide to do as a couple, as long as we are together, I am okay with it. I just want to be with you," Riley said. Lucas ran a finger over her promise ring and leaned forward to kiss her.

"It's you and me until the end," Lucas promised and then gestured her closer. "Come here."

"Cuddle time?" Riley asked, moving closer to her boyfriend. She snuggled close to his side and rested her head on his chest.

"Always," Lucas laughed as he held her close.

"I love you," Riley turned her head to face her boyfriend. He leaned down to kiss her and then she rested her head on his chest.

"I love you too," Lucas pulled her closer and let silence overcome them. Together was where they belonged.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Somehow we always end up at the bay window," Riley laughed. The two were sitting at the bay window and sipping on hot chocolate.

"It was getting kind of chilly up there," Lucas shivered and took a sip of the hot chocolate.

"Do you remember our two year anniversary?" Riley asked and the two shared a laugh.

"You mean when I spilled hot chocolate all over you and you slammed your knee into the metal pole on the subway?" Lucas asked.

"I swear I thought that bruise was never going to go away," Riley laughed. "You were so sweet to me that night though."

 _"_ _I ruined our night," Riley sighed with a sad look on her face. Lucas adjusted her knee onto his lap and then slowly placed the ice pack on her knee. She winced and rested her head against the bay window._

 _"_ _No you didn't," Lucas promised._

 _"_ _I doubt you wanted to end up sitting at my bay window, icing my knee. Not the ideal two year anniversary," Riley groaned._

 _"_ _I am the one who spilled hot chocolate all over your sweater," Lucas pointed out._

 _"_ _I don't think any of us expected the subway to stop that fast," Riley said._

 _"_ _Is your knee feeling any better?" Lucas asked, placing a gentle hand on the side of her knee. Riley felt like her leg was on fire at his touch and it still amazed her the affect he had on her._

 _"_ _A little," Riley shrugged. "I'm so sorry."_

 _"_ _For what?" Lucas asked, scrunching his eyebrows together._

 _"_ _For ruining our anniversary. I messed it all up with my knee tonight," Riley sighed. Lucas reached over and grabbed her hand._

 _"_ _Look at me," Lucas insisted and Riley connected eyes with her boyfriend. "There is no way you could ruin this night. No matter what we end up doing, as long as we are together then I'm happy. All I want in the world is to be with you and I am more than okay just sitting here. You are sitting here with me and there is nothing in the world I want more."_

 _"_ _You are really good at that whole comforting thing," Riley whispered. She leaned forward and Lucas met her halfway for a sweet kiss._

 _"_ _Happy anniversary Riley," Lucas whispered against her lips._

 _"_ _Happy anniversary Lucas," Riley closed the gap and kissed her boyfriend again._

"We sure have gone through a lot," Lucas laughed.

"And somehow we always come out better in the end," Riley agreed.

"It's us, what do you expect?" Lucas smiled at his girlfriend.

"I expect that we can get through anything together," Riley insisted.

"Teamwork," Lucas smirked.

"The best kind of team in the world," Riley smiled as she moved closer and rested her head on his shoulder.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Thank you for tonight," Riley leaned her back against the front door. Lucas moved closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. She in return, wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Anything for my princess," Lucas insisted.

"I wish it didn't have to end," Riley sighed.

"We will have many more nights like this together for the rest of our lives," Lucas promised.

"I am going to hold you to that Mr. Friar," Riley playfully narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend. Lucas leaned in and kissed his girlfriend.

"See you tomorrow?" Lucas asked.

"You bet," Riley nodded.

"I love you so much princess," Lucas whispered.

"I love you too Lucas Friar," Riley pulled him down for one more kiss.

"Sweet dreams princess," Lucas kissed her forehead and then pulled away to head home. He waved once more before disappearing from her sight. Riley twirled her promise ring around her finger and placed a hand on her chest. She was so in love with Lucas Friar. She never wanted this feeling to go away.


	37. Chapter 37

**Be prepared! I have some serious drama heading your way. With the stress of prom, graduating, and college in the distance, it was bound to happen eventually. The friends and relationships are about to be really tested but I promise I have a plan! I know exactly where I am headed, so stick with me on this one!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 36**

"Your uncle is unfair," Maya groaned as she dropped onto the bay window next to her best friend. Riley looked up from her text books and moved to sit with her at the bay window.

"What did he do?" Riley asked.

"He's mad at me," Maya sighed as she ran her fingers through her blonde hair.

"Well, why is he mad at you?" Riley asked.

"He found out about Zay," Maya bit her lip.

"Found out what? He knew that you two dated," Riley raised a curious eyebrow.

"He found out that we slept together," Maya sighed and lifted her knees up to her chest.

"Oh," Riley widened her eyes. "You had never told him?"

"No," Maya shook her head.

"Well, why not?" Riley asked.

"I didn't think it was important," Maya shrugged.

"Then why he is so mad?" Riley asked.

"He feels that since we are a couple now, we should be honest with each other. He think I lied to him," Maya explained.

"Did he ever ask?" Riley asked, feeling confused. Maya looked down at her lap and twirled her friendship ring around her finger. "Maya?"

"He may have asked how serious the two of us were and I said it was nothing too serious," Maya admitted.

"Maya!" Riley exclaimed.

"I didn't want to spoil anything fun and new between us. Zay and I weren't even dating when it happened," Maya defended herself.

"Were you and Josh starting to head towards being a couple when you and Zay slept tighter?" Riley asked.

"We had just started talking again and expressed feelings towards each other," Maya admitted.

"Then why did you sleep with Zay?" Riley asked.

"Because Josh had slept with someone else," Maya mumbled.

"While you two were talking?" Riley asked, eyes wide.

"No," Maya shook her head. "It was before."

"So then you can't be upset about that," Riley said. "You two weren't even together yet. You knew that he had other girlfriends in college."

"This is all just so confusing," Maya groaned.

"Maybe you should talk to him," Riley suggested.

"Like that will go over well," Maya rolled her eyes.

"He's your boyfriend now. You two have to be able to talk about what you're feeling and conflicts you are having. It's the only way that your relationship is going to work," Riley insisted.

"I hate being vulnerable," Maya sighed.

"So then just be honest. Just tell him how you're feeling. Work it out together. It's the only way you two are going to last," Riley shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe you can talk to him for me," Maya suggested with a hopeful smile.

"Peaches," Riley gave her a look and Maya let out a long sigh.

"I know. It's my relationship, my problem," Maya said.

"That's my girl," Riley nudged her shoulder and smiled at her.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey Farkle," Riley smiled as he crawled through her bay window later that night.

"Why did I think going away to college was a good idea?" Farkle asked, eyes wide with fear.

"What?" Riley asked, surprise on her face.

"I am starting to get really worried about living away from home and being away from all of you," Farkle admitted.

"Farkle," Riley whispered as she widened her eyes at the genuine worry on his face.

"I have never been away from the city for that long. I have never lived away from my parents. I have not been away from you. How am I going to do it? How am I going to make it?" Farkle asked.

"You are not alone," Riley insisted. "Smackle is with you, remember?"

"That terrifies me," Farkle admitted.

"It does?" Riley asked.

"Our relationship keeps getting a whole lot more serious with every day we are together. Now we are going to be going to college together. Everything is just moving so fast and we are growing up a lot faster than I thought," Farkle sighed.

"We really are," Riley agreed. His words hit her and she realized just how true they all were. "Everything is changing. One minute you were saving my life and now we are heading off to college in serious relationships."

"Don't you wish we could just pause for a second to catch our breath?" Farkle asked.

"We might miss something amazing happening around us though," Riley said.

"It's all going to be okay, right?" Farkle asked.

"Of course it is," Riley nodded.

"How are you so sure? You are always so sure that everything is going to be okay," Farkle looked at the brunette in amazement.

"Because we have each other," Riley said. "We all have each other. As long as we stick together, it's all going to be okay."

"You believe that?" Farkle asked.

"I do," Riley nodded with certainty. She had to believe that everything was going to be okay. It was the only way she would get through the next few months.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Can I ask you something?" Riley asked. She and Lucas were sitting together at Topanga's working on their homework and sharing a cookie.

"Of course you can," Lucas nodded. He set his pen down and turned to face his girlfriend.

"Do you think the six of us will always stay friends?" Riley asked.

"What?" Lucas asked. "Why would you ask me that?"

"I sometimes get these feelings that we aren't all going to make it. That college is going to separate us and we all won't stay friends," Riley admitted.

"Why would you think that?" Lucas asked.

"We are all going to be going in different directions. We are all starting new lives and it's normal for people to grow up. It just scares me that it is going to happen to us," Riley explained.

"You can't think like that," Lucas shook his head.

"It's hard not to," Riley shrugged.

"I'd like to think that our friendship is strong enough to get through anything. I mean look at all we have been to as a group," Lucas chuckled. "Love triangles, missing identities, break-ups, insecurities, new friends, random love interests."

"We have been through a lot as a group," Riley laughed as she listened to her boyfriend talk.

"If Charlie Gardner and Missy Bradford couldn't separate this group, then I don't think there is anything in the world that can separate this group," Lucas smirked.

"Oh gosh. I forgot about those two," Riley laughed.

"How could you? They played some significant roles in our relationship," Lucas teased.

"You mean, causing us both to go insanely jealous?" Riley teased.

"A little jealousy is healthy in relationships," Lucas nudged her shoulder.

"Then I think we have the healthiest relationship in the world," Riley laughed.

"I can't disagree with that one," Lucas smiled. Riley looked into his emerald green eyes and could feel the love he had for her. He made her feel like she was the luckiest girl in the world. She felt like the most beautiful girl in the world when he smiled at her.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey Riles, do you have that strawberry lip gloss I love so much?" Maya asked.

"Check my dresser drawer," Riley said as she finished the braid in her hair. The two were getting ready to meet their friends at Topanga's and the girls were running a little late. Maya quickly rushed over to grab the lip gloss but stopped when she saw the shiny object.

"Uh, Riles? What's this?" Maya held up the square object and Riley felt her face pale. "Is this a condom?"

"You know it is," Riley nodded.

"Why do you have one?" Maya asked.

"Excuse me?" Riley asked.

"Are you and Lucas having sex?" Maya asked.

"Why are you acting like this is a huge deal?" Riley asked.

"Because it is a big deal!" Maya exclaimed. "You are not ready to be having sex."

"Excuse me?" Riley dropped her hairbrush and turned to glare at her best friend. "What gives you the right to tell me that?"

"Because I know you better than anyone else and know that you are not ready to be taking that step in your relationship," Maya explained.

"You have no right to say something like that," Riley shook her head and crossed her arms.

"I'm your best friend! It's my job to look out for you," Maya exclaimed.

"And you think Lucas is going to hurt me? You think he is going to leave me? After all this time and you still don't have faith in our relationship?" Riley demanded.

"But you're Riley. You are the founder of Rileytown. You are sunshine's and unicorns," Maya sighed.

"I've grown up, Maya. I'm graduating high school and going off to college. I'm not the same naïve girl from seventh grade," Riley shook her head.

"How could you not tell me?" Maya asked. "We tell each other everything."

"You mean like you told me about you and Zay?" Riley challenged.

"That's different," Maya shook her head.

"It's not and you know that," Riley said. She saw the time on her clock and grabbed her phone. "We have to go. We are already really late."

"So that's how we are ending this conversation?" Maya asked.

"I don't want to talk about this right now," Riley said. "I'm too mad and we have to go," She snapped before heading out of her bedroom. Maya sighed and followed her out.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"What's with you two?" Zay asked Maya and Riley. "I don't think you've looked at each other once."

"Nothing," Riley mumbled. Lucas tried to read his girlfriend's reaction but decided that it was best to let it go for now.

"Oh hot Uncle Josh is here," Smackle waved over Riley's uncle.

"Smackle!" Farkle exclaimed.

"Sorry honey," Smackle winced and then leaned over to kiss her boyfriend's cheek.

"You're lucky I love you," Farkle teased her.

"That I already know," Smackle leaned closer. Riley smiled at her two friends and loved how happy they were together.

"Hey kiddies," Josh dropped into the seat next to Maya and gave the blonde a quick kiss.

"Hey babe," Maya smiled and then leaned into his side for comfort.

"Oh," Josh mumbled when he noticed Zay sitting there. "I didn't know you would be here."

"Why wouldn't I?" Zay asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Josh asked his girlfriend.

"Because apparently no one shares stuff anymore," Maya grumbled.

"Are you serious?" Riley rolled her eyes.

"Did we miss something?" Lucas asked.

"Apparently Riley doesn't feel like she has to tell me anything anymore," Maya shrugged.

"What is this about?" Farkle asked.

"Riley picked Lucas over me," Maya crossed her arms.

"I did what?" Riley widened her eyes. Lucas looked between the two girls confused.

"When you two started keeping secrets from us, you chose him," Maya explained.

"That is so unfair," Riley snapped. "There are parts of my relationship with Lucas that should be just between us. I'm sorry if that offends you but that's how relationships work."

"We are supposed to be best friends," Maya mumbled.

"We are best friends," Riley insisted.

"Best friends tell each other stuff," Maya snapped.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Zay whispered to Lucas.

"Not a clue," Lucas shook her head.

"Maya, lay off. You should know better than anyone about keeping secrets from someone important to you," Josh interjected.

"This again? Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" Maya asked.

"Because you two slept together!" Josh exclaimed. "I have told you about all my past relationships, even if I didn't want to. You couldn't even be honest about this."

"Because it meant nothing, okay? It wasn't important so I didn't think it mattered," Maya snapped.

"What?" Zay asked. Maya realized what she had just said and hesitantly turned to face her ex-boyfriend. The look on his face broke her heart and she realized just how bad she messed up.

"Zay," Maya whispered.

"So we meant nothing? Everything we have been through meant nothing to you and wasn't important?" Zay asked, standing up.

"I uh," Maya stuttered but Zay just shook his head.

"It's good to finally know what I meant to you. So, how about this?" Zay stuffed his hands in his pockets. "If I mean nothing to you, then maybe we just shouldn't be in each other's lives anymore."

"Don't say that," Maya shook her head.

"Too late," Zay sighed and then walked out of Topanga's. Maya watched him go and then looked back at her friends.

"I can't believe you just said that," Lucas shook his head and then stood up. "That was really low, even for you Maya," Lucas sent one last look in her direction before following his best friend out the door.

"Riles?" Maya whispered. Riley looked up and saw the look on her face. She realized that she had to choose. Should she stay and take care of her best friend? Or should she follow her friend and boyfriend out the door?


	38. Chapter 38

**So much drama! So much conflict! It's not all going to be worked out in one chapter. They all have so much inner turmoil going on, so bear with me here. I have put a lot of thought into the journey they are taking, and I know exactly where they are going to end up. Keep in mind they have the stress of prom, graduation, senior year, college, and relationships to deal with. It's only normal they eventually snap! So enough rambling, let's head back to the drama! It picks up right where we left off!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 37**

"Riles?" Maya repeated, trying to draw her best friend's attention to her. Riley looked down at the two rings on her fingers. Her promise ring and friendship ring were both staring back at her and she felt so torn. What was she supposed to do?

"I have to go," Riley mumbled.

"What?" Maya asked, her blue eyes wide and shocked.

"I have to go check on Zay," Riley said.

"What do you mean?" Maya asked. "I need you."

"So does Zay," Riley said.

"Riles," Maya whispered.

"Maya, I love you. You know how much you mean to me. You're my best friend, but you went too far this time. What you said was too much. You really hurt Zay and I need to make sure that he is okay," Riley said before standing up.

"You can't go," Maya shook her head.

"You have to know that you went too far this time," Riley sighed.

"So you're choosing Lucas over me?" Maya asked, tears filling her eyes.

"No," Riley shook her head. "I'm choosing to be there for my friend who really needs me. I'm choosing to be there for Zay," She said before walking out of Topanga's.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey," Riley waved at the two Texas natives who were sitting at the tables outside. "How about we go to the bay window?"

"Really?" Zay asked, surprise on his face.

"Let's go," Riley nodded. Zay started to walk in that direction, leaving the couple slightly behind him.

"What about Maya?" Lucas asked.

"Zay needed me more," Riley shrugged. It only took a few minutes but the three friends finally made it to the bay window. Riley and Lucas took a seat on one side with Zay sitting on the other side, looking down into his lap.

"How could I mean nothing to her?" Zay asked.

"I don't think she meant it like that," Riley insisted.

"You heard her Riley," Zay insisted.

"I did," Riley nodded.

"She sounded like she meant it," Zay sighed. "After all we have been through, this is what she thinks of our relationship. I mean nothing to her."

"Then it's her loss!" Riley exclaimed, the anger in her tone surprising the two. "If she can't see how amazing you are, then it's her loss. You have given her so much and put so much heart into the two of you. You have so much to offer and there are enough people who see that."

"So I am just supposed to let her go?" Zay asked.

"Maybe it's time to do what is best for you," Lucas shrugged. "Maybe it's time to put yourself first once. You are always putting everyone else's needs above your own. Maybe it's time to finally do what is going to make you happy."

"What if everyone walks away from me?" Zay asked.

"You won't ever lose me dude," Lucas promised.

"Or me," Riley insisted.

"She's your best friend though," Zay pointed out.

"She is," Riley nodded. "But so are you. You are one of my favorite people in this world, Zay. I am never going to walk away from you."

"You really are one of a kind sunshine," Zay smiled at the brunette.

"And so are you Zay," Riley smiled and scooted closer. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and he rested his head on her shoulder. She heard Zay let out a long sigh and knew how much Maya's words really affected him. She shared a look with Lucas and they both knew how much things were going to change. They knew that this was only the beginning for all of them.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"I really messed up this time, didn't I?" Maya asked, turning to look at Farkle. They were the only two left at Topanga's and she felt the weight of everything starting to hit her.

"Yeah kind of," Farkle nodded.

"Farkle!" Maya exclaimed.

"What? There is no point in pretending you didn't," Farkle shrugged. "You really hurt Zay and I don't even know what that whole thing with Riley was about."

"I found out something about her and Lucas that she didn't tell me and we got into an argument about it," Maya said.

"What did you find out?" Farkle asked.

"I don't think they want anyone to know," Maya said.

"You mean that they had taken their relationship to the next level?" Farkle asked.

"How did you know that?" Maya asked, eyes wide. "Did one of them tell you?"

"No," Farkle shook his head. "I'm Farkle, I know all. It wasn't hard to pick up on it. They've been a lot closer and happier lately. I don't know how you couldn't pick up on it. I didn't know for sure but I had my suspicions."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Maya asked.

"Why would she tell you something like that? That's so personal and between her and Lucas. It's not because you're not her best friend, it's because it was a special moment between the two of them. You have to understand that this was a huge moment for their relationship and something between the two of them. Has she ever not told you something?" Farkle asked.

"No," Maya shook her head.

"Then as her best friend, you should know the difference. You should know when she is keeping a secret from you and when she is deciding to keep something special between her and Lucas between her and Lucas," Farkle insisted.

"What about Zay? What do I do now?" Maya asked.

"I'm not sure what you can do," Farkle shook his head.

"So I'm just supposed to let him go?" Maya asked, tears filling her eyes.

"Maybe that's all you can do right now," Farkle said.

"This is bad, isn't it?" Maya asked, turning to face her friend.

"Unfortunately I think it is," Farkle nodded. Maya let a few tears fall from her face and Farkle pulled her close to his side. She rested her head on his shoulder and let the tears fall. She needed to fix this. She needed to make things right.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"What was your fight with Maya about?" Lucas asked. Zay had just left, leaving the couple some time for themselves.

"She found out that you and I had taken our relationship to the next level," Riley said.

"So why was she so mad about that?" Lucas asked.

"Because I didn't tell her," Riley sighed.

"Why would you?" Lucas asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We have always told each other everything and the one time that I didn't, it's a big deal. She can't understand why I would want to keep this between the two of us," Riley explained.

"She's in a relationship though. She should understand," Lucas said.

"Their relationship is so new. They are still working on the whole communication thing," Riley shrugged. "She told me that I wasn't ready to take that next step with you."

"What gives her that right?" Lucas asked, bewilderment on his face.

"She still sees me as the naïve girl that fell onto your lap in seventh grade," Riley sighed.

"Riley," Lucas whispered.

"I have grown up so much. I have matured so much and she can't see that. She doesn't see me as an equal to her. She sees me as someone she needs to baby," Riley said.

"I think it's more that she sees you as someone she needs to protect," Lucas said.

"What?" Riley asked.

"She has always protected you. It has always been the two of you against the world. She was the tough rebel and you were the happy optimist. She is having a hard time realizing that you may not need her to protect you as much as you did in the past," Lucas explained.

"But what about Zay?" Riley asked. "How does she make it up to him?"

"I don't know," Lucas shook his head.

"Do you think it is possible for them to get through this?" Riley asked.

"I don't know," Lucas once again shook his head.

"What do you know?" Riley teased her boyfriend before nudging his shoulder.

"That I love you and we will get through all of this together," Lucas smiled before wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"That was a good answer," Riley giggled.

"Yeah?" Lucas smirked.

"You do have a way with your words," Riley poked his shoulder.

"As long as you are happy, I'm happy," Lucas promised.

"I love you," Riley leaned forward to kiss her boyfriend. In the middle of all the drama surrounding their friends, she was glad she had Lucas. He made every situation bearable.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"So, what do we do?" Farkle asked.

"Is there anything we can do?" Riley asked, closing her locker and turning to face her friend.

"I just feel like we have to do something," Farkle sighed.

"I know," Riley agreed. "It's been three days and Zay has barely looked at Maya."

"This is worse than when they actually broke up," Farkle said. "How are you and Maya?"

"We haven't really talked much," Riley admitted. "I think we are both kind of avoiding it."

"Well that's healthy," Farkle rolled his eyes but laughed.

"These months are supposed to be fun. We are supposed to be getting ready for prom and graduation. Our friendships should not be hanging by a thread," Riley sighed.

"Maybe this is how everyone is dealing with it?" Farkle suggested.

"Can't we just eat cake and sing show tunes? Why do we have to fight?" Riley groaned.

"Eat cake and sing show tunes?" Farkle raised an amused eyebrow at his friend.

"It was the first thing that came to mind!" Riley defended herself but ended up laughing at herself.

"I would expect nothing less," Farkle laughed.

"So, we should just let the two of them figure it out themselves?" Riley asked.

"I think that's all we can do," Farkle shrugged.

"What should I do?" Riley asked. Farkle reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I think you know what you should do," Farkle gave her a look and Riley sighed.

"I should talk to her?" Riley asked.

"You have too many great years of friendship to let this fight ruin that," Farkle said.

"Why are you always right?" Riley narrowed her eyes.

"Because I'm Farkle!" Farkle exclaimed.

"So you keep reminding us," Riley playfully rolled her eyes. Farkle pinched her cheek and she swatted his hand away.

"That's our Riley," Farkle teased. Riley narrowed her eyes at her friend but ended up laughing and it felt good. She felt like things would be okay.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"We need to talk," Maya said, walking into Josh's dorm room.

"What are you doing here?" Josh asked, looking up from his homework in surprise.

"I'm fixing us. I am working on our relationship. I am choosing to communicate," Maya said. Josh gestured for her to sit with him on his bed.

"I'm listening," Josh put the book down and gave her his full attention.

"I'm not good at talking about my problems. I'm used to just holding it all in and dealing with it by myself. Riley has been the only person I have ever opened up to. She has broken down those walls," Maya smiled sadly as she thought of her best friend. "I don't want to be like that anymore. I want to be open with you. I want to be able to talk to you. I don't want everything to boil up and then we just explode."

"I want to be someone that you can come to with your problems. I want to be your shoulder to lean on and the encouraging smile that gets you through it all," Josh insisted.

"I want that too," Maya nodded.

"Then how do we get there?" Josh asked.

"I need to start trusting that you're not just going to walk out on me. I need to believe you when you say that you're really here for me," Maya admitted.

"You don't believe me now?" Josh asked.

"I do," Maya nodded. "I just think there is some part of me that is used to everyone walking out that I just expect it to always happen. A large part of me knows you are not going to do it, but there is still that small part of me that prepares for the worst."

"If you would have told me all of this, we could have gotten through our issues. I want you to be able to trust me," Josh said.

"I am working on it," Maya promised.

"So why didn't you tell me about Zay?" Josh asked. Maya sighed and looked down at her hands.

"Zay has always been really special to me. He was the first guy to like me for me and want to get to know the real me. He saw the real Maya and always believed in me," Maya explained. "It was special, losing our virginities to each other. It was a moment I knew I would never regret. I just thought if I said all of this to you, you would doubt my feelings for you. You would always wonder if there was a part of me that wanted to be with him again."

"Is there?" Josh asked.

"Not at all," Maya shook her head. "My feelings for him are purely friendship. He will always hold a special place in my heart but nothing romantic."

"I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I should have given you the chance to explain yourself first," Josh said.

"So let's make a deal," Maya said as she sat up straight.

"What kind of deal?" Josh asked.

"Whenever we start to feel insecure or jealous, we talk to each other. We don't let it get to a point where we explode and then go days without talking. We always make time to talk to each other," Maya insisted and then extended her hand. Josh grabbed onto her hand and gave it a shake.

"Deal," Josh nodded. Maya leaned forward and placed a kiss on Josh's lips. "I like that way of sealing the deal better," He said after he pulled back from the kiss.

"I figured you would," Maya laughed and then leaned in for another kiss. One situation down, two others to go.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"How are you holding up?" Riley asked Zay as the two walked to class.

"I made a decision," Zay said.

"What's that?" Riley asked.

"I'm taking space from her. I need to, Riley. It's too raw and too soon. I need to clear my head and give my relationship with Claire a chance. I can't do that being around her all the time," Zay explained. "Plus, her words keep ringing in my head and I just can't look at her right now."

"Are you sure?" Riley asked, sad to see what was happening to two of her best friends.

"It's for the best," Zay nodded.

"You'll still hang out with me though, right?" Riley asked, insecurities filling her tone.

"Of course, sugar. I don't think I could ever get rid of you," Zay wrapped an arm around her shoulders and smiled at the brunette.

"Are you trying to put the moves on my girl?" Lucas asked, walking over to his best friend and girlfriend.

"Oh shoot, you weren't supposed to find out this way," Riley snapped her fingers and playfully winced.

"Our love has been growing for month's man, what can we say?" Zay played along.

"You two are hysterical," Lucas deadpanned. Riley and Zay laughed and both walked over to hug him.

"Aw is someone sad," Riley cooed.

"Come give us a hug," Zay added. Lucas swatted Zay's hands away but hugged Riley. "That hurts man. After all these years together and I'm just brushed aside for the city girl."

"What can I say? She stole my heart," Lucas kissed the top of her head and Zay pretended to gag.

"Y'all are so gross," Zay stuck his tongue out but stood up straight when he noticed Maya walking in their direction.

"I've been looking for you everywhere Zay," Maya said.

"I've been around," Zay shrugged.

"Can we talk?" Maya asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Zay shook his head.

"Zay," Maya sighed.

"I need space," Zay blurted out. "I need to not be near you right now. I'm sorry if that hurts but you hurt me."

"And I'm so sorry," Maya insisted.

"It's just not enough right now," Zay shook his head and then walked out towards class. Maya quickly turned and rushed off in the opposite direction.

"One day at a time?" Lucas asked.

"One day at a time," Riley nodded and then rested her head on his chest.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey Riles," Maya walked into Riley's bedroom and saw her sitting at the bay window.

"Hey," Riley whispered. Maya hesitantly walked over and took a seat next to her best friend.

"Can we talk?" Maya asked.

"I think it's time we did," Riley sighed. The two best friends shared a look and felt like there was a giant elephant in the room. How did they get to this point? Could they get past this? Without even realizing it, they both twirled their friendship rings around their fingers.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 38**

"Why did you follow Zay?" Maya asked after a few minutes of sitting in complete silence.

"What?" Riley asked, turning to look at her best friend confused.

"I want to know why you followed Zay out instead of staying with me," Maya elaborated.

"That's what you want to talk about first?" Riley asked. "You don't want to take it back to the start of our fight?"

"I'm the most upset about you following Zay outside," Maya said.

"And I'm the most upset about you getting mad at me for not telling you I lost my virginity," Riley countered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Maya asked. "I thought we told each other everything."

"We do tell each other everything," Riley insisted.

"Then why didn't you tell me about this?" Maya asked.

"I love you, Maya. You're my best friend in the whole wide world. I will always tell you everything but there is something you need to understand," Riley sighed.

"What's that?" Maya asked, turning to fully face her best friend. Riley shifted her body to fully face her best friend and crossed her legs.

"Lucas and I are in a serious relationship. There are some things that are just between him and me. It's always been you and me, Maya but he's a huge part of who I am now. I never want you to feel like you are second to him but I need you to understand that there are going to be things that I can only talk about with him," Riley explained.

"I'm starting to understand that," Maya nodded.

"Like after you and Zay slept together, you didn't tell me because that was a special moment between the two of you. I had no business knowing what happened between the two of you," Riley said. "I always believed that should be a special moment between a couple."

"I guess I overreacted," Maya winced.

"Kind of," Riley nodded.

"I shouldn't have told you that you weren't ready for that next step. You have always been the kind of person who knew exactly what should could handle. If you decided you were ready to take that step, then who am I to judge that? You are the most responsible person I know and I'm so sorry Riles," Maya apologized.

"I want you to respect me," Riley whispered.

"What? Why would you say that? Of course I respect you!" Maya exclaimed.

"You still view me as the weak, naïve Riley who needs to be protected all the time. I've grown up so much, Maya. I want you to see me as someone who is equal to you. I want you to view me as your best friend and not just a little puppy that needs protecting," Riley explained.

"I will always want to protect you, Riles. That's always been my thing. I have always been the one who protected you from the world but now you have Lucas. He is the one who protects you from the world," Maya sighed.

"You can both protect me from the world," Riley insisted.

"Why did you follow Zay?" Maya asked.

"You went too far, Maya. You have always been so special to him and meant so much to him. When you said that it wasn't important, it broke a piece of him. He always thought that the two of you had a special bond," Riley explained.

"I didn't want Josh to feel so bad," Maya said.

"So you made Zay feel bad in the process? That's not you," Riley shook her head.

"Do you think Zay will ever forgive me?" Maya asked.

"I think he needs time and space. I think you need to respect that. Let him come to you when he's ready," Riley said.

"What if he never comes to me?" Maya asked.

"I don't know," Riley shook her head.

"Have I told you how sorry I am and how much I regret what I did?" Maya asked, sincerity in her tone.

"You have," Riley smiled.

"Do you forgive me?" Maya asked, hope filling her eyes.

"Sisters fight, right?" Riley asked.

"Sisters fight," Maya nodded. Things were far from perfect between the two best friends, but they were headed in the right direction. They both truly believed that there was nothing in the world that could separate the two of them.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"So you and Maya worked everything out?" Lucas asked. The two were in the library after school, working on their homework.

"For the most part," Riley shrugged as she twirled the pen between her fingers.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"It just kind of feels like this is the way things are going to be between us now. We have all that tension about me going off to Yale and her staying here. She is having a hard time accepting how serious our relationship is," Riley explained.

"You mean our relationship?" Lucas asked, gesturing between the two.

"I do," Riley nodded.

"It's just occurring to her how serious we are?" Lucas asked, raising a curious eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"I don't think it's just occurring to her," Riley shook her head. "She thinks you've replaced her."

"That's not even possible," Lucas insisted. "The two of you have a bond that no one can even compare to."

"She thinks that you are the one protecting me from the world now and not her," Riley explained.

"No one needs to protect you from the world. You are the strongest person I know," Lucas said. "You protect us from the world."

"Lucas," Riley whispered.

"I'm serious," Lucas nodded. "I don't think you even realize how much you protect all of us. You make us all safe and believing the best in everything. You stop us from becoming people we won't ever like."

"We protect each other," Riley insisted.

"Always," Lucas promised.

"I'm going to miss this library," Riley sighed as she looked around the library. It was the library where the two really connected with each other in seventh grade. They started a tradition of coming here every Thursday after school and working on homework. It was their special time together.

"It's not going anywhere," Lucas smiled at his girlfriend.

"But we are soon," Riley whispered.

"Then we can come back here and just sit together when we are home," Lucas said.

"Yeah?" Riley asked, a smile bright on her face.

"It sounds like a date to me," Lucas smiled back. Riley walked around the table and took a seat next to him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. He pulled her closer and kissed her with all the love he was feeling for her. He pulled back and laughed at the flushed look on her face. "Making out in libraries now?" Lucas teased.

"It's not like anyone is watching," Riley playfully rolled her eyes but laughed. "Plus, it didn't seem like you were complaining."

"I will never complain when it comes to kissing you," Lucas insisted. Riley blushed and bit her lip.

"You like making me blush, don't you?" Riley narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend.

"It is my favorite color on you," Lucas smirked. Riley leaned forward and kissed her boyfriend.

"I love you," Riley whispered.

"I love you too," Lucas pulled her closer for another kiss. The two looked like a young couple that showed no signs of slowing down their love anytime soon. They gave others hope that love could last forever. They believed in what they had and knew that a lifetime together was in their future.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey guys," Lucas nodded at his two best guy friends the next day at school.

"Hey man," Zay greeted and Farkle nodded in greeting.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked, noticing the envelope in Zay's hand.

"It's a letter to Zay from Maya," Farkle explained.

"What does it say?" Lucas asked.

"I haven't read it yet," Zay admitted.

"Why not?" Lucas asked.

"I'm not sure I want to read it," Zay shrugged before tossing the envelope into his backpack.

"Don't you want to know what she has to say?" Farkle asked.

"I'm sure she apologized and said that she regrets what she said," Zay said.

"How would you know that if you didn't read the letter?" Lucas asked.

"Because I know Maya," Zay said and then shrugged. "Or at least I thought I did."

"Do you think you will ever be able to forgive her?" Farkle asked.

"Would you be able to forgive Smackle?" Zay countered and then turned to Lucas. "Would you be able to forgive Riley?"

"Probably not," Lucas shook his head.

"I know she and I weren't together that long but I thought we had something good. I thought we were more than she made it seem. It just kind of sucks to hear that you were the only one feeling those things," Zay shrugged.

"Maybe you should read the letter?" Farkle suggested. "If you still feel this way afterwards, then we won't bring it up again."

"I'll think about it," Zay nodded.

"Want to come play video games at my place?" Farkle asked. "Forget all the drama and have some bro time."

"I'm in," Lucas nodded.

"Me too," Zay agreed. The three best friends headed out of the school and all conversations of the situation were dropped. Zay was grateful to have two great friends in Lucas and Farkle. They knew when to push and when to lay off. He knew that it would be okay as long as he had his bros.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey," Riley greeted as she walked into Topanga's and took a seat next to Zay on one of the couches. "Is everything okay? You sounded kind of urgent on the phone."

"I have a weird request," Zay admitted.

"Oh yeah?" Riley laughed. "Lay it on me. I'm good with weird."

"Did Maya tell you that she was writing me a letter?" Zay asked.

"Yeah," Riley nodded. "She said she hadn't heard from you yet and was worried you hadn't read it."

"I haven't," Zay shook his head and then showed her the envelope. "I have it right here."

"So what's your request? Do you want me to return it to her?" Riley asked.

"Can you sit with me while I read it?" Zay asked.

"What?" Riley asked, surprise on her face.

"I know it's weird but you have this comforting presence to you," Zay admitted and Riley smiled at her friend. "Plus, you said you would be there for me whenever I needed someone and I kind of need someone right now."

"Then I'm right here with you," Riley nodded.

"Really?" Zay asked.

"Absolutely," Riley promised. "I will sit right here while you read the letter."

"Thanks sunshine," Zay smiled at his friend.

"Of course," Riley nodded. "I meant it when I said I'm always here for you."

"Here goes nothing," Zay sighed and then tore open the letter. He pulled out the sheet of paper and then looked over at Riley once more. She gave him a comforting smile and nod, so he turned back to the paper.

 _Dear Zay,_

 _I know you need space and I respect that. That's why I chose to write the letter instead of confronting you. I was out of line in my comments and they were far from the truth. The truth is that you mean more to me than I could ever put into words. You were one of the few people to ever really see me for who I am and what I was capable of. You have always believed in me and my dreams. You encouraged me to follow my heart and never give up. You listened when I would ramble and would sit there watching me draw for hours. You were always more than a boyfriend to me, you have always been a best friend to me. What we shared in the past was special beyond words. It was moment I could never regret and that I will always look back on fondly. You were the first guy I ever thought I could love, if I really gave myself a chance. I will never forgive myself for what I said. It was wrong and unforgivable. I will regret hurting someone as amazing as you for the rest of my life. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me one day. Not having you in my life would be one of the most heartbreaking things I would ever go through. I am so sorry, Zay._

 _Love always,_

 _Maya_

"Well?" Riley asked as she watched Zay place the letter in his lap and stare at it for a few minutes.

"She's really sorry," Zay whispered. "She regrets what she said and will regret it for the rest of her life."

"How do you feel after reading the letter?" Riley asked, trying to gauge his face for a reaction.

"Even more confused than I was before," Zay admitted.

"How so?" Riley asked.

"I thought I wanted her out of my life forever," Zay said.

"And now?" Riley asked.

"I'm not sure what I want anymore," Zay admitted. He leaned forward and buried his face in his hands. Riley wrapped her arms around her friend and rested her head on his shoulder. Maya and Zay had a long way to go. There was so much left unsaid between the two and Riley was unsure of where they were headed. She knew this letter left Zay even more confused than he was before. She just needed to support her friend. He needed her strength to get through this. He needed all of their strength to make the choice that was best for him.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 39**

"So the letter only made things more complicated?" Lucas asked, taking the smoothies from the cashier and walking over to join his girlfriend on the couch.

"Zay looked so confused. He looked like everything had just gotten thrown up in the air again," Riley sighed before taking a sip of her smoothie.

"So what happens now?" Lucas asked.

"I think that's up to Zay," Riley shrugged.

"She texted me last night," Lucas said.

"Who? Maya?" Riley asked.

"Yeah," Lucas nodded.

"Well what did she want?" Riley raised an eyebrow.

"She said she needed to talk to me," Lucas shrugged.

"About what?" Riley asked.

"I have no idea," Lucas said.

"That's odd," Riley mumbled as she chewed on her straw.

"Does that bother you?" Lucas asked, noticing the change in his girlfriend's demeanor.

"No," Riley shook her head. "I just think it's random."

"Well you can stay here with me while I talk to her. She will be here any minute," Lucas said.

"Were you going to tell me?" Riley asked.

"I just did," Lucas scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Forget it," Riley sighed before standing up and grabbing her stuff. "I should get going."

"Riley," Lucas sighed as he stood up and grabbed her arm.

"Hey guys," Maya greeted as she walked inside.

"Hey Peaches," Riley waved at her best friend and then headed out of Topanga's.

"Give me one second Maya," Lucas said before following his girlfriend outside. "Riley, stop."

"Why? I have to get home and work on homework," Riley looked down and bit her lip. Lucas placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her head to look at him.

"Talk to me," Lucas pleaded.

"I guess with everything going on with Maya, I let myself get jealous again. I let myself fall into those insecurities again," Riley explained. She hated that she did that to herself. It rarely happened anymore but there was still those moments when she could not stop herself. Sometimes her insecurities got the best of her.

"Do you remember what I said to you the last time you let your insecurities get the best of you?" Lucas asked. "About a year ago?" Riley sighed and nodded. She remembered like it was just yesterday.

 _"_ _How could you not notice? She was checking you out right in front of me!" Riley exclaimed._

 _"_ _I really didn't see her," Lucas shook his head. Riley rolled her eyes and crossed her arms._

 _"_ _I swear if I was not standing right next to you, she would have come over here and kissed you. The only reason she didn't was because I glared at her!" Riley snapped. The two were standing off to the side by her lockers and Riley was feeling frustrated. No more than two minutes ago, a girl was checking Lucas out and her boyfriend was acting like it was no big deal. She knew that her boyfriend was good looking but she hated when other girls checked him out in front of her. She saw her boyfriend start to laugh and it only made her angrier. "Are you laughing at me?"_

 _"_ _Riley, how long have we been together?" Lucas asked._

 _"_ _What?" Riley asked, narrowing her eyes. It was her turn to be confused._

 _"_ _How long have you and I been a couple?" Lucas asked._

 _"_ _Almost three years, why?" Riley asked._

 _"_ _Have I ever cheated on you?" Lucas asked._

 _"_ _No," Riley shook her head._

 _"_ _Have I ever indicated that I didn't want to be with you?" Lucas asked._

 _"_ _No," Riley again shook her head._

 _"_ _Have I ever looked at another girl in front of you?" Lucas asked._

 _"_ _I get it," Riley sighed._

 _"_ _I love you. I'm in love with you," Lucas stepped closer and grabbed her hand. "The only girl that I ever see is you. You are the love of my life and I intend on being with you for the rest of my life."_

 _"_ _So I'm being silly again?" Riley quietly asked. Lucas ran a thumb under her eye and kissed her cheek._

 _"_ _If you ever feel insecure again I want you to remember something. From the moment you fell on my lap on the subway, I have never looked away from you. You have been the only girl I wanted and the only girl I will ever want," Lucas promised._

 _"_ _I love you," Riley whispered. "I'm sorry for being so crazy."_

 _"_ _You're not crazy and I love you," Lucas leaned forward and kissed his girlfriend. "So are we good?"_

 _"_ _You make everything better," Riley wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. Lucas could always make everything better for her and she loved how much he loved her._

"I'm being crazy again?" Riley sighed.

"I think everyone's nerves are kind of fried lately. This whole Maya and Zay thing kind of throws us back to a crazy time. I should have told you early that she texted me," Lucas ran a finger under her eye and she leaned into his touch.

"I shouldn't have reacted so crazy. I don't even know where that came from," Riley said. "I'm sorry."

"Do you want to come inside and see what she has to say?" Lucas asked.

"No," Riley shook her head. "I'm just going to go home. Call me later?"

"I love you," Lucas leaned forward and kissed his girlfriend.

"I love you too," Riley smiled and then turned to leave. She shook her head at herself. There was no reason for her to get so jealous. She knew that she was the one Lucas loved.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"So, what's up?" Lucas asked. He had made his way back inside and took a seat across from Maya.

"I owe you an apology," Maya said.

"Me? You don't owe me an apology," Lucas shook his head.

"I do," Maya nodded. "I shouldn't have said what I said to Riley about your personal life. I shouldn't have tried to interfere with your relationship like that. I know she told you and I'm sorry for putting my two cents in like that."

"Why did you do it?" Lucas asked.

"I guess with Riley going off to Yale, I feel like this is the beginning of our friendship drifting apart. I feel like everything is going to change between us now," Maya explained.

"The only way that you two are going to stop being best friends is if you do stuff like that. Riley is not the type of person to just cut people off," Lucas said. "You're her best friend in the whole world. You're her sister. You mean more to her than she could ever even say. If you push her away like this, then it's going to be hard for her to keep putting things back together from another state."

"I'm sorry for what I said about Zay," Maya whispered. "I know more than anyone else what it feels like to see your best friend getting attacked like that and I can only imagine how mad you are."

"Did you mean any of it?" Lucas asked.

"Not a word," Maya shook her head. "Zay means so much more to me than I could ever even say. I got defensive and took it out on one of the few people in the world that don't deserve it," Maya sighed. "Do you think he will ever forgive me?"

"I think he just needs some time," Lucas said. "He's hurting right now but you have made it clear that you are sorry."

"I'm really sorry for putting you in the middle of everything," Maya apologized.

"It's okay," Lucas nodded.

"I know that Zay will always come first but I needed you to know that I regret everything I did and said," Maya explained.

"I appreciate it," Lucas said. "Just give it time, Maya. That's all you can do."

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"So crazy Riley showed up?" Farkle teased.

"Oh be quiet," Riley rolled her eyes and shoved her friend's shoulder. She grabbed one of the pillows from her bay window and held it close to her chest. "Isn't it ridiculous how jealous I still get over Lucas and Maya?"

"Not really," Farkle shook his head.

"What?" Riley asked.

"That whole situation really shook you. The two people who meant so much to you completely ripped the rug out from underneath you. No matter how much time passes, you will always remember those times but there is something that you need to remember," Farkle said.

"What's that?" Riley asked.

"Lucas chose you. Lucas has always wanted to be with you. He has wanted to be with you since the moment he met you. He only went for her because you asked him to. He has done everything you asked since the moment you two met," Farkle explained. Riley felt her eyes glisten with tears as she listened to her friend. "He has been in love with you since the moment he met you, Riley. Never doubt his loyalty to you for a second."

"Now I feel terrible," Riley sighed as she brushed away her tears.

"Don't feel terrible," Farkle shook his head. "Just don't doubt his love for you. I have never seen a couple as in love at our age as the two of you."

"Thanks Farkle," Riley smiled and leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder.

"You're always helping us through tough times. You are always strong for us. Sometimes it's okay to let yourself fall apart for a second. You don't always have to be the strong one Riley. It's okay to lean on us," Farkle insisted. Riley felt a few tears fall down her face and she brushed them away.

"Why does everything always have to fall apart?" Riley whispered.

"I think that's part of growing up," Farkle sighed.

"Well it sucks," Riley mumbled.

"You can say that again," Riley agreed.

"But you want to know something that will never fall apart?" Farkle asked. Riley sat up and looked at her friend.

"What's that?" Riley asked.

"Us," Farkle pointed between the two of them. "I promise you that we will always be best friends. No matter what else happens in this world and with our friends, you will always have me."

"Yeah?" Riley asked, a smile on her face.

"Yeah," Farkle nodded.

"That's all I ask for," Riley whispered as she scooted closer and looped her arm through his. "Best friends forever?"

"Best friends forever," Farkle promised.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey," Riley smiled as she walked into her boyfriend's bedroom.

"Hey," Lucas looked up and smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a surprise for you," Riley walked over and took a seat on his bed. She lifted up a brown paper bag and smiled.

"What's that?" Lucas asked.

"It's chocolate cake and soda," Riley smiled.

"You got me cake and soda?" Lucas smirked.

"This is my apology," Riley said.

"Your apology? Apology for what?" Lucas asked. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I am sorry for being so crazy. You have never done anything to make me doubt your love for me. From the moment I met you, you have always been on my side. You have always done everything to make me happy," Riley explained.

"I will always do everything I can to make you happy," Lucas promised.

"I trust you. I trust our relationship. I believe in the two of us more than I have ever believed in anything else in the word," Riley insisted.

"Even more than Pluto?" Lucas smirked.

"Even more than Pluto," Riley laughed. "We have always been meant for each other and I don't know how you put up with my craziness so much."

"The things we do for love," Lucas laughed. "You want to know one thing I learn every time you get jealous like this?"

"What's that?' Riley asked.

"That you think I'm insanely hot," Lucas smirked.

"I never said that," Riley blushed.

"Oh but you have," Lucas teased. "That's okay. I think you're insanely hot too. We make a hot couple."

"Stop that," Riley swatted at his arm and he pulled her closer, kissing her forehead.

"So, chocolate cake?" Lucas asked, gesturing to the cake. He opened the box, keeping his girlfriend close to his side. He scooped up some chocolate icing and looked down at his girlfriend.

"Lucas Friar, don't you dare!" Riley warned, narrowing her eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Lucas shrugged innocently.

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about," Riley tried to squirm out of his arms but he just tightened his grip on her.

"I just want a kiss," Lucas smirked.

"No you don't," Riley shook her head, laughing. Lucas leaned down to give her a kiss but before their lips touched, he felt chocolate on his lip. "Got you!"

"Riley!" Lucas exclaimed.

"I tricked you, didn't I?" Riley smirked.

"Yes you did," Lucas nodded. He went to go wipe the chocolate off his face but smeared some across her lip instead.

"Lucas!" Riley exclaimed.

"Payback," Lucas smirked.

"The two of us should not be allowed to have chocolate cake. Somehow we always end up with cholate mustaches," Riley laughed.

"I love you," Lucas leaned forward and kissed Riley.

"I love you too," Riley smiled. Through it all, the two fell more in love with each other every day.


	41. Chapter 41

**Ahh! I'm so sorry for the delay! I was on vacation and then got wrapped up in my other story, but I am back and ready to get back into this story. I just want to take a second to say how sad I am over the show being cancelled. As someone who has always been a Boy Meets World fan, it was so heartwarming getting to see the journey continued. They addressed such important issues and the relationships were so sweet to watch develop. I am sad to see this show coming to an end. I will continue to write for the show and keep the magic alive!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 40**

"That dress is so beautiful Riles!" Maya exclaimed.

"You think so?" Riley asked, twirling around and then facing the mirror again.

"It's beautiful honey," Topanga agreed. Riley looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

Riley, Maya, Topanga, and Katy were all out shopping for prom dresses. Riley was the first to try on her dress and she instantly fell in love with it. It was a long dress that covered her feet but her toenails peeked out. It was a lavender color with a silver shimmer to it. It had silver spaghetti straps and Riley knew that it was her dress. It was classy and eloquent. She knew that Lucas was going to love her in it and the thought made her blush. She was so excited for prom and to see her boyfriend in a suit. He was going to look so handsome.

"Lucas is going to love it," Maya smirked and Riley blushed. She was glad that Topanga and Katy were looking at her and did not notice the smirk on Maya's face.

"He really is," Topanga agreed. Maya and Riley both giggled but their mom's chose to ignore them. They were young once.

"So you think I should get it?" Riley asked.

"Absolutely," Katy agreed.

"I think silver heels would go perfectly with it," Topanga added.

"That's what I was thinking," Riley nodded.

"Your turn, Maya," Katy clapped her hands and Riley turned to smile at her best friend.

"I definitely think that blue dress is the one," Riley insisted. Maya took the dress from her mom and quickly rushed off towards the dressing room.

"Has Lucas gotten his suit yet?" Katy asked Riley once Maya was in the dressing room.

"Not yet," Riley shook her head. "He was waiting for me to get my dress so he knew what kind of tie to get."

"You kids are going to have such a great time," Topanga smiled.

"I can't wait to see you guys all dressed up and ready to go," Katy agreed.

"Okay," Maya's voice interrupted the conversation. "Here I come."

"Get out here!" Riley exclaimed, excited to see her best friend in the dress.

Maya walked out of the dress room and Riley smiled. Her best friend did not get dressed up like this often, but when she did she was a sight to see. She chose a strapless dress that much like Riley's went down to her feet and only her toes were showing. There was a slight slit on the left side. It was an ocean blue dress and it made her bright blue eyes pop. The top of the dress had a silvery shimmer just like Riley's. It was the perfect dress for Maya. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that this was the perfect dress for her.

"Oh baby girl," Katy's eyes widened and she placed a hand over her mouth. "You look gorgeous."

"You like it?" Maya asked, running a hand over the material.

"It was made for you," Riley insisted.

"Do you think Josh will like it?" Maya asked, wondering what her boyfriend was going to think.

"I think he is going to love it," Riley nodded.

"You girls look so beautiful," Topanga smiled at her daughter and the girl who was like her daughter.

"It's almost prom time!" Riley exclaimed. She rushed over and hugged her best friend, who hugged her with as much excitement. The two girls were so excited for this big moment. They knew prom night would be a night that they would always remember. It was the next huge milestone in their lives.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"So you finally got your dress?" Lucas asked. The two were sitting at the bay window and Riley was so excited to tell her boyfriend about her new dress.

"I did!" Riley exclaimed. Lucas smiled because he could see just how excited his girlfriend was over the dress.

"Well what color did you finally decide on?" Lucas asked.

"It's a lavender color," Riley smiled. "It has like a silvery shimmer to it. It's so beautiful, Lucas. I can't wait for you to see it."

"Is this one of those things where I can't see it until prom?" Lucas asked.

"I mean, technically you can if you want to. I just thought it would be a nice surprise," Riley bit her lip.

"Then I will wait," Lucas nodded. "You're going to come suit shopping with me, right?"

"If you still want me to," Riley nodded.

"I definitely do," Lucas said. "This way you can help match the tie to your dress perfectly."

"Are you excited for prom?" Riley asked.

"I really am," Lucas nodded. "I can't wait to get all dressed up and be with you."

"I think we are going to have so much fun," Riley smiled.

"I think you're right princess," Lucas smiled back.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Riley asked.

"I love you too," Lucas leaned forward and kissed his girlfriend. She cuddled into his side and rested her head on his shoulder. There was so much in the world that she was uncertain of, but the one thing she did know was her love for Lucas. She knew that he was the love of her life and she was ready to take on the world with him.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Your dad was really able to rent a limo?" Riley asked Farkle. The group, minus Zay, were all hanging out at Topanga's.

"Yup," Farkle nodded before taking a sip of his smoothie.

"How much do we all owe you for it?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing," Farkle shook his head. "He said that it was his treat."

"Really?" Maya's blue eyes widened.

"Yup," Farkle nodded.

"Is Zay going to be coming in the limo with us?" Smackle asked. Everyone got quiet at that and Maya cast her eyes down to her lap.

"He hasn't said anything," Lucas shook his head.

"Maybe one of us should talk to him," Farkle suggested.

"I don't think so," Maya shook her head. "We have to let him come around on his own. I think space is exactly what he needs. I want him to have the time to clear his mind and come around on his own."

"I'm sorry Maya," Smackle winced. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's not your fault," Maya shook her head. "I know in my gut that he will come around. He just needs time."

"You're handling this a lot better than I expected," Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"I'm trying to be optimistic like Riles," Maya smiled at her best friend. Riley reached over and grabbed her hand.

"He'll come around," Riley nodded.

"Did you get a dress yet, Smackle?" Maya asked, trying to change the conversation.

"I did," Smackle nodded with a huge smile on her face. Farkle smiled at his girlfriend because he knew how excited she was about the dress.

"What color is it?" Riley asked.

"It's like a deep red. If you two want to come over later than I can show you," Smackle said.

"Yeah, that sounds awesome!" Riley exclaimed.

"The three of us should get ready together," Maya suggested.

"Absolutely," Smackle agreed.

"I'm in!" Riley nodded.

"Girls," Lucas mumbled and Farkle laughed.

"Hey!" Riley narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend. "You wouldn't be able to live without us."

"This is true," Lucas smirked. Riley nudged his side and smiled. There was no way Lucas would be able to live without Riley.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey guys," Zay greeted as he walked into Topanga's later that day. Riley and Lucas looked up from Lucas's phone to smile at their friend. They noticed a girl behind him and figured that it must be his girlfriend. "I have someone that I want the two of you to meet," Zay grabbed the girl's hand and guided her to his side. "This is my girlfriend Claire. Claire, this is Riley and Lucas."

"Hi, it's so nice to meet the two of you. Zay has told me so much about you both," Claire stuck out her hand and smiled at the two. Riley jumped up and took the girl by surprise with a hug. Lucas shook her hand after his girlfriend stepped back from the hand.

Riley looked the girl over and saw just how beautiful she was. Her hazel eyes seemed to shine and had a look of optimism and happiness in them. Her brown hair was long and rested in waves on her shoulders. She was about Riley's height and she had an athletic build. She looked out of Zay's league but the look she was giving him made Riley smile. She knew that the two were so infatuated with each other and the mutual respect that they had for each other was radiating off of them. Riley could already tell that she was going to like Claire and it made her so happy to see how happy Zay was.

"Well come sit down," Riley gestured towards the couch. Once the two couples were seated, Riley decided to start conversation. "So how did you two meet again?"

"We actually met here," Claire said. "I was coming in to get a smoothie after a run and Zay was over in the corner doing homework. He came up to me and used some really cheesy pick up line."

"I thought for sure that it wasn't going to work," Zay laughed. Lucas and Riley were laughing at their friend because they knew that was just like Zay to do something like that. "But she laughed and I knew that this girl was something special."

"I can't believe it actually worked for you," Lucas smirked.

"I thought it was so adorable," Claire smiled at her boyfriend. "He seemed super shy but so confident in himself."

"She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and I knew that I needed to make a move," Zay grabbed her hand. Riley bit her lip to stop herself from letting out a big fat aw. They were so cute and Riley already loved them together.

"You two are going to prom together, right?" Riley asked because she swore that Zay had told her he asked and she said yes.

"We are," Zay nodded.

"Yaaaaayy!" Riley clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Hey man, want to go get smoothies?" Zay asked Lucas, who nodded in return and followed his best friend up to the counter.

"Can I talk to you, Riley?" Claire asked, moving to sit next to Riley.

"Yeah of course," Riley nodded.

"Zay told me what happened with your best friend," Claire clasped her hands together and then looked at the brunette.

"Yeah," Riley nodded. "It was bad."

"I told him he should make up with her," Claire admitted.

"You did?" Riley asked, eyes wide in surprise.

"I know how much their friendship means to him. Even though they didn't work out as a couple, they seemed to have a great friendship. I know how much it's hurting him that they aren't talking. All I want is for him to be happy and I think being friends with her again will make him happy," Claire explained.

"You really think that?" Riley asked. This girl continued to surprise her with her kindness.

"I do," Claire nodded. "I just want him to be happy. I know that he really likes me and I really trust him."

"You're kind of amazing, did you know that?" Riley asked.

"I just like seeing people happy," Claire smiled and then looked over at her boyfriend. He was talking to Lucas and laughing. "He deserves to be happy."

"He really does," Riley agreed and then looked over at the two guys. "He's a really great guy."

"So, how did you and Lucas get together?" Claire asked. Riley laughed because she knew that this could take a while.

"It all started on a subway in seventh grade," Riley started off and soon launched into the story of her relationship with Lucas.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"So you really met her?" Maya asked as she crossed her legs underneath her. She and Riley were sitting at the bay window for some much needed girl time.

"Yeah," Riley nodded. "She's pretty amazing."

"She makes him happy?" Maya asked.

"Really happy," Riley smiled. "I haven't seen him this happy in a while."

"Good," Maya smiled. "Zay deserves to be happy."

"She encouraged Zay to make up with you," Riley said.

"She did?" Maya asked, her blue eyes wide in surprise.

"She said she could see how much your friendship meant to him. She wanted the two of you to make up. She could see how much you mean to him," Riley explained.

"She sounds really amazing," Maya whispered.

"I think she's really great for him. They make a really cute couple," Riley said.

"I'm happy for him," Maya smiled as she thought of her ex-boyfriend. She wanted nothing more in the world than for him to be happy. Zay deserved the world and it sounded like Claire was going to make sure he got it.

"It's all going to work out Peaches," Riley said as she grabbed her best friend's hand. She could see how lost in thought she was and knew she needed Riley's strength right now.

"I really hope so," Maya nodded.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"So you're finally ready to talk to her?" Lucas asked the next day at school. He and Farkle were standing with Zay at his locker.

"I think so," Zay nodded.

"What changed your mind?" Farkle asked.

"Claire," Zay said.

"How so?" Lucas asked.

"She told me that I deserved to be happy. She said she could see how much Maya meant to me. She said that sometimes it's more important to remind myself of how important a person is and to let go of the past for my own happiness," Zay explained.

"She sounds pretty awesome," Farkle said. Zay's girlfriend sounded like she had Zay's best interest at heart and that was really important.

"She's the best," Zay smiled because he really liked that girl. She was someone he wanted to keep around for a long time.

"So when are you going to talk to her?" Lucas asked.

"Probably after school," Zay shrugged and then they all heard the bell ring.

"Good luck man," Lucas patted his best friend on the back.

"It's all going to work out," Farkle nodded at his friend and then the three headed their separate ways.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Come in!" Maya called out. She was in her bedroom, working on her homework. She was surprised to hear the knock because she was not expecting anyone. Riley was working on homework and Josh had a meeting with his group for a project. She was even more surprised when she saw Zay walk through the door. "Zay," Maya widened her eyes and immediately tossed the homework to the side.

"Hey," Zay waved and walked into the bedroom. He gestured to her homework and then stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I hope I'm not bothering you."

"Of course not," Maya shook her head. She gestured to the chair by her desk. "Sit down."

"Okay," Zay nodded and then walked over to take a seat.

"So, what are you doing here?" Maya asked. She was twirling her friendship ring around her finger, nerves filling her stomach.

"I thought it was time for us to really talk," Zay said. Maya nodded and take a deep breath. She was ready for this conversation. She was ready to clear the air.


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 41**

"When you said what we didn't matter and it meant nothing, it felt like a punch in the gut. It felt to me like you and I were not as important as I thought we were. It felt like you just never cared about me," Zay explained. Maya felt her heart tighten because it was the complete opposite. After Riley, Zay was probably the most important person in their group to her. The history and bond that they shared was something she would cherish forever.

"Zay," Maya whispered.

"Because you are so important to me, Maya. What we shared is so important to me. Ever since I've moved to New York, you have always been there for me and made me feel welcome. I guess I always just thought the feeling was mutual," Zay clasped his hands together and then ran a hand over the back of his neck.

"You mean so much more to me than I can even express, Zay. What I said was wrong and completely false. I spoke before I thought and it's something that I can never take back now," Maya sighed.

"Why did you say it then?" Zay asked.

"My first instinct was to say something that would make Josh not mad at me," Maya rolled her eyes at herself. "It was stupid and selfish. I should never put down another person to make someone else feel better."

"Did you mean it though?" Zay asked, slightly worried about her answer.

"No, not at all," Maya shook her head and moved to sit at the edge of her bed. "You were the best first real boyfriend that a girl could ask for. You were so kind and really cared about me. You took the time to get to know the real Maya. You have never stopped believing in me or my potential."

"I want to believe you," Zay admitted.

"Then believe me. I know that we won't be where we were right away but I am going to prove to you just how important our friendship is to me. Give me a chance to make this up to you. Give me a chance to show you that I messed up and want to make it better," Maya pleaded.

Zay looked at the blonde in front of him. He could see just how genuine she was. He truly believed that she was sorry. He could see how sincere her words were. He took a second to think about it. The words stung, but was it worth losing a great friend over? Was it worth throwing away all those years over a few words? He believed that if they could do the situation again, she would never say those words again. She would find another way to make her boyfriend feel better. He saw the look of anticipation on the blonde's face and took a deep breath.

"I believe you," Zay nodded. He was ready to put this in the past. He was ready to move forward. Maya rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Zay. It was not perfect, but they were headed in the right direction.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey y'all," Zay nodded at his friends as he walked into Topanga's the next day.

"Hey man," Lucas greeted and then sent a nervous glance at his girlfriend. Maya was sitting over in the chair. Zay walked in the direction of Maya and took a seat right next to her. The four friends all looked over curiously and waited for an explanation.

"Uh, what's going on?" Farkle finally asked.

"Oh, we made up," Zay shrugged nonchalantly.

"You did?" Riley asked, eyes wide in surprise.

"Yeah," Maya nodded. "Zay came over last night and we talked."

"Oh wow," Lucas said. "That's awesome."

"I figured it was time to put the past in the past and move forward. We only have so much time left before we all leave for college. We should be spending the time having fun and not fighting," Zay explained.

"Aw Yaaaaayy!" Riley clapped her hands together in excitement.

"I'm glad you two made up," Smackle smiled. "It was highly awkward for everyone."

"Thanks Smackle," Maya laughed.

"Oh you know what I mean," Smackle waved off the blonde.

"Yes we do," Zay nodded with a laugh. "And we love you for it."

"So now that we are all friends again," Zay said before nudging Maya's shoulder. "I think we should do something fun."

"Like what?" Riley asked.

"Let's go play laser tag!" Zay exclaimed.

"What?" Farkle asked, laughing at the suggestion.

"I think it's a fun idea," Zay insisted.

"It does sound kind of fun," Lucas agreed.

"I think so too," Farkle nodded.

"What about you girls?" Zay asked. Lucas and Farkle looked at their girlfriends, waiting for their answers.

"Is it possible for me to get hurt?" Riley asked. Lucas laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"No," Lucas shook his head and kissed the top of her head.

"Then I'm in," Riley nodded her head in excitement.

"Me too!" Maya agreed.

"Smackle?" Farkle asked, turning to face his girlfriend.

"Oh, why not? It sounds like fun," Smackle smiled.

"Then that settles it," Zay clapped his hands together. "We are going to play laser tag."

"You two should bring your significant others," Farkle pointed at Josh and Maya.

"Oh yeah," Riley nodded. "It can be a big group date."

"I'll ask Claire but that sounds like a lot of fun," Zay agreed. It would be fun to be able to hang out with his best friends and his girlfriend. She already got along with Riley and Lucas. He had no doubt that she would get along with everyone else.

"I'm sure Josh will agree," Maya nodded.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Riley exclaimed. She was ready for a drama free night with her friends. It was exactly what they all needed.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Do I look ready to place laser tag?" Riley asked her boyfriend the next day. She was wearing a pair of black leggings, the Yale hoodie that her boyfriend bought her, and her black converses.

"I think you look beautiful," Lucas smiled at the brunette.

"You always say that," Riley blushed as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"That's because it's true," Lucas insisted as he walked over and placed his hands on her hips.

"You're kind of amazing, you know that?" Riley asked, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"I kind of love you, you know that?" Lucas smirked.

"I may have an idea," Riley teased.

"You are by far the best thing to ever happen to me," Lucas said.

"Lucas," Riley whispered with a smile. "I love you so much. I honestly don't know what I would do without you."

"You'll never have to find out. It's you and me forever," Lucas promised.

"I like the sound of that," Riley whispered.

"We'll get through college together," Lucas promised. "We will make the distance work. I have faith in us."

"I do too," Riley nodded. "I believe that we can get through anything. We have already been through so much. What's a little distance?"

"With us? Nothing," Lucas shook his head.

"Plus I always have this reminder of our love for each other," Riley smiled as she lifted her hand and showed her promise ring. Lucas grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"It's to remind you how much I love you when I'm not there to do it," Lucas said.

"You're always here," Riley pointed to her heart. "You're always with me."

"I love you Riley Matthews," Lucas crashed his lips against hers. Riley pulled him closer, feeling all the love he had for her.

"I love you Lucas Friar," Riley whispered as she rested her forehead against his. He kissed her once more and then pulled her in for a hug. The two stood there for a second, savoring the moment. They knew that being apart was going to be hard, but they believed in themselves. They believed that their love was enough to get them through anything. They had a forever love.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Girls against boys!" Maya exclaimed. The group was all gathered together at the laser tag place. They were getting their vests on and excited to start playing.

"A battle of the couples," Lucas smirked.

"I like it," Farkle clapped his hands together.

"Come on girls," Riley waved the three other girls over. "Let's work on strategy."

"You're going down!" Zay exclaimed. Claire turned around and laughed at her boyfriend.

"We'll see about that babe," Claire smirked. Zay winked at her and she giggled before turning back around to face the other girls.

"You guys are so adorable," Riley gushed.

"Thanks," Claire blushed and bit her lip.

"So I think the strategy should be target your boyfriend and go for him," Smackle said.

"Use your charm to distract them," Maya smirked. She turned to give Josh a wink and he shook his head laughing.

"Game on!" Farkle exclaimed as everyone set off to find hiding places.

For the next hour, everyone got really into the game. If you asked the girls, they would tell you they were winning. If you asked the boys, they would tell you that there was no chance that they were winning. The laughter was contagious and everyone was enjoying the time together. Riley snuck up behind Lucas and tagged him. Lucas narrowed his eyes at the surprise attack and chased her. Maya rushed over to Josh and before he knew what was happening, he was tagged. Farkle tried to find Smackle all over the place and he finally did, as she tagged him. Claire snuck up behind Zay, tapped him on the shoulder, and tagged him as soon as he turned around to face her. Lucas wrapped an arm around Riley's waist when he caught her and spun her around, causing her to erupt in giggles. Josh tickled Maya's side and her laugh had the two of them cracking up. Farkle hugged Smackle from behind and gave her cheek a giant kiss. Zay grabbed Claire's hand and spun her around in a circle before dipping her backwards for a kiss.

"I think since the girls were clearly the winners, the boys should buy ice cream!" Maya clapped her hands together.

"The clear winners?" Josh asked. "I think we won."

"No way!" Riley protested.

"Yeah, we definitely won!" Smackle agreed.

"I'm with Josh on this one," Zay said.

"Lucas?" Riley turned to face her boyfriend and batted her brown eyes at him. Zay could see his best friend starting to fall under her charm and rushed over to grab his arm.

"Don't fall for it man!" Zay exclaimed.

"Fall for what?" Riley asked, an innocent shrug.

"Honey?" Smackle turned to face her boyfriend and smiled at him. Farkle smiled at his girlfriend and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Oh no," Zay shook his head. "They've got them."

"You know Zay," Claire walked over and smiled at her boyfriend. "I'd really love some ice cream."

"Ice cream it is!" Zay exclaimed and started to head towards the exit.

"And he thought we caved," Lucas smirked.

"Oh you were about to," Riley laughed. "Face it, you can't say no to me."

"It's those beautiful brown eyes," Lucas wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"I could say the same thing about your eyes," Riley smiled up at her boyfriend and let him lead her outside.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"So you're big ice cream fans?" Claire asked, once the group settled around the ice cream parlor.

"No one loves ice cream as much as Riley and Farkle," Maya laughed. "If they had the choice, it's all they would eat."

"It's delicious!" Riley defended herself.

"And solves any life problems," Farkle added.

"What?" Lucas asked, turning to laugh at his friend.

"There has never been a problem in life that ice cream hasn't solved for me," Farkle explained before taking a bite of his chocolate ice cream.

"Whatever you say man," Lucas laughed at his friend.

"So, do you play any sports Claire?" Smackle asked Zay's girlfriend.

"Soccer," Claire nodded.

"Are you going to play in college?" Josh asked.

"No," Claire shook her head. "I tore my ACL when I was a sophomore and I just can't play the way I used to. I just play for fun now."

"Oh man," Lucas widened his eyes. "That must have been really painful."

"It was," Claire laughed. "I still get some weird pains in it every once in a while but I figured life had another plan for me."

"What are you going to school for?" Riley asked.

"Nursing," Claire smiled. "I have always wanted to be a nurse."

"Aw," Riley smiled. "That's so awesome."

"Well I'm glad you're going to be coming to prom with us," Smackle said. "It's going to be a great night!"

"Has anyone decided what they want to do for prom weekend yet?" Maya asked. The group just shook their heads.

"I think it should be something involving the beach," Zay suggested.

"Don't you have a beach house in New Jersey, Farkle?" Riley asked her friend.

"We do," Farkle nodded. "I can ask my parents if they are okay with us using it."

"That would be awesome," Maya widened her eyes in excitement. Everyone started to chatter about exciting a weekend together at the beach would be. A whole week together and with the ocean. It sounded like paradise to them.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"So?" Riley asked, looping her arm through her best friend's. The two were walking together in the direction of Topanga's.

"So what?" Maya asked, turning to look at her best friend curiously.

"What do you think of Claire?" Riley asked.

"Oh," Maya widened her eyes. "I actually really like her."

"Yeah?" Riley turned to smile at the blonde.

"She's perfect for Zay. I think she really understands him and complements him. They go together so well," Maya explained.

"I thought so too," Riley agreed.

"He seems really happy," Maya turned to Riley and smiled.

"He does, doesn't he?" Riley asked, because she knew he really was happy.

"I'm glad he's happy. He deserves it," Maya said.

"Yeah he does," Riley agreed. Zay watched as all of his friends got into happy and meaningful relationships. He dealt with his own share of bad relationships. He was ready though. He finally found someone who was putting him first. He found someone who only had eyes for Zay.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey Riley," Farkle crawled through the bay window later that night.

"Hey Farkle," Riley smiled at her friend and instantly rushed over to sit with him. "What's going on? I wasn't expecting to see you tonight."

"I was just in the neighborhood," Farkle shrugged.

"You were in the neighborhood?" Riley laughed. He just nodded in return and she raised an eyebrow. Something was off with her friend and it was worrying her. "Is everything okay? Did something happen with Smackle?"

"What? No. Everything is great with Smackle," Farkle promised. "Can you believe that she and I have been together over fours? Almost five years together."

"I know," Riley smiled. "You two make a great couple."

"I really love her," Farkle smiled as he thought of his girlfriend.

"I know you do," Riley nodded. "Everyone can see that."

"Can I ask you a question?" Farkle asked.

"Of course," Riley nodded.

"Your parents were in high school when they got engaged, right?" Farkle asked. Riley widened her eyes in surprise. That was the last thing she was expecting him to ask.

"Yeah," Riley said. "My mom proposed to my dad at their high school graduation."

"They've been pretty successful together," Farkle said.

"Well yeah," Riley laughed and then gestured to herself. "I think I'm living proof of that."

"Do you think they were too young?" Farkle asked.

"No," Riley shook her head. "I think when you've been with someone for so long, you kind of just know. Age is just a number in my opinion. When you know you really love someone, you know."

"That's what I thought," Farkle nodded.

"Why are you asking me all this?" Riley asked.

"No reason," Farkle shook his head. Riley could see the look on his face and knew that something was definitely up. Suddenly an idea came to Riley and she widened her eyes.

"Are you thinking of asking Smackle to marry you?" Riley asked. Farkle looked down at his lap and then back up at her. "Farkle?"


	43. Chapter 43

**I am so sorry for the delay. I severely sprained my wrist so this chapter has taken me some time to type out. Updates are not going to be as quick until I heal up but I promise I'm working on them. Just bear with me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 42**

"Farkle?" Riley repeated. Farkle looked down at his lap and then over at the brunette. "Are you going to ask Smackle to marry you?"

"I've been thinking about it," Farkle admitted.

"Really?" Riley asked, eyes wide in surprise.

"I just know, you know? There is no way to explain it but I can just feel it. I feel like she is the one that I am meant to spend the rest of my life with. She is the person that I am supposed to be with for the rest of my life. I don't want to wait to ask her. I want to move on to this next chapter of my life with her as my fiancée. I want her to know where I stand," Farkle explained.

"You just know?" Riley asked, a smile on her face.

"I just know," Farkle nodded.

"I think that's really sweet," Riley smiled.

"So? What do you think?" Farkle asked.

"What do you mean?" Riley asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Do you think I'm making the right decision?" Farkle asked.

"I think only you can answer that. I think in your heart you know what you truly want," Riley said.

"I'm afraid of what she is going to think though," Farkle sighed. Riley scooted closer and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"That girl is so in love with you. She chose Harvard to be with you. Every day she chooses you. Have you two talked about getting married one day?" Riley asked.

"Yeah," Farkle nodded and smiled. "It's something that we both want."

"Then I say follow your heart. If this is what makes you happy, then go for it. What's meant to be will be," Riley promised.

"Thanks Riley," Farkle turned to smile at his friend. "Oh and there's one more thing."

"What's that?" Riley asked.

"You can't tell anyone," Farkle said. "I really want to keep this between the two of us until it happens."

"Okay I will really try," Riley nodded. She knew that she would be able to keep this from her friends. She knew that she would even be able to keep it from Maya. There was one person that she would have a really hard time keeping this from. She was going to have a hard time not telling Lucas.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"So my mom said yes," Maya said from her spot next to Riley at the bay window. The six friends were sitting around Riley's bedroom. Zay and Smackle were sitting across from them with Lucas and Farkle on the floor in front of them.

"She did?" Farkle asked.

"She said that because your grandparents live in the house next door, it's okay for me to go," Maya explained.

"What about you Riley?" Zay asked. Everyone else had gotten confirmation that it was okay to go to Farkle's beach house for prom weekend. When they found out that his grandparent's lived in the house right next door, it made them all a lot more comfortable with the idea.

"They actually said yes," Riley smiled.

"Really?" Maya asked, eyes wide in excitement.

"They said that they trust me. They also said as long as the girls are in one room and the boys are in another room," Riley laughed.

"I feel like that should surprise me a whole lot more than it did," Zay smirked.

"So we all got the okay to go for prom weekend?" Smackle asked. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"What about Claire and Josh?" Lucas asked.

"Claire's mom and dad just want to meet Farkle's mom and dad but they don't really have an issue with it," Zay said.

"Josh said he's in," Maya said.

"Must be nice," Smackle laughed. "Getting to decide what you want to do without having to ask your parents' permission."

"I think that's what helped make my mom and dad's decision too," Riley rolled her eyes. "Knowing that he would be there."

"I still think it's hysterical that Riley's best friend is dating her uncle," Farkle laughed.

"It took them forever to finally admit to their feelings for each other," Lucas smirked.

"Oh whatever," Maya rolled her eyes.

"Who would have thought Farkle and Smackle would be the longest couple together?" Zay asked.

"When you know you know," Smackle smiled at her boyfriend. Riley bit her lip and looked down at her lap. Lucas noticed this and raised an eyebrow. Riley looked up to see her boyfriend giving her a look and winced. She just smiled at him and hoped that would ease his suspicions.

"I think the six of us have done pretty well for ourselves," Maya said.

"And we have many more years together to look forward to," Lucas added.

Friendship was not always easy. As people grew up, they sometimes grew apart from their childhood friends. Once you hit high school, sometimes it was hard to keep those friendships so strong. They all remembered when they almost lost the bond they formed. They remembered the pain and heartbreak over the fear of not being best friends anymore. They were lucky though. They loved each other so much that there was nothing that could truly tear them apart. They only got stronger as they got older. They knew the next few years would be hard on their friendship, but they also knew they were worth it. Their friendship was worth everything to them. They were more than just friends, they were family.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey," Auggie said as he walked into Riley's room. She looked up from her spot at the bay window and patted the spot next to her.

"Hey Auggie," Riley smiled warmly at her twelve year old brother.

"What are you up to?" Auggie asked.

"Just finishing up some reading for school tomorrow," Riley shrugged.

"Oh," Auggie nodded. Riley noticed the distant look on her little brother's face and raised an eyebrow.

"Is everything okay, Auggie?" Riley asked.

"Are you really going to Yale?" Auggie asked.

"What?" Riley asked. She closed her textbook and turned to completely face her brother.

"Are you really going to Yale in the fall?" Auggie asked.

"Yeah I am," Riley nodded.

"I don't want you to go," Auggie whispered.

"Auggie," Riley sighed. She knew that when she eventually went to college it would be hard on her family. It just broke her heart to see.

"It has always been the two of us in this apartment. We always played pranks on mom and dad together. We would watch movies and eat tons of junk food. We would have sleepovers," Auggie looked at his sister and shrugged. "I don't want you to go away."

"Auggie come here," Riley scooted closer and wrapped her arms around her brother. "I'm never going to be gone from you. I am only a phone call away from you. Whenever you need me, I am right there. Plus, I am close enough that I can come home and visit you on the weekends."

"You promise you won't forget about me?" Auggie asked.

"I could never forget about you," Riley insisted. "You're my twin."

"Twins forever?" Auggie asked, sticking out a pinkie. Riley locked her pinkie around Auggie's.

"Twins forever," Riley promised. "How about a movie and junk food night?"

"Really?" Auggie asked, eyes wide in excitement.

"Really," Riley nodded. Auggie jumped up in excitement and rushed off to get everything ready. Riley watched her little brother rush away and felt her heart clench. It was going to be so hard to say goodbye when she left for school. She was not sure she was ready to say goodbye yet.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"I can't do this!" Riley exclaimed, storming into her best friend's bedroom. Maya looked up from her sketchbook, startled. It was the day after her talk with Auggie and Riley was starting to have some doubts.

"You can't do what?" Maya asked, watching her best friend flop down onto her bed.

"I can't go to Yale," Riley groaned.

"Wait, what?" Maya asked, walking over and taking a seat next to the brunette. "Riles, what's going on?"

"Why did I think I could do this? Why did I think that I could live away from my family? From Lucas? From all our friends?" Riley asked, fear filling her eyes. "Why did I think I could live away from you?"

"Because you can," Maya insisted.

"Peaches," Riley whispered.

"If there is anyone in this world that can do this, it's you. You were made for Yale, Riles. This is what you have dreamed of your entire life. Don't think of this as leaving us," Maya shook her head and grabbed her best friend's hand. "Think of this as starting your future. You are taking the steps towards a future that is full of potential and success."

"But what about you?" Riley asked.

"What about me?" Maya asked. "I'm not going anywhere. You and me are forever. I am going to be here cheering you on every step of the way. I am so proud of you, Riles. You're my inspiration."

"I love you Peaches," Riley whispered before pulling her best friend into a hug.

"I love you too Riles," Maya held the brunette close. "Plus, I have some pretty big news."

"You do?" Riley asked.

"I'm going to college," Maya smiled.

"You are?" Riley asked, eyes wide with excitement.

"I got in to NYU," Maya said. "I was talking to Josh one day and he suggested that I apply. So I took a chance and I got in."

"Peaches! I'm so proud of you!" Riley exclaimed and she pulled the blonde into a tight hug. "This is amazing."

"Listening to you talk about college and how I had such potential really got to me. You made me believe that I could do this," Maya admitted.

"I will always believe in you," Riley promised.

"Thunder?" Maya asked.

"Lightening," Riley nodded. The two clasped their hands together and squeezed tight. They were forever.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"What's going on with you?" Lucas asked.

"What are you talking about?" Riley asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"I feel like you're hiding something from me," Lucas admitted. Riley leaned against the pillows on her bay window and stretched her legs out. Lucas lifted them onto his lap.

"When have I ever hid something from you?" Riley asked. She was trying really hard to not cave and tell Farkle's secret. It was getting hard though. She hated keeping secrets from her boyfriend.

"Well there was that time you hid your feelings from me," Lucas smirked.

"Lucas!" Riley widened her eyes and laughed. She liked that the two could laugh about that whole situation now instead of getting angry and jealous.

"I'm kidding," Lucas laughed.

"You better be mister," Riley poked his stomach with her toe.

"But you are definitely not telling me something," Lucas poked her foot and she let out a giggle.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Riley shrugged. Lucas started to tickle her feet and she let out a hearty laugh. Soon he was tickling her all over the place and she was laughing uncontrollably. He pulled her closer so she was sitting right next to him. Her legs were still in his lap and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Hi," Riley whispered. Lucas leaned forward and kissed his girlfriend.

"Hey," Lucas smiled. Riley leaned forward and kissed her boyfriend again.

"I love you," Riley rested her forehead against his.

"I love you too," Lucas promised. "You don't have to tell me by the way. I know that you wouldn't keep something important from me."

"Farkle is going to propose to Smackle," Riley blurted out and then widened her eyes. "Crap."

"What?" Lucas widened his eyes. Riley moved back a little so she could look at her boyfriend.

"He came over and asked me what I thought about it. If I thought they were too young to get married," Riley explained.

"What did you say?" Lucas asked.

"I said that age was just a number. That when you were truly in love with someone, you just knew. I told him to follow his heart," Riley said.

"Farkle and Smackle engaged?" Lucas asked. "I didn't see that one coming."

"You didn't think they would get married?" Riley asked, surprised.

"I thought they would," Lucas nodded. "I just thought they would get engaged after college."

"I kind of did too," Riley admitted.

"I always thought you and I would be the first to get engaged," Lucas confessed.

"What?" Riley asked. She started to blush, a smile filled her face, and her heart started to race.

"I kind of always saw the two of us being the first ones to get married," Lucas said.

"Really?" Riley asked. She always saw the two of them being the first to get married too but it was nice to hear her boyfriend say.

"Yeah," Lucas nodded.

"I love you so much," Riley moved closer and wrapped her arms around him. "I know that when we do get engaged it will be the perfect time for the two of us."

"Me too," Lucas agreed. The two shared another kiss. They knew that they would get married one day. They knew that they were a forever love story. They were going at their own pace though. They were going to take it one day at a time and see what the future had in store for them.


	44. Chapter 44

**This story is just about coming to an end. I have five or six chapters left in this story! I have absolutely loved writing this story and have a few more exciting things coming your way! This chapter will be the group getting ready for prom and then in the next one it is prom night! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 43**

"You're going to wear your hair up, right?" Maya asked, running her fingers through her blonde hair.

"Yeah," Riley nodded as she looked for her button up shirt in the closet.

"I keep thinking that I want to wear it up but then I change my mind and think I want to wear it down and curled," Maya sighed as she dropped onto Riley's bed.

"I think curls would look really cute," Riley said.

"But do you think it will annoy me throughout the night?" Maya asked.

"No," Riley shook her head as she changed her shirts.

"Josh does love my curls. He loves to twirl them around his finger," Maya smiled as she thought of her boyfriend.

"Ew," Riley grimaced.

"What?" Maya asked, laughing at the look on her best friend's face.

"I love that you and Josh are so happy together. I love that the two of you are finally together but gross. I don't want to hear stuff like that. He's my uncle," Riley stuck her tongue out at her best friend. Maya threw a pillow at her.

"It's payback for all those years of watching you and Huckleberry being so gross," Maya smirked.

"Oh whatever," Riley playfully rolled her eyes and dropped down on the bed next to her best friend. "Can you believe that tonight is our senior prom?"

"No," Maya shook her head. "I feel like we were just starting high school yesterday."

"We sure have come a long way," Riley nodded. "But you know what the best part about all of this has been?"

"What's that?" Maya asked. Riley looped her arm through Maya's.

"We got through all of it together," Riley smiled.

"Forever," Maya smiled in return. Things have not always been easy between the two best friends. They had their ups and downs, but one thing always remained the same. They loved each other to no end.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"I can't believe my baby is going to her senior prom tonight," Topanga placed a hand over her heart and smiled at her daughter. "You grew up too fast."

"I'm still your little girl mom," Riley promised.

"Have I told you how proud I am of you, Riley?" Topanga asked, sitting at the bay window with her daughter.

"Mom," Riley whispered.

"You have grown up into such a beautiful young woman. You have handled everything with such grace and optimism. When most people would have given up, you kept pushing forward. You have made me proud of every single thing you have done in life," Topanga smiled at her daughter. Riley brushed a tear away and reached over to grab her mom's hand.

"I couldn't have done it without you," Riley insisted. "I know there were times that I was a pain to deal with but I have always needed you. You are the reason I am where I am today. You have never stopped believing in me and pushing me to be the best version of myself."

"I love you Riley," Topanga wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her close.

"I love you too mom," Riley leaned into her mom's side.

"Now," Topanga sat up straight and smiled at her daughter. "How are we doing your hair for tonight?"

"I was thinking a braid on the right side and pulling it into a loose bun," Riley explained to her mom.

"I think that is going to look beautiful," Topanga said.

"Then I want to go really light on my make up," Riley said. "I don't really wear much anyway so I don't want to overdo it tonight."

"Are you going to do that yourself?" Topanga asked.

"I was hoping that you would," Riley said.

"Really?" Topanga asked.

"Really," Riley nodded. "Do you want to do my nails too?"

"I would love too," Topanga nodded. The mother and daughter pair got to working on getting Riley ready for her prom night. It was a moment that they would both remember for the rest of their lives. With Riley going off to college soon, they knew that these moments were even more precious. They were times that they would both cherish and look back on fondly.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Lucas!" Riley exclaimed when she saw her boyfriend crawl through the bay window. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you before we all got together tonight," Lucas shrugged as he took a seat next to his girlfriend.

"You couldn't wait a few hours to see me?" Riley teased.

"What can I say? You have me under your spell Riley Matthews," Lucas smirked.

"Are you excited for tonight?" Riley asked.

"I am excited to spend the night with you in my arms," Lucas smiled.

"You are too charming sometimes Lucas Friar," Riley scooted closer and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I do know one thing," Lucas said. Riley lifted her eyes to look into her boyfriend's eyes.

"What's that?" Riley asked.

"You are going to be the most beautiful girl at the prom," Lucas insisted.

"Lucas," Riley whispered.

"You could show up in a paper bag and I would still think you are the most beautiful girl in the world," Lucas promised.

"It's because of you," Riley said.

"What's because of me?" Lucas asked, surprise on his face.

"I am the most beautiful girl in the room because you make me feel like the most beautiful girl in the world. All my confidence comes from you loving me. You make me feel like I can do anything in the world," Riley said as she sat up and looked at her boyfriend.

"You can do anything in the world," Lucas promised.

"We can do anything in the world," Riley corrected.

"Together?" Lucas asked. Riley grabbed his hand and moved closer.

"Together," Riley nodded. They both leaned in and shared a kiss. The kiss was full of promise and love. They knew that as long as they had each other, they could conquer their fears and biggest challenges.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey Riles," Maya smiled as she walked into her best friend's bedroom. Katy followed her daughter and smiled at Topanga.

"Hey Peaches," Riley smiled.

"Thank you so much for inviting us over," Katy smiled at the Matthews girls.

"I can't imagine these girls not getting ready together for prom," Topanga laughed.

"They've been talking about it since they were just little girls," Katy agreed.

For the next hour, Riley and Maya got ready for their night with the help of their moms. Music was turned on and laughter filled the room. Topanga and Katy both got emotional as they watched their daughters get ready for their night. They knew that this was a big moment for the both of them. They also knew that they were going to have a blast with all of their friends. As Katy curled her daughter's blonde locks, she was grateful that they were able to form a meaningful relationship. It was not always easy between the two but over time, they really grew closer and formed the bond that they both always wanted. Topanga loved that her daughter still needed her. She knew she had a best friend, boyfriend, and tons of friends to go to with her problems. It was nice that she still came to her though. She always wanted to be someone that Riley turned to for help.

"What do you think?" Riley asked. She twisted her head from side to side so that everyone could see the end results of her styled hair. She had a thick braid on the right side of her head that connected to the bun that rested at the nape of her neck. It looked very classy and very Riley like.

"It's beautiful, Riles!" Maya exclaimed. She knew that Lucas was going to go speechless when he saw his girlfriend all dolled up.

"I love it," Topanga smiled.

"It's very you," Katy agreed. She put the curling iron down and smiled at her daughter. "You're all done baby girl."

"Mom," Maya whispered and widened her eyes as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her long, blonde hair was beautifully curled. There was a silver clip that held pieces of her hair back and met in the back of her head.

"I think it's time to get your dresses," Katy said.

"Yaaaaayy!" Riley cheered.

Riley took her lavender dress from her mom and after some assistance, quickly slipped the material on. The dress still looked beautiful and brought a smile to her face. She sat down on the bed and slid on her silver heels. They added three inches to her height and she looked at herself in the mirror. Her heart filled with happiness and excitement. She was all dressed for her senior prom. She was so anxious for Lucas to get here. She knew that he was going to be speechless when he saw her. He had yet to see her prom dress and she was so excited for his reaction. She hoped that he loved it.

"Wow," Maya widened her eyes when she saw her best friend completely made up. "You look so beautiful, Riles."

"Thanks Peaches," Riley smiled. She saw that Maya was all dressed in her ocean blue dress. She, just like Riley, had chosen silver heels with a four inch heel. The dress made her eyes pop and she knew that her uncle was going to be left speechless and in awe. "You look gorgeous, Peaches."

"I feel like Cinderella," Maya whispered before twirling around in her dress.

"You girls look absolutely beautiful," Topanga whispered as she felt her eyes well with tears.

"Don't cry," Riley shook her head.

"I can't help it," Topanga brushed away a tear and smiled. "It feels like just yesterday you were three years old and walking around in my heels. Now you are wearing your own heels and getting ready to head off to your prom."

"I love you," Riley walked over and hugged her mom.

"Mom?" Maya asked, seeing that her mom was in the same boat as Topanga.

"You are so beautiful, Maya. You have grown up into such a beautiful young woman. I am so proud of you," Katy whispered as she brushed away her own tears. Maya rushed over and tightly hugged her mom.

"I love you so much," Maya whispered into her mom's shoulder.

"I love you too baby girl," Katy kissed the top of her head.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Well come on in," Cory gestured as he held the front door open. Lucas, Josh, Farkle, Smackle, Zay, and Claire all walked inside. He turned to Smackle and Claire. "The girls are upstairs if you want to go see them."

"Come on," Smackle grabbed Claire's hand and the two rushed off towards Riley's bedroom.

"Smackle! Claire!" Riley exclaimed. "You're here."

"You two look beautiful," Claire smiled. Riley and Maya smiled at Zay's girlfriend.

"Us? Look at you two," Riley gestured to the girls. "You look gorgeous."

Smackle's dress was a deep red and it made her dark hair look beautiful. It had thin straps, was tight across the top, and flowed all the way down to cover her feet. It had sparkles all around the skirt and top. She had on black heels and she looked absolutely beautiful. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and her makeup was subtle but beautiful. Claire wore a light pink dress. It was sparkly and strapless on the top and the bottom was a silky kind of material that was long like the other girls. She had on silver heels to pull the dress all together. Her naturally curly hair was resting around her shoulders and her makeup made her hazel eyes pop.

"I think we are going to have a great time tonight," Maya smiled as she looked at the other girls.

"I think we are going to have a blast," Smackle agreed.

"Well let's take a few pictures ourselves before we go out to the guys," Riley suggested.

The other girls agreed and soon they were snapping pictures. They had Topanga take group shots of them. They took selfies. They started to make silly faces and silly poses. They acted like models and strutted through Riley's room like they were on the runway. By the end the girls were cracking up and having a blast. They knew that their pictures were going to turn out great. They stopped to look at a few and loved every single one of them. They loved that they had these moments documented so when they were away at college they could look back and remember this night.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Are you all ready?" Topanga asked, walking out into the living with Katy where everyone was waiting.

"They're finally ready?" Cory asked. He had been talking with Shawn and the other kids' parents.

"They are," Katy smiled.

"Well send them out," Shawn stood up with Cory and they got their cameras ready.

"Girls!" Topanga called. Smackle and Claire walked out first and over to their boyfriends. They had already seen their girlfriends but were still in awe by how beautiful they looked.

"I know I already said this but you look gorgeous," Farkle whispered to Smackle. She blushed and leaned into his side.

"Thanks honey," Smackle smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I don't think I have ever seen a more beautiful sight in my entire life," Zay whispered to Claire. She bit her lip and blushed.

"You are way too sweet," Claire grabbed his hand and smiled wide.

"Woah," Josh's eyes widened when he saw Maya walk in the room. He slowly walked over and smiled at the beautiful blonde.

"You like?" Maya asked, smiling at her boyfriend's reaction.

"You look gorgeous," Josh admired.

"Josh," Maya whispered. Her stomach filled with butterflies at the sight of her boyfriend in his tux. "You look really handsome."

"No one is going to be looking at me tonight," Josh shook his head. "They are all going to be looking at you." Maya leaned up and quickly kissed her boyfriend. He had a way with his words.

"Lucas," Zay nudged his best friend's side. Lucas looked at Zay curiously and saw him nod in the direction where Maya just came from. He turned to face that way and felt like time had stopped. Riley was standing there and he swore his heart was about to explode. He walked over in her direction.

"Hey," Riley smiled.

"Hey," Lucas managed to say.

"Hi," Riley bit her lip and chuckled. She twirled around in her dress and then smiled at her boyfriend. "What do you think?"

"I think you look like a princess," Lucas whispered.

"Lucas," Riley whispered and widened her eyes.

"I think to say you look gorgeous is an understatement," Lucas admitted.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Riley smiled. Lucas lifted her hand and kissed it. "Is this another one of our moments?"

"This may be my favorite moment yet," Lucas nodded. Riley leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

The adults had the couples all get together and pose for pictures. The boys slid their girlfriend's corsages on their wrists and the girls pinned the boutonniere to their boyfriends' jackets. Lucas held Riley close and she smiled. He made her feel like a princess. He made her feel so safe and so loved. She knew that tonight was going to be one of the best nights of their lives. She smiled for all of the pictures and stayed close to her boyfriend. She caught him staring at her and she blushed every time. Her stomach filled with butterflies and her heart raced with love. She loved this guy more than she could comprehend. She felt him run a finger over her promise ring. She knew that the feeling was mutual.

"You kids should get going," Topanga clapped her hands together. Everyone excitedly got their stuff and headed for the front door.

"Hey Riley," Cory called out. Riley turned around and smiled at her dad.

"Yeah, dad?" Riley asked.

"You look beautiful," Cory whispered. Riley smiled wide.

"Thanks daddy," Riley wrapped her arms around Cory and hugged him tight.

"Have a great time tonight," Cory said.

"I love you," Riley smiled.

"I love you too," Cory kissed her forehead and then watched his daughter rush over to her boyfriend. His little girl was growing up too fast. He felt Topanga wrap and arm around his waist. She knew that he needed her right now. She knew how emotional this night was for him.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Lucas asked, once the couple was outside.

"I'm ready," Riley nodded and leaned up to finally kiss her boyfriend on the lips. They stared into each other's eyes and knew that tonight was going to be a night they remembered forever.

"I love you princess," Lucas leaned down to kiss his girlfriend once more.

"I love you too," Riley promised as she wrapped an arm around his waist and headed in the direction of their friends.


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 44**

"Can you guys believe it?" Riley asked. Everyone was settled in the back of the limo and you could feel the excitement amongst the group. "We're on our way to our senior prom!"

"We are going to have so much!" Maya exclaimed. She leaned into Josh's side and smiled up at her boyfriend. There was no one else in the world that she would want to go to her senior prom with. Josh leaned down and kissed the blonde and she felt the love for her boyfriend fill her heart.

"I definitely think tonight is going to be a night we will all remember," Zay said. He wrapped an arm around Claire's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. She snuggled in to his side and let out a content sigh.

"I can see us taking about a hundred pictures before the night ends," Smackle laughed. Farkle kissed the top of her head and the two shared a smile.

"I'm more than okay with that," Riley nodded before reaching over to grab Lucas's hand. He pulled her closer and she leaned into his side. "I want to be able to look back and see the memories we created."

"Here," Maya gestured to the little glasses sitting on the bar in the limo. Everyone reached forward to grab one and then waited as she poured coke in each glass. "Since we are too young to drink, I figured coke was the best choice."

"Well not all of us," Josh smirked.

"Oh hush," Maya nudged her boyfriend's side and then lifted her glass into the air. "Take it away, Zay."

"Here is to a night that we are going to remember for the rest of our lives. To not only getting to spend a magical night with our lovely significant others, but to getting to spend the night with our best friends. Let's make tonight the best night ever!" Zay lifted his glass in the air and everyone else did the same.

"Cheers!" Everyone exclaimed and then took a sip of their soda.

"Are you the toast maker?" Claire asked her boyfriend, a smirk on her face.

"What can I say? I have a way with my words," Zay teased and then wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "It's how I got you."

"Is it?" Claire laughed because she knew it was true.

"You bet it is," Zay leaned forward and kissed his girlfriend.

"They are so adorable," Riley whispered to her boyfriend.

"As adorable as us?" Lucas asked, a smile on his face.

"No one is as adorable as us," Riley shook her head and laughed.

"You may be right about that one Riley Matthews," Lucas wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to his side.

"I am right about that one," Riley insisted.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Lucas whispered in her ear. Riley felt herself blush and her heart race.

"Maybe once or twice," Riley bit her lip.

"Well I am going to keep telling you that because you look gorgeous," Lucas said.

"I love you," Riley leaned forward and kissed her boyfriend.

"I love you too," Lucas kissed her once more and then felt her rest against him. The group started to chatter excitedly about the night that was waiting for them. They were going to have a blast.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"It's so beautiful," Riley gushed when they all entered the hall later that night. The theme of the prom was a night under the stars.

"Look at all of the stars around here," Smackle admired.

"Kind of feels like Texas, doesn't it?" Zay nodded at Lucas, who nodded in return.

"Yeah it kind of does," Lucas smiled as he looked up at all of the stars. Riley wrapped an arm around his waist and smiled at her boyfriend.

"A little piece of home, huh?" Riley asked.

"I feels feel like I'm home when I'm with you," Lucas admitted.

"You are something else Lucas Friar," Riley shook her head in admiration. Her boyfriend never failed to make her feel like she was special. He always filled her heart with complete admiration and love.

"Shall we find our table, milady?" Lucas extended an arm and Riley laughed.

"Why of course my gentleman," Riley looped her arm through his and they headed off towards their table.

"Come on!" Maya exclaimed once everyone had put their stuff down and got themselves settled at the tables. "Let's dance!"

"What do you say?" Lucas asked his girlfriend. He stretched out his hand and she excitedly grabbed on to it.

"I say of course!" Riley exclaimed and followed her boyfriend out to the dance floor.

The music was blasting and pretty soon the whole dance floor was filled with their whole senior class. The energy was upbeat and excited. Riley let her boyfriend spin her in a circle and she laughed. She started to move around to the beat and felt herself letting go of all the stress and worry in her life. She was going to enjoy her night and make every moment count. She felt Maya grab on to her hand and saw the blonde smile wide. She knew that was a night they all needed. Soon she was surrounded by all of her friends and they were dancing like no one else was watching. They were dancing like they had no cares in the world. They were dancing their hearts out and loved every second of it.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Are you having fun tonight?" Farkle asked his girlfriend as the two swayed along to the music. A slow song had just come on and the couples took it as their chance to spend some time alone.

"I am," Smackle nodded. "You know what's funny?"

"What's that?" Farkle asked.

"I never really saw myself as the kind of person to get excited about prom. I never even thought that when the time came someone would ask me. Now that I'm here, I can't imagine not having this chance. I know that I would have regretted not coming," Smackle explained.

"I know what you mean," Farkle nodded.

"You do?" Smackle asked.

"I always thought that I would just end up going with Riley or Maya if they didn't have dates. I never thought that I would be spending the night with someone I am so completely in love with," Farkle explained.

"I'm glad that I'm here with you," Smackle whispered.

"I'm glad that I get to take on the world with you," Farkle said.

"We are going to take over the world together, aren't we?" Smackle asked.

"You know it," Farkle nodded and she laughed. The two met halfway for a kiss. They were going to take on the world and Harvard together. They were going to do it holding hands and with love in their hearts. They were only starting their journey together. They were excited to see what the future held for the two of them.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Do you want to hear something kind of crazy?" Claire asked Zay from their spot on the dance floor.

"Of course. I love crazy," Zay laughed.

"Do you remember that day we met at Topanga's? After I had just finished my run?" Claire asked.

"Of course I do," Zay nodded. "Best day of my life."

"Well I actually wasn't going to go for a run that day," Claire admitted.

"What?" Zay asked.

"My knee had been bothering me so much for a couple of days, so I had taken a break from running. I was going to skip out that day too but there was this part of me that knew I was just being lazy. I was giving in to the pain and needed to push through," Claire explained.

"Are you serious?" Zay asked, surprised by her admission.

"I truly believe that I went on that run because I was meant to meet you. That the universe was telling me to get out there because I was about to meet someone so special," Claire admitted. Zay leaned forward and kissed her with passion.

"I'm glad you decided to go on that run," Zay whispered after he pulled back from the kiss.

"I am too. Best decision I ever made," Claire whispered. She was so thankful every day that she listened to her gut instead of her laziness. If she had just given in to the pain, she would never have met Zay. She would never have met the person that she was slowly falling in love with every single day.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"You know Uncle Boing," Maya smirked.

"Oh jeez," Josh rolled his eyes. "I am never going to hear the end of that nickname."

"I was right," Maya went on like he had said nothing.

"About what?" Josh asked, raising a curious.

"About us," Maya smiled.

"What about us?" Josh asked.

"I always said that the two of us were going to end up together. I always said that we had a future and that no number could keep us apart," Maya explained.

"You did always believe that we would get here one day," Josh nodded. "Can I say something?"

"Of course," Maya nodded.

"I'm glad you never gave up hope on us," Josh admitted.

"Really?" Maya asked, a smile on her face.

"I needed a little push to get there and you were always willing to keep fighting for us. I'm so thankful that you never decided to just give up on me," Josh said.

"I never will," Maya promised.

"I love you Maya," Josh whispered.

"You do?" Maya asked, eyes wide. The two knew they loved each other but had never said the words out loud before.

"I really do," Josh nodded.

"I love you too Josh," Maya whispered. She pulled him closer and sealed their love with a kiss. Josh Matthews was in love with Maya Hart and to her, there was no better feeling in the world.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"You hum," Lucas said.

"What?" Riley asked, looking up at her boyfriend in surprise.

"When you really get in to a song, you start to hum along with it. You are a hummer," Lucas explained.

"I never even realized I did that," Riley laughed. "What else do you notice about me?"

"Whenever you are trying to decide how you feel about a situation, you scrunch your nose," Lucas said and then mimicked what she did.

"I do?" Riley asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I think it's really cute," Lucas insisted.

"You notice a lot of little things," Riley said.

"I'm always watching," Lucas shrugged. Riley raised an eyebrow and he laughed. "Not in a creepy way. I just pick up on different things you do. I guess that's what happens when you've been with a person for so long."

"Do you remember the first time we said I love you?" Riley asked, laughing at the memory.

"I'm pretty sure you had chocolate icing all over your face," Lucas smirked.

 _"_ _Do you have enough chocolate icing on that cake?" Lucas asked, eyes wide._

 _"_ _What? I love icing!" Riley protested. She turned to face her boyfriend of ten months and raised an eyebrow. "I don't ever see you complain when you eat the cake."_

 _"_ _Why would I complain?" Lucas asked, swiping chocolate icing on his finger. Riley looked down to finish icing her cake and then felt a smear of icing on her face._

 _"_ _What? Lucas!" Riley exclaimed, brown eyes wide in shock. Lucas laughed at the chocolate mustache running across her upper lip. He scooped up more and she glared. "Don't you dare!"_

 _"_ _Or what?" Lucas smirked before smearing the icing across her cheeks and she dropped her jaw in shock._

 _"_ _Lucas Friar!" Riley exclaimed and reached forward to smear chocolate along his own cheeks and on his tee shirt._

 _"_ _Riley! This is a new shirt!" Lucas exclaimed._

 _"_ _Oops," Riley playfully shrugged her shoulders._

 _"_ _You're lucky I love you," Lucas shook his head and then widened his eyes when he realized what he said._

 _"_ _What?" Riley asked, her eyes wide in surprise. Suddenly the chocolate icing was forgotten and the two were staring into each other's eyes. "You love me?"_

 _"_ _Well this isn't exactly how I wanted to tell you," Lucas winced. "I was going to take you out to dinner where we were both a little cleaner."_

 _"_ _I love you too," Riley said with a wide smile._

 _"_ _Yeah?" Lucas smiled._

 _"_ _Yeah," Riley nodded and moved forward to kiss her boyfriend. Their relationship was not always perfect and could get messy at times, kind of like them at the moment, but the one thing that always stayed the same was the way they felt. They were in love with each other and it was only going to grow over time._

"I think that's why chocolate icing is kind of our thing," Riley laughed.

"I love you," Lucas laughed.

"I love you too," Riley leaned forward and kissed her boyfriend. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled to herself. She could get used to this feeling of happiness and peace with her boyfriend.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"And now it is time to announce your prom king and queen!" The class president announced. Everyone huddled together and eagerly waited to see who won. "And your prom king is Lucas Friar!"

"Aw yay!" Riley exclaimed. Lucas leaned down and kissed his girlfriend as everyone around them cheered. "I am so proud of you babe," Riley smiled before her boyfriend headed up onto the stage. They placed the crown on his head and Riley smiled wide. He looked perfect to her.

"And your prom queen is," He looked down at the card and then looked up with a smile. "Riley Matthews!"

"Riles!" Maya exclaimed and rushed over to hug her best friend. Riley smiled and then looked up at her boyfriend. Lucas was looking at her with such pride and admiration. She walked up to the stage while everyone cheered and accepted the crown before standing next to her boyfriend. He leaned over and kissed her in front of their class. Everyone awed and cheered for the couple.

"And now for their dance," The class president gestured for them to take the dance floor. Lucas guided her down to the dance floor and then took her in his arms.

"Now you definitely look like a princess to me," Lucas laughed.

"That's queen to you mister," Riley smirked.

"My apologies your highness," Lucas teased. "Best night ever?"

"Best night ever," Riley nodded and then rested her head on his shoulder. Everyone watched the couple with admiration. They knew the story of Riley and Lucas. They knew how much the two had been through to get to this point. It gave them all hope. It made them all believe that anything was possible.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey honey," Topanga smiled when her daughter walked through the door later that night. Cory smiled at the look on his daughter's face. Their daughter looked happy and it made them smile. "Did you have a good time?"

"It was the best night of my life," Riley smiled dreamily.

"Tell us all about it tomorrow," Topanga nodded.

"I love you guys," Riley kissed her mom and dad's cheek before heading off to her bedroom.

"Hey," Lucas peeked his head in the bay window when he saw Riley walk through the door.

"Hey," Riley giggled. "I thought you went home."

"I had one last thing I wanted to give you. I know Maya, Smackle, and Claire are coming over soon for a sleepover so I'll be quick," Lucas crawled through the window and sat down with her.

"What's that?" Riley asked. Lucas moved his hand out from behind his back and showed her a single red rose. "Lucas," she whispered in awe as she took the rose from him.

"Sweet dreams princess," Lucas whispered. Riley leaned forward and kissed her boyfriend.

"Sweet dreams," Riley whispered. She watched him leave and clutched the rose to her chest. Best night ever.


	46. Chapter 46

**There are three chapters left in this story! I can't believe I only have three chapters left! It feels so bittersweet! I hope that you all enjoy what is left in this story! There are some really cute moments left and you will know exactly where each couple ends up when this story ends. I will not leave you questioning anything!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 45**

"It's our last day of high school!" Maya cheered.

"I think this is the most excited I have ever seen you about going to school," Riley laughed. She finished applying her lip gloss and then turned to smile at her best friend.

"That's because after today I will never have to step foot in a school again," Maya said before dropping down onto her best friend's bed.

"Except for when you start college classes in the fall," Riley pointed out.

"But I get to choose when I want to go to class," Maya said.

"You have to go to class Peaches," Riley laughed before dropping on the bed with her.

"But I don't have to wake up so early. I can take night classes if I want to," Maya pointed out.

"What would I do without you, Peaches?" Riley laughed. There would never be another Maya Hart in this world. No matter where she went in life, she knew that there would never be another who could compare to her best friend.

"Probably still be finding a way to tell Huckleberry that you like him," Maya smirked.

"Oh please," Riley nudged her shoulder. "We would have figured it out eventually."

"Whatever you say Riles," Maya laughed.

"Ready to take on our last day of high school together?" Riley asked. Maya looped her arm through Riley's and smiled wide at her.

"Always," Maya nodded. The two best friends jumped up and headed out of Riley's bedroom. They started off high school together and they were going to finish high school together.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"You look way too happy for school," Zay smirked when he saw the smile on the blonde's face.

"We are officially done with high school!" Maya cheered.

"There is still six hours and a graduation left," Smackle pointed out.

"You actually look sad that today is the last day of school," Riley smiled at her genius friend.

"I just feel like it's an end of an era," Smackle sighed. Farkle wrapped an arm around his girlfriend and pulled her into his side. He kissed the top of her head and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Don't think of it like that," Riley shook her head. "You have to think of it as a beginning. It's our time to find our new path in life."

"Plus, we will always have each other," Lucas insisted. Riley wrapped an arm around his waist and smiled up at him.

"There is nothing in the world that can tear us apart," Zay added.

"Best friends forever?" Maya asked.

"Best friends forever," The others all agreed. The bell rang and soon everyone separated to their respective classes. They knew that the next four years were going to be hard. They knew they would face hard times but they also knew that they would make it. They knew that their friendship was built to last.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Where are we going, Lucas?" Riley asked, a curious eyebrow raised. He just smiled at her and then guided her down the pit. "Why are you taking me to the pit?"

"I feel like this is a significant place for us," Lucas said. The two sat down with their backs rested against the wall.

"This is where everything almost fell apart for us," Riley pointed out.

"I'd like to think this is where it all fell together for me," Lucas admitted.

"What do you mean?" Riley asked.

"It was after you and I got into that huge fight where I said awful things to you," Lucas said and they both winced as they thought back to that day. It was one they tried to forget often. "When I walked away from you, I knew that I had made the biggest mistake of my life. I let my pride get in the way of what was really important."

"Lucas," Riley whispered. Lucas reached over and grabbed her hand.

"It was in that moment I realized just how much you meant to me. It was in that moment I realized a life without Riley Matthews was no life at all. It was then I realized that I was never confused about my feelings. It was then I realized I was in love with you," Lucas explained.

"Really?" Riley asked, tears in her eyes.

"It took me a while to finally tell you and I regret that every day. I should have just told you right then and there just how much you meant to me," Lucas said.

"I'm glad you didn't," Riley admitted.

"Really?" Lucas asked, surprised by her revelation.

"If you did, then we would have never grown into the people we were supposed to be. We were both certain of our feelings and ready to be together when we finally got together. I wouldn't change one part of our relationship," Riley insisted.

"Even that awful triangle?" Lucas laughed. Riley chuckled and squeezed his hand.

"Even that awful triangle," Riley nodded. "It put the doubt out of my mind. It only deepened my feelings for you."

"This pit doesn't seem so bad anymore, does it?" Lucas asked, looking around the pit. Riley looked around and then rested her head on his shoulder.

"It doesn't seem so bad," Riley agreed. "This school doesn't seem so scary anymore."

"Seems silly how worried we got," Lucas laughed. "I love you," Lucas kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too," Riley whispered. "Thanks for taking on high school with me."

"Thanks for taking on the world with me," Lucas said.

"Always," Riley promised. The two sat there for a second and just relished the moment together. They felt safe and content. A once scary and lonely place, suddenly brought them the comfort they both needed in that moment.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey dad," Riley smiled as she walked into her dad's classroom. She took the seat right in front of his desk and smiled.

"Hi Riley," Cory smiled at his daughter and felt a swell of emotion. He remembered when she would sit across from him in middle school and he felt like he was being thrown back in time. It was hard to believe that the girl in front of him was about to start college. "How is the last day going?"

"Kind of sad," Riley sighed.

"Yeah?" Cory asked.

"It's really sad Matthews," Maya's voice added to the mix. Riley and Cory looked over and smiled. Maya was walking into the classroom with Lucas, Zay, Farkle and Smackle.

"What are you all doing here?" Cory asked.

"We wanted another lesson," Lucas said. Everyone took their seat and Cory could feel himself getting emotional. These kids were so special to him and he was going to miss being their teacher.

"Any advice?" Farkle asked.

"I think I have taught you all that I can," Cory insisted.

"That's not possible sir," Zay shook his head.

"You will always have something to teach us," Smackle added.

"I have something to say instead," Cory said.

"What's that?" Riley asked, leaning forward to give her dad her full attention.

"I am so proud of you in completely different ways," Cory said. He walked over and stood in front of Smackle. "Smackle, you have challenged me more than I could have ever challenged you. You took high school by storm and you are going to do even better in college. We are all going to be cheering you on when you accept the award of your dreams one day. I am glad that I could guide you to the path you were always meant to be on."

"Thank you Mr. Matthews," Smackle smiled and brushed a tear away.

"Zay," Cory laughed. "You have kept me on my toes. I never knew what to expect with you from the moment you walked into my class. You have added a light to this group and I look forward to seeing what you do next with your life. You are destined for so much more than you give yourself credit for."

"I think I have something in my eye," Zay rubbed his eyes and tried to hide his tears. Lucas patted his best friend on the back and laughed.

"Farkle, I don't even know where to start with you. You have grown from a kid that was determined to take on the world and my class, to a young man that has finally found the confidence he was looking for in life. I have no doubt that you are going to take over the world. You are destined for great things Farkle Minkus," Cory said. Farkle stood up and hugged his teacher.

"Thank you for everything," Farkle said and then walked back to his seat.

"Mr. Friar," Cory walked over to his daughter's boyfriend and shook his head. "I have tried so hard to get you to move back to Texas but I'm glad you didn't. You were not only a great student, but a great man. You have held this group together and have been their rock. You faced many obstacles and challenges along the way. You overcame your past and made something of your difficult situation. You made the decision to do something with your life and make a negative something positive."

"Thank you sir. I don't know what to say," Lucas said. Cory patted his shoulder and then walked over to the blonde.

"Matthews," Maya shook her head and already felt the tears well up in her eyes.

"I am so proud of you, Maya Hart. You have wanted to give up so many times but you never did. You kept fighting and look at you now. You are about to head off to college and major in what you love. I have always seen the potential in you and I am glad that you finally see it in yourself. You, Maya Hart, are destined for greatness," Cory said and Maya jumped up to hug her favorite teacher.

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without you," Maya insisted. Cory just smiled and then looked over at his daughter.

"Dad," Riley whispered.

"I can't even begin to tell you how proud I am of you. I have watched you grow from a scared, insecure kid to a beautiful, mature young adult. You have been through so much and I am so proud of how you handled it all. You have made me the proudest dad in the whole entire world. Yale is lucky to have you. I am lucky to have you as my daughter," Cory smiled. Riley brushed away her tears and walked over to hug her dad.

"I love you daddy," Riley whispered.

"I love you too Riley," Cory kissed the top of her head and then looked around the class. Riley stayed close to her dad's side and rested her head on his arm. "You kids go take on the world. There is no challenge you will not be able to overcome. The world is full of endless possibilities and I know that you will take each one on with determination and succeed." Cory looked around at the faces that he watched grow up and felt his heart swell with pride. He knew that each one had a bright future ahead of them. "Class is officially dismissed."

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"You're doing what?" Maya exclaimed. The customers in Topanga's turned around and Maya winced.

"Shhhh," Farkle shushed the blonde.

"You're going to propose to Smackle?" Zay asked.

"I got a ring and everything," Farkle nodded.

"When are you going to do it?" Lucas asked.

"Before graduation," Farkle said.

"Graduation is less than a week away!" Riley exclaimed, eyes wide.

"I want to ask her," Farkle shrugged. "So what do you guys think?"

"If you're happy than I'm happy," Zay said.

"Same here," Lucas nodded. Riley smiled and nodded because Farkle already knew how she felt.

"Maya?" Farkle asked.

"Does this mean we have to get a divorce?" Maya teased.

"I think so," Farkle laughed.

"Well if it's so you can marry Smackle then I am more than okay with that," Maya smiled.

"Farkle and Smackle getting married before college? Now that's unexpected," Zay smirked.

"She has to say yes first," Farkle laughed.

"She loves you," Riley insisted. "I can't imagine her saying no."

"I hope so," Farkle sighed.

"Just have some confidence man. Everything will work out," Lucas promised.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"New York stars," Riley smiled up at the sky and leaned into her boyfriend's side. The two were standing on the roof of her apartment and enjoying a few minutes to themselves.

"This is the exact spot where I was standing when Farkle told everyone you still loved me," Lucas laughed.

"I am so thankful that it was dark outside because I turned so many different shades of red," Riley rolled her eyes and laughed.

"It's always cute when you blush," Lucas nudged her side.

"I'm going to miss moments like this," Riley sighed.

"We will still have them," Lucas promised.

"I know," Riley nodded. "Just not as much as we do now."

"That's what's going to make them even more special. We are going to cherish them just that much more," Lucas said.

"You are going to come visit me at school, right?" Riley asked.

"You bet I will," Lucas nodded. "Plus we will talk all the time."

"At least once a day," Riley insisted.

"At least," Lucas promised. Riley turned to face her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I love you Lucas Friar," Riley whispered.

"I love you Riley Matthews," Lucas said before leaning down and kissing his girlfriend. The two kissed under the stars and held each other close. These were the moments they loved the most.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Do you remember this spot?" Farkle asked, his hand laced together with his girlfriends.

"This is where we had the very last debate as nemeses," Smackle smiled.

"This is where our love story began," Farkle spun her around and she giggled.

"I had Riley and Maya transform me into a girl that I thought you would like better," Smackle said. She still could not believe that she tried to become someone else.

"I have always liked you for exactly who you are," Farkle insisted.

"You are the best part of my life," Smackle leaned forward and kissed her boyfriend.

"Smackle," Farkle whispered and then dropped down onto one knee.

"Farkle," Smackle widened her eyes and looked at her boyfriend. "What are you doing?"

"I love you, Smackle. I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone. You are my very best friend and favorite person in the world. I want a lifetime with you. I know that you are the one I am supposed to be with for the rest of my life. I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?" Farkle asked, opening the velvet box to show the ring. Smackle looked at the ring and then back up at her boyfriend. "Will you be my wife, Isadora Smackle?"


	47. Chapter 47

**This chapter is going to have flashbacks from their prom weekend! Instead of doing a whole chapter of it, I will be showing little snippets of it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 46**

"Hey guys," Farkle walked into Riley's bedroom later that day and smiled at Riley and Lucas.

"Hey," Riley waved and scooted over so that her friend could sit at the bay window with them.

"Where's Smackle?" Lucas asked.

"Oh yeah," Riley widened her eyes. "I thought you were going to propose to her tonight."

"I did," Farkle nodded.

"Did she say no? Oh Farkle," Riley gasped.

"Riley," Lucas shook his head. Riley raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend and then turned back to Farkle.

"Hey Smackle," Farkle called out. Smackle walked into the bedroom and smiled at her friends.

"What's going on?" Riley asked, looking between her two friends curiously.

"Does this ring make me look engaged?" Smackle asked, lifting her left hand up and smiling.

"Oh my gosh!" Riley gasped. She jumped up and hugged Smackle before turning around and hugging Farkle. "This is so exciting!"

"How did it happen?" Lucas asked. Farkle and Smackle smiled at each other before launching into the story.

 _"_ _Marry you?" Smackle asked, eyes wide and filled with tears._

 _"_ _I want to be your husband, Smackle. I want you to be my wife. I want forever with you," Farkle insisted._

 _"_ _You don't think we're too young?" Smackle asked._

 _"_ _I know that what I feel for you is never going to change. I know that no matter where I go in this world or what I do, you will always be the person by my side. So what if we are a little young? I know that in five years I am still going to love you the same way I love you today," Farkle promised._

 _"_ _Really?" Smackle whispered. She reached up and brushed away a tear._

 _"_ _I love you so much, Smackle. This is what I am certain of," Farkle nodded. He stood up and brushed away a tear from her first. "So marry me. Say you want to marry me."_

 _"_ _I want to marry you," Smackle nodded. "Yes, I will marry you."_

 _"_ _Really?" Farkle asked, a huge smile on his face._

 _"_ _Yes absolutely," Smackle nodded with a huge smile. Farkle pulled her into his arms and kissed her with all the love he was feeling for her. She giggled and smiled into the kiss. When they pulled back the two shared a smile filled with love and excitement. Farkle took the ring out of the velvet box and slipped it on to her finger._

 _"_ _I love you Smackle," Farkle whispered._

 _"_ _I love you too," Smackle leaned her forehead against his and let out a content sigh._

"Awwww," Riley gushed. "That's so adorable."

"I'm really happy for you guys," Lucas nodded.

"You both look really happy," Riley smiled at the two.

"We are," Smackle smiled at her fiancée and leaned into his side. Farkle wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head. They were happy. They were engaged and ready to become husband and wife.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"These gowns are so unflattering," Maya groaned as she looked down at her graduation gown. She looked at herself in the full length mirror in Riley's room and took in her appearance from different angles.

"They aren't that bad," Riley shook her head but knew her best friend was right. They were not the best for making you look stylish. "So, how are you and Josh?"

"Really good actually," Maya smiled.

"Yeah?" Riley asked. She could see just how happy her best friend was and was happy that she found love with a really great guy.

"He's going to stay in New York after he graduates," Maya said.

"Really?" Riley asked. She knew that her uncle had always talked about moving back to Philly when he was done with college so he could be close to his parents.

 _"_ _I'm going to stay in New York after I finish school next year," Josh said. He and Maya were walking down the beach, their hands interlocked, and enjoying a few minutes alone from the prom weekend craziness._

 _"_ _What?" Maya asked. She looked up at her boyfriend and raised a curious eyebrow. She knew that he had always wanted to move back to Philly to be near his parents._

 _"_ _I've been working to save up for a small studio apartment for when I graduate," Josh said._

 _"_ _I thought you wanted to move back to Philly?" Maya asked._

 _"_ _I did," Josh nodded._

 _"_ _Then what changed?" Maya asked._

 _"_ _You did," Josh said. The two stopped walking and Maya moved to stand in front of her boyfriend. "I don't want to have to plan weekends to come into the city to see you or for you to come visit me. I want to be able to see you all the time. I want to be near you and really give our relationship a chance. I know it's a year away but I have confidence in us. I want to be wherever you are."_

 _"_ _Josh," Maya whispered._

 _"_ _Does that scare you?" Josh asked. He knew how scared she got over commitment and hoped that she was on the same page as him._

 _"_ _Honestly? No," Maya shook her head. "Nothing about our relationship scares me. I know how I feel about you and I can't see that changing anytime soon."_

 _"_ _I love you Maya," Josh leaned forward and kissed the blonde._

 _"_ _I love you too," Maya lifted on her tip toes and kissed him again. Every time he said the words I love you, it filled her with a feeling she never had before. She knew that her relationship with Josh was the real deal and she was ready to move forward and see where it went._

"That's a pretty big step for you Peaches," Riley said. She knew how big of a commitment that was for the blonde.

"It doesn't scare me though," Maya sat down at the bay window and Riley walked over to take a seat with her. "I have always been so scared of committing myself to another person but with Josh, I'm not scared. A future with him excites me more than it terrifies me."

"I'm so happy for you, Peaches. Seeing you so happy makes me happy," Riley smiled at the blonde.

"I feel so happy for the first time in my life and I don't want to sabotage it," Maya laughed. "I want to keep this feeling for as long as I can."

"Then that is exactly what you will do," Riley insisted.

"No matter what happens in my relationship, you're still my forever," Maya nudged her shoulder. Riley laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You will always be my forever too," Riley promised.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Can you believe that we graduate tomorrow?" Lucas asked. The group were in their usual spot around Topanga's and everyone was buzzing with anticipation.

"No," Zay shook his head. "It feels like just yesterday we were starting high school."

"And now we are getting ready to say goodbye," Riley whispered. Lucas wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"But we will never be saying goodbye to each other," Smackle shook her head. She rested her head on Farkle's shoulder and let out a sigh.

"Remember that pact we made at the beach?" Maya asked. Everyone smiled and nodded.

 _"_ _Let's make a deal!" Maya exclaimed. Everyone was gathered around the living room in their pajamas with junk food filling the coffee table._

 _"_ _You want to watch the game show?" Zay asked, a curious eyebrow raised._

 _"_ _No," Maya rolled her eyes and laughed at her friend. "I mean let's make a pact."_

 _"_ _What kind of pact?" Farkle asked._

 _"_ _Let's always promise to never get too busy for each other," Maya said. "I know that we are all going to get busy with school and trying to transition into college but let's never get too busy for each other. Let's always remember to check in."_

 _"_ _Like a group text kind of thing?" Smackle asked._

 _"_ _However," Maya shrugged. "I just want us to always be there for each other. I want to know that no matter where we go in life, we will always have each other."_

 _"_ _We will," Riley promised as she reached over to grab the blonde's hand. "We have said it before but we will always continue to say it. This group right here is built to last forever."_

 _"_ _I think the distance is only going to make us stronger," Lucas agreed with his girlfriend._

 _"_ _Remember what they say, distance makes the heart grow fonder," Zay smirked._

 _"_ _Whatever you say Zay," Maya rolled her eyes and tossed a pillow at her friend._

 _"_ _So violent!" Zay gasped. Everyone started to laugh and pretty soon pillows and popcorn were being tossed at each other around the room. The laughter was contagious and they all wanted to pause in this moment. There was no doubt that they would always be best friends. No one else in the world could tear apart the bond that they had with each other._

"I'm pretty sure I ended up with more popcorn in my hair than I even ate," Riley laughed.

"I think we should go back to the beach house before we all leave for school," Farkle suggested.

"Really?" Zay asked.

"Yeah," Farkle nodded. "One last trip before we all head off."

"I like that idea," Maya smiled.

"Me too," Smackle nodded.

"Who leaves first?" Lucas asked.

"I do," Riley whispered. Everyone looked over at the brunette and could feel the weight of the situation lingering in the room. "I leave the last week in August."

"Really?" Smackle asked. She and Farkle left September 1 for school.

"Yeah," Riley nodded. She could see the looks on everyone's faces and smiled sadly. "It will be okay. You can never really get rid of me."

"The presence of Riley Matthews is one that will be hard to get rid of," Zay smirked.

"Zay," Riley smiled at her friend.

"I don't think you realize just how important you are to all of us, sugar. You have impacted each of our lives in such a significant way. You will be insanely missed," Zay said.

"He's right Riles," Maya added. "You never stopped believing in us and you always saw the good in us, even when we didn't see it ourselves."

"You guys," Riley whispered as she brushed a tear away.

"You may not have made the cheerleading team but you were always our biggest cheerleader," Smackle insisted.

"And we are ready to cheer you on in this next chapter of your life," Farkle said.

"We love you so much," Lucas squeezed her hand. Riley brushed away her tears and smiled at all of her friends.

"I love you guys so much. You are my family and the best people I have ever met. I am always here for each and every one of you," Riley promised.

She had always battled with insecurity and feeling like she did not belong. She always struggled to find her place in the world and where she really belonged. When she was with her friends, she never wondered. She never felt like an outsider. When she was with her best friends and boyfriend, she felt like the real Riley Matthews. After all these years, she finally learned who she was. She was finally in a place in her life where she felt happy and loved.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey honey," Topanga smiled as she walked into her daughter's bedroom later that night. Cory and Auggie were with her and Riley smiled at her family.

"Hey guys," Riley gestured for them all to sit with her at the bay window.

"We have something for you," Cory said.

"You do?" Riley asked.

"It's our graduation gift for you," Topanga said.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Riley shook her head.

"Of course we did! You are graduating so that means presents," Auggie said. Everyone laughed and Riley ruffled her brother's hair.

"Here you go," Topanga handed her daughter the box and she smiled at her family.

"Open it!" Auggie insisted. Riley laughed and then moved to open the box. She slowly lifted the top of the box and bit her lip. There was a small silver heart necklace inside the box.

"It's beautiful," Riley whispered.

"Read the back," Cory instructed. Riley turned the necklace over and saw there was an inscription on the back. _Take on the world_.

"You guys," Riley widened her eyes and smiled at her family.

"We have always told you that it was your world to take on. We always wanted to see you make it your world. You have done that and we are so proud of you," Cory explained.

"We are ready to see how you take on this next chapter in your life," Topanga added.

"I would never have been able to make it through these years without you guys," Riley insisted. "You have always been my rocks and biggest supporters."

"We love you sweetheart," Topanga wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"You are the best big sister in the world," Auggie added. Everyone looked over Auggie and could see the smile on his face. "I know you have tons of friends and a boyfriend but you never got too cool for me. You are the best big sister in the world and I am really going to miss you next year."

"Auggie," Riley whispered and moved closer to wrap her arms around her brother. "You are the best twin in the world. No matter what happens, our twin powers will always be strong."

"You mean that?" Auggie asked.

"Cross my heart," Riley promised. The two shared a hug and smiled. Cory and Topanga smiled at their children and held hands. They were so proud of the way the two had grown up. They admired the bond between the siblings and hoped that they always stayed this close.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey you," Riley walked into her boyfriend's bedroom and smiled at her boyfriend.

"Hey princess," Lucas sat up in his bed and smiled at the brunette. "Did I know you were coming over?"

"No," Riley shook her head and then walked over to sit with him.

"Well it's a nice surprise," Lucas smiled at her. She leaned over to kiss him and then pulled back to smile at him.

"I actually have something for you," Riley said. She reached into her purse and pulled out a small book.

"What's this?" Lucas asked, taking the book from her.

"Open it," Riley urged. Lucas opened the cover of the book and instantly smiled. There was a picture of the two of them from when they were in seventh grade. Riley was smiling wide and Lucas was looking down at her like she was the only girl in the world.

"Riley," Lucas smiled at the brunette. Riley leaned into his side and the two looked through the photo album. It was a collection of photos of the two from their long term relationship. The most recent picture was of them from prom weekend. Riley was draped over Lucas's shoulder and the two of them were laughing. Maya had taken the picture and Riley was so grateful for that because it was one of her favorite memories from the weekend.

 _"_ _Don't you want to go in the water, Riley?" Lucas asked. Riley looked up from her book and shook her head._

 _"_ _No," Riley said._

 _"_ _Why not?" Lucas asked._

 _"_ _I'm just not feeling it," Riley shrugged._

 _"_ _Please," Lucas pouted. Riley raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend and laughed._

 _"_ _Maybe later," Riley said. She stood up for a second to stretch out her back and Lucas took this as his opportunity. He lifted her up and over his shoulder and she let out a screech. "Lucas!"_

 _"_ _I want to go swimming with you," Lucas laughed._

 _"_ _Put me down!" Riley exclaimed as she started to pound on his back._

 _"_ _It will be fun," Lucas insisted._

 _"_ _Lucas Friar! I'm warning you!" Riley exclaimed. "Put me down this instant!"_

 _"_ _Okay if you insist," Lucas said before tossing her into the water. Riley surfaced from under the water and glared at her boyfriend. He shrugged innocently and smirked. "You said to put you down."_

 _"_ _That's not what I meant," Riley rolled her eyes and swam over towards her boyfriend. She dunked his head under the water and then laughed at the look on his face. "Oops."_

 _"_ _Oh it's on," Lucas smirked and then the two started to splash water at each other. They were laughing and suddenly Riley was glad that he got her in the water. She swam closer to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled at her. He leaned close and kissed his girlfriend._

 _"_ _I love you," Riley whispered._

 _"_ _I love you too," Lucas said and then leaned in to kiss her again._

"I was so mad at you for throwing me in the water," Riley laughed.

"That didn't last long though," Lucas smirked.

"What can I say?" Riley shrugged. "I have a very difficult time staying mad at you for too long."

"Good," Lucas nodded. "I hate when you're mad at me."

"Do you like it?" Riley asked, gesturing to the book in his hands.

"I love it," Lucas nodded. "It will be nice to have when you're away at school."

"I'm really going to miss you Lucas," Riley whispered. She rested her head on his shoulder and held his hand.

"I'm going to miss you too," Lucas rested his head on top of hers.

"We'll make it though, right?" Riley quietly asked.

"Yeah, we will," Lucas promised. He kissed the top of her head and then rested his head on top of hers again. They both knew in their hearts that they were going to end up together but that did not stop the worry. They were dreading being apart but knew it would only make them stronger in the long run.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"It's graduation day!" Riley exclaimed. The six were huddled together in the hallway and ready to receive their diplomas. "I'm proud of us."

"We did it," Farkle smiled. "We have come a long way."

"I can't believe we are about to be high school graduates," Maya shook her head in disbelief.

"Are you guys ready to do this?" Lucas asked.

"Let's do this!" Zay exclaimed.

"Let's go graduate!" Smackle exclaimed. The group shared a group hug and they all held on tight. They were ready to take on graduation together.

The music started and soon everyone was processing into the gym. Riley smiled at her mom and Auggie, who waved back excitedly. She saw her dad sitting with the other teachers and he sent her a look of pure pride. Maya found her mom and Shawn and she smiled wide at them. Katy brushed away a tear from her face and gave her daughter a thumbs up. Farkle saw his mom and dad sitting together and they waved at their son. Smackle sent a small wave at her mom and dad, who smiled at their daughter with pride. Zay sent a thumbs up towards his parents who waved and cheered for their son. Lucas looked at his mom and dad who smiled at their son and sent him a wave. They all took their seats and waited for the ceremony to begin. The listened to the introductions and all sat anxiously in their seats. The commencement speaker started and Riley was anxious to get her diploma. When she saw that it was time to get their diplomas, she felt her stomach fill with butterflies and she was ready. Line by line they all got ready to get their diplomas.

"Isaiah Babineaux," Zay walked across the stage to receive his diploma. He heard the cheers and smiled out at his family and friends. This was an important moment for him. He finally found a place and people to call his home. New York suddenly did not seem so scary to him anymore.

"Lucas Friar," Lucas shook hands with the principal and took his diploma. He looked out and connected eyes with Riley. He could see the pride on her face and it filled him with love. She was the reason he made it this far. Her love and belief is what got him to this place.

"Maya Hart," Maya took her diploma and smiled at Mr. Matthews as she passed by. He refused to let her give up and quit. He pushed her to be the student she was always capable of being. He never stopped believing that she was capable of more than she put forward.

"Riley Matthews," Riley smiled wide when she received her diploma and looked out at the crowd. This was the moment she had been waiting for her entire life. She had dealt with the insecurities, jealousy, and doubt. Her loved ones never stopped believing in her and that made her believe in herself.

"Farkle Minkus," Farkle nodded as he took the diploma and looked down at the diploma with pride. He had transformed from a nerdy kid who only wanted to learn, to a young adult that realized there was more to life than just school. He looked up from the textbook and found a whole world waiting for him, including his now fiancée.

"Isadora Smackle," Smackle smiled and the felt her heart fill with pride. She was never the kind of person to have a lot of friends or even a boyfriend. Now she had some of the best friends in the whole world and a fiancée she loved more than anything in the world."

"I now give you the graduating class of 2017!" The principal announced. The graduating seniors all jumped up and cheered. The families all joined in and then graduation caps were tossed up into the air. They did it. They were officially high school graduates.

"We did it," Lucas whispered to Riley. He had pushed his way through the crowd to hug his girlfriend. She looked up and smiled at her boyfriend.

"We did it," Riley leaned up to kiss her boyfriend. They really did it.


	48. Chapter 48

**This is it. This is officially the last chapter of this story! I cannot even begin to express how much I appreciate all the support and encouragement I have gotten from each and every one of you. Whether it was a review, favorite, follow, or personal message, it has meant the world to me. I have enjoyed writing a story that so many people enjoyed reading. Every review was read and I always tried my best to incorporate your ideas into this story. Thank you, thank you, thank you for your endless amounts of support on my first story ever! I am going to miss this story so much! Enjoy one last chapter! Thank you so much for allowing me to write this story for you!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 47**

"Are you going to take this with you?" Maya asked, showing her best friend the stuffed purple cat in her hands. Riley smiled and stopped folding her shirt for a second. She took the stuffed animal from her best friend and held it close to her chest.

"Of course I am," Riley nodded.

"Didn't Huckleberry win it for you?" Maya asked.

"He did," Riley smiled. "In Texas."

"This will be your way of keeping him close when he's away from you," Maya smiled.

"Exactly," Riley whispered. She let out a sigh and then walked over to sit at the bay window. Lifting her legs up underneath her, Riley held the stuffed animal close to her chest.

"What's the matter, Riles?" Maya asked, walking to sit next to the brunette.

"I'm so scared, Peaches. I'm so scared of starting over," Riley sighed. She looked up and Maya could see the tears in her eyes. "What if no one likes me? What if I don't make any friends? What if I fail?"

"Riles," Maya reached over and grabbed her hand.

"What if I can't do it?" Riley whispered.

"Now you listen here, Riles. If there is anyone in this world that can do this, it's you. It's not possible for you to fail. You are going to do amazing at Yale. They are so lucky to have you," Maya smiled and Riley brushed away a tear. "I am so proud of you, Riles. You have inspired me so much and I can't wait to see what you do next."

"I love you Peaches," Riley moved closer and wrapped her arms around her best friend. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too," Maya whispered. "But I am always with you. No matter where we go in this world, I will always be your best friend."

"And I will always be your best friend," Riley promised. "You're my sister for life."

"Thunder?" Maya asked, lifting her hand in the air with their friendship ring.

"Lighting," Riley grabbed onto her hand and squeezed it tight.

"I love you Riles," Maya smiled at the brunette.

"I love you too Peaches," Riley leaned into her side and smiled. They were sisters forever.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"I can't believe you're leaving in the morning," Farkle shook his head. The six were all gathered around Riley's bedroom and the mood was somber.

"I know," Riley sighed. Lucas pulled his girlfriend into his side and kissed the top of her head.

"Are you all packed?" Smackle asked.

"I am," Riley nodded.

"What time do you leave tomorrow?" Zay asked.

"Seven in the morning," Riley said. "Dad's going to drive us there."

"Well we all actually got you something," Maya said.

"You did?" Riley asked, eyes wide in surprise.

"We've been working on it for the last week," Smackle nodded. Farkle went to the living room to retrieve the gift and then walked back inside. It was a large, square poster that Farkle turned around to face her. Riley let out a gasp and covered her mouth with her hand.

"You guys," Riley whispered. It was a giant collage with pictures of the six of them all around. In the middle of the poster were the words **Forever Friends** and a heart. It had a picture of Riley with each one of them. Group pictures, girl's pictures, boy's pictures, couples pictures. Riley even saw pictures of Claire and Josh on the poster. She brushed away the tears that were falling down her face and smiled at her friends. "I don't know what to say."

"We thought it would be perfect for your dorm room," Maya said. Her own blue eyes were filled with tears and she looked over to see Smackle was in a similar position.

"I love it," Riley said and continued to brush tears off her face. "I love you guys."

"We are so proud of you," Farkle said.

"You are going to do great things in life Riley Matthews," Zay added. Riley leaned her head on Lucas's shoulder and closed her eyes for a second.

"I wouldn't be the person I am today if it wasn't for all of you," Riley insisted. "You have each impacted my life in a way that I can't even begin to explain."

"You go take on the world and make us all proud," Lucas said.

"How about we go to Topanga's?" Maya suggested. "One last smoothie together."

"That sounds perfect," Riley nodded. Everyone else agreed and soon they were heading off towards Topanga's. Riley looked down at the poster before she left the room. She ran a finger over a group picture of the six of them and saw a tear hit the picture. She knew Yale was where she was supposed to go, but she was sure going to miss the five of them.

"You coming?" Lucas asked. Riley looked up at her boyfriend and nodded. She walked over and laced her fingers through his.

"Let's go," Riley said. Lucas leaned down to kiss his girlfriend and she smiled.

"I love you," Lucas whispered.

"I love you too," Riley kissed him once more before the two headed off in the direction of their friends.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"I think this spot may be my favorite spot in the city," Lucas admitted. He and Riley had just walked into the library and they were sitting at their table. After a few hours with their friends, the couple wanted to spend a little time alone.

"Yeah?" Riley asked, a big smile on her face.

"It's the spot where I really opened up to a person for the first time in my entire life," Lucas explained. "You were the first person I was really myself with and honest about all my dreams with."

"I'm glad it was me you decided to really open up to," Riley smiled at her boyfriend.

"I'm glad that you listened and wanted to hear my stories," Lucas reached over and grabbed her hand.

"I'll always want to hear your stories," Riley promised.

"We are going to have a lot of them over the next four years," Lucas nodded.

"Does it scare you?" Riley asked.

"Does what scare me?" Lucas asked.

"Going off to college and starting over," Riley sighed.

"Honestly? Not really," Lucas shook his head.

"Really?" Riley asked, surprised by his answer.

"I know that no matter what happens, I am always going to have you there cheering me on. I know that with your love and support I can do anything I put my mind to," Lucas explained.

"Have I told you lately how proud of you I am?" Riley asked. She moved her chair closer to her boyfriend and grabbed his hand.

"Riley," Lucas shook his head.

"You have been through so much in your life and that has never stopped you from going after what you really want. You really decided to focus on what was important to you and stopped letting your past define you. I am so proud of the person you have become. I am so proud to be your girlfriend Lucas Friar," Riley leaned into his side and smiled at him.

"Thank you for always believing in me and seeing the best in me. You never stopped seeing the good in me, even when I didn't see it in myself. There are not enough words in the world to explain to you how much I love you," Lucas leaned down and kissed the brunette.

"I'm not ready to say goodbye to you," Riley whispered. Tears were staring to run down her face and she bit her lip. Lucas reached forward and brushed a tear off her face with his thumb. He cupped her cheek in his hand and she leaned into his touch.

"It's never goodbye Riley," Lucas insisted. "We will never say goodbye."

"You promise?" Riley asked.

"I promise," Lucas nodded.

"I'm always with you, Lucas Friar. I am always right here," Riley promised as she pointed at his heart.

"I will keep you there forever," Lucas promised.

The two leaned in and shared a kiss. The moment felt appropriate to them. They were sharing their last night together where their relationship truly began. This was the place where the two realized just how much they meant to each other and that they had something special. It was five years ago that the two started a relationship that would last them a lifetime. It started off as friendship but was always meant for something more. The two were always meant to fall in love and as the years went on they knew that their love would only grow stronger. It was Riley Matthews and Lucas Friar forever.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Do you have everything?" Cory asked. It was six in the morning and Riley was doing one last check of her room to make sure she had everything.

"I do," Riley nodded. "I really made it my world, didn't I?"

"I would say so," Cory nodded.

"Are you scared, dad?" Riley asked.

"Of what?" Cory asked.

"This new beginning. Sending me off into the world," Riley said.

"I'm proud," Cory said. "I am excited to see what you do next, Riley. You have the whole world ahead of you and I know that you are going to make the most of it."

"Do you think I can do it?" Riley asked.

"I think that you can do anything that you want. You have always been stronger than you believed. I think you are going to make us even prouder than you already have," Cory said.

"I love you daddy," Riley whispered. Cory wrapped his arms around his daughter and held her tight.

"I love you too Riley," Cory whispered. He was not ready to let his little girl go yet, but he knew that she was ready.

"Are you two ready?" Topanga asked, walking into Riley's room.

"Yeah," Riley nodded. "Can I just have a second?"

"Of course," Topanga nodded.

She watched her mom and dad leave the room and then turned to look around her room. She had so many memories in here. She walked over to the bay window and ran a hand over the seat. She spent many hours here figuring out her life. So many tears were shed in this room and so many nights of laughter filled the room. She walked over to her door and then stopped. She let her eyes wander around the room once more and she smiled. She turned off the light and then closed the door. She was closing the door on her past and opening the door towards her future.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"What are you guys doing here?" Riley asked. She had just walked into the living room and saw all her friends standing there.

"You didn't think we would let you leave without saying goodbye, did you?" Zay asked. He walked forward and wrapped his arms around Riley.

"I'm going to miss you and your witty comments," Riley laughed and could already feel herself starting to get emotional. "You give Claire a real chance and don't sabotage yourself, you hear me?"

"I have no plans of letting her get away anytime soon," Zay promised. He pulled back and smiled at the brunette. "You make us proud, got it?"

"You got it," Riley nodded. She walked over and instantly pulled Smackle into a hug. "You are getting so much better at hugs, Smackle."

"I have you to thank for that one," Smackle said. "Just like I have you to thank you for everything else that has happened to me. You took me in and made me feel included from the beginning."

"You were always meant to be a part of this group," Riley promised. "I'm happy for all that is happening for you, Smackle."

"I'll miss you Riley," Smackle whispered.

"I'll miss you too," Riley hugged her once more and then turned to smile at Farkle. He half smiled and pulled her into his arms.

"You were the best first wife ever," Farkle teased.

"You take care of your future wife now. Make sure she remembers to have fun and not just study all the time," Riley laughed. She felt a tear run down her face. She was really going to miss Farkle and their friendship.

"I'm so proud of you, Riley. You have come a long way and you deserve this. You have always deserved the best," Farkle whispered.

"Thank you, Farkle. Thank you for all you have done for me. You have been my rock through so much and I am forever grateful for that," Riley smiled at her friend. He hugged her once more and then smiled at her. Lucas stepped forward next and pulled his girlfriend into his arms.

"I love you, Riley. I love you so much," Lucas leaned down and kissed his girlfriend.

"I love you too Lucas," Riley kissed him once more. She lifted her hand and showed him the promise ring on her finger. "You are always with me."

"And you are always with me," Lucas pointed to his heart and smiled. The two shared one more kiss and a tight hug.

"Peaches," Riley whispered. She walked over towards her best friend, who was already in tears.

"I am going to miss you so much, Riles. I don't know how to live in a place where you aren't," Maya whispered.

"You have Josh," Riley insisted. "Lean on him and let him take care of you."

"It won't be the same," Maya shook her head.

"I know but he loves you. Almost as much as I do," Riley winked at her best friend. Maya chuckled and threw her arms around her best friend. "I love you, Peaches."

"I love you too Riles," Maya squeezed her tight and then pulled back. The six best friends all shared a look and then wrapped their arms around each other once more.

"Best friends forever?" Riley asked.

"Best friends forever," Everyone promised. It was a promise that they knew they would always keep.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Well, this is it. This is goodbye," Topanga sighed. The family of four had just finished setting up Riley's dorm room and it was time for the goodbyes. Topanga pulled her daughter into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head. "If you need anything at all, we are just a phone call away."

"And we will be here any time you need us," Cory promised as he took his daughter in his arms.

"Thank you guys for always believing in me. Thank you for all you have done for me. This is all possible because of you two," Riley said. Topanga and Cory smiled at their daughter. She was so mature beyond her age and they were proud of the young lady she had grown into.

"You are going to do amazing," Topanga insisted.

"We are so proud of you," Cory nodded. The three shared one more hug and then Riley walked over towards her brother.

"I'm going to miss you Auggie," Riley ruffled his hair.

"I'll take care of mom and dad for you," Auggie promised. Cory and Topanga smiled at their son and knew that he meant every word.

"I know you will," Riley nodded.

"Thanks for being the best big sister ever Riley," Auggie whispered as he wrapped his arms around his sister.

"Thanks for being my favorite little brother," Riley held him close and then pulled back to smile at him.

The family all shared one more hug and then said goodbye. Riley watched the three of them go and brushed away some of the tears. Cory, Topanga, and Auggie were some of the best people in the world. They encouraged her and always pushed her to be the best version of herself. They loved her through the toughest of times. They were her rocks and strongest support systems. She was going to make them proud. She was going to make sure she always made them proud.

 **GirlMeetsWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"There is someone at the door for you," Sophia smiled at Riley. Riley looked up and smiled at her roommate. So far the two had gotten along and seemed to click well.

"Really?" Riley asked, curious as to who was waiting on the other side of the door for her.

"Really cute too," Sophia winked at her new friend.

"Oh?" Riley raised an eyebrow and then jumped up from her bed. She walked over to the door of her dorm and felt her heart start to race. "Lucas," She whispered.

"Hey," Lucas smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Riley asked, rushing forward to hug her boyfriend. He held her tight and kissed the side of her head. When she pulled back, he reached into his back pocket and handed her an envelope. "What is this?"

"Read it," Lucas urged. Riley raised an eyebrow and then started to read the letter. Her heart started to race and she looked up at her boyfriend with wide eyes. "Surprise."

"You're coming to Yale with me?" Riley asked, tears filling her eyes.

"I applied a while ago when you had first started talking about it. I was waitlisted and then got a letter recently telling me that my application had been accepted," Lucas explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Riley asked, biting her lip.

"I wanted to surprise you," Lucas shrugged. "Are you surprised?"

"Oh yeah," Riley nodded and jumped into his arms. Lucas held her close and kissed her. "We're going to Yale together."

"It's our new beginning princess," Lucas whispered and held his girlfriend close. She smiled at his words and leaned forward to kiss him once more. The next four years just got that much better. The two were about to take on this next chapter of their life together. It was their new beginning.


	49. Chapter 49

Hey everyone! :)

so now that the story is wrapped up and complete, I had a question that I had been going back and forth with. How many of you would like to see a sequel? I would be doing the gang in college. It would focus on each of the different couples and where they are in college! Leave me a review and let me know what you think! :)


	50. Chapter 50

I have posted the first chapter of the sequel to this story! It is called Taking on the Real World! :) I hope that you all check it out and enjoy this next chapter of their lives! I have some fun ideas planned!


End file.
